UN HERMANO DE VERDAD (mi cuarto aniversario en fan ficción)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Casi no hay sentimientos más fuertes que aquel que sientas por tu hermano, por aquella persona tan importante para uno y que siempre estará ahí para ti en las buenas y en las malas. Pero ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer si él o ella están en peligro de muerte? ¿Serías capaz de viajar hasta el fin del mundo para encontrar la manera de salvarlo? pues veamos. posibles Lemons, Gore y muertes
1. Un final da paso a algo mas grande

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **Muy buenas noches de nuevo señoras y señores. Vuelvo a traer otro fic especial, que en realidad, he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, tenía pensado primero acabar mis grandes Multi-Chapter de El Mal Asecha de Nuevo & Empire Wars, pero como no puedo esperar por más tiempo, he decidido comenzar a hacerlo desde ahora.**

 **Será un Long Fic no muy largo, espero que no supere los 10 o 15 capítulos (Las personas dicen: Si claro, como no. Mínimo lo aumentas a 20 o 30) ¿Eso creen? Veremos quién reirá al final.**

 **En cuanto al protagonista pues… algunos ya lo conocen y les cae peor que una patada en el trasero, pero quién sabe, tal vez con esto dejen de odiarlo… al menos no tantito.**

 **Sin más que decir, empecemos. South Park es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker (Al fin varié el orden de la presentación ¿Eh?) pero el fic y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad.**

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: UN FINAL DA PASO A ALGO MÁS GRANDE**

 _No hay muchos sentimientos más fuertes que el amor entre hermanos, por aquella persona que, independientemente si tiene misma la sangre corriendo por sus venas o no, siempre estará ahí para ti cuando más la necesites, que se encargará de cuidarte y protegerte de todo mal y peligro, de que sería capaz de dejar de lado sus metas para verte feliz, y por sobre todo, que harían hasta lo imposible para que estés sano y en una sola pieza._

 _Pero ¿Qué harías si descubres que tu hermano sufre por una grave enfermedad incurable? ¿Serías capaz de hacer lo imposible e ir hasta el fin del mundo para encontrar la forma de curarlo a toda costa? ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar tus sueños de lado para su bienestar? ¿Serías capaz de cambiar tu actitud en el proceso? ¿Reflexionarías sobre todas las cosas que has hecho en tu vida?_

 _Pues acompáñennos en el viaje de este joven que vivirá todo tipo de experiencias, que podrían cambiarlo tanto para bien como para mal, con el único y primordial propósito de salvar a su hermano de una muerte segura, ¿Podrá conseguirlo? Averigüémoslo…_

En una caverna se encontraban dos personas. Se trataba de un anciano muy demacrado y de apariencia frágil que llevaba prendas blancas, de cabello gris largo al igual que su barba y bigote que estaban algo sucios, posee un bastón rudimentario y parecía estar luchando contra el otro individuo, que es un joven alto, musculoso, una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara, pelo rubio castaño, ojos azul celeste y su ropa estaba hecha girones revelando muchas marcas de heridas.

Este último intentaba golpear al viejo de todas las formas posibles, y se podía notar una gran desesperación de su parte que incrementaba a cada segundo ya que él esquivaba todos sus ataques sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Solo se detuvo por el cansancio y cayó de rodillas, apoyando las manos en el piso, respirando de manera agitada y derramando tanto sudor como sangre; parecía a punto de desfallecer.

-¿Ya dejaste de malgastar tus fuerzas en una lucha que nunca podrás ganar a base de golpes, aceptarás tu inevitable derrota y reconocerás que no importa lo que hagas, no podrás salvar a tu hermano de una muerte segura?- preguntó tajante el anciano viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Esto fue suficiente para hacer que rugiera como una bestia salvaje, cerrara los puños marcando el piso con sus uñas y levantara la cabeza viéndolo con fuego en sus ojos.

-"Yo soy Leonardo Stouch, no me rindo ante nada ni nadie"- se levantó con dificultad y escupió sangre, apenas se podía mantener de pie -y encontraré la manera de salvar a Butters… ¡CUÉSTEME LO QUE ME CUESTE!- sacando fuerzas de la nada, volvió al ataque.

El viejo volvió a eludir sus ataques, el joven estaba llegando hasta sus límites, y su desesperación fue tal, que cuando él se echó a un lado, reventó de dos golpes una pared haciéndola pedazos.

-Hora de terminar con esto- el anciano solo se limitó a darle un golpe de karate en el cuello.

Pasaron unos segundos en los el joven quedó paralizado y tieso como una estatua sin ninguna expresión en su rostro hasta que soltó un agudo gemido y se desplomó. Tiene la boca entreabierta, los ojos en blanco y estaba a la total merced de ese viejo que lo miraba fijamente y no se sabe que podría hacerle en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

-Alto todo el mundo, alto ¡Alto! ¡ALTOOO!- grito de repente… ¿Luis Carlos Alarcón? Haciendo la señal Stop con ambas manos -si ustedes se preguntan qué está pasando aquí y porqué este odioso está recibiendo la paliza de su vida, tendremos que comenzar desde el principio- tomó la pantalla del computador e hizo que girara en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj.

 _ **VARIOS MESES ATRÁS…**_

Los estudiantes del último año de la secundaria estaban eufóricos debido a que después de tanto sudor, sangre (Y una que otra trampilla) al fin pudieron graduarse, lo que significa que nunca más tendrían que aguantar las estupideces que han intentado inculcarles y darían un importante paso en sus vidas para dejar de ser unos mocosos y volverse unos adultos responsables y ser alguien en la vida… o por lo menos se supone que eso es lo que debe ocurrir.

En el gimnasio de la escuela se llevaba a cabo una fiesta para celebrar la graduación de todos ellos. Bailes, bebidas, juegos estúpidos e ir a cuartos y salones desocupados para gozar de los placeres carnales ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

-Vamos, Kyle. No te empieces a comportar como puritana y vayamos a divertirnos- pidió una coqueta Bebe jalándolo de la mano estando muy impaciente.

-Pero Bebe… hay muchas personas y podrían descubrirnos- él desvió la mirada rojo como su pelo.

-Tonterías. Conozco un lugar en donde nunca nos descubrirán- sin darle tiempo de volver a objetar, prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras.

-… entonces le dije a la puta de Wendy: "Como intentes tirártelas de la macha de nuevo, la próxima vez te patearé tan fuerte el coño que quedarás estéril de por vida"- Cartman a su vez, usaban su "encantadora aptitud" intentaba ligarse a Patty Nelson.

-¿Y se supone que pegarle a una mujer te hace muy hombre? ¡DIOS! Sin dudas eres un asco de persona- eso no emociono para nada a la chica que le dio la espalda para retirarse.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡MALINTERPRETASTE LAS COSAS!- él la tomó de la muñeca derecha -lo que intente decir fue…- trato de enmendar su enorme metedura de pata.

-¡SUÉLTAME, ANTIPÁTICO!- ella se zafó dándole una sonora bofetada dejándole marcada una de sus gordas mejillas y alejarse a pasos pesados seguida de un encabronado Eric que la siguió intentando disculparse a la vez que se sobaba.

-¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!- no muy lejos, Stan participaba en un concurso de bebidas para ver quién aguantaba más tomando alcohol, y después de que todos los participantes cayeran rendidos ante el efecto del alcohol, él se coronó como el campeón.

-Es que nadie ¡HIP! Me puede ¡HIP! Ganar en esto…- esbozó una sonrisa estúpida apenas manteniéndose consciente y le dio hipo -¿Damos otra vueltecita…?- desafió.

-Ay Stan…- Wendy se tapó la cara con una mano avergonzada -mejor te llevo a un lugar para descansar, ¿Te parece bien?- le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y casi se caer luego de dar unos pasos.

-Pero Wendy… yo… ¡GUARG!- no pudo retener por más tiempo el alcohol en su organismo y vomitó ensuciándola por completo ante la vista divertida de todos.

-¡PERO QUE ASCO!- se horrorizó y lo soltó, haciendo que cayera como un saco de papas y durmiera por la borrachera, para enseguida irse corriendo para no recibir burlas.

-Ese es mi hijo, el orgullo de los Marsh… ¡HIP!- Randy lo felicito ya que también está pasado de copas y era ayudado por Sharon para mantenerse de pie, todo un "buen ejemplo a seguir"

-¡KENNY, KENNY, KENNY!- Karen corría de un lado a otro desesperada buscando a su hermano favorito -¡AYÚDAME, KENNY!- finalmente lo encontró luego de buscar debajo de las piedras.

-¿Qué pasa, Karen? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- normalmente él enseguida le preguntaría que le pasa, pero tomando en cuenta que está abrazando por la cintura a dos bellezas, esta vez objetó.

-¡ES IKE! Tomó una bebida que Georgie le dio ¡Y ESTÁ ACOSÁNDOME!- se ocultó detrás de él justo cuando apareció un pequeño, y claramente narcoléptico, canadiense que parecía un lobo cazando un pequeño conejito asustado.

-No te podrás escapar de mí, Karen… me pude tirar a esa maestra cuando era un bebe ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no podré hacer lo mismo contigo?!- sonreía con mucha malicia.

-¡ÓYEME TÚ PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA!- eso bastó para sacar a flote los instintos de hermano del rubio que lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó del piso para que lo viera a los ojos -¡¿Quién te estás creyendo para tratar de propasarte con mi hermanita?!- lo zarandeó y quiso pegarle.

-¡¿Qué le haces a mi niño?!- sin embargo, Sheila fue al rescate de su hijo menor.

-¡OH MIERDA!- Kenny enseguida soltó a Ike y tomó de la mano a su hermana -¡Espérenme en el salón de arte! Las veré ahí luego de perder a esta loca- le avisó a sus chicas para enseguida correr con Karen antes de que la judía les pusiera sus pezuñas encima.

-Vamos, linda. Sé que quieres hacerlo- Craig también estaba ligándose a una chica.

-Pues no sé, ¿Qué no se supone que eres pareja de Tweek? No quiero ser parte de una infidelidad, y mucho menos arruinar una pareja tan linda como la que conforman ustedes- la sonrisa seductora de él se desvaneció por este alegato.

-"Pensaba que después de tantos años, esa mierda no iba a seguir atormentándome"- se ofuscó -te equivocas, eso nunca fue real. Solo fue una mentira para que todos estos idiotas fueran felices y…- quiso decirle la verdad.

-¿Cómo dices, Craig? ¿Qué tú y Tweek nunca fueron una verdadera pareja?- se tuvo que callar la boca cuando Red, y otras chicas que pasaban por ahí, lo vieron atentamente.

-"Ni siquiera en la graduación dejan de joder con eso"- soltó un gemido de resignación -si lo fuimos, es solo que…- su pretendiente al oír eso susurró "Lo sabía" y se retiró -¡jódanse!- les mostró el dedo medio, y al igual que Cartman, fue tras ella.

-Recemos para que este no sea el fin del tan sagrado Creek- pidió la pelirroja a las demás.

-¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS! ¡Con todas sus fuerzas!- el gorila de Trent, junto con sus compinches Josh y Mark, unieron sus fuerzas intentando derrotar a… Shelli en las vencidas. Los tres le sujetaron la mano derecha a ella con sus respectivas manos diestras y trataron de empujarla, pero por más que lo intentaban, no eran capaces de mover el brazo de ella ni un solo centímetro.

-¿Esa es la fuerza de los mojones más "cojonudos" de esta escuela? Que gran desilusión- ella sin problema alguno dobló su brazo mandándolos a volar a un lado -No valen un carajo- se burló.

-Esa es mi chica- Leonardo sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza para luego ver a Butters que bailaba al ritmo de la música con Lexus -así se hace, hermanito. El baile de la fertilidad nunca falla; solo procura no volverme tío por accidente- también lo felicitó y volvió a tomar de su bebida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay nadie más que se atreva a desafiarme?- Shelli retó a los presentes, pero nadie se atrevió a probar suerte con ella, después de todo, si fue capaz de hacerle eso a Trent y a los lameculos de este ¿Qué podría hacerle a los demás? -mojones cobardes.

-Es que nadie puede igualarte en fuerza, linda- Leo fue hasta ella para abrazarla y darle un brusco, pero tierno beso en la boca -Bueno, excepto yo claro está- rieron cómplices.

-¿Por qué no van a coger como conejos por ahí en vez de decir tonterías y restregarnos esa fuerza tan subnormal que poseen?- Trent los vio con odio y se puso una bolsa de hielo en el brazo.

-¿Ardido porque una chica te hizo morder el polvo, Boyett?- le restregó el rubio castaño -pero no es una mala idea. En marcha, ogra- le tomó la mano derecha.

-En marcha, mojón- dicha esta extraña demostración de amor se fueron.

-Creo que voy a volver a vomitar…- Stan al ver eso se llevó ambas manos a la boca, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el vómito se escurrió entre sus dedos; que cochinada.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos de los salones, de los cuales provenían gemidos como:

"¡AY KYLE, SI QUE ESTABAS MUY URGIDO!"- esta fue Bebe -"¡¿LE GUSTA DIRECTORA VICTORIA?! ¡CUANTA ENERGÍA TIENE, SEÑOR MACKEY!"- cortesía del consejero Mackey y la directora Victoria respectivamente -"¡¿ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES, VENEZUELA?! ¡SOLO ES EL INICIO, CRABTREE!"- por parte del conserje y la energúmena conductora del autobús -"¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE NO SE PUEDE DOMAR AL DIABLO?! ¡NO SEAS TAN BRUSCO, GARRISON!"- fue el turno del viejo maricón de Garrison y del Demonio -"¡AL FIN LLEGAS, KENNY! ¡TE ESTÁBAMOS EXTRAÑANDO!"- no hace falta decir quienes fueron las que dijeron esto.

De entre todas esas exclamaciones y sonidos causados por las fricciones de cuerpos, hubo uno que hizo reír mucho al patán y odioso hermano de Butters: "¡Como en los viejos tiempos! ¿Verdad Steven?! ¡SHIII! ¡NO DIGAS EN VOZ ALTA MI NOMBRE, ESCLAVO!"

-El viejo marica nunca va a cambiar- negó con la cabeza -muy bien, hagámoslo aquí- se detuvo en frente del salón de kínder.

-¿Aquí? ¿Por qué aquí?- su novia no entendía del porqué en ese sitio si hay varios más.

-Porque ya me gradué de este manicomio, y este lugar es muy especial para mí…- suspiró nostálgico y comenzó a recordar algo muy importante de su pasado:

 _Leo, Butters y sus demás compañeros esperaban a la maestra Claridge. En ese entonces todos eran unos bebitos y su profesora aún no había sufrido aquellas quemaduras producidas por culpa de Trent y a petición de Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman._

 _-¿Se-seguro de esto, hermano?- le preguntó el otro rubio muy preocupado frotándose los nudillos._

 _-¡POR SUPUESTO! Por culpa de ella papá y mamá me castigaron cuando apuñalé el sapo peluche de Eric y esas figuras de plastilina, ¡Para que aprenda!- Leo puso debajo del asiento de la maestra algo envuelto dentro de una bolsa de plástico -ya quiero ver su cara cuando vuele- rió con malicia._

 _Fueron a jugar con los otros niños, pero cuando la profesora entró, la vieron fijamente._

 _-Buenos días niños y niñas, lamento haber llegado tarde pero es que estoy en esos días en los que… bueno, solo diré que es algo que le llega a las mujeres adultas tarde o temprano- se disculpó muy incómoda -ahora quiero que saquen su libro de cuentos para leer…- pidió cuando se sentaba._

 _Apenas puso el trasero en la silla, esta saltó en el aire haciendo que ella volara y su cabeza se incrustara en el techo del salón ya que Leo ¡Puso una bolsa de aire!_

 _-¡¿Pero qué le pasó a la maestra?!- preguntó alarmado Stanley -¡¿Acaso quiso volar como Superman y se le olvidó que había un techo encima de ella?!- quiso saber Kyle._

 _-No sé qué le pasó ¡PERO SE VE MUY GRACIOSA ASÍ!- celebró Eric -Phm mmh nnp hhp- Kenny la señaló -¿Cómo dices, Kenny? ¿Qué le puedes ver la concha por debajo de la falda? ¡QUE TONTO ERES! Si no es un crustáceo- no entendió a qué se refería en verdad._

 _-¿Qué no dijiste que solo iba a volar por los aires, hermano?- Butters volvió a frotarse los nudillos._

 _-Esto no era lo que yo esperaba…- él se rascó la sien derecha para luego sonreír -¡PERO FUE MUCHO MÁS GRACIOSO DE LO QUE IMAGINÉ!- comenzó a reír estruendosamente._

-… ha pasado tantos años desde que hice mi primera travesura como estudiante- volvió a suspirar con nostalgia sintiéndose muy orgulloso de eso, maldito demente -y por eso debemos hacerlo aquí. Para decirle un adiós adecuado al lugar en donde todo empezó- le explico a su novia.

-Con lo que haremos nadie podrá dar clases aquí durante un buen tiempo- ella no vio nada de malo con eso, ingresaron e hicieron lo que tuvieron que hacer (Pobre del conserje al tener que hacer la limpieza en todos los salones, especialmente en este)

Al día siguiente, las cosas en el pueblo seguían con su insana naturalidad siendo la fiesta el chisme que corría de boca en boca, junto con el grito que el señor Venezuela pegó al ver las condiciones de todos los salones que debía limpiar.

Los Stouch desayunaban con tranquilidad, pese a las muecas de dolor que Steven hacía y que le causaba gracia tanto a Leonardo como a Butters mientras que Linda ni cuenta se daba.

-Entonces mis angelitos…- ella tomó la palabra -¿Qué camino van a tomar? ¿Qué carreras quieren estudiar? ¿A qué se van a dedicar?- hizo las preguntas que todo padre o madre le haría a sus hijos cuando estos ya estén por dar ese gran paso.

-Oh pues… quisiera ser un médico para ayudar a las personas que hayan sufrido algún daño o enfermedad y los haga seguir adelante- Butters, como es de costumbre, siempre pensando en el beneficio de los demás, cosa que se le hizo muy tierna a su madre.

-¿Y tú, Leonardo? ¿A qué te quieres dedicar? ¿Qué carrera quieres estudiar?- Steven por otro lado, tan áspero, estricto y sin ninguna clase de tacto, pero Leo solo sonrió de medio lado.

-No salté de la sartén de la escuela para caer en el fuego de la universidad. He pasado tantos años estudiando todo tipo de pendejadas y es hora de darme un bien merecido descanso- habló con toda despreocupación para luego llevarse a la boca una cuchara con cereal.

-Pero hijo, es tu futuro. Estaría de acuerdo que se tomen un descanso, pero no para que estén siempre sin hacer nada de provecho- su madre quiso ser comprensiva, pero algo exigente.

-Obvio que no voy a pasarme la vida sin hacer un carajo. Pero quisiera una carrera en la que se use esto- flexionó el brazo derecho y señaló el bíceps -y no gastar esto- ahora señaló su cabeza -en puras tonterías o en una profesión que no me guste. Tal vez algo como… no sé, ser peleador de lucha libre, maestro en defensa personal, mercenario, guardaespaldas o un oficio en el que pueda patear culos sin reprimenda alguna- con una sonrisa cínica volvió a comer cereal.

-Vaya futuro prometedor. Volverse un mediocre que intentará resolver todos los problemas de la vida a base de fuerza bruta. Me estás desilusionando, jovencito- su padre escupió desprecio.

-¿Eso piensas, viejo?- eso lo enfado -al menos yo si quiero elegir una profesión que me guste y no una que me vuelva un viejo amargado que se moleste por cualquier cosa- atacó con una clara indirecta. Butters los vio fijamente ya asustado por lo que pudiera pasar, en especial por la expresión que ira que su padre tenía y que parecía a punto de explotar.

-Por favor, no discutan por una banalidad- Linda intervino para que no pasara nada -sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea, hijo. Pero por favor, elige algo una profesión en la que puedas ayudar a las personas, no perjudicarlas de alguna manera- le pidió haciendo que soltara un bramido.

-Descuida, mamá. Tendré mucho tiempo para pensar- como si nada hubiera pasado, otra vez se llevó cereal a la boca a lo que Butters soltó un gemido de alivio.

El tiempo pasaba, y nada fuera de lo usual pasaba entre los gemelos Stouch que gozaban de su tiempo libre de estudios y responsabilidad alguna. Pero algo curioso le pasaba a Leonardo, ya que mientras Butters seguía manteniendo su pelo rubio claro igual a como lo ha tenido siempre, el suyo se había empezado a oscurecer optando por una tonalidad castaña amarillenta.

Ellos, junto con sus padres, tíos, primos, respectivas novias, la familia Marsh y el otro odioso de Mark Romper Stomper estaban de día de campo. Los mayores hablaban entre sí y ellos hacían otras cosas.

Los pequeños Ed y Brittany jugaban alegremente en un campo de flores, junto con un desganado Mark que se preguntaba cuándo podría estar a solas con la pequeña rubia y bajo la atenta mirada del mastodonte de Jack que tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Butters también paseaba con el campo tomado de la mano de Lexus, mostrando abiertamente su carácter infantil parecido al de sus primos menores y diciendo o haciendo cosas que a ella se le hacían adorables.

Leo y Shelli por otro lado, estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol besándose y acariciándose sin reparo alguno.

Si no hubiera nadie cerca, lo más probables es que harían otro tipo de cosas al aire libre como suelen hacerlo los animales.

-¿Y no han descubierto porqué tu pelo se está volviendo castaño?- ella le acarició unos mechones.

-No, no se sabe la razón. Creo que comenzó a cambiar de color poco después de que Butters y yo cumpliéramos los 17. Es extraño porque el suyo sigue igual- vio un momento a su hermano.

-Sea la razón, te ves más guapo y rudo así- ella le volvió a sobar el pelo haciendo que él la viera con ternura para luego devorársela a besos -¿Y aún no sabes qué carrera elegir?- desvió la mirada.

-Ya sé lo que me gustaría ser, pero no quiero que mamá se decepcione de mí- estaba indeciso en si hacer lo que le gustase o algo que llene de alegría a su progenitora.

-Ser maestro en defensa personal sería algo que a ella le encantaría ya que le enseñarías a muchas personas a poder defenderse sí mismas. Claro, teniendo cuidado de no pasarte de la raya con tus podres alumnos- después de reír, volvieron a besarse y acariciarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

La comida estaba lista, por lo que todos fueron a dónde acamparon, pero…

-¡GUARG!- apareció un gran oso pardo aterrándolos a todos y se arrojó al ataque.

-¡MIERDA!- gritaron Stan y Randy al mismo tiempo, pero este sacó su cámara para grabar.

-¡MUÉVETE RÁPIDO, BRITTANY!- Mark cargó a la chica como una princesa y comenzó a correr.

-¡VETE A JODER A OTRO LADO!- sin embargo, Shelli y Leo fueron hasta el animal y le pegaron en la cara con el puño izquierdo y derecho, respectivamente, con una fuerza tan tremenda que lo mandaron a volar hasta perderse en el horizonte.

-Estás bolas de pelos, cuando aprenderán- se quejó el rubio castaño tronándose la muñeca -¿Qué hay de comer?- y con toda calma, fue por la comida junto con su chica sin importarles que todos se le quedaron viendo muy asombrados.

-¡ESTO VALDRÁ ORO EN LA RED!- Randy exclamó triunfal y muy entusiasmado

-Ya sabía que tu hermano y su novia poseen una fuerza tremenda, Butters, ¡PERO ESO ES IMPRESIONANTE!- Lexus miraba de arriba abajo a su posible futuro cuñado.

-Así es él. Cuando aparece algo que amenace la vida de los que somos importantes para él, lo manda a volar de un solo golpe- el rubio rió, hasta que comenzó a toser muy fuerte.

-¿Te pasa algo, Butters?- Leo al verlo así se le acercó aún tomado de la mano con Shelli.

-No es nada, Leo. De seguro fue por algo que olí en las flores- sonrió para que no se preocupara.

-Solo falta que hayas aspirado una mariposa sin que te dieras cuenta- luego de que todos rieran por esta broma, se dispusieron a comer.

Sin embargo, unas cuantas semanas luego de ese suceso, Butters parecía estar enfermo. Tosía mucho, se estaba poniendo pálido, hinchado y sentía que perdía sus fuerzas. Eso preocupó a su familia, pero él les aseguraba de que no era grave y que solo se trataba de algo causado por la flora con la que tuvo contacto en ese día de campo.

-Es… está bien, Lexus. Voy por ti- con dificultad se levantó de su cama luego de haber hablado con su novia por celular -a… ahorita vuelvo, hermano- le avisó a Leo que estaba acostado en su propia cama leyendo una revista que bajó para verlo de reojo.

-¿En serio quieres salir en esas condiciones? Te recomiendo que te quedes y descanses- pidió.

-No… no es nada grave, Leo- Leopold sonrió débilmente -solo será un momento y…- sin previo aviso, perdió el conocimiento y estuvo a punto de caer teniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡BUTTERS!- Leo enseguida lo sujetó -¿Butters? ¡¿BUTTERS?! ¡Reacciona!- le dio unas palmaditas en la cara -¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, VENGAN RÁPIDO!- enseguida pidió ayuda.

Llevaron a Butters al hospital. Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente siendo consolada por su padre, y él caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda y manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

-Familiares de Leopold Stouch, pueden pasar- apenas una enfermera dijo esto, Leo corrió hasta la habitación de Butters rezando que estuviera bien y nada grave le haya pasado.

-¡HERMANITO!- lo vio acostado en una cama, usando una mascarilla de oxígeno en la boca, una bata de hospital, pero estaba despierto y al verlo sonrió ligeramente -¡Me tenías muy asustado, marica!- enseguida fue a abrazarlo.

-¡OIGAN! No anden causando tanto escándalo que no dejan dormir a los demás- se quejó un viejo que estaba en la habitación de al lado.

Cuando sus padres llegaron el cuarto, Steven sonrió alegre y Linda lloraba feliz mientras lo abrazaba y daba muchos besos por toda la cara.

-Señores Stouch…- los llamó el doctor, el mismo que ha atendido al cuarteto desde principios de la serie -tengo que informarles algo sumamente importante- su tono indico que era algo muy grave.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano? ¿Diabetes, insuficiencia de potasio, asma?- Leo al hablarle, hizo que cerrara los ojos y suspirada pesadamente.

-Lamento informarles que el joven Butters… sufre de Lupus Eritematoso Sistémico- todos los Stouch abrieron los ojos de par en ya que eso es igual a una sentencia de muerte para un desdichado Butters que quería volverse médico para ayudar a las personas en su misma situación.

 **Capítulo uno completado el 05/08/2016.**

 **No se esperaron para nada que este fic se trataría del odioso hermano gemelo que le inventé a Butters y que este estuviera enfermo de Lupus Eritematoso Sistemático. Que sorpresa tan desagradable ¿Cierto?**

 **Espero que les gustara el primer capítulo del fic, en especial con las escenas graciosas XD.**

 **Pero entonces ¿Qué hará Leo para tratar de ayudar a Butters y porqué estaba luchando contra ese anciano? Pues solo queda esperar el siguiente capítulo de esta historia especial, y si digo especial es por algo muy importante que ocurrirá en un mes según mis cálculos ;D**


	2. Comienza el Gran Viaje

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO DOS: COMIENZA EL GRAN VIAJE**

Los Stouch seguían en shock. ¿Leopold tenía Lupus Eritematoso Sistemático? ¡UNA LOCURA! ya que es una enfermedad incurable, él tenía asegurada una inevitable muerte lenta y agónica.

-Lupus Eritematoso Sistemático…- susurró Linda mientras se le aguaban los ojos -no… ¡NOOO!- estalló en llanto y se tapó la cara con ambas manos para que Steven enseguida la abrazara para consolarla y llorar apenas con más moderación que ella.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!- Leo estaba iracundo, se sujetó los costados de la cabeza, caminó de un lado a otro con la mirada fija en el piso y las pupilas le temblaban -¡Esto es una equivocación! Usted debió haberse equivocado en sus análisis. Diga que está equivocado ¡DÍGALO!- en su desesperación era tan grande que lo sujetó de su bata blanca y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¡POR FAVOR CÁLMATE, JOVEN!- el doctor se zafó -le hicimos varias pruebas más para asegurarnos y todas dieron positivo- el rubio castaño bajó la mirada cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo le temblaba, se le aguaron los ojos y gruñía con los dientes apretados -sé que esto es muy difícil para ustedes. Pero necesito que por favor se calmarse para poder…

-¿Difícil?- Leonardo lo interrumpió -¡ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA!- para desquitar su coraje golpeó una pared reventándola y dando vistazo al cuarto de ese viejo que se quejó antes y exclamó de nuevo molesto: "¡Les había dicho que dejaran de hacer tanto escándalo!"

-Hermano… por favor cálmate- le pidió Butters, que a pesar de ser el que está gravemente enfermo, era el único que mantenía la calma y no caía en la desesperación.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si tú….?!- volvió a sujetarse los costados de la cabeza -¡ES QUE ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡¿Por qué no estoy yo también enfermo?!- que esté sano mientras que él está enfermo lo ponía peor.

-La Lupus puede tomar años en detectarse. La causa exacta que la origina es desconocida. Algunos especialistas piensas es por la infección de un virus o la acción de otros agentes que hay en el medio ambiente. También puede ser por predisposición genética que facilite una reacción en las células de defensa del organismo "sistema inmune". Por eso se le llama: enfermedad autoinmune.

-¡OH GENIAL! Ahora resulta que la vida hizo el estúpido juego del De Tín Marín de Don Pingue ¡Y mi hermano fue el escogido!- Leonardo cerró otra vez los puños de la ira y miraba de un lado a otro como si buscara algo que golpear -¡TÚ!- señaló hacia arriba -si quieres castigarme por todo el mal que hecho ¡HAZME LO QUE QUIERAS PERO DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ!- creyó que era un castigo divino.

-No, hermano, no… no digas eso. Ni tú ni nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Es solo que este tipo de cosas suelen pasarle a quién menos se le espera y…- intentó volver a tranquilizarlo.

-De todas las personas de este maldito mundo ¡¿TENÍA QUE SER JUSTAMENTE A TI AL QUE LE PASARA ESTO?! ¡MALDITA SEA!- para poder "calmarse" se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que la partió y agrietó el muro que la rodeaba, ganándose otra queja del viejito.

Las noticias rápidamente se esparcieron, los familiares y amigos del rubio enseguida fueron a verlo para desearle lo mejor del mundo y darle apoyo moral. Pero ¿De qué sirven palabras de aliento ante una enfermedad incurable y que lo matará sin opción alguna?

-Tienes que ser fuerte primo. Eres un Stouch, puedes resistir cualquier cosa- su gran primo Jack le palmeó un hombro derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, sus hermanitos abrazaban a sus padres llorando a mares.

-¡TIENES QUE SOBREVIVIR! ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!- le suplicó… Bradley llorando igual que ellos.

-Le oraremos a Dios para que te de la fuerza para seguir adelante- hablaron Pip y Gary.

-Esto sí que es grave- habló Kyle a sus amigos -y lo peor es que esto no tiene cura- agregó Stan.

-Tal vez pueda hablar con cierta persona a ver si se digna a poner de su parte en esto- Kenny miró hacia arriba -gran cosa. Un futuro marica menos en el mundo, no veo el porqué de tanto alboroto- Cartman sin embargo, mostrando su "encantadora" forma de ser.

-¡Háganse a un lado, mojones!- se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Shelli abriéndose paso de manera brusca entre los presentes -¡¿Dónde está Butters?!- ahora se oyó la voz de Lexus.

-Lexus…- ver a su novia en ese lugar fue suficiente para hacer que sonriera enormemente.

-¡BUTTERS!- ella enseguida fue a abrazarlo y descargar su llanto en él diciendo todo tipo de lamentos a lo que él intentaba calmarla, y Bradley la veía con ojos de ave de rapiña.

-Entonces si era cierto que él están enfermo de Lupus- se lamentó Shelli preocupada por su posible cuñado -¿Dónde está Leo? ¿Se encuentra bien?- quiso saber de su novio.

-No sabemos. No lo hemos visto desde que llegamos al hospital. Tal vez debe estar asimilando la situación o tratando de calmarse- le respondió el judío para luego posar su vista en el enfermo.

Leo estaba sentado en la banca de uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital. Se sujetaba el puño derecho, lo tenía en frente de la boca, miraba fijamente la nada y parpadeaba con una velocidad alarmante. En sus ojos se podía notar el caos que se estaba formando en su mente ya que no sabe cómo lidiar con una situación de esta índole.

Siempre había sido capaz de cuidar y proteger a Butters de cualquier amenaza y mantenerlo lejos de todo mal y peligro, pero ahora no sabía que hacer al respecto y no hay nada que él pueda hacer para salvarlo; esta vez su gran fuerza no le serviría para nada.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando"- pasaba por una etapa de negación -"¡¿Es que acaso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para remediar esto?!"- se sujetó la cabeza.

Con el paso del tiempo tuvo que aceptar la triste realidad. Cada día que pasaba se notaban más los síntomas, como la hinchazón, dolor torácico al respirar profundamente, artritis en articulaciones, erupciones cutáneas, fatiga, fiebre, pérdida el cabello, sensibilidad a la luz solar, entre otros malestares.

Lo único que su familia puede hacer era hacer de su estancia en el hospital lo más cómoda posible, pagar sus tratamientos y orar para que una especie de milagro sucediera y lo salvara. Él no se separó de su lado ni una sola vez y velaba por su seguridad pendiente en todo lo que necesitase.

-… y después de meterle la cabeza en el retrete y hacer que se comiera su propia mierda le dije: "Te encanta joder a los demás ¿Pero nadie te puede joder a ti, Trent? ¿Qué se siente experimentar en carne propia lo mismo que le haces a los demás?"- le terminó de contar una de sus peculiares anécdotas de cuando lo internaban a la correccional para así animarlo.

-Je, je…- Butters rió un poco para luego toser -siempre me ha gustado cuando haces escarmentar a aquellos que lastiman a los demás por gusto… pero ¿No te has puesto a pensar en aquellos a los que has lastimado también?- el rubio castaño desvió la mirada por esa pregunta.

-No, sabes que mi mente no tiene espacio para lidiar con los posibles efectos colaterales de los que jodo- dijo algo cortante para luego ver una cama que estaba al lado de la de él -además, sabes bien que no siempre he ganado todas mis contiendas contra los distintos adversarios contras los que me he molido a golpes y me han hecho aprender de mis errores de una forma u otra…- suspiró con nostalgia para luego recordar.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¡AUCH MALDITA SEA, BUTTERS!- estaba acostado en una camilla con el cuerpo lleno de vendas, yesos, pomadas, gasas y demás cosas, tenían 9 años en ese momento -¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES!- se quejó ya que el otro le estaba cambiando las vendas._

 _-Lo-lo siento, hermano- se disculpó y comenzó a ponerle unas nuevas -pero esto es lo que te pasa por ha-haberte peleado con la hermana de Stan. Te ha-había dicho que tuvieras cuidado, pero no me hi-hiciste caso- le regañó para luego restregarle un poco de pomada sacándole una mueca._

 _-No digas pendejadas. Sabes muy bien que lo que no me mata solo me hace más fuerte, y después de reponerme de esto ¡SERÉ MÁS FUERTE TODAVÍA!- flexionó el bíceps izquierdo y enseguida hizo otra mueca -y algún día le cobraré venganza a esa perra ¡TE LO ASEGURO!- afirmó -pero dime… ¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela? ¿Hablan de como yo perdí ante una chica? ¿Qué te dicen o te hacen?- estaba más preocupado por él, que por su reputación._

 _-Pues to-todos hablan de cómo te de-derrotó ella y me están comenzando a mo-molestar por eso._

 _-Esos infelices. Se aprovechan de que yo estoy así de jodido para hacer de las suyas- eso lo enfadó -pero resiste, hermanito. Cuando me reponga callare todo ese cuchicheo y le partiré la madre a quién se atreva a molestarte- le palmeó un hombro._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-¿Y quién hubiera pensado que años después ella y yo nos volveríamos pareja?- soltó otro suspiro de nostalgia acompañado de una risita que se combinó con la de Butters.

-A pesar de que te he tratado con mucha rudeza en más de una ocasión- fijó su vista en él al sobarle el pelo -tú siempre has cuidado de mí cuando yo he estado lisiado de alguna forma y has estado pendiente para asegurarte de que me reponga. Creo que nunca te lo dije antes, pero te lo digo ahora: gracias por todo, Butters- el sobó un cachete mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos.

-No lo agradezcas. Ya que tú también siempre has estado ahí para mí cuando más he necesitado del apoyo de alguien, siempre dispuesto a cuidarme de todo mal y peligro y has sido capaz de sudar sangre para que yo sea feliz. Para eso son los hermanos- Butters le sonrió débilmente.

-Sí… para eso son los hermanos- la mano con la que le acariciaba la mejilla comenzó a temblar y unas lágrimas escurrían desde sus ojos -te quiero mucho, hermanito.

-Yo también te quiero mucho… hermano- Leo se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente con el que transmitía todo el amor fraternal que le tiene. Eso aumentó la sonrisa de Butters que permaneció en su cara aún luego de que se quedara dormido.

Salió de la habitación para tratar de pensar con claridad. Se sentó en una banca volviendo a tener la cabeza gacha, mirarse las manos en las que caían sus amargas lágrimas, y por más que intentó controlarse, no lo pudo resistir más y estalló en llanto tapándose la cara y negando la cabeza.

-Mi hermanito… ¡MI HERMANITO! No sé qué voy hacer si te llego a perder- vociferaba en la miseria absoluta y no parecía que algo o alguien pudiera hacerle sentir mejor.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero Leo me da tanta lástima. Que Butters se esté muriendo lentamente debe ser algo desgarrador para él- Kyle, Kenny, Stan y Eric lo veían desde la distancia -Vamos a apoyarlo- les pidió. Al tener un corazón tan grande, no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¿Después de como él nos ha tratado en todos estos años? ¡NI HABLAR! Que se joda- el culo gordo, tal y como era de esperarse, no se le arrugó el corazón por la desdicha del rubio castaño.

-Tengo que concordar con Cartman. Si Leo nunca nos ha tenido compasión ¿Por qué nosotros debemos tenérsela a él?- increíblemente, Stan tampoco estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

-Del mojón gordo no me sorprende ¿Pero tú Stan? Por Moisés, toma en cuenta que él podría volverse tu cuñado- Kyle se asombró por su aptitud -¿Y tú, Kenny?- le habló al rubio cenizo.

Él no había dicho nada y solo se limitó a ver fijamente al hermano gemelo de Butters. Pese a que también le cae muy mal (En especial porque lo ha matado en más de una ocasión) tampoco puede evitar sentir pena y lástima. Ya que al verlo en ese estado, es como si se viera a sí mismo lamentándose por Karen si esta pasara por una situación igual.

-Vamos, Kyle. Esto solamente lo pueden entender aquellos que quieren mucho a sus hermanos y estarían dispuestos a hacer lo imposible por ellos. No como uno que tiene un medio hermano pelirrojo que lo odia a muerte y otro a la que su hermana siempre lo trata como un tapete- después de esta obvia indirecta, fue con el judío hasta un devastado Leonardo -¿Estás bien, Leonardo?- se sentó a su izquierda y Kyle a la derecha poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡MI HERMANO!- sorpresivamente Leo lo abrazó llorando en su pecho. El pelirrojo y él se vieron asombrados ya que nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero le comenzó a dar unas palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de calmarlo diciéndole: "Ya Leo, ya. Todo estará bien".

-¡Cada segundo que pasa lo voy perdiendo! Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que… ¡NO!- otra vez se tapó la cara sintiéndose el ser más miserable de toda la existencia -¡Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo! ¡NO PUEDEO HACER NADA!- también sentía una enorme impotencia.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo una voz en el aire, y sin previo aviso, un portal de fuego se formó en el piso dando paso a Damien -hay algo que puedes hacer para salvarle la vida a tu hermano- puso una sonrisa torcida mostrando sus espantosos colmillos de piraña.

-¿En serio? ¡¿DE QUÉ SE TRATA?!- el patán lo vio con ilusión al ponerse de pie y él abrió la boca para contestar -un segundo, ¿No me vas a pedir que te venda el alma o algo así?- la cerró de forma abrupta -¡¿SE TRATABA DE ESE GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO?!- lo tomó de la parte delantera de su ropa negra fina para aporrearlo contra una pared quebrándola, mostrando a ese mismo viejo que gritó: "¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS QUE NO LE RESPETAN EL SUEÑO A SUS MAYORES!"

-¡¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESTO?!- Leo quiso pegar a Damien en la cara, pero este se hizo humo esquivando por poco su puño derecho.

-Oye cálmate. Pero qué carácter, solo intenté levantarte los ánimos. Además, con tu encantadora aptitud ya tienes un lugar asegurado allá abajo- se materializó detrás de él acomodándose la ropa -lo que quería darte era esto- chasqueó los dedos creando en su mano derecha una bola de fuego que al apagarse reveló mapa enrollado y se lo dio.

-¿Y esto que es?- lo desenrolló revelando que era el mapa de una selva -¿Un mapa? ¿Para qué?-

-Es el mapa de la selva de Darién en Panamá, Suramérica. En ella supuestamente vive un anciano tan sabio, que muchos han intentado encontrarlo para tener aunque sea un poco de su conocimiento. Nadie ha tenido éxito y todos han fracasado miserablemente.

-¿Y eso de qué me sirve? ¿Acaso puede curar enfermedades tan graves como el cáncer?

-Podría ser. También se dice su conocimiento es tan grande, que puede encontrarle solución a problemas que sean aparentemente imposibles de resolver- el pelinegro volvió a sonreír.

Leo vio fijamente un mapa. Casi no entendía lo que tenía en frente, pero si ese anciano en verdad podría encontrarle solución a problemas que no tienen solución, debía intentarlo.

-Está bien. Llévame hasta allá- le ordenó haciendo que soltara un bramido de molestia.

-¿Acaso me ves cara de vuelos en primera persona con VIP? Arréglatelas tú solo como puedas- se volvió humo antes de que él le volviera a poner las manos encima.

-¿Qué harás entonces, Leo?- quiso saber Kenny, que junto con Kyle, se había mantenido en silencio -¿Harás caso a lo que Damien te dijo e irás en busca de ese tipo?- preguntó ahora el judío.

El patán volvió a ver el mapa y luego poso su vista en el cuarto de Butters. No confiaba en lo que el hijo del Diablo le dijo, pero él mismo se había dicho que estaría dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para cuidar y proteger a Butters de todo mal y peligro, y esto no lo dijo a la ligera.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi hermanito. No importa si tengo que ir al fin del mundo de ser necesario- habló con determinación, y luego de secarse el rastro de lágrimas, se retiró.

-No puedo esperar para ver las desgracias que le pasaran- Damien volvió a materializarse.

-Sé que tú también lo odias por la paliza que te dio cuando éramos chicos, pero no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan bajo- Kenny lo vio de manera desaprobatoria.

-Oye, lo de pedir que me diera su alma a cambio si fue una broma para molestarlo. Pero no estuve bromeando con eso de que si existe un sabio que tal vez le pueda ayudar con el problema de Butters- esto lo dijo serio, Kyle le preguntó por qué -porque papá me lo pidió. Fue por algo sobre el equilibrio del mundo, del destino o no sé qué cosa, y que debía darle eso en este instante ya que era el momento adecuado- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Entonces tal vez se trate de algo mucho más grande que la enfermedad de Butters- Kenny miró como Leo se alejaba.

Al día siguiente, él les informó a todos que se iría para encontrar el método de salvar a Butters. Su familia y los amigos de Butters no estaban para nada de acuerdo con eso ya que el gemelo bueno lo necesitaba a su lado, a lo que él afirmó que si se queda, solo lo verá morir.

-¿Seguro de lo que quieres hacer, hermano…? No quiero que algo te llegue a pasar por mi culpa…- a Butters no le agradó para nada la idea de que él se sacrifique de algún modo por él.

-Descuida, hermanito. Recuerda que yo soy el hombre más fuerte de este mundo- se volvió a señalar el bíceps -por lo que podré hacerle frente a todo obstáculo que se me cruce en el camino.

-Es que yo quisiera… que lo último que vea en este mundo antes de partir… sea tu cara junto a mí- Butters le tomó la mano derecha. Leo lo vio con toda pena y dolor correspondiéndole el gesto.

-Te juro por mi vida, que tú seguirás adelante y tendrás una larga vida, y sabes que yo nunca juro en vano- le sonrió con cariño y le dio otro beso en la frente.

Después de despedirse, salió del hospital en donde estaban los amigos de Leopold, algunos de sus compañeros de clases, su familia y su novia. Todos estaban ahí para despedirse y desearle suerte.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, mojón- Shelli, que también derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Él le correspondió el gesto y se besaron con ternura.

-Yo también te voy a echar de menos, ogra- a Stan de nuevo le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Por favor… ¡ENCUENTRA EL MODO DE SALVAR A MI BUTTERS! Lo amo tanto…- le suplicó Lexus tratando de secarse sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Descuida, futura cuñada. Yo siempre encuentro la forma de salvar a mi hermano de cualquier situación difícil y esta no será la excepción- le aseguró él también dándole un abrazo.

-¡PRIMO!- sus pequeños primos Ed y Brittany lo abrazaron empapando su pecho con lágrimas. Él los rodeó con cada brazo y les dio un beso en sus frentes -¡Promete que regresarás y podrás ayudar a Butters!- les pidió hablando a la par.

-Ya les he dicho que siempre encuentro la forma de salvarlo de cualquier aprieto- sonrió para luego ver a su primo mayor Jack -adiós, grandulón. Sin mí por aquí, tú serás el encargado de cuidar a la familia de todo mal y peligro- le ofreció la mano derecha.

-Cuenta con eso- correspondió con firmeza el gesto y ambos sonrieron asintiendo levemente.

-Nosotros seguiremos orando para que Butters se reponga y para que tengas suerte en tu viaje- se le acercaron Gary y Pip.

-Hasta pronto, curas. Espero que cuando vuelvan no se hayan vuelto unos viejos verdes- en otras circunstancias ellos se molestarían por esa ofensa hacia los sacerdotes, pero esta vez rieron.

-Yo también te deseo mucha ¡PICAZÓN EN EL ORTO! Suerte- le tocó a Thomas despedirse.

-Gracias, máquina de insultos. Tal vez encuentre una solución para que no tengas esa boca de camionero- el rubio de Tourette no pudo evitar reír tampoco.

-Yo también rezaré para que consigas la manera de salvar a Butters- Bradley se le acercó.

-Gracias por eso- todos se asombraron cuando le dio un aplastante abrazo -y escúchame muy bien, cabeza de estropajo. Si descubro que intentas aprovecharte de mi hermano ahora que está débil, te arrancaré la cabeza y te la meteré por ese culo aguado que tienes para que así puedas ver cómo te lo reviento a patadas- le susurró haciendo que se estremeciera y se tragara un nudo para luego acercarse al clásico cuarteto de siempre.

-Adiós idiotas, fue un placer estarlos jodiendo en todo este tiempo- Kenny fue el único en reír.

-¿Por qué no te vas ya de una puta vez?- Eric le hablo de forma tajante haciendo que sonriera.

-Oh… ¡Sin dudas voy a extrañar tanto poder joderles las vidas a ustedes cuatro!- pasó su brazo derecho por los cuellos de Kyle y Stan, y el izquierdo por los de Kenny y Cartman apegándolos a su cuerpo, haciéndoles una llave y que se pusieran azules por la falta de aire.

-Mi-mira lo que causas culo gordo idiota…- le regañó Kyle hablando con un hilo de voz.

-¡TE CUIDAS MUCHO, HIJO!- Linda lo abrazó y le dio varios besos por la cara como si aún fuera niño pequeño volviendo a llorar -estoy perdiendo a un hijo ¡NO SABRÍA QUE HACER SI PERDIERA AL OTRO!- sus instintos maternales la hacían reacia para que se fuera.

-Descuida, mamá. No perderás a ninguno de los dos- después de abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla se dirigió a Steven que lo miraba fijamente.

-Ten cuidado con lo que hagas y no dejes que tu pésima aptitud te cause problemas en el camino- le aconsejó y también le ofreció la mano derecha.

-Tendré eso en cuenta… papá- todos volvieron a sorprenderse ya que él le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Tal vez lo odie y no le tenga mucho respeto, pero si esta puede ser la última vez que lo vería, quería demostrarle que a pesar de todo, si le tiene algo amor y cariño.

Al terminar de despedirse de todos se subió en su Harley, que posee provisiones, dinero y todo lo que necesite, la encendió, hizo que la rueda delantera se levantara, y con un último adiós se puso en marcha sin saber lo que el destino le tiene deparado.

 **Capítulo dos completado el 11/08/2016.**

 **Reconozco que lloré cuando hice la escena en la que Leo le agradece a Butters todo lo que ha hecho por él y viceversa ¡Es que me resultó muy conmovedor eso!**

 **Pero… ¿Fue realista la escena en donde él y su familia reaccionan por la trágica noticia? Ya que no sé… creo que me quedó un poco exagerada ¿O no?**

 **¿Qué quiso decir Damien conque era el destino? ¿Será que su padre lo quiere usar para algo?**

 **También espero que les haya gustado la despedida que tuvo con todos, en especial con el cuarteto de la serie XD, y al final demostró si querer un poco a su padre.**

 **Ahora falta ver qué cosas le ocurrirán en el camino. Y por último, aún nadie ha adivinado porqué este fic es especial. En exactamente un mes sabrán el porqué ;D**


	3. Hay Bondad en su Negro Corazón

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO TRES: HAY BONDAD EN SU NEGRO CORAZÓN**

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿En dónde estoy?- preguntaba un confundido Leo viendo todo a su alrededor que era oscuridad total -¿Cómo llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en un hotel de mierda. Acaso… ¡¿ME MORÍ Y NO PODRÉ HACER NADA PARA SALVAR A BUTTERS?!-_

 _-Hermano…- dejó de desesperarse al oír a la lejanía la voz de Butters -hermano… ¡SÁLVAME!- su grito de auxilio resonó por todo ese tenebroso sitio en forma de eco._

 _-¡¿BUTTERS?! ¡¿En dónde estás?!- volvió a mirar en todas direcciones, hasta que aparecieron unas luces que iluminaron un pasillo del hospital -¡RESISTE BUTTERS, YA VOY!- al comenzar a correr, lentamente se encendieron más luces que iluminaron su camino -¡¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?!- llegó hasta la habitación de su hermano y se quedó helado por lo que vio._

 _Ahí estaban sus familiares llorando desconsoladamente, en especial Linda y sus dos primitos que eran abrazados por los demás. Su padre y Jack lo vieron con pesar para luego desviar la mirada sin dejar de consolarlos._

 _Leo los vio de uno en uno comenzando a respirar de manera agitada sabiendo lo que eso significa para luego posar su vista en Butters quien estaba acostado en la cama siendo cubierto por la sábana, sin hacer movimiento alguno, tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, pero las máquinas encargadas de monitorear su pulso solo producían ese agudo e incómodo pitido._

 _-No…- susurró dando unos pasos hacia adelante con unas temblorosas piernas -Butters...- extendió sus manos que también temblaban y sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir cayendo al piso._

 _-Lo lamento mucho, joven- el doctor le puso una mano en el hombro -hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance… pero tu hermano murió esta mañana- le habló con todo el pesar del mundo._

 _-Y lo último que él dijo antes de morir…- comenzó hablarle su primo mayor, pero su sollozo no le dejaba hablar bien y se pasó una mano por la cara -fue: "¿Dónde está Leo? quiero verlo por una última vez"- apegó a sus hermanitos a su cuerpo mojando sus frentes con sus lágrimas._

 _-Hermanito…- Leo llegó hasta el cuerpo de Butters, también empapando su frente con lágrimas -No…- susurró acariciándole el cabello con mano temblorosa -¡NOOOOOO!- gritó como nunca antes había gritado, un grito que desgarraba por completo su alma y corazón, y lo abrazó apegándolo a su cuerpo sobándole tanto el pelo como la espalda -mi hermanito… mi dulce hermanito ¡TE FALLÉ!- comenzó a mecerlo -lo intenté, lo intenté ¡LO INTENTÉ! Hice todo lo posible para encontrar la forma de salvarte ¡PERO FALLÉ!- se separó de él para ver su demacrada cara y sobarle un cachete._

 _-Me fallaste, hermano… me fallaste…- al oír esta voz, dio media vuelta topándose con el alma de Leopold que lo veía con desprecio -confié en ti y no cumpliste con lo prometido… estoy tan decepcionado… ¡TE ODIO!- le dio la espalda y comenzó a flotar alejándose de él._

 _-¡NO BUTTERS, NO ME DEJES!- Leo extendió el brazo y corrió intentando alcanzarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía y él se alejaba cada vez más y más -¡REGRESA BUTTERS!-_

-¡REGRESA!- gritó sobresaltado e incorporándose de dónde estaba acostado ya que todo se trató de un mal sueño -Oh Dios… solo fue una puta pesadilla- se frotó las sienes intentando calmarse -¿Cuánto dormí esta vez?- vio un reloj plateado en su muñeca izquierda -9 horas. Lo necesario para reponer energías- se puso de pie y se estiró como si fuera un gato tronándose los huesos -en marcha de nuevo- tomó su chaleco negro y se lo colocó.

Salió del hotel de mala muerte en el que se hospedó, se subió a su moto y volvió a rodar. Siguió así sin detenerse durante una hora hasta que el estómago le comenzó a rugir por lo que se detuvo en un restaurante de comida rápida.

-Ese tocino es tan difícil de masticar como las suelas de mis zapatos y saben igual- se quejó al masticar con todas sus fuerzas lo que la camarera le dio, haciendo que esta rodara los ojos y se fuera murmurando unos insultos -¿Y con esa boquita atiende a sus clientes?- bromeó para tomar de su jugo hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar, lo tomó y sonrió al ver una foto de Shelli -¿Sí, ogra?- se lo puso en la oreja derecha.

 _ **-"¡MOJÓN!"-**_ rió por el saludo que ella le dedico _**-"¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás bien?"-**_ se notaba cierto grado de preocupación en su tono de voz, algo bastante inusual viniendo de su parte.

-¿Qué te pasa, cavernaria? Solo ha pasado un día ¿Y ya estás llorando por mi partida?- ambos rieron por esto -yo me encuentro muy bien. ¿Qué me dices de ti y de la familia?- ella le dijo que todos estaban bien, excepto por los lloriqueos, -¿Y Butters? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos, solo se oyó un gemido pesado por parte de ella.

 _ **-"Igual. Sigue muy delicado y sin ningún rastro de mejoría"-**_ él cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro ronco _**-"Pero descuida, tampoco es como si estuviera empeorando"-**_ intentó reconfortarlo.

-Bueno, supongo que mientras no empeore, no debo acomplejarme tanto- trató de reconfortarse a sí mismo -¿Está despierto? ¿Me lo podrías pasar? Quiero saludarlo- le pidió.

 _ **-¡TIRING, TIRING, TIRING!-**_ de repente, se escuchó unas sirenas de camión de bomberos. Él vio hacia afuera viendo como ellos andaban a toda marcha por la carretera siendo seguidos por muchas personas que gritaban de manera desesperada.

-Te llamo luego, ogra. Acaba de ocurrir algo- terminó la llamada, pagó su comida y salió para ver que estaba ocurriendo -¿Pero qué carajos…?-

No muy lejos del restaurante un edificio de apartamentos se estaba incendiando. Las personas dentro de él salían, algunas quemadas, y fueron atendidas por el personal médico de las ambulancias que llegaron al lugar mientras que los bomberos luchaban contra las llamas.

Por mera curiosidad se acercó. Veía fijamente las brasas ardientes sin expresión alguna y sin verse incomodado por los gritos de desesperación por parte de los demás ya que comenzó a recordar…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¡¿Te pasó algo, Butters?!- lo vio asustado ya que su cuerpo y ropa tiene rastros de quemaduras._

 _-¡QUE-QUE-QUE!- él no podía hablar bien por los nervios -¡QUEMÉ EL GIMNASIO DE LA ESCUELA!- se sorprendí por las palabras que acaban de salir de su boca._

 _-¿Quemaste el gimnasio de la escuela? ¡¿Cómo y por qué?!- le exigió respuestas._

 _-Po-po-porque quise instalar un a-aire acondicionado para re-refrescarnos cuando tengamos clases de e-educación física y sorprenderlos a todos ¡PERO HICE CORTOCIRCUITO Y TODO SE INCENDIÓ!- le explicó frotándose los nudillos tan rápido que solo se podían ver movimientos borrosos._

 _-Por un demonio…- Leo se palmeó la cara -Ay hermanito… sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas, pero debiste pensarlo mejor. ¡¿No ves que casi te mueres?!- lo regañó -Lo que importa es que no te pasó nada grave, pero ¿Alguien te vio?- el otro rubio que no sabía -bueno, hagamos como que nada pasó para que así nadie sospeche. Lo que uno no sepa, no le afecta- le palmeó la espalda -ahora vete a lavar y cambiar de ropa antes de que nuestros viejos se angustien- le pidió._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Rió un poco al pensar en eso, pero al recordar su situación actual y lo que tenía frente a sus ojos se incomodó. Dio media vuelta para irse sin prestarle atención a los gritos de terror de los demás.

-¡TIENEN QUE SALVAR A MIS BEBES!- se detuvo cuando escuchó a una madre pidiendo ayuda.

-¡CÁLMESE, SEÑORA!- le pidió el que parecía ser el jefe bombero -¡Díganos en donde están!-

-¡En el tercer piso apartamento 310! Uno niño de 10 años rubio y la otra una niña de 6 castaña ¡DEBEN IR A SALVARLOS RÁPIDO!- les suplicó al borde de la histeria total.

Al oír eso, el patán se detuvo en seco y la vio un momento. Si no fuera por su cabello castaño y ojos color miel, sería muy parecida a su madre. Además, sus gritos le recordaban mucho los que ella soltaba cada vez que él o Butters estaban metidos en una situación crítica.

Después de verla fijamente posó su vista en las llamas del infierno y la volvió a ver. Le dio la espalda e intentó irse de nuevo, pero algo dentro de él lo detuvo y le estrujó el corazón. El dolor de una madre que está a punto de perder a un hijo, es algo que no se lo desearía ni al peor de sus enemigos, así que después de gemir y cerrar los ojos fue hasta ella y el bombero.

-¿Dijo tercer piso y apartamento 310, cierto?- ella asintió -permítame- tomó al jefe, y con todo descaro le quito su traje amarillo para ponérselo junto con todos sus implementos -con su permiso- fue hasta otro que manejaba una manguera, con ese mismo descaro se la quitó y se mojó totalmente con ella -concentren el agua en el tercer piso- dicho eso se dirigió al edificio.

De una patada partió unas tablas en llamas que estaban en la entrada. Al ingresar lo único que veía eran las llamas del Tártaro que cubría y carbonizaba todo.

Miró de un lado a otro tratando de divisar las escaleras que lo llevarían a los pisos de arriba, pero debido a la máscara que llevaba puesta y al humo, no las divisaba. Se desesperó hasta que vio unas flechas que indicaban el camino hacia las escaleras.

Las siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, con cuidado de no dejarse envolver por las brasas. Las subió a lo más rápido posible, pero casi se cayó cuando estas colapsaron y se sujetó de los escalones que tenía en frente mientras exclamaba insultos inentendibles antes de incorporarse y continuar.

Llegó al tercer piso y sonrió cuando divisó a lo lejos el apartamento 310. Pero su gesto desapareció al ver que el piso de arriba iba a colapsar, por lo que saltó hacia adelante soltando un rugido gutural pasando por debajo de los escombros en llamas apenas esquivándolos y llegando al otro lado. Nuevamente se incorporó y miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que ya no podía volver por donde vino.

-Demonios… bueno, ya encontraré otra ruta- quiso seguir, pero tuvo que echarse a un lado ya que justamente frente a él cayeron más escombros impidiéndole el paso -¡AY NO ME JODAN! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!- se enfureció y retrocedió volviendo a ver en distintas direcciones intentando localizar una ruta de escape y que le permita llegar hasta su objetivo.

Vio que el apartamento 301 no estaba tan dañado como el resto de la estructura, así que se metió en él, cerró la puerta, se quitó el casco y la máscara para poder secarse el sudor.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a llegar hasta allá?- miró de un lado a otro en busca de algo que le sea de ayuda. Vio una nevera y sonrió ya que se le ocurrió una idea -Ya sé que hacer.

La tomó, vació todo su contenido y se cubrió con ella, como si fuera el caparazón de una tortuga, y después de gritar: "¡AHÍ VOY!" arremetió contra una pared usándola como un ariete partiéndola.

Valiéndose de su gran fuerza, atravesó varias paredes hasta llegar a un pasillo y tiró a un lado su coraza para saber en dónde está descubriendo que estaba justamente frente al apartamento 310.

De una patada partió la puerta e ingresó para volver a quitarse la máscara y el casco.

-¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?!- tosió luego de gritar -¡MALDITA SEA! Si hay alguien aquí ¡RESPONDA!- se pasó una mano por la frente secándose el sudor -¿Será posible que esos niños hayan…?- supuso lo peor.

-¡POR AQUÍ!- escuchó la inconfundible de un niño. Se dirigió de dónde provino y de otra patada tiró la puerta del baño encontrando al niño junto a su hermana, abrazando a esta, dentro de la ducha y dejando que el agua los cubriera, como si fuera un escudo para protegerse del fuego.

-¡¿Están bien?!- se les acercó y los vio de arriba abajo -¡¿No les pasó nada?!-

-Mi pierna…- la niña se sobó la pierna derecha que tiene una quemadura de segundo grado. Verlos así le recuerda las innumerables veces en las que ha tenido que sacar a Butters de problemas.

-Eso no es nada. Ahora pónganse esto para irnos de este infierno- se quitó su traje de bomberos, los cubrió y los cargó -ahora aguanten la respiración lo más que puedan- salió del baño y quiso ir a la puerta principal del apartamento, pero desgraciadamente más escombros cayeron bloqueando el paso e impidiéndoles salir del lugar.

-¡ESTA MIERDA NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- retrocedió furioso apegando a los niños a su cuerpo -¡SI QUIERA DAME UN PUTO RESPIRO!- miró hacia arriba ya exasperado.

Vio unas camas para luego ver la ventana. Su retorcida e insana mente volvió a formular otro método para nada ortodoxo para salir de ese predicamento. Dejó a los chicos en el piso, aún cubiertos por el traje de bomberos, tomó uno de los colchones y lo tiró por la ventana.

Asomó la cabeza para saber en dónde cayo para luego tomar otro colchón y tirarlo encima de él. Hecho esto cargó a los niños, apoyó el pie derecho en el marco de la ventana, miró a las personas que estaban afuera para luego ver hacia atrás las llamas del Hades que parecían querer abrazarlo.

-¿Esto es lo que me espera cuando me muera? Bah, no es la gran cosa en verdad.

Enseguida saltó, todo pareció andar en cámara lenta a medida que caían, el grito de los niños se hizo profundo y gutural, explotó la cocina del apartamento haciendo que una llamarada saliera por ventana de la que saltaron casi quemándoles las cabezas (Todo al más puro estilo Hollywoodense)

-¡MIERDA!- vociferó el odioso justo para darse media vuelta y caer de espaldas en los colchones que amortiguaron su caída -Ay hijo de puta… ahora ya sé lo que sienten los dobles de riesgo…-

-¡MIS BEBES!- la mujer enseguida fue hasta ellos para cargar y besar a los niños -¡PENSÉ QUE IBA A PERDERLOS!- ante eso, Leo susurró irónico: "Igual a mamá" -¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER SALVADO A MIS ANGELITOS!- se le acercó y lo dejó con los ojos abiertos al darle un beso en la frente.

-¡ES UN HÉROE!- lo señaló un bombero. De una en una, cada persona se le acercó y comenzó a felicitarlo y llenarlo de todo tipo de halagos.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. En el pasado le han dicho de todo, como que es un puto bastardo patán sin corazón que solo piensa en pelear y lastimar a los demás por mero gusto, pero esta es la primera vez en su vida que le han dicho HÉROE. Y todo por ayudar por pura voluntad propia a alguien que está en graves problemas, y que no se trate de su madre o hermano.

-¿Un héroe? ¿Yo?- se llevó una mano al pecho sin saber que más decir al respecto. Pero lentamente esbozó una sonrisa de autosatisfacción sintiendo una dicha que nunca había sentido.

-¡¿Cómo podría recompensar al héroe que salvó a mis bebes?!- quiso saber la madre de los niños.

-Si tiene alguna forma de curar el Lupus Eritematoso Sistémico, soy todo oídos- no pudo evitar ironizar a lo que los demás lo vieron sin entender -quiero decir, que es lo que hubiera hecho por cualquier madre cuyos hijos estuvieran en problemas- se corrigió y le sobó una mejilla a la niña que acabó de salvar haciendo que riera -pero no hay tiempo para hablar. Tengo algo de prisa, así que díganme cual es la ruta que me lleve más rápido al sur- solicitó ya con mucho afán.

-Solo debe tomar la vía 70 que lo llevará a la carretera directo a la ciudad de WEST PARK- le dio instrucciones el jefe del cuerpo de bomberos.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir para luego irse sin prestarle atención a los todos querían decirle y sin verse incomodado por las leves quemaduras y heridas que se ganó, hasta que notó como su celular volvió a sonar -¿Dime, ogra? No, no, solo estaba bronceándome un poco la piel- rió como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada -¿Qué estás junto a Butters? ¡PÁSALO!- exigió.

 _ **-"Hola hermano…"-**_ escuchó la débil voz de Butters _**-"¿Cómo andas…?"-**_ tosió un poco.

-Con los pies y a moto- su improvisada y tonta broma pudo sacarle una risa -¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿No te sientes más cansado o algo así?- rápidamente optó por su semblante de preocupación.

 _ **-"Igual… gracias por preguntar"-**_ volvió a toser haciendo que se angustiara _**-"¿Cómo te ha ido**_ _**hasta ahora…? ¿No ha surgido ningún contratiempo?"-**_ soltó un bramido por esta pregunta.

-Por el momento nada con lo que no haya lidiado antes en el pueblo. Dime… ¿Cómo andan los demás? ¿Qué han hecho nuestros amigos y familiares desde que me fui ayer?- con esto comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, todo con tal de levantarle los ánimos al enfermo.

Terminó de hablar cuando llegó al lugar donde parqueó su moto, pero al sentarse en ella no la encendió enseguida ya que se puso a pensar en lo que hizo hace unos momentos.

-Salvé a esos niños… me consideran un héroe y me lo gradecieron- desvió la mirada a la derecha para luego negar con la cabeza y reír levemente -no, que tontería- la prendió y se puso en marcha.

Llegó hasta West Park, una ciudad relativamente pequeña pero prospera. Debía llenar el tanque de gasolina de su Harley. Estaba apoyado en un poste de la gasolinera manteniendo los brazos cruzados mientras pensaba en su hermano y meditando sobre qué haría en caso de que eso del Sabio resultara ser mentira.

¿Qué haría si esto ocurre? (Aparte de matar a Damien a golpes) ¿En serio no habría nada más que pudiera hacer por él aparte de estar a su lado viéndolo morir de forma lenta? ¿Sería el final de su hermano gemelo? Otra vez se volvió a acomplejar y se sujetó con fuerza los costados de la cabeza.

-¡Muere, monstruo espacial!- divisó a dos niños jugando al astronauta y al monstruo espacial con un casco, máscara de plástico y armas de juguetes corriendo de un lado a otro -¡MUERE, MUERE!-

Eso le sacó una sonrisa triste ya que le traían varios recuerdos de su niñez junto a Butters. Hasta que vio como uno de ellos hizo caer al otro y se le montó encima para pegarle con su arma.

-¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!- gritó la madre de ellos y tomó al agresor para alejarlo -¡ALBERTO!- le habló con voz firme -se supone que un hermano dominante y debes de cuidar a John ¡NO LASTIMARLO PARA DIVERTIRTE! Así no es como se comportar un hermano- lo regañó.

Al oír eso, Leo soltó otro gemido cerrando los ojos. Si bien que es cierto que ha cuidado a Butters de todo mal y peligro, también es verdad que lo ha agredido en más de una ocasión por gusto…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Que aburrimiento- se quejó un Leo de 9 años que miraba la TV con la cara apoyada en su mano derecha. Butters estaba acostado bocabajo en el piso dibujando alegremente y afuera llovía._

 _-¿Por qué no dibujas conmigo, Leo? ¡Así te divertirás!- le pidió él muy emocionado._

 _-No, hermanito. Sabes que a mamá no le gusta cuando me dibujo a mí mismo matando a golpes al gordo imbécil de Eric- rió divertido y luego sonrió con malicia -¿Qué tal si jugamos a las peleítas?- al ofrecer esto, el otro rubio se estremeció y se levantó retrocediendo unos pasos ya asustado._

 _-¿Pe-peleitas?- como de costumbre, empezó a frotarse los nudillos aterrado -no-no, hermano. ¡Mejor juguemos a cazar Chimpokemones! Solo dé-déjame ocultar los que tenemos para…_

 _-No, eso es de maricas. Las peleítas es juego de machos- su sonrisa aumento y se le acercó -vamos, te prometo que esta vez no seré tan rudo- no le dio tiempo de objetar ya que se le tiró encima y rodaron por el piso -¡Vamos hermanito! ¡¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?!- le hizo una llave con su brazo derecho y con le frotaba el puño izquierdo en el cabello._

 _-¡AY HERMANO, ESO DUELE!- Butters intentó zafarse, pero no podía por más que lo intentaba._

 _-¡No seas nenita y hazlo más divertido!- volvieron a rodar por el suelo, ahora le metió un dedo ensalivado en la oreja izquierda -¡Para que puedas oír bien! ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que te lavaste esas orejas sucias? ¡Ni siquiera el mugroso de Kenny las tiene tan sucias!_

 _Y siguió agrediéndolo de varias maneras por diversión hasta que se aburrió y lo dejó tirado en el piso para volver a ver la TV actuando con un cinismo sin igual._

 _-Ay… ay…- un adolorido Butters se levantó con dificultad del piso -te pasaste de la raya…_

 _-Ya, no seas marica. Solo fue un juego y te pones todo chilletas, ¿Qué sal si en verdad tuviera la intención de lastimarte de forma seria?- su hipocresía y cinismo se reafirmaron con esto._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-¿Qué clase de hermano soy al haberle hecho a él cosas como esas en tantas ocasiones?- se sentía la porquería más grande del mundo al reflexionar eso -Espero que puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te he hecho, hermanito- miró hacia arriba -Pero no debo dejar que el pasado me distraiga. Debo continuar en mi viaje para encontrar la forma de salvarte- cuando su moto fue reabastecida, la montó y volvió a retomar su marcha.

 **Capítulo tres completado el 17/08/2016.**

 **Primero que todo, debo decir que cambié un poco el fic. En los primeros dos capítulos Butters tenía Leucemia, pero después de TANTA INSISTANCIA por parte de mi amigo ManuJM997, cambié su enfermedad por Lupus porque me la recomendó.**

 **Ya hice los cambios en este y los capítulos anteriores, pero lo que siga se mantendrá igual a como lo tenía planeado dentro de mi cabeza.**

 **¿Pensaron que la primera parte si fue verdad y que Butters murió? ¿O no se tragaron el cuento? Y eso que Leo solo ha pasado un día fuera del pueblo y ya tiene pesadillas de esa índole ¿Qué otras cosas verá en sus futuros sueños?**

 **Al menos sigue en contacto con él, con Shelli y con sus seres queridos. Pero tampoco esperaron que él se tomara la gran molestia de salvar a esos niños del incendio ¿Verdad? ¡ES UN HÉROE!**

 **Para eso me inspiré en algunas películas (Como Spiderman 1 y 2) y lo de Butters haber incendiado el gimnasio de la escuela, me acordé de uno de los primeros capítulos de la temporada 18 en donde dicen que él la incendió, pero nunca explicaron la razón.**

 **Parece que con solo un día lejos de SP, Leo se está volviendo más humano y reflexiona sobre las cosas malas que ha hecho, ¿Seguirá así o sufrirá alguna recaída?**

 **Si se preguntan la razón por la que actualizo el fic con tanta frecuencia, es que quiero que termine en menos de un mes y aun nadie ha descubierto porqué es especial.**


	4. Dándose Cuenta de lo que Es

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **Antes de comenzar, les vuelvo a recordad que cambié la enfermedad de Leucemia por Lupus por tanta insistencia por parte de ManuJM997. Pero la trama seguirá igual a como lo tenía planeado.**

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: DÁNDOSE CUENTA DE LO QUE ES**

Ya se había hecho de noche, por lo que Leo se volvió a instalar en un hotel de cuarta categoría, todo con tal de ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible. Intentaba dormir, pero de nuevo era atormentado por pesadillas relacionadas con Butters y haberle fallado.

Así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo por las calles de West Park, caminando teniendo las manos en sus bolsillos y la cabeza gacha mientras volvía a pensar en la situación tan grave por la que pasa Butters. Debía encontrar algo que distrajera su mente y no acomplejarse cuanto antes, ¿Pero qué?

-¿Qué te pasa, maricotas? ¿No puedes luchar por la perra que tanto te gusta?- al pasar cerca de un callejón, vio a unos pandilleros agrediendo a un chico, que claramente se puede notar que era del tipo de jóvenes víctimas del matoneo, que se hacía bolita en el piso intentando cubrirse.

-No vale la pena, es un pobre diablo que solo sabe dar lástima. Vámonos, chicos- el líder de ellos, después de patearle el abdomen, comenzó a retirarse con sus amigos que reía y tomando de la cintura una chica que también sonreía cómplice.

-Pero Jennifer…- el desdichado joven derramaba lágrimas tanto de dolor físico como emocional -pensaba que tú… me querías- el corazón le dolía más que todos los golpes que ha recibido.

-Solo estuve contigo porque creí que ibas ser una nueva experiencia gratificante, pero solo estuve desperdiciando el tiempo con un perdedor como tú, Ben- después de estas palabras se fue riendo con todos esos odiosos sin percatarse de la presencia del hermano gemelo de Butters.

Él solo se limitó a ver como se alejaban para luego posar su vista en el joven que seguía tirado en el piso, hundiéndose en su miseria y sollozando. Esta parecía ser una de esas pocas veces en las que sentía lástima y pesar por otra persona que no fuese Butters o alguien cercano a él.

Volvió a mirar a esos tipos que comenzaron a manosear a esa chica sin dejar de regocijarse por lo que acabaron de hacer. Eso hizo que de nuevo se pusiera a recordar cosas malas que ha hecho…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-No creo que esto se-sea buena i-idea, hermano. Todos se van a enojar y sentirse muy humillados- le habló Butters, ya que junto a él, estaban escondidos entre los arbustos frente a un parque._

 _-¡Que se jodan! Esto estará de fábula- el patán no le hizo caso y preparó una cámara de video -no puedo esperar para ver las caras que todos ellos pondrán- estaba muy ansioso._

 _-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, maricas?- preguntó Cartman ya que estaba llegando al lugar a la vez que Stan, Kyle, Kenny y otros muchachos. Todos en ese momento tenían 10 años nada más._

 _-Nosotros vinimos porque recibimos un mensaje de tu parte diciendo que querías mostrarnos algo supuestamente genial, culón idiota. ¿Acaso es otra de tus tretas?- Kyle lo vio de forma acusadora._

 _-¿Un mensaje de mi parte? ¡NO DIGAS PENDEJADAS, JUDÍO IDIOTA! Yo no les he pedido venir aquí._

 _-Si no fuiste tú, panzón idiota, ¿Entonces quién?- quiso saber Craig fastidiado de estar ahí._

 _-Oigan chicos…- habló Kenny mirando hacia arriba unas ramas -eso que está ahí… ¿No son frascos de jalea y mermelada?- señaló lo que estaban encima de las cabezas de todos._

 _Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, Leo jaló una cuerda que hizo que los frascos se voltearan y desparramaran todo su contenido encima de ellos ensuciándolos por completo._

 _-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA…?!- gritaron al verse y palmearse sus cuerpo -¡QUÉ ASCO!- se quejaron._

 _-¡NOS HAN CUBIERTO CON BABA ESPACIAL! ¡Ahora todos nos volveremos unos horribles monstruos mutantes! ¡GAH!- Tweek enseguida sobreactuó y se dejó guiar por su paranoica mente._

 _-¡UMMM! ¡Sí que está rico!- Clyde fue el primero en dejar de estar furioso y comenzó a lamerse a sí mismo como si fuera un gato, aumentando la repulsión de los demás._

 _-Y eso que la verdadera diversión apenas va a empezar- Leo tomó unos frascos llenos de moscas y los tiró contra el piso cerca de ellos. Al quebrarse, los insectos enseguida se dirigieron a los chicos atraídos por la jalea y mermelada y se pegaron a sus cuerpos._

 _-¡Quítenme estos bichos! ¡QUÍTENMELOS!- Eric se tiró al piso y comenzó a rodar desesperado. Los otros también trataron de repelerlos o corrieron de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por ellos._

 _-¡JAJAJA! ¡Pero qué divertido! ¡JAJAJA!- Leo se tiró al piso muriéndose de la risa, en contraste con Butters que solo se limitaba a ver a los demás hicos frotándose los nudillos muy preocupado._

 _Podría decirse que esta es una de sus bromas "normales" en el sentido de que solo les juega tetras de mal gusto a sus víctimas sin llegar a afectarlos de manera profunda a nivel emocional. Pero en otras ocasiones ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente desalmado para hacer bromas de índole muy personal y jugar con los sentimientos e ilusiones de los demás._

 _Como darle falsas esperanzas a Cartman de poder tener algo con Patty a través de falsas cartas en dónde ella lo ha amado en secreto y que si quiere tener algo con él._

 _-No sé de dónde sacaste que yo podía interesarme en una persona tan detestable como tú ¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS QUISIERA TENER ALGO CONTIGO!- la chica le dio la espalda y se alejó muy enojada._

 _-¡ESPERA, ESPERA! Solo dame una oportunidad- él fue tras ella intentando dialogar._

 _O hacer que la relación entre Stan y Wendy colgara de un hilo al hacer que la chica crea que él la engañaba con Kyle, y con unas fotos alteradas de ellos 2 juntos, todo parecía tan convincente._

 _-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, STAN?!- ella le tiró en la cara esas fotos -y lo peor es que tuve frente a mí tantos indicios… ¡QUE NO ME DI CUENTA HASTA AHORA!- se retiró llorando._

 _-¡WENDY, ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- también la siguió dejando atrás a un avergonzado Kyle. Los chismosos hablaban de que ellos ya tenían algo a escondidas, en especial las asiáticas que comenzaron a dibujar y a escribir historias de ellos diciendo que forman una pareja tan tierna como lo es el Creek, solo que mucha más obvia por supuesto._

 _Pero de entre bromas con temáticas amorosas, hay una que fue en particular muy ruin. Decidió montársela al profesor Garrison enviándole correos fingiendo ser otro maricón que quería conocerlo y tener algo con él, dándole falsas esperanzas y creyera que al fin encontraría el amor después de tantas aventuras y desventuras pasando de ser un homosexual reprimido, a ser abiertamente gay, luego transexual, lesbiana y de nuevo gay._

 _-Hermano, esto ha i-ido demasiado lejos- Butters le pedía que terminara con toda esa farsa._

 _-Tú te callas- amañó con pegarle asustándolo -que no se te olvide que por culpa de ese maricón y de sus inútiles exámenes no pudimos gozar de las vacaciones de verano al tener que hacer recuperación en la escuela. Hacerles bromas que terminen con un fuerte dolor de culo ya no son un castigo para él, hay que hacerle una que lo marque de por vida para que aprenda a ser un buen maestro y no ande perjudicando a sus alumnos con clases estúpidas que no llevan a ningún lado- escribió un mensaje en su computador y lo mandó -listo, ahora a esperar a que vaya a ese restaurante italiano para el paso final de esta broma- sonrió con mucha malicia._

 _Los gemelos estaban frente al mismo restaurante al que Jimmy invitó a esa puta gorda para calmar sus erecciones. Con unos binoculares podían ver a Garrison, que estaba vestido elegantemente y esperando muy ilusionado a su "amado"._

 _-Expresión de dolor, tristeza y miseria dentro de 3… 2… 1 ¡Ahí tiene!- sonrió al ver como una camarera le entregaba una nota al viejo y amargado profesor que decía:_

 _ **-"Estimado Garrison, sé que te había dicho que vinieras aquí para al fin conocernos en persona. Pero apenas quise venir aquí me enteré de ciertas cosas sobre ti.**_

 _ **-"Cómo antes era un homofóbico que discriminaba a los gays para intentar encubrir tu homosexualidad latente, que al reconocer tu orientación sexual te acostabas con todo hombre que se te cruzaba en el camino, de cómo maltratabas a tu asistente estudiantil y lo llamabas esclavo, de cómo te cambiaste el sexo para ser lo que sentías que eras por adentro, entre todo tipo de cosas de lo más repugnantes"-**_

 _ **-"Es por estas cosas y más que no quiero saber nada más de ti. No puedo tener una relación con alguien tan mental y emocionalmente inestable, después de tantas charlas por correo pensé que te conocía bien, pero me equivoque. Lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti es desearte felicidad y que encuentres a alguien que te dé el equilibrio que tanto necesitas"-**_

 _ **Atentamente: John Williams.**_

 _Al terminar de leer eso, Garrison estaba completamente devastado. Los labios le temblaban, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tapó la cara con ambas manos negando con la cabeza. Las otras personas se preocuparon y le preguntaron si estaba bien a lo que él, al estar tan afectado, comenzó a gritar y crear un enorme escándalo como el que nunca antes ha creado._

 _-¡Su reacción es más graciosa de lo que esperé! ¡JAJAJA!- Leonardo volvió a retorcerse de la risa._

 _-Pobre del Señor Garrison… será algo odioso ¡Pero no se merecía esto!- Leopold siendo tan altruista y considerado con los demás, le dolía ver a alguien en esa situación, aunque se trate Garrison._

 _-Ya te lo dije, eso le pasa por ser lo que es y por joder a sus alumnos. Además, con tal de divertirme soy capaz de hacer esto y mucho más- al patán no se le arrugó el corazón y siguió riendo._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Entonces eso es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo, humillando, maltratando y jugando con los sentimientos de los demás con todo tipo de bromas solo para divertirme y sin considerar todo el daño que les causo…- se dijo a sí mismo para luego volver a ver a ese chico que seguía igual -Ah maldita sea… ¡¿Qué he estado haciendo en todos estos putos años?!- se volvió a sujetar la cabeza sintiendo el enorme peso de la culpa cayendo en sus hombros y un arrepentimiento desmedido.

-Soy de lo peor… ¡DE LO PEOR DE ESTE MUNDO! ¡Una completa plasta de mierda es lo que soy!- se golpeó la frente contra una pared varias veces -esto confirma que si mi hermano está gravemente enfermo… ¡ES UN CASTIGO POR TODAS LAS CALAMIDADES QUE HE HECHO! ¡Por ser un maldito bastardo sin corazón! ¡Cómo me odio a mí mismo!- comenzó a golpearse las sienes al borde de la desesperación total -Butters… si yo no hubiese hecho tanto mal… ¡TÚ NO ESTARÍAS COMO ESTÁS!- miró al cielo y luego a ese joven que no se percató de su presencia. Así que intentó calmarse.

-Oiga ¿Está bien?- para disimular las apariencias, le habló como si fuera un transeúnte que solo pasaba por ahí -¿Le pasa algo?- le ofreció la mano derecha. El chico lo veía algo asustado por su intimidante apariencia (Sumado a que es de noche) pero luego de dudar, correspondió el gesto.

-Gracias…- se paró con dificultad e hizo una mueca de dolor. Leo puso semblante de pesar ya que eso no solo le recuerda a Butters, sino a todo aquel al que ha agredido físicamente.

-Oí unos gritos y vi a esos tipos salir de este callejón. ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que pasó? Tal vez te pueda ayudar con este problema- el joven lo vio confundido. ¿Por qué un extraño se tomaría la molestia de querer ayudarle con sus problemas? Pero de todas formas le contó todo el asunto.

Más tarde esa misma noche, en una casucha en pésimas condiciones estaban esos malandros tomando, peleándose entre ellos, haciendo tonterías o besuqueando o manoseando a esa chica. Siguieron así sin prestarle atención a los incontables toqueteos en la puerta.

-¡¿Qué nadie puede atender la maldita puerta?!- se exasperó uno de ellos y fue a atender -¡¿Qué mierda es lo que quie…?!- apenas abrió la puerta se topó con un puño derecho que le dio en el centro de toda la cara mandándolo a volar, a lo que todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron al responsable que se trataba de Leo.

-Cuando yo jodía a los demás, lo hacía por mí mismo y con mis propias manos ¡Nunca necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien más para moler a golpes a un solo individuo! No como ustedes que solo son "machos" porque cuentan con la ayuda del otro para sus fechorías- dio un paso hacia ellos que se asustaron por el tono de voz que usó y posó su vista en la chica -y tú… la peor de estas lacras. Usando tu cuerpo de golfa para tener a todo el mundo a tus pies, creyendo que eres la última Coca Cola del desierto y que nadie le puede poner las manos encima ¡COMO ODIO A ESA CLASE DE CHICAS! ¿Quién seguirá lamiéndote el culo luego de desfigurarte esa linda carita a golpes?- se quitó el chaleco, lo tiró e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Desde afuera de la casa solo se oían los gritos de todos esos antipáticos acompañado con el sonido de los golpes y objetos rompiéndose, las ventanas se partían por muebles que salían volando, incluso uno de ellos se arrastró e intentó salir por la puerta, pero lo jalaron de los pies y lo metieron haciendo que raspara el piso con las uñas de sus manos.

Cuando todo acabó, pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Leonardo salió poniéndose su chaleco y frotándose las manos como si estuvieran ensuciadas de polvo.

-Así aprenderán esos desgraciados a no meterse con alguien que no puede defenderse- se detuvo un momento para luego ver sus manos manchadas con la sangre de ellos -desgraciados que han lastimado a tantas personas… como yo lo he hecho- se volvió a angustiar -me pregunto si…- se golpeó el estómago. Abrió mucho los ojos, se quedó sin aire y escupió sangre -ay carajo… no, esta no es la forma de enmendar las calamidades que he hecho… auto flagelarme no es el método ideal… ni que fuera uno de esos masoquistas fanáticos religiosos que se dan a sí mismo con el látigo y le echan sal a las heridas…- habló con un hilo de voz y se retiró.

Pero… ¿Qué hacían los demás chicos de South Park mientras que él estaba de viaje? ¿En qué gastaban su tiempo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese mismo instante? Pues la respuesta es…

-¡¿FIESTA EN LA CASA DE CARTMAN?!- preguntó un muy asombrado Clyde viendo una invitación.

-¡Así es! Ese gordo idiota organizo una fiesta en su casa esta noche ¡Y TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS!- le respondió el chico que estaba repartiendo las invitaciones y dio otras más.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IR A ELLA!- el castaño prácticamente se llevó a Token y a Kevin a rastras.

-¿Vas a ir, Craig? ¡GAH! Re-recuerda que habrán mu-muchas chicas que creen que aún somos una pa-pareja de verdad- Tweek vio preocupado a Tucker.

-Descuida, esta vez tengo un has bajo la manga- sacó de su bolsillo pintura para cabello y bello facial postizo de color castaño.

-Le pediré a mi hermana que me tiñe el pelo, y al ponerme esto en la cara junto con unas gafas negras ¡Nadie me descubrirá y podré ligar sin problema alguno!- el rubio rió por eso.

Prácticamente fueron todos los que pudiera ir a la casa de Cartman, que tiene un letrero que decía: "¡HASTA NUNCA LEO!" el motivo de eso era celebrar la partida de Leonardo y dando por hecho de que nunca más lo iban a volver a ver (Para la alegría de muchos)

-¡Coman todo lo que quieran! Estoy tan feliz de que ese marica se haya ido ¡Que sería capaz de darle el alma al diablo para asegurarme de que nunca regrese!- animaba el anfitrión.

-Eso puede arreglarse- apareció Damien frente a él y extendió su mano derecha.

-¡Lo decía de broma, lo decía de broma!- soltó la bandeja de comida y corrió por su vida.

-¡VAMOS, CHICOS! ¡Únanse a la diversión!- pedía un Stan, de nuevo pasado de copas y con una caperuza de lámpara en la cabeza, bailando con Wendy al ritmo de la música.

-No… esto no es correcto- se negó Kyle, que al igual que Kenny, no estaba de ánimos para festejar.

-Lo mismo digo. Si fuera por otro motivo, enseguida haría de todo. Pero al recordar a Butters enfermo de gravedad y como esta Leo… yo paso- el rubio le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Yo también pienso igual- comentó Bebe al lado del judío -recuerdo esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos él y yo…- suspiró mosqueando a su novio -pero verlo así de devastado por su pobre hermano enfermo… me hunde los ánimos- apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kyle.

-¡NO TENGAN ESAS CARAS! Estamos aquí para festejar la partida de ese puto ¡ARRIBA ESOS ÁNIMOS!- pero Marsh al estar tan alcoholizado seguía celebrando como un perfecto pendejo, tal cual reflejo de su padre, y Wendy reflejo de una posible Sharon.

No se le puede culpar del todo, ya que con la música, la comida, el alcohol, los ebrios idiotas y los calenturientos y calenturientas haciendo todo tipo de desmadres, parece que nada ni nadie podría echar a perder esta fiesta que parecía a punto de llegar a un clímax como el que no se ha visto antes e ninguna de las anteriores fiestas del panzón idiota de Cartman.

-¡TRANK!- la música fue interrumpida de forma abrupta, se escuchó el sonido de un disco rayado y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para fijar su vista en la entrada principal de la casa que fue partida de una patada cortesía de ¿Adivinan quién?

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- se trataba de una muy encabronada Shelli que respiraba como un toro enfurecido y en sus ojos habían llamas -¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO!- exigió respuestas al ingresar pisando el suelo con tanta fuerza, que creaba leves temblores, y era seguida por un también enfurecido Jack y miembros del Team Rubio.

-¡FUE KYLE, FUE KYLE, FUE KYLE!- Eric intentó huir echándole la culpa a su enemigo mortal y corrió hacia una ventana para tirarse por ella, pero al ser tan gordo, quedó atascada en ella.

-¡SHELLI, MI AMOR!- el hermano mayor de Kenny, que también estaba pasado de copas, se le acercó -¡Volviste a mis brazos para darme una nueva oportunidad!- se le quiso echar encima para besarla, pero ella lo mandó a volar contra una pared de un puñetazo.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS, KEVIN!- luego de gritarle miró todo a su alrededor y a los invitados -bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí- se le formó una vena en la frente y puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda -¿Qué es lo que ocurriendo acá? ¡UNA FIESTA EN HONOR DE MI NOVIO! ¿Cómo es que no fui invitada?- esa vena palpitaba tanto que parecía a punto de explotar.

-¡No seas amargada, hermana! ¡VEN Y ÚNETE A LA DIVERSIÓN!- Stan le ofreció una botella de licor, pero ella también lo mandó a volar de un golpe.

-¡Tú y yo vamos a arreglar esto en la casa, mojón!- le amenazó -así que están aprovechando que mi chico se fue para burlarse a sus espaldas y reírse de su infortunio ¿Eh? ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?!- si Leo no está para domar a la bestia indomable ¿Quién la va a calmar?

-¡Lo mismo digo yo! Estoy consciente de que él le cae mal a más de uno por todo lo que ha hecho. ¿Pero festejar que está sufriendo y haciendo no sé qué cosa para salvar a mi otro primo que está agonizado? ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA?! ¡¿A ustedes les gustaría que alguien se burlara de su infortunio en caso de que un familiar suyo esté moribundo?!- Jack también echaba humos.

-¡Son unos desalmados!- expresó Gary -¡No tienen corazón!- agregó Pip -¡COBARDES!- finalizó Bradley que trataba de secarse las lágrimas con unas servilletas.

-Pero esto no se va a quedar así, oh no ¡CLARO QUE NO! Ya que si creen que él los jode muy feo… ¡LO DESEARÁN MIL VECES ANTES QUE A MÍ!- Shelli se subió las mangas haciendo que más de uno se hiciera encima -y sé muy bien por dónde comenzar- miró a Eric, que seguía atorado en la ventana y pataleaba intentando liberarse y después a Stan que está incrustado en la pared -¡Y tú gorila! No dejes que ninguna de estas mierdas se vaya- le ordenó a Jack que asintió.

-¿Pero qué es todo ese escándalo…?- intervino Liane, también pasada de copas, y bajando lentamente las escaleras casi cayéndose -¿Por qué nadie festeja? ¡SIGAMOS DIVIRTIÉNDONOS! ¿Quién será el siguiente en divertirse conmigo…? Que tal… ¿Tú, grandulón? ¿No te quieres divertir conmigo?- fue hasta él y lo abrazó de un brazo haciendo que le diera un Tic.

-Esa perra sí que tiene aguante- rió Craig, viniendo de la misma dirección de la que vino ella, tapándose con una sábana de la cintura para abajo y fumándose un cigarrillo.

Al día siguiente, Leo estaba desayunando en el hotel y está viendo las noticias. Rió cuando mostraron como unos jóvenes fueron salvajemente golpeados (cortesía suya) pero casi se atragantó cuando mostraron grabaciones de él vestido de bombero y salvando a esos niños, por lo que se subió la capucha de su chaleco negro para cubrirse la cara y que nadie lo reconociera.

Pero antes de seguir su camino, fue hasta otra casa y tocó la puerta siendo recibido por Ben.

-Oh, eres tú- se sobó las heridas -vi en las noticias que Jennifer y todos ellos fueron golpeados de manera brutal, ¿Acaso tú…?- el castaño sonrió de medio lado.

-Exacto. Y te aseguro que esa perra y sus lameculos jamás volverán a molestarte o burlarse de ti de alguna forma- le chequeó el ojo, le palmeó un hombro y dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡ESPERA! Aún no me has dicho porque te tomaste la molestia de ayudarme ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Leo abrió la boca, pero la cerró al no saber que responder. Una cosa es salvar a unos niños de un incendio porque el dolor de esa madre le ablandó el corazón y porque esa situación le recordaba mucho las situaciones en las que él y Butters han estado implicados. Y otra muy diferente es que se haya tomado la molestia de auxiliar a un joven al que le partieron el corazón y que seguramente se hubiese vuelto blanco de múltiples burlas y humillaciones.

-Es porque… porque…- se detuvo un momento -porque tú y esos idiotas me recuerdan mucho las aberraciones que hecho a lo largo de mi vida y me hicieron dar cuenta de la gran mierda que he sido en todo este tiempo- sin más que decir, se subió a su moto y volvió a rodar.

Continuó sin detenerse hasta que volvió a sentir hambre y se detuvo en otro restaurante de comida rápida para almorzar y recibir otra llamada por parte de la hermanota de Stan.

-¿En serio el cerdo de Eric y los demás desgraciados hicieron una fiesta para celebrar mi partida?- cerró con tanta fuerza sus puños que dobló los cubiertos de metal que sujetaba -¡ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA! Ya verán lo que les espera cuando vuelva- de un solo sorbo tomó su jugo -¿Y mi hermano? ¿Sigue igual o a empeorado?- se volvió a producir un silencio incómodo -Shelli… dime la verdad, por favor- cuando la llama por su nombre era porque casi suplicaba.

 _ **-"No te voy a mentir, Leonardo. Cuando lo fui a ver ahora, enseguida me di cuenta de que tenía menos cabello y le salieron más erupciones cutáneas. El medicucho ese dice que no hay de qué preocuparse y que solo debe seguir con los tratamientos; pero ya sabes que solo lo dice para que la marea no se agite"-**_ al oír esto, se tapó la cara con una mano y negó soltando un gemido ronco.

-No esto por favor… ¡No esto por favor!- respiró hondamente para no perder la calma -¿Y mi madre? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Se ha dado cuenta de su deterioro?- ahora se preocupó por la salud mental de su progenitora.

 _ **-"De momento no se ha dado cuenta del deterioro. Al estar en su casa siendo consolada por mi futuro suegro aún no lo va a ver al hospital. Espero que no caiga en la histeria total cuando lo descubra"-**_ se rascó con frustración su cabello rubio castaño.

-Yo también lo espero, yo también lo espero…- miró sin interés lo que quedaba de su almuerzo -ahora… ¿Por qué no me cuentas de cómo le partiste la madre a todos esos idiotas? ¿Les distes pataditas más fuertes que las que les he dado?- retomó este tema para intentar animarse.

Esta vez continuó su camino sin detenerse ni una sola vez hasta que se hizo muy de noche. Volvió a recurrir a un hotel de cuarta categoría, pero al ir a su cuarto, se topó con cierta escenita.

-¡HA ESTO HEMOS LLEGADO! ¡Vivir de hotel inmundo a otro! ¡PROMETISTE QUE ME IBAS A TRATAR COMO UNA REINA POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!- se quejó una mujer, que estaba tomada de la mano con un niño, y le gritaba al que parecer ser su esposo.

-¡OYE! La vida no siempre te da lo que pides ¡¿Acaso crees que yo quería esto?!- se defendió él.

-¡No estaríamos así si no hubieras perdido todo nuestro dinero en los casinos! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN POBRE DIABLO Y QUE SIEMPRE SERÁ UN PERDEDOR DE PRIMERA CLASE!- Leo no pudo evitar reír por esto y susurró: "me recuerdan a los mugrosos padres de Kenny".

-¡A MÍ ME RESPESTAS, PUTA!- su sonrisa desapareció cuando él le dio una bofetada a la mujer tirándola al piso y que lo viera aterrado.

-¡MAMI!- el niño quiso auxiliarla, pero también fue cacheteado por ese tipo que les comenzó a gritar los peores insultos que un hombre le puede dedicar a su esposa e hijo.

Leo frunció el ceño ya enfadado. Ver a ese hombre tratando de esa manera a las personas que supuestamente debe amar y proteger con toda su alma, le trajo otros recuerdos.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Butters corría apurado hacia la cocina, pero se tropezó contra una mesa haciendo que un valioso florero encima de esta cayera al piso y se quebrara._

 _-¡LEOPOLD BUTTERS STOUCH!- le gritó Steven a todo pulmón ya que estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico y fue testigo de eso -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que costó ese florero?!- se levantó y se le acercó con pasos amenazantes._

 _-¡Pe-perdón, papá! Fu-fue un accidente ¡NO ME CASTIGUES, POR FAVOR!- le suplicó su hijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de terror puro._

 _-Esta vez no solo te voy a castigar ¡TE DARÉ UNA BUENA LECCIÓN PARA QUE NO SEAS TAN IRRESPONSABLE!- se quitó el cinturón aterrándolo más ya sabiendo lo que iba hacerle con la correa_

 _-¿Hay algún problema?- pero el adulto se detuvo en seco al oír la firme voz de Leo, que bajaba por las escalera -¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Acaso pretendías darle correazos a mi hermano?- la mirada que le dedico hizo que se intimidara un poco._

 _-¡ESTO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, JOVENCITO! ¡Así que lárgate mientras educo a tu hermano!_

 _-¿Qué no es de incumbe?- le creció una ven en la sien izquierda -si se trata de Butters, es de mi total incumbencia- se paró frente a él y se miraban directamente a los ojos deseándose lo peor._

 _-¿Qué está pasando?- ahora fue Linda la que intervino -¡OH NO! ¡EL FLORERO QUE STEVEN ME DIO EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- se llevó ambas manos a la boca -¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!-_

 _-Nada, mamá. Que Buttersito lo tiró accidentalmente al piso y papá le estaba diciendo que tuviera más cuidado- respondió Leo con todo cinismo, todo con tal de proteger a su hermano._

 _-Oh… para la próxima vez sé más precavido. Ahora ayúdame a recoger los trozos y llevarlos al bote de la basura- apenas ella y el gemelo bueno recogieron los trozos se fueron dejando solos a Steven y al gemelo malo._

 _-Escúchame muy bien, jovencito. Sigue poniendo a prueba mi paciencia de esa manera, verás de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer cuando esté realmente furioso._

 _-No, TÚ eres el que debe escucharme bien viejo marica. Si le tocas un solo pelo a Butters o a mamá, no me importará una mierda si me hechas de la casa o me mandes de nuevo a la correccional, pero te mataré a golpes con mis propias manos ¿Entendido?- el mayor comenzó a temblar de la ira y comenzó a ponerse rojo -dije: ¡¿ENTENDIDO PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA?! ¿O tengo que enseñarle a mamá esas fotos en la que esos otros maricas te la entierran hasta el fondo?- lo tenía agarrado de los huevos haciendo que cerrara los ojos dándose por vencido._

 _-Si esta es la forma en como le hablas a tu figura paterna, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo vas hacer cuando también seas un padre de familia- el chico no se molestó por esto, sino que sonrió._

 _-Pues sería mucho mejor padre que tú, vejestorio. Ya que al menos no intentaría castigar a mis hijos por cualquier tontería, no les crearía complejos o inseguridades de cualquier tipo, no sería un amargado que desquitaría sus frustraciones en ellos, dejaría que fuesen felices siendo ellos mismos y sobre todo, sería honesto y no engañaría a mi mujer con otros hombres para satisfacer mi homosexualidad latente como lo haces tú- Steven comenzó a rechinar los dientes del coraje._

 _-No siempre te vas a salir con la tuya, jovencito. Un día de estos te toparas con alguien que te de un escarmiento que te durará de por vida- comenzó a irse haciendo que riera burlón diciendo: "Sigue soñando, viejo marica, sigue soñando"_

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Oye tú, pendejo- eso hizo que fuera hasta ese tipo -te crees muy valiente al pegarle de esa manera a una mujer y a un niño ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME PEGAS A MÍ?!- lo retó.

-¡ESTO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!- el hombre quiso pegarle, pero Leo fácilmente lo machacó a golpes.

-Ya no eres tan rudo ¿Cierto?- después de patearle la cara quiso ir hasta la mujer y el niño.

-Maldito mocoso… ¡AÚN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!- se puso de pie con dificultad y sacó de una funda tras su espalda una pistola -¡MUERE!- Leo lo encaró justo antes de que ¡BANK! El arma disparara.

Butters seguía durmiendo, a su lado estaban Lexus y Bradley cuidándolo. Hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó gritando: "¡LEONARDO!" haciendo los otros se despertaran alterados.

-¡¿Te pasa algo, Butters?!- le preguntó su novia tomándolo de una mano.

-No sé cómo explicarlo… ¡PERO ALGO GRAVE LE PASÓ A MI HERMANO!- se llevó una mano al corazón. Sin dudas el amor entre hermanos, crea un vínculo que los une sin importar la distancia.

 **Capítulo cuatro completado el 23/08/2016.**

 **¡Hasta que al fin Leo reconoce ser un puto bastardo sin corazón! Sí que se estaba demorando con eso ¿Verdad? y volvió a mostrar su lado más humano al haber ayudado a ese chico que le hizo ver todo el dolor que ha causa a sus víctimas.**

 **Y de nuevo mostró que los recuerdos de su pasado están teniendo una fuerte influencia en él. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a ese disparo o estiró la pata?**

 **Espero que les haya causado risa la fiesta del culón y como Shelli ¡ELLA DESEMPEÑÓ BIEN SU PAPEL DEL OTRO DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA! XD**


	5. Decisiones Contraproducentes

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO: DECISIONES CONTRAPRODUCENTES**

Leo abrió de par en par los ojos y perdió el aliento. Retrocedió unos pasos llevándose las manos al pecho y al verlas de nuevo estaban manchadas con sangre, esta vez ¡SU PROPIA SANGRE!

-Mal… maldito…- pero frunció el ceño y quiso acercársele a ese tipo que se sorprendió de que siguiera vivo, por lo que le volvió a apuntar.

-¡BANG!- otro disparo resonó por los pasillos de ese demacrado hotel ahora dándole al rubio castaño en el hombro izquierdo. Soltó un alarido de dolor y también se llevó una mano a esa zona.

Siguió otro que le dio en el costado izquierdo, uno más el muslo derecho haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas contra el piso y mantuviera la cabeza gacha respirando con dificultad y escupiera sangre para levantar lentamente la cabeza y ver fijamente el cañón del arma que le apuntaba a la frente. Tendrá una fuerza muy superior a la de un humano normal, pero sigue siendo una persona de carne y hueso, y las balas lo traspasarán como a cualquier mortal común y corriente.

-No puedo morir ahora… ¡NO AHORA! No cuando mi hermano depende de mí… tengo que sobrevivir… por él… ¡TENGO QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE POR ÉL!- intentó levantarse, pero el dolor de sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre se lo impedían.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO, GERARD?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- esa mujer quiso acercársele para detenerlo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando él también le apuntó con el arma.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS ESA PUTA BOCA! Los problemas entre marido y mujer solo son entre ellos ¡Y NADIE MÁS TIENE DERECHO DE METERSE EN ELLOS!- le volvió apuntar al joven que apenas y podía mantenerse consciente -¿Algo que decir antes de mandarte al Infierno?- lentamente jaló el gatillo.

-Ah… ah… yo no moriré aquí… porque… porque… ¡TENGO QUE SALVAR A MI HERMANO A TODA COSTA!- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio un certero golpe entre las piernas.

Él abrió tanto los ojos que parecían dos melones, la boca formó una perfecta O al soltar un agudo gemido y también cayó de rodillas al piso sujetándose sus pobres huevos rotos. Leo lo remató al pegarle en la cara con el dorso de la mano derecha tirándolo a un lado.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!- de una en una, las demás personas que estaban en el hotel se acercaron para saber que ocurría. Lo último que Leo vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue como era rodeado por todos mientras susurraba: "Butters…"

 _De nuevo estaba envuelto por pura oscuridad y miró de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alguna salida, pero solo daba vueltas en círculos sin llegar a ninguna parte._

 _-Hermano… hermano…- volvió a oír la débil voz de Butters y sin previo aviso, apareció frente suyo -me fallaste… me fallaste…- otra vez le dio la espalda para irse._

 _-¡BUTTERS ESPERA!- quiso ir tras él, pero sin previo aviso del suelo salieron unos brazos que lo sujetaron impidiéndole avanzar -¡¿Qué demonios…?!- se asustó cuando surgieron los dueños de esas extremidades que resultaron ser cada una de las personas que ha lastimado de alguna manera y todos ellos tenían una apariencia muy demacrada -¡¿USTEDES?! ¡No puede ser!-_

 _-¡Eres un bastardo sin corazón!- lo señalaron con manos huesudas casi esqueléticas._

 _-¡¿Nunca te habías puesto a pensar en el daño que nos has hecho?!- habló el cuarteto de siempre._

 _-No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de un ser tan despreciable y ruin como lo eres tú ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER!- Shelli también le dio la espalda y lo dejó tirado a su suerte._

 _-¡Por tu culpa mi otro hijo está así! Si no hubieras lastimado a tantas personas ¡NADA DE ESTO ESTARÍA PASANDO! ¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO CULPABLE!- que su madre le dijera esto, le partía el alma._

 _-¡ERES LA OVEJA NEGRA DE LA FAMILIA!- su padre lo veía con desprecio -¡Deshonras el apellido Stouch!- este fue Jack -¡No podemos tener como primo a alguien que goza del sufrimiento ajeno!- hablaron sus pequeños primos -¡TE ODIO!- gritaron Butters, su mamá, primos y novia._

 _-Cállense… cállense…- suplicaba él tapándose las orejas, poniéndose de rodillas y agachando la cabeza. Cada una de las palabras de desprecio que recibía taladraban en lo más profundo de su ser, en especial las que le dedicaban sus seres más cercanos -que se callen…- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras gemía de manera desesperada soltando unas lágrimas._

-¡QUE SE CALLEN!- vociferó despertándose de golpe e incorporándose -mierda… solo fue otra pesadilla…- se tapó la cara con la mano diestra y respiró hondamente para intentar calmarse -¿Acaso los errores de mi pasado me van a atormentar de esta forma de ahora en adelante por el resto de mi puta vida?- se ofuscó e hizo una mueca de dolor. Vio su musculoso cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y ahora con vendas y gasas en donde recibió los impactos de bala y después miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí…?- se sobó el hombro herido, al ver sus ropas colgadas cerca de él, estiró el brazo derecho para tomar su celular revelando muchos mensajes y llamadas por parte de Shelli y de su familia, pero lo que le asombró fue la fecha -no puede ser… ¡HAN PASADO CINCO DÍAS! ¡No debo perder más tiempo!- se quiso poner de pie para enseguida hacer una mueca de dolor -¡AUCH MALDITA SEA!- se sobó el costado y muslo lastimados.

-¡DOCTOR, HA DESPERTADO!- gritó una enfermara que había entrado a su habitación. En menos de un minuto aparecieron más enfermeras junto con el doctor que lo examinaron.

-Ya le dije que estoy bien- habló con dificultad por la paleta de lenguas que le pusieron en la boca.

-Nos sorprende que siga vivo, joven. No cualquier persona es capaz de sobrevivir a 4 disparos a quemarropa, especialmente uno que pasó peligrosamente cerca de tu corazón. Sin dudas tienes una resistencia sin igual; no creímos que lo lograrías.

-Solo un perrón como yo… sería capaz de sobrevivir a esto…- no pudo evitar fanfarronear -pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí… tengo que seguir moviéndome- intentó levantarse de nuevo solo para hacer otra mueca de dolor.

-¿Quieres irte? ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! Sigues muy delicado. Debes quedarte aquí hasta estar totalmente recuperado- el doctor ahora le analizó un ojo con una linterna.

-Ustedes no entienden… ¡Tengo mucha prisa! Gracias por todo… ¡PERO YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ!- con mucha dificultad se pudo poner de pie, tomó sus prendas y se dirigió a la puerta cojeando.

-¡DETÉNGANLO!- las enfermeras lo sujetaron intentando inmovilizarlo, a lo que él se zarandeó, pero el doctor tomó una jeringa y le inyectó un tranquilizante en el cuellos.

-¡AY CARAJO!- se llevó una mano ahí -no puedo… quedarme aquí… debo salvar… a mi hermanito- se tambaleó y casi cayó al piso de espaldas si no fuera porque lo sujetaron.

Estuvo inconsciente hasta la noche, vagamente recuperó el conocimiento al oír su celular sonar. Al volver incorporarse notó que le habían atado las manos a la cama, resopló y con un leve rugido de esfuerzo reventó sus ataduras para tomar el móvil y contestar.

 _ **-"¡LEONARDO!"-**_ se tuvo que tapar la oreja derecha por ese grito de Shelli _**-"¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿En**_ _**dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas?!"-**_ esta preocupación por su parte fue suficiente para sacarle una pequeña, pero genuina risa.

-Podría decirse que estoy hecho mierda. Te diré lo que pasó, pero promete que no se lo dirás ni a Butters, ni a otro miembro de mi familia- le pidió a lo que ella accedió extrañada y escuchó todo lo que él le tenía que decir -… y no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí. Herido o no, debo seguir moviéndome y llegar rápido a esa selva en Suramérica. Yo tengo la resistencia de cien hombres, pero mi hermano está tan delicado como una flor seca. Mañana a primera hora sigo mi camino.

 _ **-"¿Seguro, Leo? Si es cierto lo que me dijiste, debes de quedarte hasta estar lo suficientemente recuperado para poder moverte sin complicaciones. En tu condición actual tus heridas se agravarían más adelante y cada paso que des sería una tortura. Tampoco podrás sortear cualquier obstáculo que se te cruce en el camino"-**_ ella le recomendó guardar reposo.

-¡NADA DE ESO! He desperdiciado mucho tiempo estando quieto ¡DEBO CONTINUAR!- se llevó una mano al pecho -y si los demás te preguntan por mí… solo diles que se me había perdido el celular y que me demoré para conseguir uno nuevo o alguna excusa de ese tipo- ella accedió de mala gana -eso me recuerda… tú… ¿Te avergüenzas de tenerme como novio o algo así?- le preguntó esto al recordar ese mal sueño que tuvo.

 _ **-"¿Avergonzarme de tenerte por novio? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! Si eres la única persona del mundo que equipara mi forma de ser, que no se intimida por mi aptitud, que me trata como un ser humano, que me ama y acepta tal y como soy, y que me muestra todo su amor y cariño sin recurrir a esos estúpidos clichés románticos estilo novelescos"-**_ sonrió enormemente al oír todas estas palabras saliendo de la boca de ella _**-"¿Por qué debería de avergonzarme?"-**_

-Pues porque… porque antes de que me volvieran queso suizo vi a una pareja discutir y no pude evitar pensar en lo que tenemos- no quiso decirle nada con esa pesadilla -y a todo esto… ¿Cómo está Butters?- se volvió a producir otro incómodo silencio -Shelli… ¿Cómo anda mi hermano?-

 _ **-"Empeoró. Desde hace 5 días que no quiere someterse a los tratamientos exigiendo saber de ti asegurando que algo grave te ocurrió"-**_ el dolor en su pecho aumento y se llevó una mano a esa herida y exclamó "¡MALDITA SEA!" _**-"¡CÁLMATE POR FAVOR!"-**_ le suplicó _**-"no tienes la culpa de**_ _**nada. Mañana le puedo decir que estás bien y cuando oiga tu voz, retomará los tratamientos"-**_

-Si es que para mañana él no ha…- se rascó el pelo desesperado y volvió a llevarse otra mano a la herida cerca de su corazón -debo descansar… mañana luego de irme de aquí te llamo para hablar con él para que no se desmoralice y angustie por mí. Hasta mañana, linda- después de despedirse vio fijamente la luna a través de la ventana de su cuarto -Buttersito… resiste, por favor- sus ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta volver a quedar dormido.

 _Se removía inquieto en la cama volviendo a tener esas pesadillas sobre Butters diciéndole que le ha fallado, recibiendo las reprimendas de todos lo que han sufrido por su culpa y escuchando como sus seres queridos lo repudiaban, rechazaban y odiaban._

 _Pero en esa ocasión oía otra voz que no había escuchado antes que le decía: "Ven y cumple con tu destino". Todos los que lo atormentaban desaparecieron volviendo a dejarlo solo hasta que a lo lejos una figura encorvada apoyada en un bastón. Con curiosidad se le acercó dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un anciano e iba a preguntarle de quién se trataba._

 _-Tú…- él giró levemente la cabeza para verlo de reojo -es tu destino venir a mí... ven y cumple con aquello por lo cual existes- le extendió la mano izquierda haciendo que se le quedara viendo sin entender. En vez de corresponderle el gesto, lo sujetó del hombro para que lo encarara, pero al hacer eso hizo que se volviera polvo y cenizas que se dispersaron por el aire quedando solamente sus prendas viejas y marchitas -¡TU INSOLENCIA TE COSTARÁ CARO!- el polvo se arremolinó tomando la apariencia de una daga que se incrustó justo en su corazón._

-¡¿EH?!- se volvió a despertar alterado otra vez sujetándose el pecho -¿Y eso que fue…?- se sobó las sienes para luego mirar un reloj que marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana -aprovechar que todos siguen dormidos para irme- tomó sus ropas, se las puso y vio su mochila con sus pertenencias para abrirla solo para ponerse rojo de la ira -¡Esas malditas ratas! ¡NO TENGO NI UN PUTO CENTAVO!- al parecer, las personas de ese hotel aprovecharon que estaba herido para quedarse con su dinero -espero que no le hayan hecho nada a mi Harley, porque si es así…- luego de asegurarse de que el resto de sus pertenencias estuviera intacta, se colocó las botas con punta de metal, cogió algunos implementos médicos, hizo una soga con las sábanas para irse por la ventana y volver al hotel.

Por fortuna su moto seguía en dónde la parqueó, y luego de ir al recibidor del hotel y coger el poco dinero que había a la vista, se subió a ella y volvió a rodar.

Los días pasaban, el poco dinero que tenía apenas y le alcanzaba para comer por lo cual ya no puede instalarse en hoteles (Ni en moteles) y tenía que vivir en la calle. La única que sabía de esto era Shelli que le pedía a cada momento que se cuidara a lo que él le respondía que no había problema alguno ya que sabe cuidarse por sí mismo.

-… sí, sí, no te preocupes, Butters. Estoy bien, descuida. Tú solo enfócate en los tratamientos. Preocuparte mucho por mí no es nada bueno para tu salud- volvía a hablar con el rubio.

 _ **-"Es que no puedo evitarlo… he sentido últimamente que algo te está pasando. ¿En serio no te ocurre nada? ¿O acaso no quieres decírmelo?"-**_ como ya no es un niño, no es tan ingenuo como antes, cosa que exasperaba al patán que volvió a decirle que no tenía nada _**-"¿Me lo puedes**_ _**jurar?"-**_ se quedó callado ya que no es capaz de jurarle en vano _**-"Hermano… ¿Por qué no me**_ _**respondes?"-**_ empezó a desesperarse ya que no se le ocurría que decirle.

-Butters… yo… espera, estoy pasando por un túnel- estúpidamente intentó imitar el sonido de interferencia -¿Cómo dices, Butters? No te entiendo ¡Habla un poco más fuerte!- se sentía un completo mongólico -¡No te oigo, no te oigo! ¿Cómo dices? Mira, mejor te llamo luego- colgó el celular, apoyó una mano en una pared y la otra en la cara para luego sobarse el hombro herido.

-Maldita sea…- se quitó el chaleco y camiseta para verse esa herida que estaba empeorando, se deshizo las vendas y las gazas que tiene ahí para ponerse otras -no puedo seguir sin tratamiento médico. Pero no puedo detenerme por mucho tiempo y no tengo el dinero para pagar los gastos médicos. Shelli tenía razón, ¡ESTOY EMPEORANDO! ¡¿Qué demonios voy hacer al respecto?!-

El viento sopló trayendo consigo algunos papeles, uno de ellos se le pegó al rostro, se lo quitó con furia y amañó con romperlo hasta que leyó su contenido: **"¿Se considera alguien fuerte capaz de hacerle frente a cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino? ¡PUES VENGA A PROBAR SU SUERTE EN EL ESTABLECIMIENTO DEL TÍO BOB! Si puede derrotar al campeón invicto de la ciudad, recibirá 5,000 jugosos dólares en efectivo. Si participa estará bajo su propio riesgo".**

-Pelear por 5 de los grandes ¿Eh?- lentamente sonrió -la solución a los problemas literalmente me dio en la cara- luego de mover el hombro de manera circular, fue a la dirección que decía el papel.

Llegó al Establecimiento del Tío Bob, que claramente es el típico lugar en dónde se llevan a cabo peleas clandestinas, del que provenía el grito del público y unos empleados sacaban a personas gravemente golpeadas y las dejaban tiradas en la calle. Eso no lo intimidó, sino que le hizo reír.

-Me recuerda a ese robot boxeador al que volví chatarra hace años- suspiró con nostalgia -mínimo el campeón de esta ciudad también resultará ser un grandulón con los músculos imposibles de las caricaturas de los años 90- ahora reía con ironía -pero ¿Podré ganar en mi estado actual?- se sobó el pecho -sea quien sea mi enemigo, debo pelear con la intención de ganarle lo más rápido posible y no perder tiempo jugando- frunció el ceño e ingresó al lugar.

 _ **-"¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!"-**_ hablaba un réferi con un micrófono en medio de una plataforma que estaba rodeado por rejas _ **-"El siguiente contrincante del campeón de la ciudad Lago de Cristal: LEONARDO STOUCH!"-**_ lo señaló mientras ingresaba. Todos comenzaron a abuchearlo.

-Sí, sí. Lo mismo de siempre: Abuchear al contendiente y haciéndole porras al "campeón invicto" que poco original- volví a ironizar y se sobó las heridas -cuerpo por favor, resiste lo que sea a lo que me vaya a enfrentar- pidió viendo la esquina que debe pertenecerle a su oponente.

Después de que el réferi presentara al campeón y de que las personas gritaran emocionadas, el suelo comenzó a temblar por unas fuertes pisadas que parecían sacudir todo el lugar. Leo frunció el entrecejo otra vez y afiló la mirada ya imaginando con lo que tendría que lidiar.

Volvió hablar con ironía y susurró: "Tal y como lo supuse" debido a que su contrincante es de proporciones sobrehumanas. Es un hombre increíblemente alto, de más de tres metros de altura, con músculos muy desproporcionados que revelan cicatrices de duras batallas, era literalmente una mole de músculos que daba la impresión de ser invencible.

-¿Este es mi siguiente oponente?- sonrió con burla al subir a la plataforma haciéndola temblar -¡Pero si solo se trata de un simple e insignificante mocoso!- todos comenzaron a reír.

-Pues este "mocoso" le ha podido patear al culo a otros gorilas híper musculosos que claramente se han inyectado esteroides para tener la fuerza que nunca tendrán por medios naturales y que tienen los huevos tan pequeños como canicas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a poder contigo?- Leo sonrió de medio lado haciendo que todas las burlas cesaran.

-No seguirás tan seguro cuando te haya machacado a golpes. Solo espero que no vayas a correr a donde tu mami- el grandulón se tronó los nudillos de sus manotas que son tan grandes como su propia cabeza.

-Veamos quién irá corriendo a donde su mami- el hermano gemelo de Butters se quitó su chaleco y lo tiró haciendo otra mueca cuando flexionó su hombro y el resto de sus articulaciones.

-Goliat, tú ya conoces las reglas. En cuanto usted, joven, debe saber que la única regla es…

-Que no hay reglas. Lo mismo de siempre- interrumpió al réferi sin dejar de ver fijamente al otro.

-Entonces… ¡Que comience el combate!- él enseguida se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Espero que no manches demasiado la lona con tu sangre como lo han hecho los otros pobres diablos que han caído ante mí- el ahora llamado Goliat levantó el puño derecho y quiso aplastarlo.

Pero Leo saltó hacia atrás evitando ese demoledor puño que golpeó la plataforma con tanta fuerza que se pudo sentir hasta en los asientos de los espectadores. Se apoyó en esa mano usando solo el pie izquierdo para no perjudicar el muslo derecho y se impulsó hacia adelante para darle un derechazo que le hizo retroceder, después un izquierdazo (acompañado de una mueca de dolor) y al darle una patada al pecho dio un brinco con voltereta hacia atrás evitando que lo atrapara con la mano surda.

-Todo esto se volverá un baño de sangre cuando tú seas el que caiga y termines hecho carne molida- se sobó la herida en el costado y en el muslo.

-No lo hace mal, enano. Puede que hagas esto más divertido que los anteriores- Goliat sonrió de medio lado y se frotaba el mentón sin verse muy afectado por esos golpes.

-"Este hijo de puta no es solo apariencia, en serio tiene una resistencia y fuerza sin igual. Creo que me va a costar mucho trabajo ganarle aún si voy en serio desde un inicio"- el joven se cerró los puños tronándoselos **(NA: oigan la canción de Rocky cuando pelea contra Apolo y Mr. T)**

Se hizo a un lado esquivando unos golpes y le dio a Goliat una patada en la pierna derecha para hacer que se inclinara hacia adelante y darle un contundente golpe al mentón. Pero eso no lo lastimó mucho y tuvo que cruzar sus brazos frente a su cara para protegerse de un puñetazo que lo mandó contra las rejas haciendo que estas se doblaran.

Rugió del dolor y rodó para evitar ser aplastado por el gran pie derecho de Goliat y se paró para saltar y querer pegarle en la cara. El grandulón se protegió con su antebrazo y lo tomó de la cara aporreándolo contra el suelo varias veces hasta que él se liberó al flexionar su pierna derecha y darle una patada en la cara para tomar distancia sobándose el muslo y escupir sangre.

Goliat se le acercó corriendo creando muchos temblores. Se quedó quieto en su sitio y cuando él iba a ponerle sus manotas encima, saltó hacia adelante pasando entre sus piernas y que él chocara de cabeza contra las rejas. No desaprovechó el momento y ahora brincó para darle un codazo en las vértebras del cuello haciendo que cayera bocabajo y le hizo una llave para ahorcarlo a la vez que le daba muchos rodillazos en la espalda con su pierna sana.

El mastodonte pudo levantarse y se agitó para tratar de quitárselo de encima e intentó agarrarlo, pero sus músculos al ser tan grandes no le permitían mover bien las manos hacia atrás. Por lo que camino de espaldas y embestir las rejas lastimando al joven.

Gritó de dolor, pero no cedió su agarre y siguió ahorcándolo y dándole rodillazos en la espalda, por lo que embistió las rejas una y otra vez hasta que al fin lo soltó y giró hacia atrás pegándole con el dorso de su mano surda, lastimándole su hombro herido, y mandándolo a volar contra otras rejas.

-¡MI HOMBRO!- Leo apretó los dientes y se sobó esa herida que comenzó a sangrar. Intentó rodar de nuevo para evitar otro pisotón, pero Goliat le sujetó el pie derecho haciendo que estuviera de cabeza al levantarlo teniéndolo a su completa merced.

-Veamos cuanto más resistes- comenzó a darle aniquiladores por todo el torso. Se cubrió la cara y el pecho con los brazos, pero la herida en su costado izquierdo estaba siendo agraviada, así que le dio una patada en el rostro con su pierna libre seguida de un golpe al cuello que le sacó el aire y lo soltara para retroceder sobándose la garganta.

Leonardo volvió a saltar juntando sus manos encima de su cabeza para darle un golpe en la frente y después darle varios golpes en el abdomen con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que escupiera sangre. Goliat gruñó molesto y le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo otra vez contra las rejas.

-"Maldita sea…"- se levantó con dificultad sobándose tanto las heridas de bala como las que le causó su oponente -"Es demasiado fuerte… ¡MALDITAS SEAN ESTOS BALAZOS! No me dejan pelear con todo lo que tengo. Mi cuerpo no podrá resistir este castigo ¡Debo derrotarlo cuanto antes! ¿Pero cómo? Y lo peor es que si me da un buen golpe en el pecho… ¡PODRÍA MORIR!"- se pasó una mano por la boca para limpiarse la sangre.

Continuaron luchando sin detenerse ni una sola vez, ya que aquí la pelea no se rige por el sistema de los Rounds y solo acaba cuando uno caiga vencido. Leo se valía de su relativamente pequeño tamaño para intentar evitar los golpes que Goliat le asestaba, pero no podía evitarlos todos y se ganaba unos que agravaban sus heridas de bala. A este ritmo su cuerpo no le iba a seguir dando para más y gritará ¡BASTA! Cuando llegue a su límite.

-¡IIAAH!- le dio un golpe al rostro, cruzó los brazos encima de su cabeza para defender su frente y retrocedió unos pasos. Cuando Goliat le quiso pegar con el puño derecho, se lo sujetó, y usando el impulso, pudo levantarlo haciendo que pasara por encima de él y lo azotó contra la lona.

Comenzó a pisarle la cara varias veces, pero Goliat lo tomó de la cintura, lastimando más la herida del costado, y lo aporreó de nuevo contra el piso para pegarle en la cara. Con cada golpe que le daba, se oía perfectamente el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose acompañado de las exclamaciones del público, muchas personas se tapaban las caras para no seguir viendo.

-Reconozco que tienes una fuerza y habilidad de pelea admirables, mocoso. Pero creo que soy demasiado para ti- el gorila preparo el puño derecho para darle el golpe final -¿Algo que decir antes de que te deje la cara tan plana como una hoja de papel?-

El novio de Shelli no decía nada. Esos golpes al rostro lo habían dejado muy herido y apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Solo se limitó a escupirle sangre a la cara y cerró los ojos esperando si inevitable final.

 _-"Hermano… hermano… ¡AYÚDAME!"-_ volvió a oír la voz de Butters en su cabeza _-"Yo confié en ti…_ _prometiste que ibas a encontrar la forma de salvarme ¡Y ME FALLASTE!"-_ esto fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos de golpe.

-No… ¡ESTE NO PUEDE SER MI FINAL! Voy a salvar a Butters… ¡Y NADIE PODRÁ DETENERME!- extendió hacia arriba su mano derecha deteniendo en seco el puño de Goliat e hizo la última jugada que le quedaba para ganar esta lucha.

-¡CRACK!- flexionó ambas piernas y le dio una patada doble… entre las piernas. Al igual a como pasó con el tipo de la pistola, Goliat abrió los ojos como si fueran platos y soltó un agudo gemido de dolor llevándose ambas manos a esa zona, caer de rodillas al piso, apoyar la cara en este dejando al aire su trasero.

-Ah… ah… al fin lo derroté- Leo se paró casi cayéndose, las personas guardaron silencio hasta que comenzaron a gritar alabándolo -ahora a reclamar mi premio para poder darme los cuidados necesarios… y seguir adelante- caminaba con dificultad hacia la salida de la lona.

-¡¿CINCO MIL DÓLARES?!- gritó a todo pulmón luego de que un doctor le dijera cuanto costarían los cuidados que tanto requiere.

-Así es, joven. Esas heridas de bala sumadas a esos golpes que tienes por todo el cuerpo no se van a curar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que deberás quedarte un tiempo en el hospital para…

-¡POR UN DEMONIO!- volvió a gritar furioso. Todo ese esfuerzo que hizo fue contraproducente ya que no solo está más herido de lo que ya estaba, sino que se va a quedar sin nada del dinero por el cual sudó sangre -¡¿Es que nadie entiende que tengo prisa?! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO DE PREOCUPARME POR MÍ CUANDO MI HERMANO ESTÁ SUFRIENDO UNA MUERTE LENTA Y AGÓNICA!- con dificultad se levantó y quiso retirarse.

-¡ESPERE, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE VAYA EN ESAS CONDICIONES!- el médico llamó a unos grandes enfermeros para que lo detuvieran, pero Leo los hizo a un lado fácilmente.

-¡DIJE QUE TENGO PRISA!- sin permiso tomó unos medicamentos y otros implementos que necesitara para atender él mismo esas heridas más adelante -"¡SOY UN ESTÚPIDO! En vez de buscar algún pequeño trabajo para ganar algo de dinero ¡ARRIESGUÉ LA POCA SALUD QUE ME QUEDABA EN UNA PELEA QUE CASI ME CUESTA LA VIDA!"- se estaba dando cuenta de que la fuerza bruta no era la solución para todo problema que se le cruzara en el camino y que podría dejarlo peor de lo que ya está -"Ahora me resultará más difícil seguir adelante"-

Los días volvían a pasar. Con su cuerpo herido y cansado no podía evitar dormir más de la cuenta, cosa que lo ofuscaba ya que no quiere desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, casi ni se tomaba la molestia de atender sus lesiones. Esta vez no le dijo a Shelli como se encontraba y solo se limitó a decirle que tuvo un leve contratiempo y mucho menos se lo podría decir a Butters, lo que menos quería era volver a preocuparlo.

Era de noche y salió de otro restaurante comiendo un emparedado y tenía una bolsa llena de comida. Soltó un gemido e hizo una mueca de dolor al dar a un paso hacia adelante, y luego de sujetarse el pecho y susurrar un insulto, quiso irse.

-¡TRANK, TRANK!- fue tomado por sorpresa cuando un bote de basura cayó y la tapa rodó hacia él.

Se acercó a un callejón para ver quién hizo eso, pero lo que vio hizo que perdiera el aliento.

 **Capítulo cinco completado el 30/08/2016.**

 **La culpa sigue carcomiendo el alma de Leo, con ese tipo de pesadillas sorprende que aún no se haya vuelto loco (Más de lo que es) pero… ¿Qué quiso decir el anciano con eso de que debe cumplir el destino por el cual existe en el mundo? ¿Será que está relacionado con lo que Damien le había dicho antes?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado le encarnizada pelea que tuvo contra Goliat, y a pesar de que resultó ser el ganador, se dio cuenta de que agarrarse a las trompadas con alguien más no siempre es la solución a los problemas ¡SINO QUE LO PUEDEN DEJAR MÁS JODIDO DE LO QUE ESTÁ! Es un milagro que aún pueda seguir de pie.**

 **¿Qué será entonces lo que vio en ese callejón que lo asombró? Les aseguro que será algo que les ablandará el corazón y si adivinan, díganlo por PM para no arruinar la sorpresa.**


	6. Cada Vez Es Más Humano

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS: CADA VEZ ES MÁS HUMANO**

Lo que dejó sin aliento a Leonardo e hizo que se le encogiera el corazón cuando se acercó a ese oscuro y sucio callejón, fueron 2 pequeños niños, un chico y una chica mellizos. El estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraban indicaban que han estado viviendo en la calle desde hace mucho tiempo, sus prendas prácticamente son harapos y hurgaban en la basura buscando comida.

-Toma, Daniela- el niño tomó un pedazo de pan, todo rancio, y lo partió en dos para dárselo a ella.

-Gracias, David…- ella tosió un poco y tomó su, para nada sano, alimento con manos temblorosas y darle una mordida haciendo una mueca de asco, pero no tenía más opción alguna.

Leo se les quedó viendo fijamente para luego ver su emparedado y la bolsa llena de comida que sostenía para volver a mirar a esos pequeños. No podía negar que le daba mucha lástima y pesar ver a unos niños en esas condiciones, en especial porque son hermanos, y en cierto modo, le recordaba su relación con Butters ya que ese chico llamado David parecía ser el dominante encargado de cuidar y proteger a su hermana de todo mal y peligro.

Volvió a ponerse a pensar en ciertos sucesos de su pasado que creyó olvidar…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Oh…- Butters se frotó el estómago mientras andaban por las calles. En ese momento ellos usaban harapos ya que el pueblo estaba pasando por una crisis económica que más adelante sería resuelta por Kyle y su tarjeta de crédito -tengo mucha hambre…-_

 _-De nuevo es por culpa de los pendejos adultos al salir con otra de sus idioteces ¡Ahora hemos retrocedido a la edad media! Sin las comodidades y lujos a los que estamos acostumbrados ¡VOY A PERDER LA CABEZA!- se quejó Leo y también se frotó el abdomen -y yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre… ¡SERÍA CAPAZ DE COMERME UN CABALLO! ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir comida para saciar esta hambre caníbal que tenemos? ¿De entre la basura como lo hace el inmundo de Kenny y su mugrosa familia? ¡NI HABLAR!- estaba empezando a desesperarse._

 _Se detuvieron cuando un perro pasó cerca de ellos olfateando el piso. A Butters se le hacía muy tierno, pero Leo lo miraba fijamente sin parpadear y lentamente se relamió los labios, al más puro estilo del coyote de los Looney Tunes, y en sus ojos se reflejó el perro servido como si fuera un pavo para el Día de Acción de Gracias._

 _-Si los chinos son capaces de comerse a los perros, ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo?- el otro rubio lo vio aterrado y le preguntó si hablaba en serio -¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso quieres seguir aguantándote el hambre?- negó con la cabeza -entonces cierra el hocico y no digas nada. Ya que si por tu culpa no puedo atrapar al lindo perrito… verás que también hablaba en serio con eso de saciar mi hambre caníbal- hizo que se pusiera a temblar y se frotara rápidamente las manos._

 _Aprovechando que el can le daba la espalda y seguía olfateando sin que se diera cuenta, se le acercó caminando de cuclillas, también al estilo caricaturesco, y lentamente sonrió a medida que estaba más cerca de él, en contraste con Butters que seguía sobándose los nudillos._

 _-¡TE TENGO!- exclamó triunfal al habérsele tirado encima y sujetarlo para verlo directamente a los ojos -ahora la pregunta es: ¿De qué manera voy a comerme a este lindo perri…?- dejó de hablar ya que el animal soltó un chorro de orín que le dio en toda la cara, e hizo que se lo tragara -¡PUF, PUF, PUF! ¡Que mierda!- lo soltó para escupir y pasarse las manos al rostro intentando limpiarse._

 _-¡GUAU, GUAU!- el perrito le ladró y comenzó a correr por su vida. Leo gritó: "¡VUELVE AQUÍ, SACO DE PULGAS!" y comenzó a perseguirlo siendo seguido por Butters que trataba de no reír por cómo le mearon toda la cara._

 _Persiguieron al perro hasta unas viejas bodegas que parecían estar abandonadas y se metió por el hueco de la pared de una de ellas. Leo la partió de una patada dispuesto a acorralarlo en el interior, pero tanto él como Butters se asombraron por lo que encontraron._

 _-¿Comidas enlatadas militares?- tomó uno de las latas para analizarla con mayor detenimiento._

 _-Tal vez le esta bodega pertenezca al tío de Stan- sugirió Butters para tomar al perrito y acariciarlo haciendo que le lamiera la cara -hermano… con toda esta comida, ¿Sabes lo que significa?- sonrió enormemente y lo vio dándose cuenta de que él ya se estaba comiendo el contenido de esa lata._

 _-¡CLARO QUE SÉ LO QUE SIGNIFICA! ¿Crees que soy tú para no darme cuenta enseguida de las cosas?- eructó y tomó otra lata, la abrió y se la pasó -también come, no quisiera andar por ahí con un desnutrido- Butters antes de comer, regó un poco del contenido al piso para que el perro también comiera -¡No la malgastes así!- lo regañó amañando con pegarle._

 _-Pe-pero si no fuera por él, no hu-hubiéramos encontrado este lu-lugar- le hizo suspirar resignado._

 _-Está bien, está bien. Solo por eso puede comer lo mismo que nosotros- accedió de mala gana. El can pareció entenderlo y se le acercó parándose en sus patas traseras, apoyó las delanteras en su pecho y le lamió la cara -¡DEJA LA COCHINADA!- lo apartó volviendo a pasarse una mano por el rostro -si no fuera suficiente con haber tenido que tragarme tu orín... ¡AHORA ESTO!- escupió muy asqueado a lo que Butters no pudo disimular su risa divertida._

 _Tomaron todas las que pudieran llevar y se fueron del lugar para ir a su casa. Pero pasaron cerca de una esquina en dónde estaban Kenny y sus hermanos pidiendo limosna o algo de comida. Si de por sí ellos ya tenían una situación económica muy precaria, ahora estaban mil veces peor._

 _-No todos tienen nuestra misma suerte- Leo rió por eso, pero Butters se detuvo un momento y los vio con mucha lástima y pesar -oh no, no empieces a comportarte como alguien humanitario, Buttersito. Ellos ya están acostumbrados a vivir en la mierda y en la miseria, no vamos a sacrificar nuestra ración de comida para darles gusto- sabía lo que pasaba por su mente._

 _-Es que no podemos dejarlos así. Ellos han sufrido hambre desde mucho antes de que ocurriera esta crisis económica… ¡Debemos ayudarlos!- guiado por su gran corazón, fue hasta ellos._

 _-¿Quieren?- les ofreció una de las latas ignorando los reclamos por parte de Leonardo._

 _-¿Es en serio para nosotros, Butters?- Kenny tomó la lata y él asintió sonriendo._

 _-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡Presta para acá!- el mayor de los 3 hermanos se la arrebato de las manos y trató de abrirla con sus dientes lastimándoselos y que exclamara mucho insultos._

 _-Vaya buen hermano que resultaste ser, mugroso. Un hermano de verdad antepondría a los otros por encima de él, en especial si son menores en edad- Leo lo veía de forma desaprobatoria hasta que notó como Karen lo miraba fijamente, suplicándole con la mirada -¿Y a ti que mosca te pico, chaparra? ¿Esperas que te de otra lata para ti solita?- ella asintió tímida -¡NI HABLAR! Ya les di una lata entera ¡Compártanla entre ustedes 3! ¿Acaso me vieron cara de beneficencia o qué?- era increíble ver lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser. Kenny no dijo nada porque se había puesto a pelear con Kevin y trató de quitarle la lata que Butters les había dado._

 _-Es que han pasado días enteros en los que mi familia y yo no hemos comido nada… y quiero darle un poco de comida a mamá que ha hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguir comida para nosotros y no lo ha logrado- Karen agachó la cabeza y parecía a punto de llorar._

 _-"Oh no, cualquier cosa menos un berrinche"- el patán se volvió a ofuscar -ya, ya. Ni se te ocurra hacer una escenita. Toma- le dio una gran lata -con tal de que no te de la Magdalena, ¡Pero ni se te ocurra pedirme otra más!- le advirtió. A Butters se le hizo tierno ese gesto de su parte._

 _-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- ella se empinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sus hermanos mayores seguían sin enterarse de lo ocurrido ya que continuaban peleándose entre ellos._

 _-Te recomiendo que te vayas a lavar la boca cuanto antes. La orina y saliva de perro empeorará tú ya de por sí delicado estado de salud, pequeña pulga- se limpió con asco el cachete en donde fue besado y se retiró con un muy feliz Leopold dejando atrás a una también alegre Karen y a unos peleoneros Kenny y Kevin que comenzaron a rodar por el suelo._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente, me ha hecho recordar lo dura que es la vida con los que no tienen ni dónde caerse muerto…- suspiró para luego ver a esos niños. Sacudió la cabeza y dio la vuelta para irse, pero se llevó una mano a la herida en el pecho que le comenzó a doler -Butters… ¿Qué harías tú?- vio al cielo nocturno y volvió a mirar a los chiquillos -es muy obvio lo que harías. Oigan niños- se les acercó. Ellos se sobresaltaron y retrocedieron asustados, el niño abrazaba a la niña de forma protectora -no tengan miedo, no les voy hacer nada- después de comerse lo que quedaba de su emparedado, sacó otros dos de la bolsa que tenía a mano -¿Quieren?- les ofreció. Ellos se vieron entre sí confundidos sin saber que hacer o decir -que no les de pena. No les voy hacer nada- volvió ofrecerles ahora poniendo la mejor sonrisa amigable que puede poner.

No del todo convencidos, ellos se acercaron tímidamente y aceptaron su ofrecimiento. El chico fue quien dio el primer mordisco, para asegurarse de estuviera rico, y después de sonreír y degustar, la chica empezó a comer el suyo. Rápidamente los emparedados desaparecieron ante la vista complacida de Leo que sonrió de medio lado.

-Le gustaron, ¿Verdad?- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación -"Como me gustaría que pudiera ver esto, Butters"- se imaginó la sonrisa de satisfacción que su hermano gemelo pondría.

-Muchas gracias, señor- se le volvió a ablandar el corazón cuando la niña le sonrió de la misma manera que Karen lo hizo esa vez, hasta que comenzó a toser desesperadamente y el chico le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Al tenerlos tan cerca, pudo apreciar mejor su lamentable estado.

-Oigan, no se ven para nada bien. Especialmente tú, niña- eso lo angustiaba de sobremanera porque le recordaba mucho a Butters -¿No quieren que los lleve al hospital? No está muy lejos.

-¿Qué vayamos con usted?- eso pareció asustarlos mucho. David volvió abrazar a Daniela -¿No va abusar sexualmente de nosotros o algo así, verdad?- ante semejantes palabras, Leo se puso rojo de la ira y se le formó una vena en la frente que palpitaba con tanta fuerza, que iba a explotar.

-¿Acaso me ven cara de sacerdote o qué? ¡Vamos al hospital y punto!- sin darles tiempo de objetar, los tomó y cargó como si fueran costales de papas -"Estos mocosos de hoy, ya no respetan a sus mayores. Me recuerdan tanto… ¡A MÍ MISMO!"- se le pasó el coraje y rió levemente.

Ya en el hospital, dejó que los atendieran. Tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural para disimular el dolor de sus heridas y que no se volviera a formar otro problema como las veces anteriores.

-Disculpe, usted fue quién trajo a esos niños de 9 años, ¿Cierto?- se le acercó un doctor.

-El mismo. ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿No están enfermos de algo grave o sí?- internamente rezaba para que esos pequeños no estuvieran en la misma situación que su hermano.

-Lamento decirle que ambos sufren de tuberculosis- abrió mucho los ojos por esto -según los análisis, la niña fue quien primero lo tuvo y su hermano se contagió de ella. Si usted tuvo mucho contacto con ellos, debe hacerse un chequeo para asegurarse de que no la contrajera también.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- se pasó una mano por el pelo -primero casi muero quemado, después fui baleado, me molieron a golpes y ahora esto… ¡Todo por tratar de ser un buen samaritano!- volvió a sentir un fuerte complejo de culpa.

-Descuide, con los medicamentos adecuados esos niños podrán reponerse- le puso una mano en su hombro lastimado sacándole una grosería -pero usted tampoco se ve muy bien. ¿No quiere que lo revisen también?-

-No es nada, es solo que ya tengo mucho sueño. Nada que una buena dormida no resuelva- el doctor se le quedó mirando con cara de: "¿A quién cree que engaña?" pero no quiso buscarle la quinta pata al gato -espero que cuide bien a esos chiquillos. Yo tengo una misión importante que hacer y no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo aquí. Mañana luego de despedirme de ellos me voy.

-Este… temo que no es tan fácil como cree. Verá, necesitamos que los padres de ellos o su tutor legal firme unos papeles para que se queden aquí y reciban las medicinas que requieren. ¿Conoce a sus padres o alguien que se encargue de ellos?- se le fue la saliva y se mordió la lengua.

-No. Yo los encontré en un callejón buscando comida en la basura, no creo que tengan padres o tutor legal- el doctor se sobó las sienes susurrando: "lo que más temía" -¿Qué pasará con ellos entonces? ¿No se podrán quedar aquí y recibir la ayuda que necesitan?-

-Aunque eso es lo yo que más quisiera, no puedo pasar por alto estas normas. Si no tienen a nadie que se encargue de ellos y pague sus cuidados, no habrá más opción alguna que sacarlos del hospital- le habló con todo el dolor de su alma.

-Me cago en la… algunas veces me pregunto quién inventó esas putas normas. ¿Qué no se supone que se debe atender a todo aquel que necesite ayuda sin ningún tipo de miramiento alguno ya sean ricos o pobres, con seguro o sin él?- chocó el puño derecho contra la palma izquierda **(NA:** **¿Quiénes inventaron esa clase de normas para las clínicas?)**

-¿No puedes asumir la responsabilidad de ellos? Tienes prácticamente 18 años y legalmente serías un adulto, podrías ocuparte de firmar los papeles necesarios para que reciban los medicamentos que necesitan- le ofreció esperanzado de que aceptase tal responsabilidad.

-¿Y cargar con un par de mocosos todo el tiempo? No gracias, mi mente solo tiene espacio para una sola cosa en este momento y no me puedo distraer con cualquier cosa.

-Entonces no habría nadie que vele por la seguridad de esos niños y volverán a la calle para sufrir un sinfín de tormentos- Leo estuvo a punto de gritarle sabiendo que estaba intentando jugar con su moral, pero se tuvo que volver a morder la lengua.

-¿No puedo pensar hasta el día de mañana?- el doctor sonrió de medio lado y le dijo que no habría problema y se fue -por todos los putos diablos del infierno… ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Entiendo que lo de Butters estando enfermo puede tratarse de un castigo divino por todas las maldades que he hecho en mi vida, ¿Pero ahora cargar con la responsabilidad de velar por dos pequeños que apenas conozco? ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ, CARAJO?!- miró hacia arriba frustrado.

Fue al cuarto en dónde pusieron a los mellizos. No pudo evitar poner otra expresión de angustia al verlos así dormidos conectados a esas máquinas porque le recordaron de nuevo a Butters. Frunció el ceño y quiso irse, pero el corazón volvió a dolerle. No sabía si era por la herida de bala o por algún posible sentimiento de culpa que le impedía dejarlos tirados así a su suerte.

-Aún tengo hasta mañana para pensarlo- tomó una silla y se sentó no muy lejos de ellos -espero que esas putas pesadillas no me vengan a joder de nuevo, porque de ser así, no podría pensar con claridad- se cruzó de brazos y lentamente cerró los ojos hasta quedar dormido.

 _Ahora se veía a sí mismo cayendo lentamente en un pozo de oscuridad infinita y a su alrededor aparecían ventanas de sus recuerdos pudiendo apreciar las cosas tanto buenas como malas que ha hecho en su vida (Siendo estas últimas la mayoría)_

 _-¡¿Cuánto más me van a seguir molestando con esto?!- cerró los ojos y se tapó las orejas para no tener que seguir contemplando los actos barbáricos que alguna vez ha hecho._

 _Hasta que suavemente tocó el piso. Vaciló un poco al abrir los ojos y destaparse los oídos, y al hacerlo, vio un brillo claro frente a él que tiene forma humanoide._

 _-Tú puedes elegir… quien quieres ser. Aún no es tarde para que cambies… y puedas hacer que todo este tormento desaparezca si sigues haciendo el bien- la voz del brillo es cálida, serena, amigable._

 _-Pero si dejas que tus deseos impuros te consuman y retomas tu viejo sendero del mal, lo perderás todo irremediablemente, y ni tus buenas acciones te podrán salvar ni a lo que tanto amas- su voz ahora sonaba áspera, seca y amenazante._

 _-¡TÚ ELIGES!- hablaron en sincronización los dos tonos para y el brillo se concentró en un pequeño punto que se dirigió a su pecho, justamente en donde tiene esa herida de bala._

-¡AAHH!- como ha pasado antes, se despertó alterado -carajo…- se frotó las sienes -no sé cuánto más resista toda esa locura- vio a los mellizos que siguen durmiendo -puedo elegir ser quien quiero y si vuelvo a ser el de antes lo perderé todo…- se llevó una mano al pecho.

Espero a que los niños despertaran, se bañaran y desayunaran, y cuando comieron hasta saciarse, era momento para que charlaran.

-¿Cómo se sienten ahora, enanos? ¿Mejor?- les preguntó manteniendo la distancia para no contraer tuberculosis. No podía arriesgar la poca salud que aún le quedaba.

-¡Muy bien! gracias a usted, señor- se le volvió a arrugar el corazón por la sonrisa de Daniela.

-No hay de qué, pulgas. Ahora díganme… ¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿No tienen familia con la cual se puedan quedar?- el par agachó la cabeza con claras expresiones de tristeza y dolor -ay mierda…

-Nosotros no tenemos padres- comenzó hablar el niño -ellos murieron el año pasado por culpa de un accidente automovilístico- siguió la niña -como no tenemos más familiares, estuvimos en el orfanato de esta ciudad durante tres meses, pero huimos porque nos trataban muy mal y a los otros niños, y desde entonces vivimos en las calles sobreviviendo como podíamos- ellos se tomaron de las manos y parecían a punto de llorar.

-Lo que más me temía. Pero descuiden, pulgas. No tendrán que vivir más como pordioseros. Pueden venir conmigo si quieren hasta que llegue a mi destino- les ofreció.

-¿En serio podremos ir con usted?- los ojos de David brillaron con ilusión -¡QUE BUENO! ¿No es genial, Daniela? ¡No tendremos que pasar hambre nunca más!- estaban maravillados.

-¡No tan rápido, pulgas!- Leo habló apresuradamente -que les dé el privilegio de acompañarme en mi viaje, no significa que van a vivir como reyes. Yo no tengo una buena situación económica actualmente, así que no se quejen si no les puedo comprar dulces o cumpla con alguno de sus caprichos, ¿Quedó claro?- parece que sí ha aprendido algo de su padre al hablar con esta firmeza.

-Con tal de no estar solos de nuevo y abandonados a nuestra suerte, seríamos capaces de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo- no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo que la chica le dijo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, enana. Ya que justamente vamos para allá- los niños se confundieron.

Así que luego de hacer los trámites necesarios para que recibieran las medicinas que ellos requerían, las indicaciones del doctor, y unos cuantos implementos médicos de su parte, salieron del hospital y fueron hasta la Harley del rubio castaño.

-Primero que todo, pónganse esto- les dio unas mascarillas y preguntaron para qué -¿Cómo que "para qué"? Si van a estar junto a mí durante el resto de mi viaje, no quiero enfermarme y mandar al carajo la poca salud que aún poseo- les explicó sin tacto alguno -también pónganse esto- les dio unos cascos para niños -cortesía del medicucho ese, por si las moscas- rió al verlos con eso puesto, porque son rosados, y paradójicamente, de la marca de Hello Kitty -a Butters le daría un hernia de la risa- se montaron en la moto, David lo abraza por la cintura y Daniela sentada entre sus piernas -¿En sus marcas, listos? ¡YA!- hizo que la rueda delantera se elevara y se pusieron en marcha.

Ya no podía andar tan rápido por la carretera como antes, al tener acompañantes menores de edad, no podía arriesgarse a un accidente. Se detuvieron en un restaurante al sentir hambre.

-No pidan mucho, les recuerdo que el bolsillo no da para basto, en especial por comprar sus medicinas- advirtió -así que mientras piensan que comer, voy al baño un momento- los dejó solos y al ingresar al WC se quitó su chaleco y camiseta para apreciar como sus heridas seguían empeorando -ah coño… ¿Cuánto más podré resistir esto?- se sobó el pecho -tengo que encontrar el modo de poder atender mis lesiones sin desperdiciar ni un segundo más, ¿Pero cómo?- se cuestionó y comenzó a quitar las vendas y gasas para ponerse unas nuevas con pomadas.

Se puso sus prendas, orinó y se lavó las manos para salir. El corazón se le detuvo al ver que los niños que salvó ya no estaban por ninguna parte.

-¿Pulgas? ¿David, Daniela? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!- miró de un lado a otro -¡OIGA! ¡¿A dónde se fueron los niños que venían conmigo?!- le preguntó a la única cajera que había en el lugar y estaba apoyada perezosamente en la barra del mostrador comiendo un chicle.

-¿Acaso parezco niñera? Deben estar por ahí- le respondió de manera desinteresada.

-Hija de la… ¡DANIELA, DAVID! ¡¿Dónde diablos están?!- salió del restaurante -Mocosos del demonio… apenas es mi primer día cuidándolos ¡¿Y YA SE ME PERDIERON?!-

-¿Se le perdieron qué, señor Leo?- casi cayo de bruces al piso cuando ellos se le acercaron.

-¡ACÁ ESTÁN!- los abrazó uno con cada brazo haciendo que abrieran los ojos no del asombro, sino por la falta de aire -¡¿Se puede saber a dónde se fueron?!- volvió a actuar como un padre furioso.

-Pe-perdón, Señor Leo. Es que tuve muchas ganas de ir al ba-baño también, pero como usted se estaba de-demorando mucho, y no hay más baños salimos del restaurante para poder hacerlo detrás de un árbol- se disculpó David agachando la cabeza.

-Nunca, pero nunca vuelvan hacer eso. Ir solos, incluso a la vuelta de la esquina, puede ser muy peligroso para dos niños tan pequeños como ustedes, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que pudieron haberse topado con un cura o con alguien que en verdad se haya querido propasar con ustedes?- su tono severo se suavizó un poco por la explicación de ellos -así que ni se les ocurra andar por ahí sin que yo esté junto a ustedes, ¿Entendido?- ellos respondieron cabizbajos: "entendido" -bien. Ahora sí podemos comer. Pero si van a toser tápense con las mascarillas que les di- volvieron al interior del restaurante.

Los menores devoraron lo que le sirvieron a una velocidad sobrenatural, cosa que en cierto sentido le daba risa a Leo, pero que a la vez lo molestaba por tener que exprimir la billetera. Antes de que se fueran, recibió otra llamada de Shelli y se pusieron a charlar.

-¿En serio Butters sufrió una mejoría? ¡ESAS SÍ QUE SON BUENAS NOTICIAS!- no disimuló para nada su gran alegría -¿Desde cuándo comenzó a mejorar?- quiso saber con toda ilusión.

 _ **-"Desde ayer en la noche. El doctor no sabe cómo explicarlo, pero fue como si esa recaída que tuvo cuando estuviste ausente por 5 días, nunca le hubiera dado"-**_ se sorprendió al oír esto.

-Espera un momento. Ayer en la noche ayudé a estos mocosos, les di comida, los saque de las calles y ahora estoy velando por su seguridad. ¿Será posible que esto esté relacionado con…?- era como si esa noble acción fuera suficiente para mejorar al rubio.

 _ **-"¿Mocosos? ¿De qué hablas?"-**_ la hermana de Stan pudo oír un poco de lo que susurró.

-Nada, nada. Te lo digo luego. Lo que importa es que Buttersito se encuentre mejor- siguieron hablando hasta que cortaron -Butters… parece que ya te estoy salvando aún sin llegar hasta ese sabio- sonrió enormemente y una lágrima escurrió de su mejilla.

-"¿Buttersito"? ¿A quién se refiere, señor Leo?- Daniela y David lo volvieron a ver curiosos.

-¿Nunca han oído que es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas?- fingió regañarlos y les sobó sus cabellos castaños con algo de rudeza.

Se hospedaron en otro hotel de cuarta categoría, pero para los niños es uno de 5 estrellas y jugaban de un lado a otro, parece que lo que han comido hasta ahora ha hecho que recuperaran las energías que perdieron desde que comenzaron a vivir en la calle.

-¡NO HAGAN RUIDO Y VAYAN A DORMIR!- les gritó Leo malhumorado porque no podía conciliar el sueño. Ellos obedecieron enseguida acostándose en una cama el uno con el otro -así me gusta, ahora cuenten ovejas y duerman- se posicionó para dormir.

-Se-señor Leo…- soltó un suspiro ronco cuando Daniela lo llamó -podría… ¿contarnos un cuento?-

-Mamá y papá nos contaban cuentos para que pudiéramos dormir. No hemos podido conciliar bien el sueño porque ellos ya no están con nosotros. ¿Podría hacerlo usted, por favor?-

Leo estuvo a punto de mandarlos al carajo, pero al ver como ellos sonreían con esa irresistible expresión en sus caras, soltó otro gemido ronco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Así que quieren un cuento, eh? ¿Les gustan las historias de humor y bromas? Porque tengo un largo repertorio sobre "inocentes bromitas" que les he hecho a otras personas, especialmente hacia un grupo conformado por 4 idiotas- rió con algo de malicia.

-¡Cuéntenos, cuéntenos, señor Leo!- los ojos de ellos volvieron a brillar con gran ilusión.

-Entonces presten toda atención. Todo empezó cuando yo era un niño de kínder y quise hacer una broma a mi profesora de ese entonces…- comenzó a contarle la misma historia que le contó a Shelli en esa ocasión.

Puede que Steven haya estado equivocado al decir que él sería un pésimo padre, ya que con todo lo que ha ocurrido en menos de un día, Leo ha demostrado tener los cimientos básicos para volverse un buen padre al comportarse de esa manera con dos pequeños que apenas acaba de conocer, pero que se están ganando un lugar especial en su corazón.

 **Capítulo seis completado el 05/09/2016.**

 **Nadie adivinó que "eso" que le quitó el aliento a Leo y le hizo encoger el corazón se trataba de 2 pequeños huérfanos que vivían en la calle, vaya sorpresa ¿Verdad?**

 **En serio sí que se ha humanizado bastante al haberse tomado la molestia de ayudar a esos niños, y de nuevo fue por algo relacionado con Butters (Espero que les gustara el flash back) ¿Entonces David y Daniela seguirán junto a él hasta el final de su viaje?**

 **¿Y creen que él se pueda volver un buen padre en algún futuro? Claro, siempre y cuando se siga humanizando y no vuelva a ser un patán**


	7. Recuerdos Placenteros y Otros justos

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE: RECUERDOS PLACENTEROS Y OTROS JUSTOS**

Los rayos del sol lentamente traspasaron las sucias cortinas del hotel de cuarta categoría y lentamente iluminaron la habitación en donde Leo y los mellizos se hospedaban. Los tres dormían profundamente, el mayor apegando a los pequeños a su cuerpo y estos sonreían enormemente.

Él comenzó a despertarse parpadeando, ahora sí pudo dormir de manera placentera sin tener pesadillas, al abrir los ojos por completo y ver a los pequeños junto a él, no pudo evitar sonreí con ternura para sobarles el cabello haciendo que se removieran, pero al caer en cuenta de ese contacto físico con ellos tan cercano y recordar la enfermedad de la que padecen, fue suficiente para que su semblante cambiara radicalmente.

-¡OH MIERDA, VAN A CONTEGIARME DE TUBERCULOSIS!- se paró abruptamente de la cama y se alejó de ellos para sacudirse de manera exagerada y muy caricaturesca.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- David fue el segundo en despertarse y vio de un lado a otro -¿Señor Leo? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esta bailando de esa manera? Se ve muy gracioso- creyó que los movimientos que él hace para limpiarse, eran pasos de baile.

-¡No te doy una nomas porque me podría contagiar de tuberculosis!- amañó con pegarle sin dejar de sacudirse. El chico no se intimido, sino que siguió riendo por ese humorístico espectáculo.

Desayunaron la "nutritiva" comida que el hotel les sirvió, los mellizos volvieron a terminarse su comida a una velocidad alarmante. Al finalizar, Leo les dijo que podían jugar adentro de la estructura, pero que no salieran de esta, y si alguien se les acercaba y quería hablar con ellos, que le avisaran enseguida en caso de que se trata de un cura o de alguien con perversas intensiones.

 _ **-"¿En serio recogiste de la calle a dos niños huérfanos y los tienes como acompañantes?"-**_ Shelli estaba totalmente asombrada por lo que él le contó por celular _**-"jamás pensé que harías algo así. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-**_ quiso saber que le impulso a hacer ese acto de caridad.

-Porque este par de pulgas me recuerdan mucho a Butters y a mí- vio como ellos corrían alegres persiguiéndose entre sí -además, ver como dos niños tan chiquitos sufrían los malestares por los que pasan todo aquel que no tiene hogar o alguien que se encargue de ellos, fue algo que me ablandó el corazón- se llevó una mano al pecho y se sobó la herida de bala.

 _ **-"Sigo sin poder creer que hayas hecho eso. ¿Será que acaso el cabrón de los cabrones está perdiendo el toque y se esté volviendo una niñera de guardería?"-**_ no pudo evitar reír por la broma que ella le dedico y le preguntó si no hiciera _**-"sinceramente no sé qué habría hecho en tu lugar. Sabes como soy yo y no voy a estar de buena samaritana dándole una mano a todo aquel desdichado que se me cruce en el camino, pero si ellos estuvieron tan mal como me los describiste, creo que tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo también"-**_ respondió con toda honestidad **(NA:** **¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes si estuviesen en la misma situación de Leo?)**

-Los que tengan hermanos son los que mejor entenderían esta clase de situación- refutó y volvió a ver a los niños -aunque tendré que lidiar más adelante con otro grave problema. ¿Qué voy hacer con ellos cuando llegue a Suramérica? No los podré llevar conmigo a esa salve ya que podrían perdérseme o morir. ¿Dónde podré dejarlos? ¿Quién se encargara de cuidarlos?- pensó a futuro sabiendo que cuando llegue al lugar que le indicó Damien, no podría seguir cargando con los mellizos que tanto dependen de él.

 _ **-"Una situación muy complicada. ¿No tienes familiares o conocidos por allá para que se encarguen de ellos?"-**_ respondió que si tuviera eso, no estaría en esta situación tan angustiante - _ **"debes pensar en que hacer antes de llegar a ese sitio. No puedes llevarlos contigo a ese lugar y tampoco los puedes dejar tirados por ahí. Tienes que encontrar la mejor solución para ese problema antes de que se te estrelle en la cara"-**_ se pasó una mano por el pelo frustrado.

-Espero encontrar la solución para ese problema antes de llegar ahí- después de mirar de nuevo a Daniela y David, vio la fecha en un calendario que le hizo sonreír enormemente mostrando los dientes de oro que Butters le regalo para reemplazar los perdidos -oye ogra… dentro de unos días cumplimos 2 años de ser pareja. ¿Lo recuerdas?- quiso cambiar de tema para dejar de angustiarse.

 _ **-"¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso?"-**_ ella le siguió la corriente _**-"Es una pena que no estés aquí para celebrarlo como es debido"-**_ también rió de manera seductora.

-Aunque dudo que cualquier otra cosa que me den se pueda comparar con lo que me diste cuando cumplí los 17 años…- suspiró y se puso a recordar como celebro ese día tan especial **(NA: los que sean menores de edad vean a otro lado, el resto deléitese… o enférmese XD)**

 _ **Flash Back:**_

 _-¿Listo para tu regalo especial, mojón?- ella se le acercó contoneando las caderas de forma seductora y desabrochándose lentamente los botones de su abrigo._

 _-Sabes que sí, mi cavernaria favorita- él estaba acostado de medio lado en su cama desnudo._

 _Ella tiró el abrigo a un lado, y con movimientos sensuales también se quitó sus pantalones rosados y la ropa interior también quedando totalmente desnuda. La sonrisa lasciva del patán aumento al deleitarse con el moderado y voluptuoso que ella posee y que solo él puede gozar._

 _-Cuando tú quieras, mojón- se tomó sus lindos senos e hizo que las tetillas le apuntaran._

 _-¡De inmediato!- la tomó de las manos y la jaló hacia él para darle un rudo, pero apasionado beso en los labios haciendo que las lenguas batallaran y las manos de ambos se movían inquietas acariciando cada rincón del cuerpo del otro mientras rodaban por el colchón._

 _Dejaron de girar, él estaba encima de ella acomodado entre sus piernas y su miembros erecto rozaba fuertemente contra su cavidad al hacer leves embestidas. Devoraba a besos y mordidas su blanco y fino cuello dejándole marcas de chupetones y mordiscos, le acariciaba su largo y abundante cabello castaño con la mano derecha enredando sus dedos, con izquierda le masajeaba los senos, lentamente la bajo frotándole la barriga y después las nalgas, agarrárselas con firmeza, pellizcándolas y metiéndole dos dedos y moverlos de manera circular._

 _Ella soltaba un suspiro cada caricia que recibía de su parte, soltó un leve grito al sentir como le introdujo esos dedos, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Abrazó su cintura con sus carnosas y firmes piernas apegándolo a su cuerpo, también le acariciaba su cabello, su musculosa espalda, haciendo énfasis con la yema de sus dedos en las cicatrices que él tiene, y también bajó una mano a su retaguardia para agarrársela con dureza._

 _Él se sobresaltó un poco por eso, pero sonrió y dejó de besarle el cuello para alzar la cabeza y que se vieran directamente los ojos, que transmitían pasión y amor, y volver a unir sus labios en otro profundo beso. Sin dejar de besarse, le sobaba los senos usando la misma firmeza que usó antes con sus glúteos, y ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda creándole una cortaduras._

 _Hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus tetas para también besarlas y chupar sus pezones como si fuera un bebe a la vez que le agarraba con firmeza los muslos y sobárselos junto a sus glúteos. Siguió su recorrido de besos, pasando por el ombligo y lamérselo un poco sacándole una risita, hasta llegar a su vagina y también lamérsela y besársela._

 _-¡LEONARDO!- grito en éxtasis y volvió a morderse el labio inferior sonriendo enormemente -¡Succiónalo todo! ¡TODO, TODITO!- le agarró el cabello con la mano diestra, se mordió la surda y ahora sus piernas le abrazaron la cabeza para que no se apartara._

 _-Tú mandas, ogra- no se entendió bien lo que dijo por tener su boca en esa zona. Los gemidos de satisfacción de la castaña invadían la habitación, que eran como música celestial para el odioso que aumentaba la intensidad de sus lamidas, y el sonido de succión de estas también hacía eco._

 _-¡AAHH!- soltó un alarido mayor que el resto al llegar al orgasmo, una descarga recorrió su cuerpo -Ay… esa lengua de serpiente que tienes… sabe hacer bien su trabajo- sonrió de medio lado y se pasó una mano por su sudorosa frente apartándose unos mechones de cabello._

 _-Pero no se compara con la tuya cuando tragas como boa constrictora- la tomó de las manos e hizo que se incorporara y se sentara para que tuviera en frente su miembro -diviérteme también, ogra._

 _-Te lo tienes bien merecido- sin reparo alguno ella lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca para chupárselo con fervor, tal cual como si fuera una boa como él se lo dijo_

 _-¡SHELLI!- el grito de gozo de él fue más ronco y volvió a enredar sus dedos en su cabello castaño -¡ESO ES NENA, TRÁGATELO TODO!- su satisfacción creció cuando ella le tomó los testículos y se los acarició e hizo que se erizaran todos los pelos de su cuerpo haciendo que también una descarga recorriera todo su ser -un poco más… un poco más… ¡AY HIJA DE PUTA!- se corrió dentro de ella haciendo que un leve chorro de semen escurriera de su boca._

 _-Tan rico como siempre- ella se relamió los labios de manera seductora._

 _-Y eso que aún falta el plato fuerte- él se volvió a recostar encima de ella y entre sus piernas para acariciarse mutuamente y devorarse a besos al otro intercambiando tanto saliva como los fluidos corporales que aún tenían en sus bocas._

 _Se detuvieron siendo ella quien estaba encima de él, poniendo las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, sus caras estaban a tan solo centímetros de distancia una de la otra, se volvían a ver directamente a los ojos, mordiéndose sus labios inferiores, ella enrollaba el índice derecho en su pelo rubio y él le dio una fuerte nalgada y le volvió a frotar los glúteos sacándole otro sobresalto._

 _Al darse otro fugaz beso, ella se incorporó y puso su entrada contra el extremo del miembro de él y lentamente dejó que la penetrara hasta que estuviera totalmente adentro. Ambos compartieron un rugido de gozo cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos sonrieron de forma cómplice._

 _Enseguida comenzó a cabalgar subiendo y bajando empalándose contra el pene del joven. Este la tomó fuertemente de la cintura para que se moviera con mayor rapidez y brusquedad. Los gemidos del par se combinaban con el sonido del colchón rechinando, el de sus cuerpos frotándose entre sí con violencia y el de las patas de la cama que no iban a resistir por más tiempo la fuerza tan sobrehumana combinada de ambos._

 _Leo se incorporó para abrazarla y plantarle otro de esos besos en los labios y recorrer toda la espalda, trasero y cabello de ella con rudas caricias. Shelli volvió abrazarle la cintura con sus piernas, lo abrazó por el cuello rasgándole la espalda con las uñas otra vez._

 _Volvieron a rodar quedando él encima de ella, le tomó las piernas por los muslos y se las levantó a la altura de sus hombros para comenzarle a devorar el cuello como lo hizo antes hasta que ella lo tomó de la cara para besarlo y hacer que esta estuviera entre sus senos restregándoselos y que se los volviera a besar y succionar las tetillas._

 _El piso bajo ellos comenzó a desquebrajarse por la fuerza que desataban, el colchón estaba que se rajaba, los cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, los sonidos que creaban se podían escuchar por fuera de la residencia Stouch y la atmosfera se volvió tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo._

 _-Falta un poco, nena…- el hermano de Butters habló con voz ronca cuando se separó de sus senos para volverse a mirar a los ojos sin parpadear._

 _-Lléname de todo tu ser…- la hermana de Stan se relamió los labios y se dieron otro beso, para que luego de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad…_

 _-¡UUAARRGG!- llegaron al fantástico e inigualable orgasmo. Intentaron tranquilizar su respiración, los abdómenes de los dos subían y bajaban de manera rápida como si sus corazones estuviesen a punto de explotar, Leo le soltó las piernas y la volvió a abrazar para repartirle pequeños besos por toda la cara._

 _-Ah… ah… esto estuvo… de fábula…- rió levemente -sin dudas el afrodisiaco que Butters me regalo… ¡NOS PUSO A MIL POR HORA!- siguió dándole varios besitos._

 _-Sí… en especial porque… aún quiero más… ¡MUCHO MÁS!- se sorprendió por lo que dijo ella, pero esbozó otra sonrisa y la vio con un hambre insaciable._

 _-Si eso es lo que quieres… ¡CON MUCHO GUSTO LO TENDRÁS!- de un rápido movimiento, Leo se sentó en el borde de la cama, la tomó e hizo que bruscamente su miembro entrara por su recto._

 _-¡LEONARDO!- gritó soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. Le daba la espalda, su cuerpo al contraerse y temblar levemente hacían más estrecho su salida causándole mayor placer al gemelo malvado._

 _-Tú pediste más ¡AQUÍ LO TIENES!- sin piedad alguna le hizo dar agresivos saltos empalándola otra vez contra su miembro, que se oyera el sonido de la fricción entre sus cuerpos, el colchón rechinara y el suelo se agrietara más de lo que ya estaba._

 _-¡KRAN, KRANK!- la patas de la cama no dieron para más y se rompieron por lo que esta colapsó y cayó al piso. Eso no detuvo a Leo que siguió su labor, le mordía y besaba los hombros y cuello a su chica, hundía su cara en su pelo para deleitarse con su olor, le pellizcaba sus tetas que temblaban con la agitación y le metió en su vagina los dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda moviéndolos de manera circular._

 _Sus cuerpos ardían como las calderas de una locomotora impulsándola a toda velocidad. Solo eran ellos dos y nada más, no existían las demás personas en el mundo y su corazón, mente y alma solo se enfocaban en este salvajismo acto de puro placer carnal que los llevaba hasta los límites del placer puro que pueda experimentar cualquier otro individuo._

 _-¡AH, AH, AH, AH, AHHHH!- vociferaba ella manteniendo los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos los rodó hacia arriba volviendo a morderse el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar -Jo-joder Leo… ¡ERES UNA BESTIA!- giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para que él viera su sonrisa._

 _-¡ES QUE SOMOS TAL PARA CUAL, NENA!- le volvió a sujetar los muslos para alzárselos lo más que podía sacándole otro fuerte grito y que rodara nuevamente los ojos hacia arriba y mordiera el labio pidiendo que no se detuviera por nada, siguieron así hasta que eventualmente volvieron a…_

 _-¡OOOAAHHA!- llegar al satisfactorio orgasmo. Leo se echó hacia atrás y Shelli encima de él aun dándole la espalda. Sus sudorosos cuerpos se frotaban entre sí con cada respiración y mantenían unas débiles sonrisas en sus caras, siendo la de la castaña acompañada por una mueca de dolor._

 _-¿No me vas a pedir un tercer Round, o sí?- bromeó cuando ella se le quitó de encima y se puso a su lado. Se abrazaron y cubrieron con la sábana que estaba toda sucia por lo que han hecho._

 _-Con este dolor de culo, ni hablar…- enrolló otra vez su cabello -pero luego de unas cuantas horas y repongamos nuestras fuerzas, podremos seguir todo lo que queramos- le lamió el oído izquierdo._

 _-Así se habla, linda- le dio otro beso -y tengo en mente muchas más posiciones que usar, y quién sabe, puede que inventemos unas nuevas en el proceso- rieron cómplices y se acurrucaron._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Esa sin duda fue la mejor noche de nuestras vidas…- Leo suspiró haciendo un batido de pestañas manteniendo una sonrisa de idiota enamorado por la cual sus dientes de oro brillaron.

-¿La mejor noche de sus vidas, señor Leo? ¿A qué se refiere?- Daniela y David lo vieron sin entender porque tiene ese semblante, pero él no los notó al seguir metido en pensamientos.

-¿Señor Leo? ¿Está bien?- el chico lo tocó, pero seguía sin reaccionar -¿Y qué le pasó ahí abajo? ¿Acaso sufrió alguna hinchazón?- señaló el enorme bulto que tenía en sus pantalones.

-… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- parpadeó unas veces, y al darse cuenta de ese "problemita" enseguida se puso rojo como un tomate y se cruzó de piernas para disimularlo -"¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre ponerme a pensar en eso en estos momentos?!"- se regañó a sí mismo.

 _ **-"¿Cómo dices, Leo? ¿Te pasa algo?"-**_ Shelli tampoco se percató lo que pasaba por su mente sucia.

-¡NO, NO, NO! Es que… ¡ES QUE ME MORDIÓ UNA RATA! Estos putos roedores sí que muerden- fue la mejor excusa que se le pudo ocurrir -como te iba diciendo antes, no le digas aún a nadie que cargo con dos niñitos. No creo que mis padres se lo tomen bien, en especial el viejo marica, y aunque a Butters tal vez le resulte tierno, puede que se preocupe tanto por el bienestar de ellos como el mío. Mejor dejemos esto como una sorpresa- ella accedió -y también me contaste que el inmundo hermano mayor de Kenny está tratando ligarte, ¿Cierto?- se notaba los celos en su voz.

 _ **-"¡ARG! Esa asquerosa rata de alcantarilla cree que como no estás conmigo, voy a estar tan desesperada y triste que caeré rendida a sus brazos"-**_ ella rugió como perro con escorbuto _**-"Lo**_ _**golpeo, lo golpeo y lo golpeo ¡PERO NO APRENDE! En serio se está volviendo una verdadera molestia. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para dejarle en claro que solo soy tuya y de nadie más?"-**_

-Sigue dándole. Hasta que no le dejes hechos mierda cada hueso de su pútrido cuerpo, no dejará de joder como una mosca que vuela alrededor de un delicioso pastel- ella rió por este indirecto halago -bueno, ya es hora de que siga con mi viaje. Cuando me detenga a almorzar te vuelvo a llamar y hablar con Butters- se mandaron un besito y colgaron -ay mi chica… no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti- soltó otro suspiro de enamorado.

-¿Una rata lo mordió ahí y por eso tiene esa hinchazón, señor Leo?- los mellizos continúan sin percatarse de lo que en realidad le estaba ocurriendo.

-"Estos mocosos sin dudas son más ingenuos que Butters a su edad"- pensó divertido al notar como la erección desapareció -descuiden, pulgas. Es algo que entenderán cuando crezcan, en especial tú, David- les frotó sus cabellos de nuevo rudo confundiéndolos más.

Siguieron andando sin parar hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, y mientras esperaron a que se lo sirvieran en el restaurante en el que estaban, él siguió contando sus anécdotas.

-… y después de hacer que ese panal de miel lleno de abejas le cayera encima al señor Garrison ¡Apareció un oso para perseguirlo por todos lados!- terminó de contar una de las tantas bromas que le ha hecho a su pobre y desafortunado ex-profesor.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA!- los pequeños reían estruendosamente molestando a las demás personas.

-¡Usted sin dudas es un experto en hacerle bromas a los demás, señor Leo!- lo halagó David.

-¡SÍ!- apoyó Daniela -pero con todo lo que nos ha dicho… ¿No se ha puesto a pensar en lo mucho que han sufrido todos aquellos que han sido víctimas de sus bromas?- se angustió cuando le hizo la misma pregunta que Butters le hizo esa vez en el hospital de South Park.

-Durante mucho tiempo jamás me puse a pensar en lo mucho que sufrieron los que han sido blanco de mis fechorías… pero hace poco me topé con algo que me abrió los ojos y me hizo dar cuenta de la asquerosa persona que he sido. Los tiempos en los que gozaba del infortunio ajeno y hacía todo tipo de bromas, han quedado atrás. Todo el mundo tiene que cambiar en algún momento y madurar dejando atrás las tonterías que solían divertirle al darse cuenta de los infructíferas y aberrantes que fueron- les sobó las espaldas.

-¡Yo no quiero hacer esto!- escucharon de repente como un joven de casi su edad intentaba alejarse de un malandro, pero este lo tomó de la muñeca con mucha brusquedad.

-¡TÚ NO TIENES OPCIÓN, MARICA! Yo no te estoy pidiendo que alteres los resultados de los exámenes ¡TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO! Y ya sabes lo que pasa si no me obedeces- lo amenazó.

David y Daniela se asustaron por eso y se apegaron a Leo que los abrazó de forma protectora y sin importarle que pudiera contagiarse de tuberculosis. Ver a ese otro patán obligando a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere, le hizo recordar otro evento del pasado…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Desde el momento en el que apareció, el Director PC enseguida se ganó el desprecio de todos los estudiantes de la escuela de South Park. Leo no era la excepción a la regla y también lo odiaba, en especial porque castigo a Butters sin ningún tipo de provocación._

 _Lo que más le molestó, fue porque él le asignó a su hermano la tortuosa labor de revisar los mensajes difamatorios que las demás personas recibían para así dejarles vivir dentro de sus burbujas de fantasía y falsa felicidad._

 _-Ah… ah…- el gemelo gentil estaba a punto quedarse dormido. Sus profunda ojeras son la prueba clara de que no ha podido dormir bien por días enteros._

 _-¿Sigues con eso, Buttersito?- se quejó el otro que intentaba dormir, pero no podía al verlo así -deja de estar mantener las fantasías y de endulzar el ego de los demás y descansa. Primero es tu salud por encima de cualquier cosa- le pidió preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar._

 _-No… no puedo, hermano. Si me niego… me van a castigar y… y…- no pudo seguir hablando porque el sueño lo venció y su cara cayó contra el teclado del computador._

 _-¡BUTTERS!- enseguida fue hasta él para verificar que no estuviera grave, sus ronquidos indicaron que solo estaba dormido -ese viejo maricotas… ¡AHORA SI ME HIZO ENFADAR!- cerró los puños._

 _Al día siguiente, el Director PC caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, y con tan solo dedicar una agria mirada, hacía estremecer a todo aquel que lo viera de mala manera._

 _-¡OIGA USTED, VIEJO MARICÓN!- se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones para encarar al que lo ofendió de esa manera, obviamente Leo -¡Ha usted lo quería ver, malparido!- se le acercó de manera amenazante. Rápidamente se juntaron varios alumnos para atestiguar lo que pasara._

 _-Esto se pondrá bueno- Cartman sonrió y comenzó a gravar con su celular._

 _-¡¿Cómo me estás hablando, mocoso?!- el mayor también fue hasta él de forma agresiva -¡Repíteme lo que dijiste!- lo retó cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro._

 _-Dije: ¡OIGA USTED, VIEJO MARICÓN! ¡Ha usted lo quería ver, malparido!- no lo pensó dos veces en volver a insultarlo en frente de todos y se escuchó un "¡OH!" general haciendo que comenzara a hervir del coraje -¡Aquí tiene los putos mensajes que mandó a editar!- le tiró el montón de papeles resultado de los correos que Butters edito -¡Se los puede meter por su puto culo al igual que todos esos maricas que se ponen a chillar por cualquier crítica!-_

 _-¡¿QUIÉN TE ESTÁS CREYENDO PARA HABLARME DE ESA FORMA, MALDITO MOCOSO?!- se quitó sus gafas negras para que se vieran directamente a los ojos y las aplastó al cerrar el puño derecho._

 _-¡EL HERMANO DEL CHICO AL QUE LE IMPUSO EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD UNA TAREA QUE LE ESTÁ CHUPANDO LA VIDA, ES QUIÉN ME ESTOY CREYENDO!- sacó de su espalda una foto ampliada de un muy demacrado Butters -¡¿Lo ven todos, lo ven todos?! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO UN PUTO INTOLERANTE DE MIERDA COMO LO ES ÉL INTENTA HACER QUE TODO SE HAGA A SU VOLUNTAD! ¡NOS MATA EN CUERPO, MENTE Y ALGA, ESO ES LO QUE PASA!- la empuño para que todos pudieran ver lo que le pasaba a su hermano gemelo._

 _-¡TE VOY A…!- el director quiso pegarle, pero él se echó hacia atrás y guardó la foto listo para agarrarse a las trompadas -¡ESTÁS EXPULSADO DE LA ESCUELA!_

 _-¡ME VALE UNA MIERDA SI ESTOY EXPULSADO DE LA ESCUELA! ¡Pero yo no voy a dejar que un abusador como tú se siga aprovechando de los que son más débiles que él para que hagan su voluntad e intente que todos tengan su misma forma de pensar!-_

 _-¡PERO MIREN QUIÉN HABLA! Por lo que sé, tú eres la peor calamidad que esta escuela haya tenido alguna vez. Yo tal vez soy rudo ¡PERO HAGO LO QUE HAGO PARA EL BIENESTAR DE LOS DEMÁS Y NO POR SER UN MOCOSO INMADURO QUE GOZA DEL SUFRIMIENTO AJENO!- Leo no se ofendió por esto, sino que sonrió de medio lado con malicia susurrando: "esperaba que dijera eso"._

 _-Sí, lo admito. Yo soy un patán y brabucón de primera clase que le gusta joder a los demás, a todos los que están aquí les consta eso, ¿Cierto?- varios de los presentes soltaron gruñidos de molestia -pero al menos no intento obligar a los demás que piensen como yo, a que sigan mi misma "moral y ética" e intentar inculcarles lo que es supuestamente políticamente correcto a base de amenazas y agredirlos en caso de que no sigan mis propias normas._

 _-Yo soy un odioso y todo lo que quiera decirme, pero no soy como usted y su grupo de maricas que andan predicando la intolerancia de las personas y que todos deben respetar los gustos y opiniones de su semejante ¡Cuando ustedes mismos no respetan las decisiones de los demás y tienen cero tolerancia ante los que no comparten sus mismos ideales y le hacen la vida imposible hasta que los obligan pensar de su misma manera!- ante esta cruda restregada de palabras, se escuchó otro "¡OH!" acompañando de: "¡GOLPE BAJO!" por parte de Eric._

 _-¡ÉL TIENE TODA LA RAZÓN!- Kyle lo apoyó ya que le consta lo que los amigos del director PC son capaces de hacerle a los que no piensen igual que ellos._

 _-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero es verdad. Prefiero seguir aguantando a un patán que le gusta molestar a los demás por diversión, que a alguien que obliga a los demás a pensar como él y no respeta sus propias opiniones y formas de pensar- que el sabio y maduro Token diga esto, hizo que más de uno se pusiera a pensar y que todos hablaran entre sí._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Qué va hacer, maricotas? ¿Pegarle a un niño? Aunque lo dudo, después de todo, que hombre adulto golpee a un niño mucho más pequeño que él no es algo precisamente muy POLÍTICAMENTE CORRECTO- Leo desafió al director sabiendo que lo tiene contra las cuerdas._

 _-¡GRRR!- el Director PC parecía una bestia poseída y estuvo por tirársele encima. Pero por más que le duela, tuvo razón en lo que dijo, y por si fuera poco, los alumnos grababan todo al igual a como lo hacía Eric, y ciertamente que todas las personas del mundo lo vean golpeando a un niño, le traería muchos problemas más adelante._

 _-Esto no se va a quedar así ¡¿OÍSTE?!- con el orgullo hecho pedazos, le dio la espalda para irse._

 _-¿Lo ve? Le restriego su filosofía de mierda, lo insulto y humillo en frente de todos, digo que su club está compuesto por puros maricas intolerantes, ¿Y qué me pasó? ¡NADA!- esta burla fue suficiente para hacer que se detuviera en seco, se estremeciera y diera lentamente la vuelta para verlo con sus ojos llenos de fuego._

 _-Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia ¡AHORA SÍ NO SOPORTO!- se le acercó para agredirlo._

 _-¡ASÍ ME GUSTA! De esta manera tengo un buen pretexto para matar a golpes al director de una escuela, el sueño de todo brabucón- Leo se tronó los nudillos y comenzaron a combatir._

 _ **LUEGO DE UNA ENCARNIZADA LUCHA…**_

 _-¡PANK!- Leo le volteó la cara de un derechazo -¡BUMP!- le dio una patada en el vientre -¡PONK!- ahora fue un izquierdazo -¡KANP!- saltó para darle un coscorrón -¡PRUANC!- y finalizó dándole otro derechazo que lo tiró contra unos casilleros que se reventaron ganando la pelea._

 _-Je… a mí me daría mucha vergüenza… que alguien más pequeño que yo… me ganase a las trompadas- rió y escupió un poco de sangre. Tal vez ganó la pelea, pero no salió para nada bien librado ya que tiene muchas marcas de golpes y su ropa está dañada -pero eres un debilucho comparado con la puta hermana de Stan. Ella sí que me hizo sudar sangre- volvió a escupir -y si te vuelves a meter con mi hermano o intentas obligar a alguien a que piense como tú, no seré tal gentil como ahora- le pateó los huevos y se retiró. Muchos lo veían con pavor, pero otros lo comenzaron a felicitar y abalar._

 _-¡ES LO QUE TE MERECES POR MARICA!- Cartman fue hasta el director y le orinó la cara._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Como detesto a ese tipo a ese tipo de personas- suspiró y volvió a ver como el malandro agredía al chico -David, Daniela. Quédense aquí mientras arreglo esto- fue a auxiliar a otra alma desdichada.

 **Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…**

-Feliz cuarto aniversario para mí… feliz cuarto aniversario para mí… feliz cuarto aniversario en fan ficción, Luis Carlos… feliz cuarto aniversario para mí- Luis Carlos tenía la cara apoyada en una mano, era evidente la expresión de tristeza, un gorrito de cono puesto en su cabeza y sopló un espanta suegras. Todo a su alrededor estaba decorado para hacer una fiesta, pero solo estaba él y el pastel que tenía en frente -feliz cuarto aniversario para mí…- después de cantar, sopló las velas dejando todo el lugar a oscuras y que solo se vean sus ojos que parpadearon hasta desaparecer.

 **Capítulo siete completado el 11/09/2016.**

 **Sé bien que ese Lemon no hizo que la trama avanzara, ¿Pero saben por qué lo hice? Fue porque el año pasado para celebrar mi tercer aniversario en fan ficción hice un One Shot llamado ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANO! También protagonizado por Leo y Butters.**

 **En ese fic prometí que algún día haría el Lemon entre Shelli con Leo, y después de casi un año, ¡AQUÍ LO TIENEN EN TODO SU ESPLENDOR! (Ahora debo ir a bajarme las ganas XD)**

 **También espero que les gustara cuando confrontó al odioso Director PC, le cantó sus verdades y le pateó el culo. Pero entonces ¿Quién es por? ¿El patán que le gusta joder a los demás? ¿O el intolerante que quiere hacer que todos piensen de su mismo modo? Estas son preguntas medio profundas, así que piénsenlo.**

 **Pero nadie se esperó que yo apareciera al final y estuviera triste porque nadie se acordara de mi cuarto aniversario en fan ficción. Pero descuiden, no estoy triste de verdad porque muchos de mis amigos de fan ficción me felicitaron ;D**

 **Y debido a que no terminé el fic para este 11 de Septiembre como lo había previsto antes y porque los cálculos me fallaron, tendré que seguir escribiendo, y les aseguro que tendrá un final que a todos les va a encantar ;D**


	8. Grano de Azúcar en el Salero

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO: GRANO DE AZÚCAR EN EL SALERO**

Leo fue hasta el otro malandro para que dejara de hostigar a ese pobre chico.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- lo tomó del hombro y le dio un fuerte empujón apartándolo del otro joven. David y Daniela miraban fijamente lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, MARICA?! ¡¿Quieres pelear y meterte en lo que no te importa, pendejo?!- el patán le quiso dar un golpe, pero Leo le sujetó el puño derecho para aplastárselo.

-Debes considerarte afortunado de que yo no sea el mismo patán de antes, ya que si lo siguiera siendo, te habría matado a golpes ahora mismo-le dio otro empujón -así que te lo pediré por las buenas: deja de tratar de tirártelas del macho al molestar a ese marica y veta a joder a tu puta madre- no le importó que esos niños a los que salvó pudieran oír las palabrotas que decía.

-¡OBLÍGAME, IMBÉCIL!- el otro le dio una patada en el muslo derecho, agraviando su herida de bala, que lo soltara y gruñera del dolor llevándose ambas manos a esa zona -¡¿No eres tan rudo, cierto?!- sonrió con sadismo y le dio un rodillazo en el costado izquierdo, también perjudicando esa herida, seguido de unos golpes en la cara, el resto del cuerpo y de un certero puntapié en el pecho, justo en la herida en el corazón, hizo que caminara de espaldas y cayera encima de una mesa partiéndola y que no se pueda levantar soltando alaridos de dolor.

Si no fuese suficiente con las heridas de bala, también tiene que lidiar con las lesiones que Goliat le causó y que al ser golpeadas por el otro patán, le hacían sufrir un infierno y lo peor es que al estar tan herido de gravedad, no puede usar todas las fuerzas que tendría si estuviera sano y se encuentra bastante delicado.

-¡SEÑOR LEO!- los mellizos que cuida fueron hasta él para abrazarlo de forma protectora cuando el agresor quiso seguir agrediéndolo -¡Por favor, no lo siga lastimando!- suplicó Daniela llorando.

-¡QUÍTENSE, ENANOS!- él no les tuvo piedad y de una bofetada tiró a la chica a un lado a lo que Daniel fue a socorrerla -que vergüenza debe darte ¡UNOS MOCOSOS VINIERON A RESCATARTE! No hay nada más humillante que unos chiquillos tengan que salvarte el culo ¡ERES TREMENDO MARICA!- se dispuso a seguir atacando a Leonardo.

Pero este al ver como agredió de esa manera a Daniela, el fuego de la ira se incendió dentro de su débil cuerpo haciendo que recuperara un poco de sus fuerzas y rugió como bestia salvaje.

-¡QUE CONSTE QUE INTENTÉ SER PACIENTE!- luego de mirar y señalar hacia arriba, se puso de pie y extendió su brazo derecho haciendo que su puño se chocara contra el del otro, cuando iba a volver a pegarle, y se escuchó claramente el sonido de los huesos romperse -sé muy bien que he sido una plasta de mierda todos estos años ¡PERO NUNCA LE PEGUÉ A UNA NIÑITA INOCENTE SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO!- se le tiró encima para matarlo a golpes.

-¡OH DIOS!- el chico que antes era agredido se aterró y se fue corriendo. Los mellizos miraban horrorizados lo que su protector hacía no pudiendo creer que hiciera tal espectáculo.

-¡PÍDEME PERDÓN LLORANDO COMO UN MARICA!- Leo lo ahorcaba con la mano surda y con la diestra le pegaba en la cara al no obtener respuesta -¡QUE ME PIDAS PERDÓN LLORANDO, PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA!- si seguía golpeándolo así le iba a reventar el cráneo.

-No… no ¡NUNCA!- pese al riesgo que corre de morir, el otro no le iba a dar ese gusto y le escupió.

-¡AHORA SÍ TE VOY A…!- iba a pegarle con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para fulminarlo.

-¡SEÑOR LEO, NO!- pero se detuvo en seco cuando David y Daniela se le acercaron y le sujetaron el brazo antes de que le pegara, su puño estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de él -¡Por favor no lo mate! ¡NO SEA COMO ÉL!- su semblante se suavizó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ah diablos…- tiró a su enemigo a un lado para luego verse las manos manchadas con su sangre -será un hijo de puta… ¡PERO LO HICE DE NUEVO!- volvió a sentir un complejo de culpa -vámonos- los tomó de las manos para retirarse del lugar antes de que se formara un problema serio.

Siguieron por la carretera sin decir nada y con un silencio incómodo. Los pequeños ya no se sentían a gusto al estar a su lado luego de ver su salvajismo que posee al enfurecerse.

Al llegar a otro hotel de cuarta categoría fueron enseguida a su habitación, ahora los mellizos no tenían ánimos de jugar y solo se limitaban a estar acostados en la misma cama y veían las noticias a través de una vieja televisión que solo mostraba las imágenes en negro y blanco.

Leo estaba en el baño de nuevo atendiendo sus heridas. Soltaba gemidos y groserías viendo como sus heridas estaban abiertas y sangraban. Su dolor era tan grande que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie y consciente volviendo a regañarse por exponer su cuerpo a esa clase de esfuerzo físico y arriesgar la poca salud que aún tiene. Luego de atenderse salió solo para sentir otra presión en su corazón cuando los pequeños lo vieron con miedo y David abrazó a Daniela de manera protectora.

-No se asusten, pulgas. No les voy hacer nada- quiso calmarlos al sentarse a su lado y acariciar la mejilla derecha de la chica que estaba hinchada por la cachetada que recibió -¿No te duele mucho?- ella negó lentamente con la cabeza -escuchen, lo que pasó fue porque ese pendejo me encabronó de sobremanera cuando te pegó y yo no controlo mis acciones cuando estoy furioso y soy capaz de hacer cualquier locura. No tienen de que preocuparse de que les haga algo así.

-Cu-cuándo vivíamos en las ca-calles habíamos visto a personas agrediéndose entre sí, pero nunca con el sal-salvajismo que usted usó- su angustia aumentó por lo que Daniel le dijo.

-¿Nos hará lo mismo si alguna vez lo hacemos enojar?- se sobó el pecho por lo que dijo Daniela.

-No, no. Ya les dije que nunca les haré algo como eso, pulgas. Se los juro- les sobó el pelo -¿No quieren seguir oyendo las incontables historias que tengo? Las que siguen son más graciosas que las que les he contado hasta ahora- les ofreció para que dejaran de pensar en lo que pasó.

Al ser ya más tarde en la noche, ellos dormían profundamente. Leo salió de su habitación y se apoyó en una pared comenzando a respirar de manera agitada, no quería que sus gemidos y lamentos los despertaran; no bromeaba al decir que sufría un infierno por el dolor de sus lesiones.

-Maldición… no sé por cuánto tiempo más vaya a seguir soportando. Necesito ayuda con urgencia para mis lesiones, pero no me puedo retrasar. ¡¿Qué demonios voy hacer?!- se sujetó con fuerza la herida que tiene peligrosamente cerca de su corazón.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, SACO DE PULGAS!- escuchó un grito. A lo lejos divisó a un pequeño cachorro de labrador dando vuelta en una esquina y corriendo de manera desesperada escapando de un anciano. Se le acercó y pasó entre sus piernas para esconderse detrás de él.

-Ay no mames… ¿De nuevo tengo que pasar por una situación así? ¡¿Ahora con un perrito?!- se ofuscó -ahora mínimo esta es la parte en la que vuelvo a recordar sucesos de pasado para…

-¡Ese mugroso animal es mío! ¡DÁMELO!- no pudo seguir ironizando por la exigencia del anciano.

-No creo que eso sea posible, abuelito. Por cómo se comporta este otro animal, es fácil deducir que usted lo maltrata de alguna manera ¿Correcto?- tomó al cachorro, que temblaba del miedo, y lo apegó a su cuerpo sobándolo -no suelo golpear a viejitos, así que le aconsejo que se largue y deje de hostigar al animalito y no intente hacer nada en mi contra porque se arrepentirá.

-¡QUE ME LO ENTREGUES MOCOSO INMADURO!- el anciano no entendió razones y fue a agredirlo. El cachorro se apegó a su pecho, pero se quedó quieto en su sitio sin inmutarse hasta que recibió un golpe en la cara por parte suya -¡AUCH MI MANO!- se sobó la mano derecha porque se rompió.

-¿Así seré de frágil cuando tenga tu edad, viejo marica? ¿Tan delicado como una muñeca de porcelana?- eso no le afecto mucho y dio paso hacia él -solo contaré hasta 5 para que te vayas a la mierda o de lo contrario te daré un pasaje con VIP a la casa del marica de Damien. A la una… a las dos…- contaba lentamente y no pudo siquiera llegar a 3 porque él se fue.

-Momia cobarde. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué voy hacer con este lindo perri…?- miró fijamente al cachorro, que ladró alegre y le lamió la cara -¡AY CARAJO! Igual que ese mugroso que encontró la comida enlatada- se pasó con asco una mano en la cara para limpiarse las babas -está bien, saco de pulgas, podrás venir conmigo y con los otros pequeños. Solo espero que en el camino no nos topemos con más almas desafortunadas como… no sé un ciego o un retrasado mental o un discapacitado o algo así por el estilo- después de ironizar de nuevo, volvió al cuarto con el perrito.

Al día siguiente, David y Daniela se quedaron maravillados con el can, y después de tanto debate, le pusieron como nombre Johnny, en honor a su difunto padre. Leo volvió a sentir ternura al verlos jugar entre ellos con tanta alegría, como si lo de ayer no hubiese pasado.

-Ya, ya. No empieces a comportarte como novia celosa, ogra. Ayer no te pude llamar porque se me olvido al atender mis lesiones- intentó calmar a una preocupada Shelli cuando hablaban por celular y esta había creído que algo le pasó -no, aún sigo hecho mierda y cada vez tengo menos dinero para poder mantenernos, y ahora será más difícil por el pulgoso que nos acompañará en nuestro viaje. ¿Qué me recomiendas para ganar ingresos sin demorarme mucho y sin que tenga que desviarme del camino?- se pudo oír un gemido de pensamiento del otro lado de la línea.

 _ **-"Intenta hacer pequeños trabajos ocasionales. Ya sabes, como cortar leña, quitar nieve de los parqueaderos de las casa y ese tipo de cosas en las que se requiere fuerza y nada de cerebro para realizar"-**_ rió un poco por esta leve ofensa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias linda- le mandó un besito -¿Y mi hermano? ¿Ha sufrido alguna recaída o mejoramiento?- indagó en el tema que más le importaba.

 _ **-"Ayer en la tarde sufrió una recaída"-**_ gruñó por esto _**-"Pero tan rápido como empeoró, mejoró en la noche sin mayor complicaciones. El doctor no sabe la razón"-**_ suspiró muy aliviado.

-Entonces debo seguir teniendo cuidado con las cosas que hago. ¿Estás cerca de mi madre? Quisiera hablar con ella un momento para que sepa que estoy bien y no siga angustiada- Shelli accedió y fue a buscar a su suegra que estaba al lado de su hijo enfermo -¿Mamá?-

 _ **-"¡HIJO!"-**_ se tuvo que tapar la oreja derecha haciendo una mueca de dolor debido al grito que recibió por parte de ella _**-"¡No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a oír tu voz! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te**_ _**ha ido bien en tu viaje? ¿No te has metido en problemas? ¿Por qué no hablaste con nadie en esos 5 días? Tú novia dijo que fue porque se te perdió el celular ¡Pero yo sentía que algo te paso! ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?"-**_ hizo las preguntas que cualquier madre haría en su lugar.

-Descuida, mamá. Estoy bien… jodido- susurró esto último para que no lo escuchara -¿Cómo han estado tú y el viejo mari… papá? ¿Siguen haciendo todo lo posible para que Butters esté cómodo y reciba los cuidados que requiere?- sabía la respuesta, pero quiso oírlo por parte de ella.

 _ **-"¡POR SUPUESTO, HIJO, POR SUPUESTO! Recuerda que la salud de ustedes dos son lo más importante para mí"-**_ volvió a sentirse conmovido por estas palabras saliendo de su boca.

-Gracias mamá. ¿Y mis primos y tíos? ¿Cómo andan ellos?- quiso iniciar una charla. En serio le hacía mucha falta entablar una conversación con su progenitora a la que tanto quiere.

Después de hablar con ella y con Butters, era hora de irse, pero debía solucionar un imprevisto.

-¡¿Cómo que me cobran alteración del orden dentro de este mugroso hotel?!- alegó cuando le pasaron la factura de lo que debía pagar por haberse hospedado.

-Uno de los inquilinos aseguró que usted lo agredió y otros aseguraron que usted gritaba mucho. Considérese afortunado de que solo le cobremos esto y no llamemos a las autoridades- fue la cínica respuesta por parte del recibidor del hotel

-¡DEBERÍA DE…!- estuvo a punto de ponerle las manos encima, hasta que recordó que debía controlar su temperamento y no andar repartiendo golpes -"¡DIABLOS! ¿Cómo voy a librarme de esto?"- se rascó la nuca de manera exasperada.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Leo?-Daniela y David se le acercaron junto a Johnny movía la cola animado.

-Nada, pulgas. Solo un desacuerdo con este pendejo- no los quiso preocupar hasta que algo hizo Click en su cabeza -escúchenme, necesito que me ayuden con algo- les susurró alejándose del recibidor -tomen mis cosas, salgan por la ventana y vayan hasta donde estacioné mi moto. Enciéndanla para así irnos enseguida- discretamente le pasó sus llaves. Ellos no entendieron la razón de eso -solo háganlo ¡Rápido!- los apuró y se retiraron.

-Estos niños de hoy. Preguntando si podían ir al baño, que no les de vergüenza. Es más ¡A ustedes son los que les debe dar vergüenza por tener los baños de esta pocilga tan sucios como las letrinas más asquerosas que existan! ¿Y aun así tienen el descaro de cobrarme más? ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son?!- volvió a quejarse para así distraer al recibidor.

-El único hotel en este pueblo. Al que no le guste, pues le deseo suerte viviendo en la calle- ese tipo seguía burlándose de él aumentando más las ganas de partirle la cara.

-Y es ahí en donde terminarás tú y los demás pendejos que trabajan aquí si no se ponen las pilas y hacen algo para reparar este chiquero antes de que se derrumbe por el peso de su propia mierda- vio el reloj plateado en su muñeca izquierda dándose cuenta de que pasaron 5 minutos desde que envió a los niños a esa misión -¿Y sabe que más pienso de este mierdero? Creo que es más penoso que… ¡OIGA MIRE! ¡Ricky Martin está regalando autógrafos!- señaló en una dirección indefinida.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!- el recibidor fue tan estúpido y marica como para caer en esa trampa y miró a dónde señaló -pero si yo no veo…- se calló porque al girar la cabeza para encararlo, ya no estaba en ninguna parte -¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡INTENTA IRSE SIN PAGAR!- sacó una escopeta y la recargó para así ir a perseguirlo.

-¿Ya pudiste meter las llaves, David?- Daniela y su hermano intentaban prender la Harley de Leo.

-Eso trato… ¡LO LOGRÉ!- las pudo meter y girar encendiendo el potente motor del vehículo.

-¡BIEN HECHO, PULGAS! ¡LARGUÉMONOS DE ESTE MIERDERO!- Leo llegó y de un solo movimiento se sentó en su moto acomodando a los chicos y al perrito, con cuidado de no tirarlos y a sus pertenencias, para salir volando del lugar echando humos.

-¡REGRESA COBARDE!- el recibidor les apuntó y comenzó a disparar pero falló -¡CARAJO! Ya es el quinto que se va de esta semana sin pagar ¡¿CÓMO ESTO PODRÍA MEJORAR?!- apenas dijo esto, las maderas del hotel comenzaron a crujir y ¡PRANK! Se derrumbó por completo dando paso a las quejas de los pocos inquilinos que tenía -Ay no me jodan…- comenzó a sudar a chorros.

Volviendo de nuevo al pueblo de South Park, Kenny, Kyle, Stan y Cartman caminaban por las calles, pero a estos dos últimos cada paso que daban era una completa tortura.

-¿Les sigue doliendo mucho los golpes que Shelli les propinó en esa fiesta, cierto?- indagó el rubio.

-¿Tú que crees, pobretón?- se quejó el obeso sobándose su enorme trasero y caminaba chueco.

-Yo que esperaba que con la partida de ese puto me iba a librar de estas agresiones para siempre… ¡AHORA LA PUTA HERMANA DEL HIPPIE TOMÓ SU LUGAR!- Stan no se ofendió por esa ofensa hacia su hermana, de hecho, hasta fue capaz de apoyarlo.

-Se lo advertimos, pero como no nos hicieron caso sobre dejar de festejar la partida de Leo, ahí tienen las consecuencias de su frialdad- repuso el pelirrojo.

-Yo aún sigo asombrado de que ustedes dos sean capaz de estar de su lado aún después de todo lo que nos ha hecho en todos estos años- el pelinegro se sobó su ojo izquierdo morado.

-Oh vamos, Stan. No todo ha sido dolor, miseria y humillación por parte de él- volvió hablar Kyle.

-¿En serio, rata colorada? Dime alguna cosa buena que él haya hecho por nosotros y no haya pedido nada a cambio y que no haya sido por beneficio propio- lo desafió el panzón.

-Miren quién lo dice, el burro le dice conejo al orejón- le restregó Kenny -pese a los dolores de cabeza que me ha causado, junto a esas muertes- murmuró esto -recuerdo esa vez en la que le dio comida a Karen cuando pedíamos limosna en la calle por culpa de esa crisis económica.

-Para ti las migajas son como el pan de los dioses, mugroso. Así que digan otra cosa buena que haya hecho por alguno de nosotros- Eric los volvió a retar.

-Ahora que lo dices, me ayudó con un problema que tú causaste, culón- Kyle se puso a recordar.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¡¿PERO QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE?!- se horrorizó al leer una carta que Ike dejó sobre que iba irse a Somalia para ser un pirata junto a Cartman, Butters, Kevin y Clyde -¡TODO ES MI CULPA! ¿Cómo voy ir allá? No puedo ir solo porque es muy peligroso, necesito que alguien me acompañe ¡¿Pero quién?!- estaba desesperado y volvió a leer la carta -dice que fue junto con el mojón gordo y con Butters, creo que si hay alguien que me puede ayudar con este predicamento._

 _Fue hasta la residencia Stouch y tocó el timbre siendo recibido por un alterado Leo._

 _-¡¿Qué quieres tú, marica?! No estoy de humor para pendejadas- el judío vio levemente el interior del hogar dándose cuenta que Linda lloraba histérica y era consolada por Steven._

 _-Están así porque Butters no está, ¿Cierto?- eso lo sorprendió y le preguntó cómo lo sabía -¡Por esta carta de mi hermanito que también se fue! Mira- se la pasó para que la leyera._

 _-Blablablá para irme con Cartman, Butters, Kevin y Clyde a Somalia… ¡ESE GORDO HIJO DE PUTA!- hizo añicos la carta -¡ESTA VEZ SI VOY A MATAR A ESA MALDITA VACA SIN UBRES!-_

 _-Quiero ir a Somalia para salvar a mi hermanito. ¿Me acompañarás?- dijo que sí sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo -No tengo mucho dinero para el viaje de ida y mucho menos para el de regreso, debemos pensar en cómo poder viajar lo más rápido posible allá._

 _-Descuida sabiondo. En el estado actual en el que mis padres se encuentran, el viejo marica no notará la ausencia de esto- Leo sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito -¡ASÍ QUE ANDANDO!_

 _Ya estando en el avión que los dejaría lo más cerca de Somalia, no tenían más opción que esperar. Kyle movía de arriba abajo su pie derecho nervioso, tenía una mano en la frente y su mirada perdida indicaba que estaba sumamente desesperado. Leo por otro lado estaba cruzado de brazos y su cara tiene una expresión de furia y desesperación._

 _-Ya le he dicho un millón de veces que no se deje engatusar por ese marrano ¡PERO NO ME HACE CASO! ¡¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que aprenda a no seguirle la corriente?!- se quejó._

 _-Sabes cómo es el culo gordo. Lo habrá vuelto a engañar con otra de sus tretas- también se enojó._

 _-Con lo que le voy hacer no volverá a pedirle ayuda a mi pinche hermano ni para que le dé la hora._

 _Estando ya en Somalia, intentaban hablar con los habitantes en busca de información._

 _-Disculpen, disculpen. Nosotros buscar a otros americanos ¿Saben lo que es un americano? Parecidos a nosotros y de piel blanca. Un rubio igual a mí, un gordinflón castaño, un pequeño canadiense y otros dos idiotas. ¿Los han visto?- Leo trataba de explicarse lo mejor que podía pero nadie les prestaba atención -¡COÑO! ¿Cómo tengo que hablarle a estos chocolatosos?-_

 _-Y esta guía del idioma no funciona para nada…- Kyle tenía un libro que le ayudaría a entender el lenguaje nativo del lugar -¿En dónde podrán estar Ike y los demás ahora mismo?-_

 _-Si vinieron aquí para volverse piratas, hay que preguntar en dónde están los piratas Somalíes- a Leo se le ocurrió una buena idea. Así que Kyle, con mucha dificultad, preguntó en dónde podrían encontrar a los piratas, las personas asustadas señalaron el bar en donde ellos se juntan._

 _-Espero que estemos por la pista correcta- sin vacilación alguna fue hasta allá y abrió la puerta de una patada ganándose la atención de todos los que estaban adentro -¡DIABLOS! Aquí solo hay puras personas chocolate ¡Y no hay rastro de mi puto hermano!- vio de un lado a otro._

 _Unos tipos hablaron entre sí en su idioma natal diciendo: "mira, más niños norteamericanos. ¿Los llevamos hasta esos que se consiguieron un barco?" y se les acercaron._

 _-Oigan pedazos de carbón ambulantes ¿Han visto a otros niños norteamericanos como nosotros?- ellos volvieron a hablar en su idioma y les apuntaron con sus armas -¿Nos están amenazando acaso? ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA PENDEJADAS!- les pateó los huevos e hizo que sus cabezas chocaran entre ellas varias veces -¡Díganme si han visto a otros niños norteamericanos sí o no!- ellos respondieron que sí pero no los entendió -¿Qué dijeron?- le preguntó a Kyle._

 _-Este… sí, creo que están diciendo que si han visto a otros niños de Norteamérica- se rascó una sien_

 _-¿En serio? ¡HAS QUE NOS INDIQUEN EL CAMINO RÁPIDO!- le apuró impaciente._

 _Siguieron la ruta que les indicaron. Al acercarse a una playa comenzaron a oír al coro de piratas guiados por Cartman cantando el musical de: ¡Pirata Somalíes!_

 _-Algo como eso solo puede ser obra de ese puto barrigón- aceleraron el paso llegando al sitio._

 _-¡PIRATAS SOMALÍ…!- los piratas estaban en medio del canto de su pegajosa letra._

 _-¡CULÓN HIJO DE PERRA!- Leo interrumpió el coro al tirársele encima a Eric y despedazarlo a golpes -¡¿Cuándo vas aprender a no meter a mi pendejo hermano en tus estupideces?!- le preguntó sin dejar de pegarle ante la vista atónita de todos los piratas, de Butters y demás chicos._

 _-¡IKE!- Kyle enseguida fue hasta su hermano para abrazarlo fuertemente llorando de la alegría -¡Te extrañé mucho, hermanito!- comenzó a besarlo y a avergonzarlo, le preguntó que hacía en ese lugar -¿Cómo qué "que hago aquí? ¡Vine por ti para rescatarte!- lo volvió a abrazar._

 _-¡PARA VER SI AHORA APRENDES!- después de machacar a golpes a Eric, Leo se incorporó y volvió a mirar en distintas direcciones -¡¿Butters?! ¡BUTTERS! ¡¿En dónde demonios estás?!- trató de visualizar al otro rubio, que enseguida se aterró y se escondió detrás de Kevin y Clyde -¡Si te ocultas será peor para ti, Butters! Ya verás lo que te espera cuando volvamos a casa- lo horrorizó más._

 _Ante eso uno de los piratas murmuró: "No cabe duda, los chicos estadounidenses están bien locos"_

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-No sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros si ese odioso no me acompañara. Lo más seguro es que nunca habría podido recuperar a Ike y hubiésemos muerto en Somalia- Kyle suspiró con nostalgia.

-Ajá, que alegría, unos judíos salvados mientras que a mí me mataron a golpes- eso le causó un amargo sabor de boca Cartman -¿Y bien? Aparte de ti y de la rata de alcantarilla y de esos sucesos ¿Qué otras cosas ha hecho por nosotros para ayudarnos?- retomó la pregunta.

-Se te olvida cuando te ayudó a volverte alguien fuerte en uno de tus desesperados intentos de ligarte a Patty Nelson, marrana premiada- Kenny le refrescó la memoria, pero eso le valió gorro -¿Y tú, Stan? ¿No recuerdas algo bueno que ese patán haya hecho por ti? ¿O acaso embriagarte tantas veces te ha descompuesto la salchicha que tienes por cerebro?-

-Grandísimo descarado- amañó con pegarle -y no, no recuerdo algo bueno que haya hecho por mí, aparte de mantener feliz a Shelli para que se le quite su mal genio- se frotó el mentón intentando hacer memoria -un segundo, creo que recuerdo ese problema que tuve con el equipo de Hockey infantil y en el que estaba en juego la salud de un niño al que le prometí que íbamos a ganar…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¡BUU! ¡SÁQUENLOS, SÁQUENLOS! ¡Esos nenes no saben jugar un carajo!- Leo estaba viendo el partido de Hockey del equipo de Stan junto con el resto de las personas que se morían del aburrimiento ya que esos pequeños no hacían nada en realidad -¡Son así porque su entrenador no sabe enseñar ni mierda! ¡BUU!- los siguió abucheando molestando a Stan._

 _Cuando el "emocionante y reñido" partido terminó, Stan estaba angustiado. Como empataron, ese niño enfermo siguió igual y no perdió ni mejoró, por lo que se dio cuenta de que si perdían el siguiente, podría morir ¡Debía hacer que su equipo ganara a toda costa!_

 _-Esa sí que fue una pérdida total de tiempo. Creí que iba a divertirme viendo como unos nenitos pelean entre sí en el hielo ¡PERO FUE UNA DESILUSIÓN TOTAL! No me sorprendería que ese enano estire la pata el día siguiente- Leo volvió a burlarse, cosa que ya enfado mucho a Stan._

 _-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a la mierda, Leonardo?- fue hasta él para encararlo, él sonrió con malicia -¿Qué no te das cuenta de que esto es algo serio? Estoy haciendo la lucha para que ganemos algún partido y ese niño se salve ¡Pero no podré hacerlo si un puto patán como tú jode cada 5 minutos!- arqueó levemente una ceja divertido._

 _-Así que estás muy desesperado ¿Eh? ¡JA! Pues si adiestras a estos mocosos para que ganen por lo menos un partido, permíteme decirte que lo estás haciendo mal desde un principio._

 _-¿Eso piensas? Entonces demuéstrame como es el "método correcto" a ver si eres tan listo._

 _-¡CON MUCHO GUSTO! Ahora quítate y hazle paso a un maestro en el arte de patear culos- lo hizo a un lado bruscamente para ir hasta los infantes que estaban haciendo bobadas -¡Atención mocosos idiotas!- los llamó con firmeza, pero no le prestaron atención -dije: ¡ATENCIÓN MOCOSOS IDIOTAS!- pisó el suelo con fuerza agrietándolo un poco y creando un leve temblor, cosa que los asustó y todos lo vieron fijamente -¿Ahora si me prestan atención, eh?- volvió a sonreír -su "querido entrenador" está tan desesperado en ganar que recurrió a mí para que les enseñe a como ser unos verdaderos ganadores- Stan rugió molesto._

 _-Así que alístense para las lecciones más duras que alguna vez han recibido a lo largo de sus pequeñas e insignificantes vidas- eso no le dio para nada de confianza a Stan._

 _Leonardo siendo como es, los adiestraba para volverse unos patanes como él en versión miniatura para poder agredir con violencia excesiva a los miembros del equipo contrario._

 _-¡JASHA!- uno de ellos empujó a otro chico para quitarle el pequeño disco negro, que al pegarle, lo mandó contra la cabeza de otro nene dejándolo inconsciente, a lo que otro de su equipo aprovecho para para golpearlo y hacer una anotación._

 _ **-"¡Y EL GANADOR ES EL EQUIPO DE SOUTH PARK CON UN APLASTANTE VEINTE CONTRA CERO!"-**_ _las personas del público gritaron eufóricas tanto por ganar, como por al fin ver algo de acción._

 _-¡GANAMOS, GANAMOS!- pero el más emocionado era Stan, cuyo padre fue a felicitarlo diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de él y recibió una llamada -¿Cómo dice, doctor? ¿Qué ese chico se curó de manera milagrosa? ¡ESTE ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES DÍAS DE MI VIDA!- estaba llorando de la alegría -¡TODO GRACIAS A TI, LEONARDO! No sabría que hacer sin tu ayuda._

 _-No hay de qué, zoofílico. Con tal de transmitir mis enseñanzas a las nuevas generaciones…- posó su vista en los pequeños, que pese a que el partido acabó, siguieron golpeando sin piedad alguna a los miembros del otro equipo -sin duda les enseñé bien, háganme sentir orgulloso en los próximos partidos, mis pequeños Padawans- se retiró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Si ese niño hubiese fallecido por no haber ganado un partido, una parte de mi alma habría muerto con él- reflexionó Stan llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Y qué? Que ese puto les haya echado la mano en una o dos ocasiones no borra las miles de desgracias que nos ha hecho. ¡QUE NO SE LES OLVIDÉ! Porque yo no las olvidaré- aseguró el culón.

-De todas formas, sin él por aquí, las cosas en el pueblo se harán más normales- apenas Stan dijo esto, un gigantesco topo mutante emergió del piso mandando a volar muchos coches y uno de estos cayó encima de Kenny matándolo -¡OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A KENNY!- gritó.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- por lógica le tocó a Kyle exclamar su frase tan famosa y característica.

-Parece que las cosas seguirán igual de deschavetadas en el pueblucho ya sea que ese marica esté o no en este inmundo agujero- ironizó el culón viendo aterrado a la colosal bestia.

El tiempo pasaba. Leo, los huérfanos y el perrito ya habían recorrido mucho terreno y estaban a tiro de piedra de la frontera de USA con México. Los pequeños y el cachorro cada vez estaban más saludables y jugaban alegremente, para la satisfacción de Leo pese a su precaria salud.

Había hecho caso a lo que Shelli le aconsejó y se dedicó a hacer pequeños trabajos para así ganarse el sustento necesario para poder tener lo requerido para sobrevivir.

Estaba cortando leña, esfuerzo físico que le causaba mucho dolor, pero eso era mejor que volver a agarrarse a las trompadas contra otro grandulón híper musculoso. Se detuvo y se secó el sudor, tenía que lidiar con un calor que sería insoportable para alguien que está acostumbrado a vivir en un pueblo montañés rodeado de nieve. Cargó los leños que cortó y los apoyó en su hombro bueno para llevarlos hasta una carreta que era impulsada por un burro que apenas y se podía mover por el enorme peso que le pusieron.

-Sin dudas tienes una fuerza excepcional, chico- le habló su patrón -es obvio que tú no eres por estos lados. ¿A dónde te diriges?- Leo tomó agua antes de hablar.

-Al sur. Tengo que ir a la Selva de Darién en Panamá. Alguien importante para mí está enfermo de gravedad y la supuesta única forma de salvarlo se encuentra en ese lugar. Debo llegar ahí lo más pronto posible antes de que sea tarde- le explicó y volvió a tomar agua.

-¿Tienes que ir hasta allá? Voy a tener que rezar para que tengas toda la suerte del mundo para que logres por lo menos cruzar la frontera entre Estados Unidos y México. Últimamente las cosas en las patrullas fronterizas han estado muy tensas y corres el peligro mortal de que te maten, sin importar que seas estadounidense o no- eso lo preocupó de sobremanera ya que David, Daniel y Johnny correrían un peligro mortal cuando intenté cruzar la frontera.

Siendo de noche, estaba en dónde se hospedaba junto con sus acompañantes y mientras estos dormían, miraba un mapa entre la frontera de USA y México. Lo analizaba detenidamente para encontrar la ruta menos peligrosa que pueda surcar para cruzar. Enfocó su vista en el Río Grande, Río Bravo para los mexicanos, al ser la ruta más frecuentada por los inmigrantes.

-Debo hallar el modo de hacer que las patrullas fronterizas estén lejos del río cuando lo vaya a cruzar. ¿Cómo voy a lograr eso?- tamboreaba los dedos encima del mapa. Lentamente sonrió de oreja a oreja indicando que se le ocurrió algo -ya sé que hacer. Tengo que moverme rápido para conseguir lo que necesito cuanto antes- cerró el mapa para irse.

 **Capítulo ocho completado el 27/08/2016.**

 **Y ahora resulta que salvó a un cachorro de las manos de su dueño maltratador. Donde comen dos (los mellizos) comen tres ¿Verdad? y vaya forma de irse sin pagar de ese hotelucho XD.**

 **También espero que les gustara los flash backs de Kyle y Stan y como Leo los ayudó en momentos muy importantes para ellos en la serie (Lo del viaje a Somalia pasó en los primeros episodios de la temporada 13 y lo de Stan entrenando a un equipo de Hockey de niños fue a finales de la temporada 10) ya que después de tantas patadas en el culo, les ha echado una mano y sin pedir nada a cambio (pero las cosas seguirán igual en el pueblo XD)**

 **Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo él y sus pequeños acompañantes cruzaran la frontera?**


	9. Un gran legado con repercusiones

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE: UN GRAN LEGADO CON REPERCUSIONES**

Las patrullas fronterizas vigilaban la frontera entre USA y México. Hombres uniformados, bien armados, montados en vehículos y cuyas miradas serias indicaban que no les iba a temblar la mano al momento de abrir fuego contra aquel que intente cruzar ilegalmente la frontera.

-¿Alguna novedad en su posición? Cambio- preguntó un oficial a través de su radio.

 _ **-"Negativo, todo anda tranquilo, no hay ni una sola alma, cambio"-**_ contestaron.

-Confirmado, sigan manteniendo los ojos abiertos ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso, cambio.

-¿Esto no se les hace algo irónico?- habló un oficial joven -aún recuerdo esa ocasión cuando nosotros teníamos que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que los mexicanos y otros inmigrantes se fueran de nuestro país, e incluso estábamos dispuestos a recibir a todo aquel que quería cruzar la frontera, y ahora de nuevo tenemos que evitar que los inmigrantes crucen la frontera, ¿Por qué las cosas volvieron a ser como antes?- quiso saber debido a lo contradictorio de asunto.

-Esa es la hipocresía de nuestra nación. Cuando requerimos de mano de obra que se encargue de los quehaceres que a ninguno de nosotros les gusta hacer todos son bienvenidos, pero ahora que ya tenemos los suficientes para cumplir esas labores, no necesitamos más y por eso retomamos el rol de cero tolerancia ante los inmigrantes. Solo cuando todos intenten irse de nuevo de nuestro país, volveremos a abrirles las puertas al que quiera venir- le respondió su superior con toda calma

-¿Qué no se suponía que esta es la tierras de las oportunidades y que debemos recibir a aquellas masas de personas que gritan por ser libres?- siguió preguntando el oficial de menor rango.

-Es que eres demasiado joven y estúpido para entender ciertas cosas, pero cuando hayas detenido a los suficientes inmigrantes ilegales lo comprenderás- su superior se cansó de dar explicaciones.

Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando escucharon el sonido de disparos a la lejanía. Con unos binoculares intentaron encontrar el origen de eso y divisaron a una camioneta vieja y oxidada llena de personas que se alejaba en dirección contraria a dónde está el Río Bravo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso un grupo de inmigrantes pudo cruzar la frontera sin que nos diéramos cuenta? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- el oficial a cargo tomó su radio -¡¿Me reciben, me reciben?! Unos inmigrantes han podido cruzar la frontera sin que nos diéramos cuenta y están armados ¡HAY QUE DETENERLOS CUANTO ANTES!- dio sus instrucciones y todos fueron a detener al vehículo infiltrado.

-Muy bien, eso es. Sean unos perfectos idiotas y aléjense de la frontera para dejarme el campo libre- Leo los estaba observando desde lejos también usando unos binoculares -ya están lo suficientemente lejos, hora de moverse antes de que se den cuenta de esa treta. Ahora escúchenme, pulgas- fue hasta David, Daniela y Johnny -no hagan ruido y no se separen de mí. Primero voy a intentar cruzar la frontera en silencio, y en caso de que nos descubran, sujétense fuertemente cuando ponga en marcha la moto, ¿Comprendido?- ellos asintieron -andando.

Con cuidado bajaron la colina en la que estaban y en silencio se dirigieron al río luego de asegurarse de que no hubiese moros en la costa. Leo solo empujaba la moto por su costado derecho, ya que está apagada, y encima de ellas están los mellizos y el cachorro. Estaban muy asustados al pensar en las miles de cosas que puedan pasar en caso de que los descubran, ya que si no los matan a tiros, podrían terminar en otro orfanato y volver a sufrir toda clase de tormentos.

-¡Deténganlos, deténganlos!- ordenaba el líder de la patrulla fronteriza cuando todos perseguían a la camioneta oxidada -¡DISPÁRENLES A LAS LLANTAS Y AL TANQUE DE COMBUSTIBLE!- todos hicieron lo pedido y lentamente la camioneta se detuvo, pero sus ocupantes seguían disparando -¿Alguien puede ver quién está en ella?- uno oficial apuntó con un rifle de francotirador para ver.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si no hay nadie adentro de ella!- exclamó ya que en su interior solo habían costales de papas disfrazados de forasteros, un palo presionando el pedal de arranque y una grabadora que reproducía los sonidos de disparos -son solo costales de papas y ya- todos se desconcertaron.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Fue una trampa! ¡REGRESEMOS RÁPIDO!- el líder se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y emprendió el regreso a la frontera. Todos se sintieron estúpidos al haber caído en esta trampa.

Leo y sus acompañantes ya andaban por la moto y cruzaron el Río Bravo cortando el agua como si fueran cuchillo gracias a su baja profundidad y llegaron hasta el otro lado sin mayor problema.

-¡LO LOGRAMOS! Dejamos atrás a esos idiotas ahora nadie podrá detenernos- sonrió complacido creyendo que ya tenían el paso libre, los hermanos hicieron lo mismo y el perro ladró alegre.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de una roca que estaba en frente de ellos y la moto al dar contra esta ¡PRONK! Se volcó y todos salieron despedidos en distintas direcciones, los niños gritaron, el cachorro ladró y él exclamó un insulto antes de darse duro contra el piso.

-¡AUCH MALDITA SEA!- se quejó Leo ya que sus heridas se volvieron a agraviar y con dificultad se levantó estando cubierto de polvo y arena -¿David, Daniela? ¡¿Dónde están?!- se sujetó su pierna baleada y el pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor -¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁN?!- tosió mucho.

-¡GUAU, GUAU!- Johnny fue hasta él, no parecía estar muy herido de gravedad.

-Pulgoso… ¿Dónde están los enanos?- el perrito lo guió hasta donde ellos cayeron. David está inconsciente y le salía sangre de la cabeza, Daniela estaba a su lado intentando despertarlo.

-¿Será posible que…?- temió lo peor y lo cargó apartando unos mechones de la frente -gracias a Dios… solo está inconsciente. ¿Y tú, chaparra? ¿No estás herida de gravedad?- la niña le dijo que solo se lastimó la pierna derecha -bien, ahora debemos seguir moviéndonos antes de que…- dejó de hablar ya que comenzaron a oír el sonido de la patrulla fronteriza acercándose a ellos -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Pueden cruzar el río así como así?! ¡DIABLOS! ¡Debemos irnos ya!- fueron hasta dónde cayó la moto y se volvieron a subir en ella.

-Vamos… funciona… ¡FUNCIONA!- por más que intentaba encenderla, no podía ya que se dañó por la caída -¡MALDITA SEA, TE DIGO QUE FUNCIONES!- se bajó y le dio una fuerte patada al motor haciendo que al fin prendiera -¡ASÍ ME GUSTA, ANDANDO!- volvieron a rodar a toda marcha dejando detrás de ellos una estela de polvo.

El ruido que causaba la moto atraía a los guardias fronterizos, que a pesar de haber cruzado la frontera, no iban a descansar hasta atrapar a los que les dejaron en ridículo con ese engaño.

-¡ESTOS HIJOS DE PUTA COMO JODEN!- rugió viendo por el espejo retrovisor derecho como ellos le pisaban los talones -tengo que hacer algo para perderlos ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- estaba desesperado.

-¡CHUN, CHUN!- vio a lo lejos un ferrocarril. Se le volvió a formar una poco ortodoxa y para nada nada lúcida idea en su cabeza tan retorcida ya que se dirigió hacia la gran maquinaria.

-¡¿Señor Leo?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO?!- la niña se aterró al ver como se acercaba al ferrocarril.

-¡Evitando que nos pongan las manos encima, es lo que estoy haciendo! ¡SUJÉTATE BIEN!- no le hizo caso a sus protestas y aceleró acercándose cada vez más a las vías del tren, cerca de estas había una roca liza que podría servir como rampa -¡Por favor que funcione como en las películas, por favor que funcione como en las películas!- suplicó ya arrepintiéndose de su jugarreta.

Unas balas rozaron sus prendas y la de los chicos, así que no había espacio para arrepentirse y pensar en otra manera de deshacerse de sus perseguidores. A medida que se acercaba a esa piedra, el ferrocarril también llegaba hasta su posición ¡NO HABÍA VUELTA ATRÁS!

La Harley se apoyó en la roca y saltó justo cuando el tren se puso en medio. El tiempo se ralentizó a medida que pasaba encima, las patrullas fronterizas se detenían para no chocar y el sonido de la bocina del tren se combinó con los gritos de terror de la niña, los ladridos del can y los insultos que exclamaba, peores que los que soltaron cuando se tropezaron contra esa roca en el camino.

-¡MIERDAAAA!- esto lo gritó justamente antes de tocar el piso. Casi perdió el control, se golpearon duramente, la moto soltó muchas chispas, se escuchó el sonido de varios de sus componentes mecánicos romperse y derrapó creando una intensa nube de arena y polvo.

-Sí… ¡SÍ! ¡Chúpense esa, pendejos de mierda!- levantó los dedos medios de ambas manos en señal de triunfo, hasta que su cuerpo le recordó lo delicado que está -auch carajo… Daniela ¿Cómo estás?- ella le respondió que estaría bien y el perro volvió a ladrar -muy bien… ¿Y David?-

-Ah… ¿Señor Leo? ¿Qué pasó…?- el niño lentamente recuperó el conocimiento gimiendo del dolor.

-Solo te perdiste del salto más emocionante de tu vida, pero sigue durmiendo- le sobó el pelo.

El sol surgió detrás de ellos cuando volvieron a andar por una carretera, debían encontrar rápido un pueblo o ciudad en donde se puedan refugiar del infernal calor que los azota y hacía sentir un pedazo del infierno, en especial al rubio castaño porque eso solo empeoraba sus heridas.

-Cru… Cru… ¡CRUNCHS!- para su mala suerte, el motor de la moto no dio para más y sucumbió después de que se oyera el sonido de sus piezas reventándose y soltó una nube de humo.

-¡AY NO ME JODAN!- se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y comenzó a revisarla -todo… ¡TODO SE DAÑÓ Y QUEDÓ HECHO MIERDA! ¡Ya no sirve!- comenzó a darle muchas patadas.

-Cálmese señor Leo, por favor- le pidió Daniela recordando cómo se comporta al enfurecerse.

-Me cago en la…- respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse, se apoyó en su vehículo sudando a chorros y se llevó una mano al pecho -entonces no hay de otra, debemos seguir caminando- sacó de su mochila un mapa -veamos… la ciudad más cercana es Ciudad Juárez, pero hay un pequeño pueblo que está de paso, creo que debemos ir allá primero para descansar y ver si hay algo que me ayude a reparar la moto- señaló primero la ciudad y luego el pueblo para luego ver el sol -ah coño… por favor cuerpo, resiste hasta llegar a ese sitio- se volvió a sobar la herida en el corazón.

Volvió a empujar la moto, con los niños y Johnny encima de esta, siendo cubiertos por una manta para protegerse de los sofocantes rayos del sol y él se cubrió con la capucha de su chaleco. Ellos lo veían preocupados ya que a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus heridas se irritaban por el calor y derramaban líquido, a eso se le suma la expresión que tenía en su cara que indicaba que a cada paso que daba era una completa tortura, y su cuerpo al igual que el motor de la moto podría sucumbir en cualquier instante.

Se detuvieron bajo la tenue, pero necesaria sombra de un árbol seco. Tomaron el agua de las botellas y cantimploras que trajeron consigo y en una vasija le dieron agua a Johnny.

-¿Están mejor, pulgas?- les preguntó. Estaba sentando en el piso y la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

-Mejor, señor Leo- le respondió David -¿Y usted? Cada vez lo vemos peor- Daniela está asustada.

-No se preocupen… solo necesito descansar un poco- les sobó el pelo a ambos con ternura.

-Señor Leo, ¿Por qué sigue con la moto? Esta le hace esforzarse de sobremanera y empeora su salud. Nosotros podemos caminar, no es necesario que la empuje para llevarnos- rió un poco.

-Ay pulgas… no lo entienden. Si la arrastro con nosotros no es solo para comodidad suya, es porque yo sudé sangre para conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprármela al agarrarme a las trompadas contra un gran robot boxeador, y no solo eso, sino que es algo también muy apreciado por mi hermano, lo que le da un gran valor sentimental para mí y por eso no la he dejado tirada.

-Solo espero encontrar lo necesario para repararla porque si no… entonces no tendré más opción que abandonarla- esta posibilidad lo disgustaba de sobremanera. Se llevó una mano al hombro izquierdo haciendo otra mueca al ver cómo está -descansemos un poco más y luego seguimos, ¿Okey?- sus protegidos volvieron a asentir -así me gusta…- lentamente cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormido. El calor combinado con el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas fue suficiente para hacer que quedara dormido bajo la débil sombra de ese árbol.

 _Ahora se veía a sí mismo caminando por un campo de flores y se preguntó que pasaba._

 _-¡SEÑOR LEO!- se le acercaron los mellizos junto con Johnny. Se sorprendió al verlos ya que están tan sanos, que parecen nunca haberse enfermado -¡Nos alegramos de que esté aquí! Conocimos a una persona maravillosa que quiere verlo- lo tomaron de las manos y guiaron confundiéndolo más hasta que divisó la inconfundible figura de Butters a la lejanía dándole la espalda._

 _-¿Butters? ¡¿En serio eres tú?!- se zafó de los niños y fue hasta él llamándolo -¡BUTTERS!-_

 _-Hermano…- el mencionado lentamente giró para verlo con una radiante sonrisa que no se ha visto en su cara desde hace mucho -estoy bien… gracias a ti, lo lograste ¡Me salvaste!-_

 _-Butters… ¡NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY DE VERTE SANO Y EN UNA SOLA PIEZA!- no pudo contener sus lágrimas de emoción y le dio un amoroso abrazo fraternal aspirando el característico aroma que él posee -pensaba que después de tantas penurias ¡IBA A PERDERTE!- al separarse para volver a verlo, su expresión de dicha y felicidad cambió a una de horror._

 _Ya que la apariencia de su hermano pasó de ser una alegre y vitalizada a una demacrada y de dolor. Su piel se volvió pálida y parecía ser tan frágil como una hoja seca, todo el bello campo de flores se volvió un lugar de muerte todo gris, con un piso árido recubierto por huesos dispersados y el cielo oscuro del cual caían incontables rayos acompañados de ensordecedores truenos._

 _-No… ¡ME FALLASTE! Estuviste a punto de lograrlo… ¡Pero volviste a ser el mismo de siempre y lo echaste todo a perder! ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO!- el pellejo de Butters se volvió polvo y cenizas que se dispersó por una fuerte brisa mientras que su esqueleto sucumbió._

 _-¡NO!- Leo agarró desesperado sus huesos y los apegó a su cuerpo -¡Pero si yo había cambiado!-_

 _-Parece que no del todo. Mientras sigas teniendo algo de maldad dentro de ti, pierdas la calma y reacciones con agresividad ante cualquier adversidad y te dejes guiar por tus impulsos habrá la posibilidad de que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes- le habló la misma voz ronca de la última vez._

 _-Tienes el potencial para hacer grandes cosas, de ser en verdad alguien en la vida, un hombre de bien y que esté dispuesto a ayudar al prójimo. Recuerda usar siempre el corazón y la razón, no los puños y violencia para resolver los problemas, a menos que estos sean absolutamente necesarios, y solo así triunfarás- se oyó la voz gentil antes de que se produjera un destello._

-¡¿AH?!- se despertó alterado poniéndose una mano en el torso -este puto calor me está haciendo delirar peor que las veces anteriores…- con dificultad se pudo levantar -¿Daniela, David, Johnny? ¡DIABLOS! ¿Ahora a dónde se fueron estos enanos?- miró de un lado a otro.

El cachorro olfateaba la arena sintiendo por primera vez aromas que nunca antes sintió hasta que estornudó. Se alteró cuando escuchó un sonido de cascabeles encontrándose con una serpiente de cascabel que agitaba su cola en señal de advertencia, por lo que le ladró y rugió.

-¿Johnny? ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Aléjate de ese animal!- David fue hasta él y lo cogió para llevárselo, eso fue interpretado por el reptil como un gesto ofensivo causando que le mordiera un brazo.

-¡AY, SEÑOR LEO, AYUDA!- enseguida gritó sobándose la marca de mordida.

-¡¿Paso algo?!- el mayor fue hasta él junto con Daniela y le dijo que fue lo que le pasó -¡ME CAGO EN LA…! Déjame ver ese brazo- lo tomó y vio la herida -demonios… espero que las pendejadas que dan en los documentales sirvan de algo. Daniela, sujétalo con fuerza- le pidió, ella lo hizo confundida -ahora escucha, David. Esto podrá doler un poco, pero es por tu bien- sin reparo alguno puso la boca en la herida y comenzó a chupársela para sacar el veneno sacándole un grito.

-¡No lo sueltes Daniela, mantenlo firme!- la chica apenas podía contener al niño que se retorcía -¡GUÁCALA! ¡Sabe a mierda ese veneno!- se detuvo cuando creyó que fue suficiente -tenemos que ir a ese pueblo para que asegurarnos de que estás fuera de peligro ¡RÁPIDO!

Volvió a subir a los chiquillos y al can en la moto y empujó esta con todas sus fuerzas, las que le quedaban, como si fuera un carrito de compras agarrando impulso yendo más rápido de lo que sería si estuviesen a pie o si los cargaba a ellos.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron hasta el pueblo. Era rustico, deteriorado y no parecía estar muy modernizado ya que todas las estructuras eran de madera y malgastadas y solo habían unas cuantas personas por ahí y por allá sin hacer nada que fuese relevante.

-¡Disculpe, señor!- fue hasta un tipo que estaba a recostado contra un poste, y perezosamente alzó la cabeza para verlo de reojo -¡Tengo un niño que fue mordido por una serpiente de cascabel y necesita atención medica con urgencia! ¿Hay algún hospital en este pueblo?- no respondió y solo agachó la cabeza volviendo a su posición original -¿Qué no me oyó? ¡TENGO A UN NIÑO QUE FUE MORDIDO POR UNA VÍBORA! ¿O es que acaso no entiende el inglés?- luchaba fuertemente para no perder la compostura y hacer algo que le haga sufrir una recaída.

-Mi hermano se va a morir ¡POR FAVOR DÍGANOS SI HAY UN HOSPITAL EN ESTE PUEBLO!- le suplicó Daniela llorando a mares. El hombre al verla así sintió mucha lástima, y al igual que a Leo, eso fue suficiente para que se le ablandara el corazón.

-Clínica… por allá- señaló una clínica, que también es está muy deteriorada, y el letrero indica que es una clínica que está en tan mal estado que podría caerse en cualquier momento.

Enseguida se dirigieron al sitio y al ingresar estaba tan desolado como las calles, solo había una enfermera que estaba perezosamente apoyada en el recibidor viendo una revista.

-¡SEÑORITA!- le habló -¿Entiende el inglés?- ella asintió lentamente -este niño fue mordido por una serpiente de cascabel, creo que le saqué el veneno ¡Pero requiere de atención médica cuanto antes!- usó la misma desesperación que empleó contra ese sujeto.

-El médico está en su hora de descanso. Debe esperar a que…- ella también alzó lentamente la cabeza, pero abrió de par en par sus ojos al verle la cara, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-Hey… tu cara se me hacer muy familiar ¿Qué no eres Mantequilla?- eso confundió al joven.

-¿Mantequilla? ¿De qué habla?- se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto totalmente el rostro.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡ERES MANTEQUILLA, NUESTRO LIBERTADOR!- comenzó a gritar y saltar de la emoción -¡OIGAN TODOS! ¡MANTEQUILLA A REGRESADO!- apenas vociferó esto, aparecieron incontables personas sorprendiendo a Leo y a los pequeños que se apegaron a él asustados.

-¡ANDA LA OSA, EN SERIO ES ÉL!- lo señaló un viejo -¡¿Cómo no lo reconocí antes?!- habló el mismo tipo que les indicó donde estaba la clínica -¡VIVA MANTEQUILLA, VIVA!- lo tomaron y entre todos lo alzaron en señal de adoración y sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacían.

-¡¿Mantequilla?! ¡¿Pero de qué están hablando to…?!- intentó protestar hasta que hizo memoria.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¡¿Me pueden decir qué diablos es esto?!- estaba furioso frente al cuarteto y otros chicos que habían estado jugando a la patrulla fronteriza y los inmigrantes ilegales, y sostenía un papel que mostraba la cara de Butters y decía: "se busca vivo o muerto" -¡¿Y BIEN?! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE AL QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ ESTA IDEA DE PONERLE PRESIO A LA CABEZA DE MI HERMANO?!-_

 _-¡FUE IDEA DEL CULÓN! Está tan empeñado en ganar nuestro juego ¡Que fue capaz de hacer eso!- le respondió Kyle, que junto con Stan, se habían escudado detrás de Kenny._

 _-Debí suponer que esto fue obra de ese maldito gordo hijo de puta. Si por su culpa matan a mi hermano… ¡HARÉ QUE DESEE NO HABER NACIDO!- golpeó una pared reventándola._

 _Después de machacar a golpes a Eric, por enésima vez, tanto él como su familia estaban aterrados porque los días pasaban y Butters no aparecía haciendo que pensara que en serio lo habían matado, hasta que después de tanta espera él volvió solito y sin ningún tipo de complicación._

 _-¡MI NIÑO!- Linda lo abrazó y dio muchos besos en la cara, como toda madre amorosa que es._

 _-¡Nos tenías muy preocupados, jovencito! Debería de castigarte por un año ente…- pero Steven sigue tan insensible como siempre, pero se calló por la mirada que Leo le dedico -quise decir… que yo también estoy muy feliz que hayas regresado sano y salvo- le acarició el pelo._

 _-Digo lo mismo- Leo lo abrazó -pero escucha bien, marica. Se me vuelves a dar sustos como este, haré que desees haberte quedado allá en México- le susurró aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo._

 _-Lo-lo siento, Leo- se disculpó cabizbajo y frotándose los nudillos -pero hubieran visto lo buenas personas que son los mexicanos ¡Incluso me consideraron su salvador! Nunca antes me había sentido tan admirado- sus ojos brillaron con mucha ilusión._

 _-Soy todo oídos, cuéntanoslo mientras cenamos- y como si nada hubiera pasado se retiró._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-"Nunca pensé que aún luego de tantos años él seguiría teniendo influencia aquí"- pensó luego de que lo bajaran -así es, yo soy Mantequilla y he vuelto- todos comenzaron a celebrar -pero mis acompañantes y yo requerimos de su ayuda porque estamos muy mal, ¿Nos ayudarán?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO, POR SUPUESTO! Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por nuestro libertador- internamente le dio las gracias a Butters, ya que indirectamente, le está ayudando bastante.

Los atendieron a todos. Por fortuna Daniela y David se han repuesto casi totalmente de la tuberculosis y este no fue afectado por el veneno de serpiente gracias a la rápida acción de Leo, y en cuanto a este, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para que también trataran sus heridas.

-Gracias por su ayuda, ya estoy mucho mejor- agradeció moviendo de manera circular su hombro herido tronándoselo -¿Puedo quedarme en el pueblo un momento? Es que necesito provisiones y repuestos para reparar mí moto- pidió con humildad y algo incómodo al sentir que estaba aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de todos ellos a costa de su hermano mellizo.

-¡No hay problema! Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- le sonrió el doctor que los examino, pero por alguna razón su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza -si tenemos repuestos para vehículos… pero no tenemos mucha comida y suministros- soltó un suspiro.

-¿Escasea la comida? ¿Por qué?- algo le decía que las personas del pueblo requerían de su apoyo.

-Por culpa de unos vándalos. Mire, le voy a contar lo que pasa- prestó toda atención a lo que él y las demás persona tuvieran que decirle.

 **Volviendo con Luis Carlos Alarcón…**

-Oh… mañana también es un día especial… y de nuevo nadie recuerda la razón- otra vez estaba triste y las cosas a su alrededor seguían adornadas para hacer una fiesta, solo que ahora el cartel decía: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LUIS CARLOS! -y al igual que mi cuarto aniversario en fan ficción… esto solo es algo que solo se da una vez al año…- sin muchas ganas sopló un espanta suegras.

 **Capítulo nueve completado el 11/10/2016.**

 **La táctica de pasar ante un tren para perder a los perseguidores, todo un clásico del cine ¿Cierto? XD. Pero tanto Leo como los pequeños estuvieron literalmente en la olla cuando se dañó la moto y tuvieron que aguantar el calor del desierto que le hizo alucinar, parece que aún no es del todo buena persona ¿Podrá volver a ser el mismo patán de antes?**

 **Al menos los habitantes de ese pueblo lo confundieron con Butters (Mantequilla) el que liberó a los mexicanos en uno de los episodios de la temporada 15 y recibió la ayuda que tanto requería. ¿Podrá ayudarlos con el problema que los aflige?**

 **¿Qué opinan lo que dijo ese guardia de la frontera sobre permitir el ingreso de inmigrantes a USA solo porque requieren de su mano de obre? ¿No es algo muy hipócrita y abusivo?**

 **Y por último… ¡MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! (Pasa una planta rodante) así es, estoy un año más cerca de la tumba, ¿Cómo vuela el tiempo, eh? Estaría muy agradecido si me desean feliz cumpleaños en sus reviews ya que es algo que me animaría mucho ;D**


	10. ¿Un Héroe en Potencia?

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ: ¿UN HÉROE EN POTENCIA?**

Leo veía fijamente la luna cruzado de brazos. Mientras que sus pequeños acompañantes dormían en la cama del cuarto que los mexicanos les ofrecieron, él pensaba en lo que estos le contaron…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Nuestro pueblo El Camino del Sol antes era tranquilo y próspero. Todos vivíamos en paz y éramos muy felices porque estábamos apartados de las posibles malas influencias de las grandes ciudades. Pero todo cambió cuando unos vándalos llegaron de la nada y comenzaron a causar destrozos por todos lados solamente por diversión y nos doblegaron a su voluntad diciendo que ahora les pertenecemos- le estaba explicando el doctor que lo había atendido._

 _-Intentamos defendernos, pero ellos eran tan fuertes que no le podíamos hacer nada. Una vez cada mes vuelven y nos exigen pago para que no nos hagan nada. Han llevado a la economía de nuestro pueblo a la quiebra, por eso está en tan malas condiciones y casi todos sus habitantes se han ido. Solo quedamos los que no tenemos a dónde más ir, y como estamos lejos de las grandes ciudades, la policía no ha querido ayudarnos- habló la enfermera con la que se topó en el hospital._

 _-Por eso actuamos de esa manera antes. Con todo lo que nos ha pasado, no confiamos en ningún forastero. Espero que perdones como nos comportamos antes, Mantequilla- pidió el primer tipo con el que se encontró cuando llegó al pueblo -y lo peor es que dentro de unos días se cumplirá el plazo de un mes. ¡Apenas tenemos dinero y comida para mantenernos! ¡VAMOS A MORIR SI LES DAMOS LO POCO QUE NOS QUEDA!- se quitó la gorra para rascarse el pelo desesperado._

 _-"No me gusta dónde va a llevar esto"- pensó Leo ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación._

 _-Pero tú eres Mantequilla ¡NUESTRO LIBERTADOR! Nos ayudarás a deshacernos de esos malditos, ¿Cierto?- suspiró ya que pasó justo lo que tenía en mente. Se incomodó cuando todos lo vieron de manera esperanzadora, después de todo, su imagen es el símbolo de esperanza y le da valor a los que creen que no hay salvación alguna._

 _-Yo…- las miradas de ilusión de cada uno de ellos aumentaron creyendo que iba aceptar enseguida -debo pensarlo mejor. Estoy muy cansado y herido por lo que no estoy en mi mejor estado físico para poder ayudarlos- no quería darle falsas esperanzas a todos, pero tampoco quería decirle que no los iba ayudar o dejarlos tirados a su suerte._

 _-Espero que te repongas rápido para que nos ayudes a solucionar este predicamento, Mantequilla- el corazón se le oprimió cuando una niña le pidió esto con la mirada más esperanzadora de todos._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Sigo muy delicado y no tengo la fuerza para pelear contra tantos oponentes, pero no puedo abandonar a todas estas personas que tanto confían en mí. Y tampoco puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, debo seguir mi viaje para llegar hasta esa selva antes de que Butters…- esto era lo que más le preocupaba y se sobó la herida en el pecho.

-¿Señor Leo? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasa algo?- Daniela se había despertado y se le aceró.

-No te preocupes, chaparra. Solo estaba pensando en cómo solucionar este predicamento- le sobó el cabello para que no se angustiara -¿Qué es lo que harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?-

-¿Lo que yo haría?- la pequeña no sabía que decir ante eso y se puso a pensar -no sé… pero si yo tuviera la fuerza y habilidad de pelea que usted posee, les enseñaría a todos a defenderse por sí mismos para no dejarse pisotear por nadie- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a su infantil mente.

-¿Enseñarles a todos como pelear y defenderse por sí mismo?- lentamente a Leo se le formó una de esas sardónicas sonrisas mostrando sus dientes de oro -¡ESO ES! Sin dudas la mente de un niño puede estar llena de sorpresas ¡Muchas gracias, Daniela!- le acarició el cabello algo brusco.

Al día siguiente les pidió a todos que se reunieran para que les pudiera decir lo que tiene en mente

-Escuchen todos. Como ya saben, no estoy en mi mejor estado para que les sea de mucha ayuda contra esos bastardos- todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí muy preocupados -pero no se asusten. Pese a mi condición, les puedo ayudar a deshacerse de esos putos- es les volvió a dar esperanza -lo que haré será enseñarles cómo deben defenderse de todo aquel que quiera hacerles daño.

-En los días que faltan para que ellos vengan les daré clases de autodefensa personal para que así ustedes sean los que pateen traseros. El tiempo nos juega en contra y debemos comenzar cuanto antes, ¿Quién está conmigo?- solo unos pocos dijeron "YO" -no los escucho ¡¿Quiénes están conmigo?!- aumento su tono de voz y unos cuantos más dijeron lo mismo, parece que la mayoría le tenía tanto miedo a los malosos que no se animaban a hacer lo que él les pidió -¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Acaso quieren que ellos los sigan hostigando hasta chuparles la vida? ¿No? ¡Entonces apóyenme! ¡A su libertador! ¿Quiénes están conmigo?- se estaba impacientando por la falta de motivación.

-¡YO!- ahora sí, todos hablaron en coro. Con recordar lo que Butters hizo por ellos, fue suficiente.

-Así me gusta. Ahora prepárense para unas clases express más rápidas que las de cómo saber hablar inglés en línea- sonrió complacido -"solo espero que esto no me haga perder más tiempo valioso del que ya he perdido"- otra vez se angustió al recordar que debía seguir su camino.

Sus clases consistían en atacar los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano. Como es todo un experto en el grotesco arte de agredir a los demás, ese tipo de enseñanzas le salían con toda naturalidad.

-Recuerden primero pegarles entre las piernas. Aunque es una jugada sucia y medio cobarde, eso hará que enseguida caigan heridos de gravedad y que no puedan seguir luchando- esto lo dijo con repulsión al recordar como derrotó a Goliat y al tipo que casi lo mató a punta de pistola -y si no les quieren pegar ahí, denle un buen golpe en las rodillas ya que si se las fracturan, no se podrán mantener de pie y les resultaran más fácil ganarles.

-Lo mismo pasa con los codos. Si se los fracturan sus brazos quedaran inutilizados y no tendrán forma de atacar o defenderse- con una barra de metal golpeaba los lugares que indicaba a un maniquí -ahora practiquen unos con otros. También recuerden que ellos no se van a quedar quietos a esperar que les peguen y los agredirán sin piedad alguna apenas tengan la oportunidad. Luego les diré que otros puntos débiles pueden usar a su favor- veía como como ellos entrenaban entre sí usando unos pedazos de madera, tubos u otros elementos con los que puedan defenderse -parece que mi vocación si es ser maestro en defensa personal después de todo- rió con mucha ironía al recordar esa charla que tuvo con su familia luego de la fiesta de graduación.

-¿Se hace así, señor Leo?- le habló David que estaba practicando junto con Daniela.

-Así es, pulgas. Pero no se les olvide mantener la guardia alta- los guiaba para que lo hicieran bien.

-Oiga señor Leo, ¿Es la primera vez que le enseña a alguien a defenderse por sí mismo de los que quieran hacerle daño?- soltó un bramido y rodo los ojos por la pregunta que la chica le hizo.

-Nada más lejos de la verdad, pulgas. El primero al que le di clases como esta fue a mi hermano cuando éramos unos niños- volvió a pensar en cosas importantes del pasado de ambos.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Muy hombre al pegarle a mi hermano cuando no estoy presente ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE VUELVES A PEGAR EN MI PRESENCIA A VER SI ERES TAN MACHO?!- estaba moliendo a golpes a un chico mayor que ellos en frente de toda la escuela; Butters estaba cerca con un ojo morado -¡Ahora pídele perdón llorando como un marica!- lo tiró a los pies de él y le pisó la cabeza._

 _-Pe… ¡Perdón! ¡No lo volveré hacer!- hablaba con dificultad por cómo le pisaba el cráneo._

 _-Así me gusta, pendejo. Espero que por tu bien, no se repita o te irá peor- luego de patearle el estómago, tomó al otro rubio de la muñeca derecha y prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras._

 _-Nunca me voy a cansar de ver cómo le saca la mierda a los demás- Eric filmaba lo ocurrido._

 _Al llegar a casa, le atendió su ojo lastimado y lo tiró a la cama como si fuera un costal de papas para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado manteniendo los brazos tras su espalda, como si estuviera sumamente molesto con él._

 _-Definitivamente yo no sé qué carajos voy hacer contigo. ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes valerte por ti mismo, por un demonio?! ¿Siempre tengo que ir a tu rescate cada vez que te estén jodiendo? ¿O es que acaso la única manera en que puedas defenderte es cuando te encabronas y dejas de ser un llorica? Estoy tan decepcionado de ti, Butters- lo estaba regañando por su falta de agallas._

 _-Pe-perdón, hermano- se disculpó el otro frotándose los nudillos muy apenado y nervioso._

 _-¡A eso mismo me refiero! En vez de encararme como hombre, te achicopalas y haces esa estúpida manía. Te juro que algunas veces me dan ganas de…- amañó con pegarle asustándolo más._

 _-Es que no so-soy como tú, que e-eres un experto en el combate y que no ti-tiene miedos de hacerle fre-frente a lo que te quiera he-herir. Sabes que no me gusta pe-pelear y por eso me cuesta defenderme- al seguir haciendo ese gesto, él otro rugió rabioso y estuvo a punto de hacerle daño._

 _-Si no fuera porque eres mi hermano ¡Ya te habría…!- respiró hondamente para calmarse -pues a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar. Te voy a enseñar como pelear de manera más o menos decente para que así te puedas valer por ti mismo sin que tenga que ir a salvarte el culo en cada ocasión- que le dijera esto, era sinónimo de que al otro le esperaba una larga y tortuosa rutina._

 _Le compró unas protecciones para Sparring de boxeo para que de esa manera sus "lecciones de autodefensa" no lo mandaran al hospital al primer golpe que le asestara._

 _-¡AUCH HERMANO BASTA POR FAVOR, ME DUELE MUCHO!- Butters intentaba protegerse de los golpes que él le daba. Pese a las protecciones, la fuerza de sus puños era suficiente para lastimarlo._

 _-¡Deja de quejarte y actúa como un hombre!- Leo estaba triturando su lado izquierdo y pudo darle un fuerte golpe en la cara -¡No, no, NO! Te he dicho un pocotón de veces que nunca bajes la guardia izquierda- se detuvo y lo veía de manera desaprobatoria._

 _-Ay… pero es que tú eres muy rápido y fuerte, hermano… no puedo seguirte el paso- se disculpó frotándose las protecciones de las manos, él soltó un bufido de fastidio._

 _-Y eso que te estoy entrenando para que seas un buen peleador y te puedas cuidar por ti mismo sin que yo esté cerca para salvarte el pellejo y le puedas patear el culo a quién trate de lastimarte, ¿Qué tal si en verdad te estuviera golpeando con la intención de lastimarte gravemente?_

 _-Lo-lo siento. Pero es que…- Leopold intentó alegar sobándose la cara._

 _-Es que nada. Así que continuemos- no le dejó terminar y continuó machacándolo a golpes._

 _A pesar de lo poco ortodoxas que resultaron esas clases, Leo logró hacer que Butters supiera hacerse más o menos respetar ante los que quisieran agredirlo, aunque por lo general el hecho de que él sea su hermano era suficiente para persuadir a los abusivos… al menos a la mayoría de ellos._

 _Estaba frente a su casillero buscando algunas cosas, en ese momento tenía 14 años y canturreaba una canción muy alegre._

 _-¡PANK!- de repente alguien le cerró la puerta de manera brusca asustándolo. Se trataba del viejo líder de los chicos de sexto grado, que al crecer se volvió el cabecilla de los patanes de décimo._

 _-Pero miren de quién se trata, si es el maricón hermano del estúpido cara cortada. ¿Qué haces por aquí solito? ¿No deberías estar lamiéndole el culo como siempre haces?- se burló de él haciendo que sus compinches rieran._

 _-Déjenme en paz, por favor- les pidió asustado por lo que ellos le pudieran hacer._

 _-¿O si no qué? ¿Irás llorando hacia tu maricón hermano para que te salve como siempre? ¿O te esconderás bajo las faldas de tu puta madre?- este insulto enfado de sobremanera a Butters, pero no dijo nada y mantuvo la cabeza agachada -¿Qué te pasa, quieres llorar acaso?- lo provocaba._

 _-Oye, no sigas molestándolo. Si su hermano se entera de lo que estamos haciendo…- le aconsejo uno de sus amigos, que parecía ser el único con algo de sentido común de entre todos._

 _-No me digas que eres uno de los tantos que le tienen miedo a ese cara cortada. ¡Que se enoje todo lo que se le pegue la puta gana! ¿Qué va hacer? ¿Pelear contra todos nosotros al mismo tiempo?- Butters aprovecho su distracción e intento irse -¡¿A dónde vas tú, marica?!- lo tomó del hombro derecho e hizo que se inclinara porque se lo estaba aplastando._

 _-¡Suéltame, por favor!- le suplico no solo desesperado y aterrado, sino furioso también._

 _-¡Oblígame!- el matón aumentó la fuerza de su agarre haciendo que gritara bastante adolorido._

 _-¡QUE ME SUELTES HIJO DE PUTA!- eso fue suficiente para acabar con su paciencia y se liberó al propinarle un golpe en la cara que casi le hizo caer y le sacó sangre de la nariz._

 _Los otros se sorprendieron y lo miraron fijamente esperando algún tipo de reacción, y luego de sobarse la nariz, vio con ira al pequeño rubio que se arrepintió de lo que hizo._

 _-Ahora sí… ¡DATE POR MUERTO!- lo tomó del cuello, y junto con los demás, hicieron lo que mejor saben hacer: agredir sin piedad alguna a los que son más débiles que ellos._

 _-¡Quítense, quítense! ¡NO ESTORBEN!- Leo corría por los pasillos del hospital -¡Que se quiten, mierda!- de un salto pasó por encima de un anciano en silla de ruedas que era empujado por una enfermera -¡¿Butters estás aquí?!- abrió la puerta de una habitación._

 _En esta se encontraba su gemelo gravemente herido e inconsciente con muchas vendas, yesos, gasas y pomadas por todo su cuerpo, una mascarilla de oxígeno. A su lado estaba la madre de ambos… y Bradley llorando desconsoladamente, junto con sus demás amigos y el Team Stan._

 _-Butters…- su furia supero cualquier otro sentimiento y cerró con tanta fuerza su mano derecha que aplastó la perilla de la puerta -¡¿Quién fue el pedazo de hijo de puta que le hizo eso a mi hermano?!- fue hasta él y le acarició el cabello -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Quién fue el que le hizo eso a Butters?!- estaba a punto de perder la poca lucidez y cordura que posee._

 _-Snif, Snif… fueron los chicos de décimo grado. Aprovecharon que estabas haciendo servicio comunitario obligatorio para molestarlo… ¡Y LE HICIERON ESTO!- le dijo el rubio rizado y se sopló la nariz con un pañuelo que ya estaba todo manchado de sus mocos._

 _-Así que fueron esos malditos ¿Eh?- se puso rojo de la ira y parecía explotar -¡LOS VOY A MATAR!- con la misma velocidad con la que llegó, desapareció hecho totalmente una fiera incontrolable._

 _-¡No Leo, no vayas!- le pidió su madre, pero fue demasiado tarde -¡MI OTRO NIÑO! ¡No sabría qué hacer si también lo agreden de esta forma o lo dejan peor!- siguió lamentándose._

 _-En realidad señora, son los chicos de décimo grado los que me dan lástima ahora- refutó Cartman a lo que sus amigos asintieron sabiendo muy bien lo que a ellos les esperaba._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Pese a eso, al menos dejo de ser tan cobarde y aprendió a no siempre estar dependiendo de mí para resolver todos los problemas que la vida le ponga…- suspiró nostálgico y rió un poco -pero bueno, no es momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Debo hacer que todos estos pueblerinos también sepan valerse por sí mismos y les revienten el culo a patadas a sus opresores.

Siguió enseñándoles todo tipo de movimientos de defensa y ataque. Se sentía orgulloso de poder inculcar ese conocimiento a los demás, solo que a diferencia de como lo hizo con el equipo de hockey de Stan hace tantos años, esta vez lo hacía con intenciones nobles y no por malicia.

 _ **-"No me gusta para nada lo que estás haciendo Leonardo. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Sé que últimamente te preocupas por las almas desafortunadas que se te crucen en el camino, pero hacerle frente a tantos delincuentes podría acabar con la poca salud que tienes"-**_ estaba hablando con su novia que de nuevo mostraba abiertamente su preocupación hacia él.

-Descuida, ogra. No seré yo quien les de sus pataditas, sino los pueblerinos a los que adiestre y que tanto confían en mí. Además, así aprovecho para que mis heridas se curen y descanse un poco, y luego de esto, podré seguir mi camino; solo espero que no tenga que interferir directamente en el conflicto o haga algo que perjudique a Butters.

 _ **-"Me dijiste que cuando haces una buena acción, él mejora y cuando vuelves a ser un patán empeora. Espero que el tiro no te salga por la culata y que enseñarles a esas personas a pelear y lastimar a los demás no resulte ser algo contraproducente"-**_ esto lo preocupó bastante.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. No será como esa ocasión en la que le saqué la mierda al puto que le pegó a Daniela o a los maricas que jodieron a Ben y que por culpa de eso Butters empeoró. Esta vez será totalmente diferente- más que convencerla a ella, intentó convencerse a sí mismo -bueno, es hora de dormir y recuperar fuerzas ya que mañana es el gran día. Deséame suerte- luego de despedirse y mandarse un besito apagó el celular -espero que tomes en cuenta las cosas buenas que hago y no me salgas con mano negra- señaló hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

Se hizo de mañana, el sol salía lentamente iluminando el pueblo en donde no había ni una sola alma en las calles y solo pasaban unas cuantas rodantes. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de motores que provienen de la lejanía, se trataban de los vándalos que se acercaban en motos y en camionetas mientras gritaban.

Al llegar se adentraron y vieron en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a los pueblerinos y se enojaron al no ver a ninguno de ellos por alguna parte.

-¿En dónde estarán esos perros? ¿Acaso todos abandonaron este basurero?- exigió saber el líder.

-Tal vez se estén escondiendo para que creamos que no están y esperan a que nos vayamos.

-¿Creen que somos idiotas, eh? ¡Sabemos que están escondidos, imbéciles! Así que salgan por las buenas o por las malas- no obtuvieron respuesta alguna -¿Entonces eligieron las malas? ¡QUE ASÍ SEA! Ya saben que hacer muchachos- todos se alistaron para causar destrozos.

-Me recuerdan a los motociclistas que una vez causaron destrozos por todo el pueblo cuando los llamaron maricas- ironizó Leo, que junto con David, Daniela y los demás menores de edad, está en la azotea de una de las casas -muy bien, pulgas. Cuando yo de la señal le tiraran mierda a esos idiotas. ¿Preparados?- sus protegidos asintieron -en sus marcas, listos ¡YA!- se incorporó.

Todos los infantes que estaban en los tejados se levantaron y comenzaron a tirarles a los patanes unas pequeñas bolsas de plástico llenas de líquido. Fueron tomados por sorpresa y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, fueron cubiertos por el contenido de esas bolsas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- el jefe de ellos se olió la mano -¡HUELE A MIERDA! ¡Ya verán esas sabandijas lo que les haremos cuando hayamos…!- intentó moverse, pero tanto él como el resto no podían hacer movimiento alguno y apenas y podían separar los pies del piso o mover levemente sus brazos -¡NO PODEMOS MOVERNOS! ¡¿Qué carajos nos pasa?!- comenzaron a desesperarse.

-Sin dudas fue una buena idea hacer esa mescla de súper pegamento con orina, mierda y demás desperdicios ya que no solo estarán inmóviles ¡Sino que apestaran como las mierdas que son!- Leo sonrió -¡TODOS AL ATAQUE!- ahora fueron los adultos quienes fueron a luchar luego de salir de las estructuras de madera soltando un grito de guerra -veamos qué tan rudos se creerán ahora que están cubiertos de mierda y se ganaran la golpiza de sus vidas.

Los pocos malandros que comenzaron a moverse con relativa libertad intentaron agredirlos, pero ellos usaron lo que Leo les enseñó sobre atacar las partes débiles del cuerpo. Les pegaron en las sienes, en el cuello, bajo las axilas, los codos, rodillas y también entre las piernas (Que era lo más efectivo por supuesto) y comenzaron a machacarlos a golpes devolviéndoles todo el dolor que ellos les han causado; un justo castigo por parte del Karma cabe decir.

-Eso es, así es como se hace- Leo estaba cruzado de brazos y sonreía con satisfacción hasta que vio que el líder de los bastardos se llevó una mano al bolsillo y lentamente sacó una pistola -¡OH NO, NADA DE ESO!- saltó desde su posición y aterrizó cayendo encima de él embutiéndolo contra el piso -todos ustedes recibirán su castigo ¡Me aseguraré de ello!- le pateó la cara y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a otro que quiso apuñalarlo, pero esos movimientos le causaron mucho dolor -Demonios… mejor dejo que ellos se diviertan solos- se sobó el hombro y el muslo heridos.

Después de que los pueblerinos machacaran a los vándalos, los desnudaron y amarraron a unos cactus para que así su humillación sea mayor y siguieran sufriendo como se lo merecen.

-¡Estamos en deuda contigo, Mantequilla! Si no fuera por ti, seguiríamos siendo hostigados por esas malditas culebras- le agradeció el médico -¡Que viva Mantequilla! ¡QUE VIVA!- todos comenzaron a alabar a su gran héroe.

-Descuiden, descuiden. Fue todo un placer ayudarlos- sonreía con una satisfacción mucho mayor que la que obtuvo por las otras cosas buenas que ha hecho antes -pero es momento de que siga con mi viaje. Si quieren recuperar algo del dinero que estos pendejos les quitaron, vendan sus vehículos y comuníquenle a los que abandonaron el pueblo que ya pueden regresar y que su hogar volverá a ser el mismo que fue antes- les recomendó.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho, Mantequilla. Pero le avisaremos a los demás pueblos que tú volviste ¡SE ALEGRARÁN TANTO COMO NOSOTROS! Y también te ayudaran en lo que necesites.

-Gracias, eso me ahorrará sudor más adelante. Ahora David y Daniela, despídanse- los niños, muy tristes, se despidieron de los amigos que habían hecho en los días que estuvieron ahí -no se pongan así. Cuando yo vuelva a South Park pasaremos por aquí, ¿Les parece bien?- ellos sonrieron y le agradecieron -de nada, ahora sí podemos irnos.

Con su motocicleta ya reparada, gracias a las piezas que le sacaron a las otras y que se llevaron muchas más en caso de que se vuelva a dañar, pudieron partir con una radiante sonrisa y un buen sabor de boca, el perrito ladró alegre.

-Esto de ser héroe sin dudas ofrece mucho más placer y satisfacción que estar jodiendo a los demás por mero gusto- se dijo a sí mismo -ya quiero ver la cara que pondrás cuando te enteres de todo esto, Buttersito- imaginarse la cara que él pondría ante esto aumentó su dicha.

 **Capítulo diez completado el 24/10/2016.**

 **Al fin Leo usa lo que ha aprendido de las bromas que ha hecho y las aplicó con la gente que se lo merecía ¡Para que así aprendan esos bastardos!**

 **¿Pero no se esperaron que él le haya enseñado a Butters como defenderse, cierto? es como él dijo, no siempre puede estar ahí para salvarle el culo y debe aprender a valerse por sí mismo.**


	11. ¿Una Recaída Sin Remedio?

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE: ¿UNA RECAÍDA SIN REMEDIO?**

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir. Valiéndose de la fama que Mantequilla tenía entre los mexicanos, Leo se ahorraba mucho esfuerzo y las cosas tanto para él como para sus pequeños acompañantes se les hacían muy fáciles, casi regaladas, mejor dicho.

-¡Atrápanos, Johnny!- David y Daniela corrían alejándose del perrito que los perseguía estando en un parque. El hermano de Butters solo se limitaba a estar cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra un árbol sonriendo un poco disfrutando de la radiante alegría y calidez que ellos transmitían.

-¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!- el cachorro saltó y se le tiró encima al niño haciendo que cayera de espaldas y le lamió la cara a lo que la niña reía muy feliz.

-Butters… tú te mereces estar aquí y disfrutar de esta felicidad también- Leo rió de igual manera sobándose la herida en el pecho para luego la que tiene en el hombro -ya estoy lo suficientemente recuperado para poder hacerle frente a todo tipo de obstáculo que se nos presente en el camino. Solo espero no tener que hacer algo que te haga empeorar, hermanito- miró al cielo.

Al establecerse, ahora en un hotel mucho menos deteriorado que los anteriores gracias al dinero que han ganado en su viaje, Leo volvió a analizar los posibles movimientos que hará.

-Debo llegar rápido a Panamá. Si sigo andando en moto para cruzar los países que hay en medio me demoraría mucho. Debo moverme más rápido y poder llevar a los pequeños conmigo. ¿En avión? No, el dinero no me alcanza para los boletos y no podría llevar mi monto conmigo. ¿En tren? Mismo problema. ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y tamboreó los dedos de la izquierda encima del mapa que estaba encima de la mesa en frente de él.

Dejó de pensar cuando su celular sonó. Se trataba otra vez de Shelli preguntándole como seguía y todo eso a la vez que él le hacía preguntas sobre la salud de Butters.

 _ **-"Hace unos días estaba estable, pero hoy comenzó a recaer de nuevo"-**_ cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar muy agitado luchando contra el impulso de gritar y hacer un desastre volviendo a aterrar a sus jóvenes acompañantes _**-"por favor cálmate, Leo. No se trató de algo grave o que lo acercara más a la muerte. Dicen que solo fue un malestar ocasional"-**_

-Solo dicen eso para no preocuparnos. Tengo que llegar rápido a esa selva antes de que sea tarde. ¿Qué me recomiendas para llegar rápido hasta Panamá? Se me había ocurrido en avión o en tren, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para que los niños, el perro y mi moto viajemos en alguno de esos medios de trasporte. ¿Qué puedo hacer?- le pidió consejo. Se escuchó un gemido pensativo por parte de ella.

 _ **-"Lo que te voy a decir tal vez sea la peor de la ideas, pero tomando en cuenta tu situación y que debes llegar hasta ese lugar lo más rápido posible, será lo mejor que puede hacer"-**_ Leo prestó atención a lo que ella fuera a decirle _**-"Ve a una compañía de cargas y fíjate si envían alguna carga a Panamá. Si una carga tiene como objetivo ir a ese país y es lo suficientemente grande como para que tú, tus acompañantes y tu moto entren en ella, podrás viajar gratis en avión; claro, siempre y cuando no hagan ruido y no sean descubiertos. Esta sería una de las cosas más locas y arriesgadas que podrías hacer, así que te recomiendo que lo pienses antes de hacerlo"**_

-Esto no es ni por casualidad la cosa más loca que alguna vez haya hecho, eso te consta. Pero muchas gracias por la idea, linda- le mandó un besito -eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué no viajé en avión enseguida a Panamá en vez de hacerlo en moto? Mis padres hubieran pagado sin pensarlo dos veces mi boleto, así me habría ahorrado muchos problemas y habría llegado a esa selva en menos de un parpadeo- se sintió muy estúpido al apenas darse cuenta de esa opción.

 _ **-"Pues parece que estaban tan apurados para que te fueras y encontraras la forma de salvar a mi futuro cuñado que se les olvidó por completo ese detalle. Es como si esta fuera una historia y al escritor se le olvidó esa opción creando una gran falla argumental y de lógica"-**_ Shelli no pudo evitar ironizar **(NA: sí que es bien irónico, ¿Cierto? XD)**

-Pero si hubiera hecho eso… nunca hubiese encontrado a estos pequeños ni ayudado a todas esas personas que tanto requerían el apoyo de alguien como yo- fue hasta la cama y le sobó el pelo a Daniela haciendo que se removiera apegándose a David y al perrito que dormía junto a ellos y sonriendo tiernamente -gracias de nuevo por tu idea, ogra. Mañana enseguida buscaré la manera de poder meterme dentro de una gran carga que vaya a Panamá.

 _ **-"Rezaré para que el tiro no te salga por la culata, mojón. Y si no funciona y ocurre lo peor, iré siempre a dejarte flores en tu tumba"-**_ después de esta pequeña broma de mal gusto, se enviaron un besito y colgaron sus celulares.

-Decir una plegaria… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dije una- vio hacia arriba luego de ponerse otra mano en el pecho -¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué enseguida me ponga de rodillas y suplicar como un marica? Tal vez ya no sea el mismo desalmado de antes, pero no esperes que enseguida me vuelva un pedófilo que solo predica y predica, pero no cumple con lo que dice. Debo conservar algo de orgullo y dignidad por lo menos ¿No lo crees?- luego de esta broma tan blasfema, se dispuso a dormir junto con los pequeños, rodeándolos con cada brazo, apegándolos a su cuerpo y que el perrito se acostara encima de su abdomen.

Al despertar comenzó a buscar que empresas envían grandes cargas a Panamá, le tomó todo el día hasta que encontró algo que podía servirle a él y a sus pequeños y dulces compañeros de viaje.

Veía como uno empleados metían en un gran contenedor de transporte varias motos de distintas marcas. Si podía meter su Harley ahí y que los trabajadores piensen que se trata de una de las tantas motos que son transportadas, podría camuflarse junto con los pequeños y viajar gratis.

-¿Seguro de que quiere hacer esto, señor Leo?- a Daniela y a su hermano no les gustaba la idea.

-No hay más opción, pulgas. No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo recorriendo en moto el resto del camino ni ayudar a toda aquella alma desvalida que se me cruce. Debo llegar hasta ese sabio en la selva de Panamá cuanto antes- les acarició las cabezas -sé que les estoy pidiendo mucho, pero necesito que tanto ustedes como el perro no hagan ruido hasta que lleguemos, ¿Podrán soportar?

-Si vivimos tanto tiempo en las calles, esto será pan comido- rió por lo que el chico dijo -nosotros siempre estaremos con usted, no importa a dónde vaya- dejó de reír por lo que Daniela dijo ya que enseguida recordó lo que Shelli le avisó sobre que debía pensar en dónde dejarlos a ellos ya que no los puede llevar consigo a esa selva por peligro a que les ocurra alguna calamidad.

-Empecemos rápido antes de que perdamos la oportunidad de viajar en segunda clase- los apuró.

Los trabajadores seguían metiendo las motos en el contenedor, si Leo y los menores querían entrar ahí sin que los descubrieran, debían hacer que se alejaran para poder meterse hasta el fondo junto con la moto. Esta vez no tenía tiempo para preparar una vieja camioneta a modo de distracción, debía hacer otra cosa que le aseguraría que todos ellos se fueran, ¿Pero qué?

 _ **-"¡VENGAN TODOS, VENGAN! Las mejores revistas pornográficas aquí a los precios más baratos que puedan haber ¡VENGAN, VENGAN!"-**_ se escuchaba una voz a través de un altavoz que provenía de un callejón lejos del sitio en dónde metían las motos en el contenedor.

-¿Revistas pornográficas a precios baratos? ¡VAMOS RÁPIDO!- eso enseguida llamó la atención de los empleados que dejaron tiradas las motos y fueron a complacer su lujuria.

-Esto nunca falla- Leo sonrió victorioso y se acercó al contenedor -muy lindas estas motos, pero nada como mi bella Harley- hizo a un lado las que estaban adentro para colocarla en el fondo y que sirviera de escudo para que no los vieran -es la hora de la verdad, pulgas. No soy bueno para las plegaria, así que ustedes deben rezar para que esto funcione y no nos pillen- les pidió -y tú pulgoso, mantén el hocico cerrado y no hagas ruido alguno, ¿Entendido?- el perrito ladró alegre y le lamió la cara -¡Ay carajo! Lo tomaré como un sí- se limpió asqueado y se quedaron inmóviles.

-¡¿En dónde están las revistas porno?!- uno de los empleados miró de un lado a otro el sitio de dónde provenía el anuncio, pero solo vio una grabadora que era la causante de eso -¿Qué diablos? ¡¿NO HAY REVISTAS PORNO?!- de una patada la reventó y todos comenzaron a refunfuñar enojados, pero no tenían más opción que volver a su trabajo antes de que los descubrieran.

Los corazones de los mellizos palpitaban a toda potencia al ver como regresaron para terminar de meter las motos, el cachorro temblaba levemente y Leo solo mantenía el ceño fruncido viendo a través de la manta negra que los cubría para camuflarse con la oscuridad. Al principio todo parecía ir bien ya que los empleados al estar tan molestos no se tomaron la molestia de ver el interior y siguieron metiendo las motos, hasta que uno notó que había una de más.

-Qué raro. ¿No nos sobra una?- se rascó la cabeza confundido mientras hacía un conteo.

-¿Y qué importa? de seguro solo fue un error de inventario y ya- otro le restó importancia a eso y cuando cerraron el contenedor, los ocupantes de este soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias Dios por oír nuestra plegarias- Leo soltó un bramido y rodó los ojos por lo que Daniela dijo

Sin mayores inconvenientes fueron llevados al aeropuerto e ingresaron a un gran avión de carga junto con varios contenedores más y despegaron. Al ser de noche, los niños y el perro dormían apegados a Leonardo que los sobaba para que estuvieran profundos volviendo a pensar en qué hacer con ellos cuando llegase a esa selva y quién podría cuidarlos mientras buscaba al sabio.

-"Alguien debe encargarse de ellos cuando me aventure a la jungla. No puedo confiárselos a cualquier persona, debe ser alguien que en verdad muestre tener un corazón de oro y que no tenga oscuras intenciones con ellos. Espero encontrar rápido a alguien así antes de que todo se me estrelle en la cara"- comenzó a cerrar los ojos para dormir apegando más a los menores.

Se despertaron cuando el avión aterrizó y era de día. Seguían manteniéndose inmóviles y en silencio esperando el momento justo para poder salir. Podían oír a las personas de afuera, lo que hizo sonreír al rubio castaño al escuchar que estaban en Panamá. Usando una enorme paciencia siguieron quietos y sin hacer nada hasta que volviera a ser de noche para poder irse y haciendo muecas de dolor al golpearse entre sí cada vez que el contenedor era movido de un sitio a otro.

-Muy bien, ya son las ocho de la noche. Es hora de salir de esta lata de sardinas- con una linterna vio la hora en su reloj. Apartó las motos que estaban adelante y usando su gran fuerza pudo abrir las grandes puertas dobles de metal. Primero sacó la cabeza y vio de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos.

-No hay Moros en la costa. Salgamos antes de que…- dejo de hablar porque apenas se percató de que pusieron el contenedor encima de un camión que se encendió y se puso en marcha.

-¡¿Señor Leo?!- le llamaron los niños asustados de que los fueran a llevar a un lugar peligroso.

-Descuiden, pulgas. No pasa nada. Es más, esto es lo mejor para nosotros ya que nos aleja de todas las personas y podremos huir sin que nos descubran- con cuidado volvió a cerrar las puertas.

Volvieron a esperar, y al sentir como ya pasó media hora, de nuevo las puertas se abrieron solo que esta vez con Leo y sus acompañantes montados en la Harley que volvió a volar y caer duramente en la carretera de manera parecida como lo hicieron ante el tren.

-¡Gracias por el aventón!- bromeó viendo como el camión se alejaba -ahora a buscar un lugar en dónde pasar la noche y preguntar en que ciudad estamos para mañana seguir viajando.

Al llegar a otro hotel barato, y haciendo el esfuerzo sobrenatural de hablar bien español, descubrió que estaban en la Ciudad de Panamá lo que significa que estaban a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de esa selva, cosa que los motivó tanto, que a primera hora de la mañana volvieron a rodar animados, siendo el mayor quién poseía la sonrisa de entusiasmo más grande.

-¡CLARO QUE FUNCIONÓ! No sé cómo no había pensado en esto antes, ¡MCUHAS GRACIAS POR LA IDEA, PRECIOSA!- volvía hablar con Shelli, estando en otro restaurante para que comieran.

 _ **-"¿En serio lo lograste sin ningún problema? ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Tal vez debería volverme consejera para escritores frustrados que no saben cómo seguir sus historias"-**_ su novia de nuevo ironizó _**-"me alegro que hayas podido avanzar tanto y cada vez te falte menos para llegar a esa selva. Pero ahora me surge otra pregunta: ¿Cómo vas a volver? Si es en moto te vas a tomar aún más tiempo del que ya has gastado hasta ahora. No creo que colarse en un avión de carga siempre vaya a dar resultado, ¿Qué harás al respecto?"-**_ se volvió a angustiar al pensar en esto.

-Me cago en la… ya se me ocurrirá algo, y si no, volveré a recurrir a tu infinita sabiduría para encontrarle solución a ese problema- no quiso seguir pensando en eso -¿Y Butters? ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Ha empeorado de nuevo o sigue igual de regular?- se sujetó el pecho al preguntar eso.

 _ **-"Se ha mantenido estable y sin rastros de volver a empeorar. ¿Quieres que te lo pase?"-**_

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Necesito tanto hablar con él en estos momentos- pasaron unos segundos en los que solo se oían los sonidos de pasos junto con el de unas toses -¿Butters? ¿Cómo andas?-

 _ **-"No puedo andar a ningún lado al estar postrado en esta cama…"-**_ el rubio enfermo no pudo evitar hacer una leve broma haciéndole reír _**-"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha seguido tu viaje? ¿Has seguido teniendo contratiempos? ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que llegues a esa selva?"-**_

-Poco, hermanito, falta poco. Tú solo resiste y verás que en menos de lo que papá grita como la puta madre de Eric cuando va a ese sauna gay para que se la claven, estarás totalmente recuperado- no desaprovechó el momento para también hacer una bromita.

Continuaron andando, los mellizos miraban todo a su alrededor maravillados por la belleza de la ciudad. Leo seguía sonriendo con entusiasmo sintiendo que cada metro que recorre, es un metro que está más cerca de salvar a su hermano gemelo de una muerte segura.

Se detuvieron por culpa de un trancón. Los vehículos estaban tan apiñados que ni las motos podían maniobrar con libertad entre los demás medios de transporte.

-¿Por qué tanta demora?- se impacientó y se arrimó para tratar de encontrar la causa del trancón -no puedo perder más tiempo en esta pendejada- usando su descomunal fuerza, tomó su moto y la apoyó en su hombro sano para así poder caminar en la acera siendo seguido de los niños, que al igual que las demás personas, lo veían asombrados por esa gran demostración de fuerza.

Se detuvo porque las heridas de su muslo y costado lastimados comenzaron a dolerle y bajó la moto para sobárselas. Vio la causa del trancón que eran dos tipos peleándose porque sus autos chocaron y nadie hacía nada para detenerlos. Así que suspiró y empujó la Harley hasta ellos.

-Si se van agarrar a las trompadas háganlo en otro lado y no estorben a los demás- los tomó de la parte traseras de sus camisas y los alzó para hacer que chocaran sus cabezas y los tiró a un lado sin que se atrevieran a objetar -así me gusta. Ahora a empujar sus carcachas para que no…

-¡PIM, PIM!- sin previo aviso, se escuchó la bocina de un camión. Todos vieron de dónde provenía llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que un gran camión descontrolado venía a máxima velocidad a su posición chocando y haciendo a un lado a todo vehículo más pequeño que él.

-¡OH MIERDA! ¡Todos aléjense rápido!- gritó y amañó con volver a coger su moto para irse. Las personas entraron en pánicos y comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones golpeándose entre sí tanto las que andaban a pie, como las que estaban en sus autos y salieron de estos para huir.

-¡No, esperen! ¡MI BEBE SE QUEDÓ EN EL AUTO!- gritó una mujer tratando de ir a un Volkswagen verde, pero no podía debido a las personas que la empujaban al correr despavoridas.

Leo la vio y después al vehículo en el que efectivamente había un pequeño bebe que lloraba para luego ver el camión que seguía acercándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡AH POR UN DEMONIO! David, Daniela ¡ALÉJENSE LO MÁS QUE PUEDAN!- bajó la moto y siendo impulsado de nuevo por un fuerte sentido del deber, fue a socorrer al infante -¡No estorben, idiotas!- empujaba a las personas frente a él en sincronización a como el camión seguía haciendo a un lado a los vehículos en su camino; dos fuerzas a las que no se les debe intentar detener.

-¡SEÑOR LEO!- Daniela estiró una mano y quiso acercársele, pero David la sujetó y la detuvo.

El hermano de Butters se apoyó en el parachoques de un carro y dio un largo salto para evitar a las persona y caer justamente frente al auto en dónde estaba el nenito. Vio como el camión se acercaba cada vez más, así que de un jalón arrancó la puerta del copiloto y tomó al bebe. Quiso apoyarse para dar otro salto, pero le volvió a doler al muslo que le impidió eso y gimió del dolor sobándoselo y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que su pierna herida le permitía.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí?! ¡LES DIJE QUE SE ALEJARAN!- les gritó a los mellizos que no se habían movido y estaban junto a su Harley, debido a que Daniela siguió insistiendo en querer acercársele y David aún intentaba detenerla -¡MUÉVANSE MIERDA!- de un movimiento los tomó y apoyó en su hombro sano sin dejar de correr siendo seguido por el perro y dejando atrás su moto.

-¡PRANK!- y justo a tiempo ya que el camión chocó contra su medio de transporte reventándolo en pedazos. El patán había girado la cabeza hacia atrás para ver justamente como su posesión más valiosa se hizo añicos ante sus ojos, y en estos se reflejó cada segundo del proceso.

-¡AUG!- no solo contempló eso, sino que también vio como un pedazo de metal que salió volando le pegó a Johnny haciendo que se desplomara en el piso y rodara unos cuantos metros.

-¡JOHNNY!- gritaron los niños, pero ellos de fueron afectados al igual que el Can ya que unos trozos de metal impactaron contra ellos y contra la espalda de Leo. David recibió un golpe en la cabeza, justamente en dónde antes se había golpeado, y Daniela en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡NO!- Leo se agachó y con cuidado los puso en el piso contemplando el daño que recibieron.

-¡MI BEBE!- la madre del nene fue hasta él para cargarlo -¡GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE ESTÁS BIEN!- lo abrazo y dio besos con todo su amor paternal -¡¿Cómo puedo recompensarlo, joven?!- al igual y como lo hizo la madre que sus hijos se salvaron de ese incendio, estaba en deuda con él.

-…- pero Leo no dijo nada y solo se limitaba a contemplar los cuerpos lastimados de los niños, del perro y luego ver los trozos de su moto -Daniela… David… pulgoso… la moto que me gané sudando sangre…- cerró tan fuerte los puños que le salía sangre de las palmas, su cuerpo temblaba, las pupilas se le contrajeron, apretaba los dientes y respiraba agitado como una bestia enfurecida -¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó con voz gutural espantando a los que estaban cerca y tomó una puerta que cayó cerca de él y la tiró como si fuera un disco haciendo que se embutiera contra un poste -¡Y TODO PO CULPAM DE SU PUTO BEBE!- al dejarse guiar por la ira tomó a esa madre del cuello y la levantó comenzando a estrangularla sin ningún tipo de piedad.

-¡OYE DÉJALA!- un hombre se le acercó y quiso detenerlo. Leo tiró a un lado a la mujer y giró para darle a él un golpe en la cara con el dorso de la mano derecha mandándolo a volar.

-¡No puedes golpear a los demás así como así!- otro también intentó ponerle un alto, pero de un golpe también en el rostro voló de espaldas chocando contra otras personas derribándola.

-¡Intenté ser una buena persona! ¡¿SOLO PARA QUE ME PASE ESTO?!- como si fuera alguien poseído por un demonio, se arrojó hacia los espectadores y sin miramiento de algún tipo comenzó a repartir golpes lastimando gravemente a todo los que estuvieron cerca y no podían huir.

Si solo hubiese salvado al bebe, de nuevo estaría recibiendo todos los halagos posibles, pero ahora cualquier palabra de aliento y gratitud era reemplazada por los gritos de horror de los presentes.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- mandó a otro hombre a volar -¡MALDITA SEA!- volvió a hacerlo -¡MALDITA SEA!- lo hizo otra vez -¡MALDITA SEA!- a este paso el incidente con el camión habría causado un menor número de víctimas.

-Mi ojo…- Daniela se levantó sobándose el ojo izquierdo que estaba morado e hinchado. Al oír el grito de las personas se aterró al ver como Leo las golpeaba salvajemente -¡OH DIOS! ¡David levántate!- agitó a su hermano que apenas se despertaba -¡Tenemos que detener al señor Leo antes de que haga alguna barbaridad!- lo alzó y ayudó a caminar para ir hasta el incontrolable e iracundo rubio castaño -¡SEÑOR LEBO, BASTA!- lo jaló de su chaleco negro.

-¡DEBERÍA DE…!- giró y estuvo a punto de pegarles también. Pero su puño izquierdo se detuvo en seco a unos centímetros de la cara de la niña que casi cayó al piso por la impresión y terror.

Respiró de forma lenta y pausada para calmarse y recuperar el juicio. Miró de un lado a otro y sintió una opresión en el pecho mucho peor que ese disparo que casi lo mató al darse cuenta de las personas que acaba de lastimar gravemente al volverse dejar guiar por la ira.

-Oh no… ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE HE HECHO?!- se sujetó con fuerza los costados de la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al piso ahora soltando unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento -Daniela… David… yo- al querer acercárseles, ellos retrocedieron viéndolo mucho más aterrados que cuando golpeó a ese otro brabucón -no… ¡Por favor no me hagan esto!- les suplicó. Se alteró cuando escuchó el sonido de sirenas de ambulancias, camiones de bomberos y policías acercándose hacia el lugar del incidente -¡DIABLOS! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!- los volvió a cargar, al perro y la mochila con sus pertenencias que había estado junto a David todo este tiempo para irse.

Los pequeños, pese a tenerle un miedo atroz, insistieron que primero fueran a una clínica veterinaria para que atendieran al perro. Estando ahí se sentaron muy lejos de Leo que mantenía la cabeza gacha, los brazos cruzados tras su espalda y caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado murmurando muchas cosas.

-"Por favor que esto no afecte a Butters, por favor que no afecte a Butters ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE PIDO!"- repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Cuando las puertas se abrieron dando paso al médico que atendió al perro se le acercaron -¿Cómo está el cachorro? ¿No fue herido de gravedad?-

-El golpe que recibió le fracturo algunas costillas- soltó un gemido ronco y los niños se vieron entre sí horrorizados -pero descuiden, ninguno de sus órganos internos fue herido de manera grave y solo necesitara de unos días para que se reponga- los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio -pero ustedes dos no se ven nada bien. ¿Por qué tienen esos golpes?- miró de forma acusadora a Leo creyendo que este los agredió de alguna forma.

-Porque nosotros estuvimos envueltos en ese accidente de tránsito- a pesar de que le siguen teniendo mucho miedo, no le echaron la culpa a Leo y señalaron un televisor en el que daban las noticias sobre ese suceso en la carretera.

-¿En serio?- el veterinario no les creyó, especialmente por la manera en como ellos veían atemorizados al odioso -bueno, solo debe firmar unos papeles para que se lleve al cachorro.

Como él mismo dijo, el Can no estaba muy herido y saludó con su característica alegría tanto a los niños, a los que ya se les pasó el miedo, y a Leo que le frotó la cabeza sonriendo un poco. Luego de ir a un hospital y atenderlos a ellos, que tampoco sufrieron heridas serias, llegó el momento de establecerse en un hotel barato y llamar a Shelli para saber si Butters empeoró o no.

-Vamos, muñeca, vamos… por favor no me des malas noticias- pedía mientras esperaba que ella contestara el celular -¿Shelli? ¿Cómo anda Butters? ¿Sigue igual o empeoró?- preguntó sin rodeo alguno. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ella no decía nada, una muy mala señal.

 _ **-"Sabes que yo no voy a mentir, ni decir solo lo que quieres oír. Mi cuñado se puso mal, con una recaída incluso tal vez peor que la que sufrió cuando desapareciste por 5 días. Apenas y han podido estabilizarlo"-**_ sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

-Por favor no me digas eso… ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DIGAS ESO!- se volvió a desesperar y se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza con la mano izquierda estando a un solo pelo de perder la cordura de nuevo. Los niños se arrinconaron en la cama temiendo que les hiciera algo para descargar su ira.

Johnny sin embargo, se le acercó y frotó su cuerpo cubierto de vendajes y gazas contra sus piernas en un intento de calmarlo, cosa que tuvo un efecto inesperado ya que Leo se agachó para sobarlo.

-Perdí la moto que me costó tanto trabajo ganar, mis acompañantes me vuelven a tener un miedo atroz y Butters está peor que nunca… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VOY HACER AHORA?!- aún sigue iracundo.

 _ **-"Estando así de energúmeno no vas a encontrar la respuesta. Sugiero que te calmes y despejes tu mente para que puedas encontrar la solución al problema, y de ser posible, volver ayudar a otra alma en pena para así reponerlo milagrosamente"-**_ ella volvió a aconsejarlo.

-Gracias, linda. En serio yo no sé qué haría sin ti- luego de seguir hablando un momento colgaron -Butters… por favor perdóname… ¡PÉRDONAME POR TODO!- apoyó las manos en la pared y miró al piso soltando otras amargas lágrimas.

-Señor Leo…- eso fue suficiente para que Daniela dejara de temerle y tuviera compasión de él y quiso acercársele a lo que David le dijo que es peligro -es que él está sufriendo tanto… ¡Debemos apoyar al hombre que nos acogió bajo su ala y ha hecho tanto por nosotros!- sin vacilar ni una sola vez fue hasta el mayor -descuide, señor Leo. Nosotros estamos aquí con usted- le sonrió con ternura a lo que la criaturita ladró en señal de apoyo.

-Ay pulgas… sin ustedes conmigo ¡HABRÍA PERDIDO LA ESPERANZA DESDE HACE MUCHO!- le dio un tierno abrazo, como el que un hermano mayor le daría a su hermanito-a menor -esto hace que no haber viajado en avión desde un inicio haya valido la pena- le acarició el pelo a David que también fue hasta él para animarlo al verlo ya más calmado.

-Si lo hubiese hecho, nosotros seguiríamos muriendo de hambre en las calles. ¡Usted es nuestro héroe no importa lo que haga!- el niño también recibió un abrazo de hermanos -pero debe cuidar mejor su temperamento. Cuando se pone así es peor que la bestia más salvaje que pueda existir.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- se lamentó palmeándole la cabeza -¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Cada vez que ocurre algo que me encabrone de verdad ¡Pierdo totalmente la cabeza y me vuelvo una máquina de patear culos indetenible!- se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Las cosas que más lo han hecho enfurecer siempre han estado relacionadas con su hermano?-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Cada vez que él, o nuestra madre, haya estado metido en una situación grave o lo han lastimado de alguna manera ¡Despierta lo peor de mí!- otra vez se agarró el corazón.

-¿Por qué no nos sigue contando esas historias? Así tal vez se desahogue y se le pase la angustia.

-Ummm… buena idea. La risa es el mejor de los remedios ya que cuando les diga las cosas más graciosas que les he hecho a ese cuarteto de imbéciles, se morirán de la risa- ya menos alterado, siguió contando sus retorcidas pero humorísticas historias sobre lo que le ha hecho al Team Stan.

 **Capítulo once completado el 23/11/2016.**

 **Si se preguntan porque después de tanto tiempo solo hasta ahora se toca el tema del avión, es porque me di cuenta de que estoy alargando demasiado este fic y no quiero darle más vueltas, por eso lo hice y también la ironía de Shelli XD**

 **Con esa recaída que tuvo y con un Butters peor de lo que ya está, Leo debe ponerse las pilas y llegar cuanto antes a su objetivo, ¿Lo conseguirá antes de que sea tarde? Ya que en el siguiente capítulo puede que llegue a la selva :O**


	12. A los Pies del Destino

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE: A LOS PIES DEL DESTINO**

Aun siendo de noche, las cosas ciudad en dónde Leo y los pequeños están iban tranquilas. Pero una mujer caminaba sola y muy apurada por las oscuras calles en llegar a su hogar antes de que le sucediera algo por parte de los que moran en las sombras en espera de nuevas víctimas.

-¿Qué hace una lindura como tú por aquí a estas horas?- pero desgraciadamente, fue rodeada por unos malandros, y antes de que pudiera gritar, le pusieron una mano en la boca -¿Andas por aquí solita en busca de diversión, belleza?- con todo descaro le lamió una mejilla y los otros rieron.

-Yo también ando en busca de diversión, ¿Me vas a lamer como el perro sarnoso que eres?- todos se sobresaltaron cuando Leo se les acercó y los veía con ojos de tigre a punto de tirársele encima a su desdichada presa -aunque debo advertirte que no tengo buen sabor- se tronó los nudillos.

-¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa?- el líder de los pandilleros no se dejó intimidar -pero si se trata de un gringo. ¿Acaso eres un turista que viajo desde mierdalandia y vino a buscar problemas? Porque si es así, haz venido al lugar indicado- sus compinches lo rodearon, pero él no se intimidó.

-Es que yo soy muy problemático y ya me aburrí de estar jodiendo solamente a mis compatriotas en mi tierra natal y debo expandir mi ola de pataditas en el culo a nuevos horizontes.

Dicho esto movió hacia atrás su pierna sana pateando a uno de ellos en la cara, a otro le dio un codazo en el mentón, se corrió hacia atrás evitando un golpe y dio un leve salto para darle un puñetazo a su atacante en el rostro ya que era más alto que él, uno lo abrazó por detrás para que lo atacaran, pero flexionó sus piernas y a cada uno de los que intentó agredirlo les pateó las caras y se soltó dándole un codazo a su opresor en el abdomen seguido de un cabezazo con la nuca y finalmente le sujetó el pie al último que quedaba ya que casi le pateó el pecho y de un golpe le partió la pierna. Los que no quedaron inconscientes por sus golpes se retorcían agonizantes.

-No importa si se trata de Estados Unidos o México o cualquier otro país de Latino América, jamás van a escasear los bastardos que intentan tirárselas de los machos al agredir a víctimas indefensas- movió de manera circular su hombro baleado haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¡GRACIAS POR SALVARME! ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?- le agradeció la mujer.

-No fue nada señorita, fue un placer- le sonrió un poco -solo espero que con esto te repongas aunque sea un poco, Buttersito…- desvió la mirada sobándose la herida en el pecho.

Por suerte al día siguiente Shelli le dio buenas noticias al decirle que Butters sufrió una mejoría, suficiente para que no se volviera a acomplejar y retomara su marcha junto a sus acompañantes. Al no tener medio de transporte, debían improvisar y aprovechar cualquier cosa o situación que los lleve hasta esa selva, o que por los menos los deje lo más cerca de ella de ser posible.

-¡Muévanse más rápido, pulgas!- los apuraba tomándolos de la mano y corriendo para alcanzar a un camión que estaba arrancando y cargaba muchos trozos de madera -¡IIAAH!- fue capaz de lanzarlos y que ingresaran a él -¡TÚ TAMBIÉN, PULGOSO!- tomó a Johnny y también lo arrojó.

-¡USTED PUEDE, SEÑOR LEO!- lo alentaban sus protegidos ya que estaba comenzando a quedarse atrás y su pierna herida volvió a ser su talón de Aquiles -¡NO SE DE POR VENCIDO!-

-¡AY MALDITA SEA, UUAARG!- con un último rugido de esfuerzo saltó apenas agarrándose del borde del camión y las puntas metálicas de sus botas negras se raspaban contra el piso -¡No se queden ahí quietos y ayúdenme!- le exigió a los niños que lo sujetaron de los brazos y jalaron para que entrara -estuvo cerca… un poco más y hubiera tenido que ir en mula hasta esa selva- rió un poco antes de hacer una mueca adolorido y soltar un gemido ronco.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, señor Leo?- quiso saber Daniela. Siempre le dolía verlo así de afligido.

-Ahora nada. Solo quedarnos aquí hasta que esta carcacha se detenga y nos deje lo más cerca de esa selva- le acarició el pelo, pero frunció el ceño cuando su mano pasó por su ojo izquierdo lastimado -esto me recuerda tanto esa ocasión…- afiló la mirada y luego vio al perro, también lo sobó -creo que se me pasó la mano en esa ocasión… pero ellos se lo tenían bien merecido- rió algo nostálgico sin dejar de acariciar al Can que ladró alegremente.

-¿Qué le recuerda que cosa, señor Leo?- David y su hermana se confundieron por eso.

-Una de las cosas que más me han hecho enfurecer. Así que prosigamos con mis entrañables anécdotas…- los rodeó con los hombros y apegó para seguir deleitándolos con sus historias.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Mi hermano había decidido jugar a los ninjas con los 4 idiotas de siempre, todo iba hasta que la rata de alcantarilla de Kenny le clavó un Shuriken en su ojo izquierdo, y en vez de llevarlo a un hospital enseguida, lo disfrazaron de perro para que nadie lo reconociera y pudieran llevarlo a una clínica veterinaria y unos perros de verdad se cagaron y mearon encima de él._

 _Por supuesto no me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos y apenas él me explicó lo que pasó fui a ajustar cuentas pendientes y hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron._

 _-¡LO SENTIMOS LEO, LO SENTIMOS!- me suplicaron los súper mejores maricas cuando los ahorcaba con una mano a cada uno y los alzaba haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran fuertemente._

 _A ellos los machaqué a golpes como lo hice con el culón y Kenny que estaban tendidos en el piso de un callejón sin salida siendo Buttersito el único testigo de todo eso._

 _-¡DISCULPARSE Y SUPLICAR COMO LOS MARICAS QUE SON, NO LE ARREGLARÁN EL OJO A MI HERMANO!- tiré al sabiondo de Kyle y tomé a Stan de su gorro para literalmente envolverlo con este al jalárselo hasta los pies para usarlo como garrote y golpear varias veces a su puta judía, al feto de elefantes y a la loba en celo sacándole más gritos de agonía, en especial al marrano que se había cagado del miedo -¡A VER SI CON ESTO APRENDEN, MARICAS!- continué mi labor._

 _Luego de seguir moliéndolos a golpes de esa manera, tiré al zoofílico a una pared para tomar a la puta pobre muerta de hambre para que me viera a los ojos y lo zarandeé con violencia._

 _-Y tú… fuiste el que le lastimó el ojo a mi hermanito… así que es hora de que le des un remplazo- saqué una navaja y se la clavé en el ojo izquierdo con cuidado de no dañarlo y de un tirón se lo saqué de la cuenca, con todo y el nervio óptico, ese hilo que lo conecta al cerebro, claro, suponiendo que tuviera uno._

 _-¡AJAJAJAHHH MI OJO, MI OJO!- se retorcía en el piso agonizante sobándose su nuevo agujero, lo que sería bueno para él ya que con ese otro hueco le daría un descanso a su culo gastado._

 _-Uno recibe lo que da- fui hasta Butters, que en todo momento estaba atónito por lo que hice y no decía nada -toma hermanito, el reemplazo de tu ojo y ponlo en hielo- se lo ofrecí. Lo tomó con miedo, hizo una mueca de asco, y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico para ponerlo en un termo frío._

 _-Gra-gracias hermano- me sonrió tan estúpida y gentilmente amable como siempre lo hace._

 _-De nada, para eso está el más perrón hermano que hayas podido tener- también le sonreí y miré a los pendejos que sufrían retorciéndose, en especial la inmunda cucaracha tuerta -ahora solamente falta un último detalle- mi sonrisa lentamente aumentó._

 _ **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**_

 _-¡Miren todos, miren a mis nuevos perritos!- gritaba paseando por las calles llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca y muchos reían y gravaban todo el espectáculo._

 _-¿Pero qué rayos?- preguntó divertido el llorón de Clyde acercándose con sus putos amigos._

 _-¿Qué les paso a Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny?- habló ahora el pedazo de carbón de Token._

 _-¡OH DIOS MÍO, LEO USÓ UNA MÁQUINA TRANS GENÉTICA CON LA QUE LOS CONVIRTIÓ EN PERROS, POBRECITOS LES VAN A DAR MUCHAS PULGAS E INFECCIONES EN LA PIEL Y SE VAN A PELEAR ENTRE ELLOS Y ESO SERÍA MUCHA PRESIÓN OH JESUCRISTO!- y por lógica, la loca alborotada de Tweek vociferó sus típicas paranoias._

 _Ya que mis "perritos" eran los 4 huevones a quienes les pegué pelo de perro sarnoso por todo su cuerpo junto con orejitas y nariz falsas para que tengan la apariencia de las perras que son y los tenía amarrados con correas a cada uno. En mi mano izquierda sujetaba a los súper mejores maricas y en la derecha al marraneo pérfido y al mugriento chupa pollas. Los obligaba a caminar a cuatro patas con dificultad debido a los golpes que les di._

 _-Saluden a las personas, mis perritos- les pedí gozando a lo grande de su sufrimiento y humillación._

 _-Guau… guau… guau…- ladraron al mismo tiempo que los jalé de las correas para que se parara en sus patas traseras aumentando más las risas de todos los chismosos que se reunieron._

 _-¡Ladren más fuerte!- les exigí jalándolos con mayor fuerza._

 _-¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!- ladraron en voz alta por lo que les dije: "que buenos chicos son"_

 _-Sí que están bien jodidos. No puede existir nada más humillante que eso- se burlón Craig._

 _-He-hermano, ¿No crees que ya es su-suficiente?- pero a Buttersito no le gustaba para nada esto._

 _-¡QUE BAH! Si esto apenas es el comienzo- yo quería que ellos sufrieran como le hicieron sufrir a él, pero el doble -y mira, ya vienen más perritos a la fiesta- señalé a un pequeño grupo de perros verdaderos que vinieron para ver qué pasaba._

 _-¡No, aléjate saco de pulgas!- exclamó el concho ya que un bulldog le olía su gordo trasero._

 _-Eric, los perros no hablan- le advertí para que no saliera de su personaje de perra urgida._

 _-¡SPARKY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- Stan se aterró ya que su puto perro gay se le montó encima para partirle el culo con cada embestida, lo que lo hace más gracioso e irónico todavía._

 _-¿Pero de qué te quejas, Stan? Si el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre. No hay nada malo en que den el siguiente paso en su relación, sobre todo si es el perro tuyo._

 _-Esto es lo que nos pasa por haber comparado esas armas ninja…- se lamentó el sabiondo de Kyle ya que un perro le olía el culo como a Eric y otro le lamía la cara._

 _-No cerebrote. Esto es lo que les pasa por haber lastimado a mi hermanito. Sobre todo a ti, Kenny- les restregué debido a que un perro le orinó el hueco en su ojo izquierdo y otro le cagó en la cara -ahora sigamos, recuerden que les dije que los iba a llevar de paseo al parque para que hagan sus necesidades y puedan conocer a otros lindos perritos- continuamos andando siendo seguidos por los otros perritos y los putos metiches que no tenían nada mejor que hacer._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-… y hubieran visto lo que les pasó cuando llegamos al parque y conocieron a más perritos. Lo único que les faltaba eran moteles de perros para coger sin parar toda la noche- Leo finalizó su relato volviendo a suspirar nostálgico y de nuevo le acarició el ojo lastimado a Daniela.

-¡Sí que debieron verse muy graciosos! ¡JAJAJA!- los niños rieron con las mismas ganas como lo han hecho antes -sé que les hizo eso por lo que le hicieron a su hermano, ¿Pero siempre deben ser ellos a los que más les guste molestar? Porque muchas de las cosas que les ha hecho se las hizo solo por mero gusto sin que antes ellos le hicieran algo malo a su hermano- se volvió a angustiar.

-Supongo que con el tiempo mortificarlos de alguna manera se me hizo una costumbre y no podía vivir sin mi dosis diaria de maltratarlos de algún modo- les acarició el cabello.

-¿Se disculpará con ellos y con los que han sido lastimados por usted cuando vuelva a su pueblo?-

-¡PURF! Tal vez ahora me sienta algo mal al recordar como los he agredido de forma injusta, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que han lastimado a Butters o echado la culpa de algo que no hizo en varias ocasiones. Así que no esperen que les suplique por su perdón o algo así- su orgullo y terquedad aún siguen intactos -pero bueno, sigo teniendo varias historias graciosas que contar y que no tienen relación directa con ellos. Así que sigan prestando atención- siguió contando.

El camión continuó andando durante algunas horas más, al darse cuenta de que este llegó a su destino, de nuevo se escabulleron para no ser descubiertos. Les preguntaban a las personas que se encontraban por el camino dónde había un hotel para que pudieran pasar la noche, para su mala suerte no había uno cerca de su posición actual por lo no tenían más opción que dormir en la calle.

-Diablos, creo que debimos habernos bajado en el pueblo anterior en vez de seguir en el camión hasta que se detuviera- se lamentó mientras cogía unas tablas para crear una pequeña choza en un callejón para que pudieran pasar la noche -ahora debemos vivir como pordioseros.

-Descuide, señor Leo. Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a vivir en las calles- quiso calmarlo David que también cargaba tablas junto con Daniela y Johnny que arrastraba unas cuerdas.

-No se angustien, pulgas. Luego de ir a esa selva, que ese tal Sabio me diga cómo salvar a Butters y regresar a mi pueblucho, no tendrán nunca más que vivir como mendigos al quedarse en mi casa.

-¿Pero sus padres no se enojaran u opondrán de alguna manera? Por lo que nos ha dicho, su papá es alguien muy odioso e intolerante- no se angustió por eso, sino que rió algo malicioso.

-Pues tengo un as bajo la manga que me asegurará que el viejo marica no pueda decir NO cuando vuelva a casa con ustedes- estaba totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Cuál as, señor Leo?- ellos lo vieron con su característica curiosidad cuando esta por contarles otro de sus peculiares y retorcidas anécdotas que tiene en su reportorio y empezó a hablar.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Cuando hacia alguna de sus maldades y sus padres lo castigaban de acorde a la situación, como lo que le hizo a esa maestra cuando voló por los aires y se estrelló con el techo, no se podía quejar mucho, pero cuando él o Butters hacían algo por accidente o cuando pasaba algo que estaba fuera del control de ambos y de igual manera los castigaban, era algo que lo enfadaba de sobre manera._

 _-¡¿Me puedes decir por qué pusiste esta cara en esa foto, jovencito?!- Steven estaba regañando a Butters por una foto en la que él sonreía con los ojos cerrados y un mechón se le había parado._

 _-Pe-pero si es mi cara de si-siempre, papá- el gemelo amables trataba de excusarse muy nervioso._

 _-¡ES QUE NADA! ¡¿Te das cuenta de cómo nos avergüenzas con esto?!- el mayor no quiso entender razones -estarás en tu cuarto y usarás una bolsa de papel en la cabeza hasta que pongas una cara decente ¡¿Entendido?!- el niño agachó la cabeza y solo susurró: "entendido"._

 _-¿Lo ves, hermanito? Por sonreír como el marica que eres te pasa eso- a Leo eso le daba mucha risa_

 _-¡Tú también estás castigado, Leonardo!- dejó de sonreír cuando el otro odioso le dijo esto._

 _-¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué mierda también?!- por supuesto no iba agachar la cabeza ni intimidarse._

 _-Porque como hermano no cumpliste el papel de guiarlo para que no pusiera esa cara tan estúpida ¡Así que también tienes la culpa de eso!- iba abrir la boca para objetar -¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA CONTRADECIRME! ¿O acaso quiere que les duplique el castigo?- comenzó a rugir como bestia salvaje aguantándose las ganas de decir algo que lo perjudicara tanto a él como a Butters._

 _-¡ESE VIEJO MARICÓN! Por su culpa no podemos ver a esos dichosos caras de culo- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro ardiendo del coraje estando su cuarto y el de Butters -¡Y TÚ QUÍTATE ESA BOLSA DE LA CARA! Pareces un perfecto marica al obedecerlo al pie de la letra- lo regañó._

 _-No lo digas tan fuerte. Podría es-escucharte y empeorar el castigo- le pidió frotándose los nudillos._

 _-Si mamá tuviera los cojones para llevarle lo contraria nada de esto pasaría. Pero te juro que algún día haré que ese viejo marica este de rodillas ante nosotros y nos bese los pies ¡TE LO JURO!- a Butters esto no le gustaba para nada ya que él en serio podría hacer algo grave contra su padre._

 _No mucho después de ese incidente, se estaba acercando el aniversario de sus padres y Linda les pidió que espiaran a Steven para saber que le iba a comprar él y no quedarse atrás._

 _-Me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento- se quejó Leo que tiene unas grandes gafas oscuras puestas mientras que Butters tenía un gran bigote falso._

 _-Recuerda que lo hacemos por mamá, hermano- Butters estaba muy emocionado al ser un "detective" -¿Pero por qué papá entra a ese cine tan viejo, sauna y buche blanco?- cuando preguntó esto el otro rubio le prestó toda su atención._

 _-¿Qué trae entre manos el viejo?- preguntó ya con todo interés._

 _Siguieron espiando a su padre y Leo se asombró como nunca se había asombrado hasta ese momento al ver como Steven entró a un balneario gay en dónde varios tipos se lo cogieron._

 _-Oh no, papá está tratando de pelear contra esos tipos y no le ha podido ganar a ninguno- Butters se preocupó, pero él sonrió macabramente._

 _-Sí hermanito, está" peleando" con esos tipos- le dijo palmeándole el hombro izquierdo -"Siempre tuve mis sospechas y esto lo confirma sin lugar a dudas y no lo puedo desaprovechar"- en su mente retorcida se estaba formulando un plan muy sucio._

 _En vez de mostrar las fotografías que tomaron a su madre; Leo le dijo a Butters que iba hablar un momento a solas con su padre._

 _-Oye viejo- entró a al cuarto privado de Steven que estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo el periódico e inmediatamente lo vio molesto por su repentina intromisión._

 _-Sabes muy bien que tú y Butters tienen prohibidos entrar a este lugar sin mi permiso, jovencito._

 _-Sí, lo que digas viejo marica- le faltó el respeto sin reparo alguno haciendo que se pusiera rojo de la rabia, pero antes de que le gritara, siguió hablando -me sorprende que puedas sentarte tomando en cuenta todas las veces que te clavan una verga por el culo cuando vas a ese balneario- cuando dijo esto sonriendo de medio lado, su padre enseguida palideció._

 _-¿De qué es-estás hablando?- se trató de hacer el desentendido comenzando a sudar._

 _-No te las tires del que no sabe nada, pedazo de marica de mierda. Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando- enseguida le mostró las fotos que les tomaron y de nuevo se puso pálido como un papel._

 _-¿Pero cómo…? ¡Dame eso enseguida!- le quiso quitar las fotos, pero Leo se echó hacia atrás._

 _-No tan rápido, muerde almohadas. Si no quieres que le muestre estas fotos a mamá, tendrás que cumplirme unas cuantas cosas- le exigió y su sonrisa aumentó._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves a chantajearme niño malcriado?! ¡¿Quieres que te castigue durante un año entero?!- le preguntó más furioso todavía._

 _-¿Eso crees, loba en celo? En este momento podría gritarle a mamá para que viniera a ver estas fotos. ¿Es lo que quieres?- el rubio prácticamente lo tenía agarrado de los huevos._

 _-¡GRRR!- rugió Steven como un animal enjaulado, pero no tuvo más opción que ceder -está bien, Leo. ¿Qué quieres?- el rubio ahora sonrió como el guasón._

 _-Primero que todo, quiero que a mí y a Butters nos des 100 dólares de mesada cada fin de semana y a cada uno de nosotros. Segundo, no importa que tan mal me porte, nunca, pero NUNCA jamás me echaras de la casa y me seguirás manteniendo hasta que ya sea grande y me quiera volver independiente ¿Entendido?- le habló directo y sin rodeo alguno._

 _-Gr…- Steven volvió a rugir un poco pero no tenía más opción -¿Eso es todo?- Leo rió un poco._

 _-Hay otra cosa. Pensaba en exigirte que nunca más me vuelvas a castigar y a Butters, pero pedirte eso es como pedirle a un perro que no ladre cuando vea a un gato y como me amenazaste de castigarme por un año, lo último que quiero es que no nos castigues durante un año entero- Steven cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro ante esa petición ya que sin lugar a dudas es la más difícil de cumplir -¿trato echo?- cínicamente le ofreció la mano derecha para cerrar el trato._

 _-Echo- de nuevo cedió y le correspondió el gesto -ahora dame las fotos- le exigió otra vez._

 _-Lo siento viejito, pero estas fotos son mi póliza de seguro en caso de que me salgas con mano negra- de nuevo le hizo burla -ah, y una última cosa. Butters no sabe nada de esto, así que si le exiges que te entregue las fotos o lo amenazas de alguna forma… ya sabrás lo que pasará viejo maricón y ni te tomes la molestia de tratar de buscarlas en la casa cuando yo no esté, ya que las ocultaré en un lugar que ni siquiera mi hermanito conoce- dicho esto se retiró con toda tranquilidad de la sala dejando a un increíblemente enfurecido y humillado Steven._

 _-¿De qué hablaste con papá, hermano?- le preguntó su hermano acercándosele._

 _-De nada importante hermanito, pero a partir de ahora nuestras vidas serán más cómodas y llevaderas- le acarició un poco el pelo y él no entendió a qué se refería._

 _Y no bromeaba ya que en serio Steven tenía que morderse la lengua antes de castigar tanto a Butters como a Leonardo ya sea de manera injusta como justa._

 _La familia se había reunido en un restaurante para celebrar el aniversario de la pareja. Leo para poner a prueba la paciencia de Steven esperó a que una camarera se les acercara con su pedido, y cuando se estaba acercando dijo que iba ir al baño y se levantó haciendo que la bandeja que ella traía cayera justamente encima de su padre ensuciándolo totalmente._

 _-¡STEVEN!- Linda enseguida lo socorrió -¡Mira lo que hiciste, Leonardo!- le llamó la atención._

 _-Ups, perdón. No me fijé- se disculpó con todo cinismo esperando ansioso la reacción de su papá._

 _-¡DEBERÍA DE…!- se levantó abruptamente a punto de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas y que todos en el restaurante lo vieran fijamente. El chico entrecerró los ojos diciéndole con la mirada que si seguía con la oración, cumpliría con su advertencia -solo… procura ser más cuidadoso, hijo- se limitó a decir mientras trataba de limpiarse con la ayuda de su mujer._

 _-Lo seré papá, lo seré- luchaba fuertemente para no explotar de la risa en total contraste con Butters que se preguntaba confundido porque no le castigó de ninguna manera._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Con eso tanto Butters como yo nos ahorramos muchos problemas y tampoco habrá conveniente alguno con que ustedes se puedan quedar en nuestra casa- esbozó otra sonrisa nostálgica hasta que los estómagos de todos comenzaron a rugir -mejor busquemos un restorán para calmar las tripas y de paso también buscamos un lugar en dónde pasar la noche y no aquí en este mierdero- se sobó el abdomen y salieron del lugar.

Pero después de unos minutos de caminar, se toparon con una escena que los desmoralizó por completo. Estaban frente a una casa funeraria y a través de las ventanas podían ver a las personas que lloraban por sus seres queridos muertos.

-Oh… nos recuerdan a mamá y papá cuando murieron- a los mellizos eso les estrujaba el corazón. Leo no dijo nada y solo se limitó a ver todo eso en completo silencio sobándose el pecho. Su vista se enfocó principalmente en una mujer rubia llorando frente a un ataúd, que debido a su pequeño tamaño, dedujo que se le habrá muerto su hijo o hija.

-Ver a esa mujer así… me recuerda esa ocasión- esto lo dijo más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros de viaje y ahora recordó algo que le causaba mucha angustia.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Los Stouch estaban en su hogar haciendo nada relevante, Linda lavando los platos, Steven leyendo el periódico y Leo viendo desinteresadamente la televisión con la cara apoyada en la mano diestra. Pero cuando la policía toco la puerta de su casa todos fueron a ver qué pasaba._

 _-Se trata de su otro hijo, señores Stouch. Él… está por suicidarse al querer saltar de un edificio- abrieron de par en par los ojos._

 _-¡¿QUÉ MI HERMANO QUÉ?! ¡VAMOS ENSEGUIDA ANTES DE QUE HAGA UNA LOCURA!- Leo fue el primero en salir de su estado de asombro y apuró a sus padres._

 _Llegaron hasta el lugar de los hechos, Butters decía que iba a saltar. Bueno, no era él en realidad quién haría eso, sino que Cartman y otros chicos estaban disfrazando a un cerco para que tenga su apariencia y lo tiraran para aparentar que se suicidó._

 _-Chi-chicos, ahí están mis pa-padres y hermano. Si descubren la verdad…- se estaba asustando._

 _-Ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás. Ya casi hemos terminado- le recriminó el culo gordo._

 _-¡BUTTERS NO SEAS MARICA!- le gritó Leo entre desesperado y furioso no sabiendo que hacer._

 _-¡No te castigaremos nunca más! ¡PERO NO LO HAGAS!- suplicaba Linda toda histérica._

 _-¡MALDITA SEA!- su otro hijo se sujetó los costados de la cabeza -¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! Si no saltas, te juro que nunca más te volveré a poner una mano encima ¡PERO NO SALTES!- le ofreció._

 _Suspiraron aliviados al creer que recuperó la razón y no iba a brincar, pero gritaron de terror al ver como Butters (el cerdo disfrazado) saltó y se reventó por completo al chocar contra el piso._

 _Linda gritaba histérica y Steven intentaba calmarla, ambos lloraban a mares. Leo se había quedado tieso como una estatua debido al shock y miraba sin parpadear los "restos de su hermano" desparramados por todo el piso luego de que un doctor dictaminara que si estaba muerto._

 _-Butters… mi hermanito- comenzó a temblar levemente, le dio un Tic en el ojo izquierdo y comenzó a soltar lágrimas -¡NOOOOO!- gritó como nunca antes había gritado cayendo de rodillas y golpear al piso con sus puños varias veces agrietándolo._

 _En el funeral, estaban presentes todos los familiares de ellos muy tristes. Linda era la que sobresalía de entre todos debido a la forma tan histérica en la que lloraba mientras gritaba: "¡NO LO PONGAN AHÍ, NO LO PONGAN AHÍ!" cuando el ataúd descendía en su tumba._

 _-¡MI HERMANITO, MI HERMANITO!- Leo no se quedaba atrás y lloraba del mismo modo tapándose la cara con ambas manos y negando con la cabeza -¡MI DULCE HERMANITO, SE MURIÓ!- esa fue hasta el momento la única vez que se le ha visto llorar de ese modo y mostrar abiertamente el amor que le tenía a Butters -¡TODO ES MI CULPA, SI NO LO HUBIERA TRATADO CON TANTA RUDEZA ÉL NO SE HABRÍA SUICIDADO!- se sentía el culpable por lo ocurrido -¡NUNCA LO VOLVERÉ A VER Y NUNCA PODRÉ DECIRLO CUANTO LO QUERÍA Y CUANTO SIGNIFICABA PARA MÍ!-_

 _El finalizar el funeral, él y sus padres volvieron a casa totalmente destrozados._

 _-Si nunca le hubiéramos castigado en el pasado ¡NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO!- vociferó Steven._

 _-¡MAMÁ!- Leo fue hasta su madre para abrazarla y compartir su dolor -¡TODO ES MI CULPA, MAMI, TODO ES MI CULPA Y LA DE NADIE MÁS!- seguía echándose la culpa de lo ocurrido-¡Pero te juro que a partir de ahora seré el mejor hijo del mundo y los obedeceré en todo y cada día para ustedes será de felicidad pura!- ese complejo de culpa le hacía decir cosas que nunca diría estando en sus cinco sentidos, todo con tal de honrar la memoria de su "fallecido hermano"._

 _Ver a su madre sufrir de esa manera le causaba un dolor casi tan grande como el hecho de haber perdido a su gemelo, por lo que al día siguiente fue a la escuela en un intento de distraer su mente y pensar en otras cosas. De nada le servía debido a que desviaba la mirada volviendo apoyar la cara en la mano haciendo el monumental esfuerzo para no llorar en el salón de clases al pensar en cada segundo en Butters y en la angelical sonrisa que nunca volverá a ver de su parte._

 _-… y aquí tenemos a una nueva estudiante. Saluden todos a Marjorie- el viejo maricón de Garrison, que era una mujer en ese momento, presentó ante todos a una niña rubia con coletas._

 _-Ho-Hola a todos, soy Marjorie y me gu-gusta que me den por la chucha- se presentó la chica. Pero apenas habló, Leo alzó la cabeza al reconocer esa voz y abrió de par en par los ojos al verla._

 _-¿Butters? ¿Eres tú?- se le acercó y la vio de arriba abajo, los chicos se asustaron por eso -¡ESTÁS VIVO!- ahora sus lágrimas eran de alegría y dicha al abrazarlo con todo su amor de hermano -¡GRACIAS A DIOS! ¡Pensé que te había perdido para siempre!- intentó calmarse lo mejor que podía -¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¿Por qué usas una peluca rubia? ¿Por qué estás vestido de niña?- su dicha fue reemplazada por enojo y confusión cuando le quitó la peluca -¡RESPÓNDEME, MIERDA!- lo tomó de los hombros y apretó fuertemente sacudiéndolo con violencia._

 _-E-es que los chicos fingieron mi mu-muerte tirando a un cerdo y me dis-disfrazaron de niña para que me pu-pudiera infiltrar en una pi-pijamada que las chicas eran en la noche- respondió asustado por lo que pudiera hacerle con esa volátil mescla de emociones tan distintas._

 _Apenas escuchó eso, Leo se tensó y lentamente giró para encarar a los chicos. Todos ellos, incluyendo las niñas y Garrison, se aterraron por la mirada que tenía en sus ojos ya que parecía salir fuego de estos y eran infinitamente peores que las miradas más diabólicas que alguna vez se hayan visto tanto en películas, series, comics, otros medios de entretenimiento y en vida real._

 _-¡GRANDÍSIMOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- su tono de voz era peor que el engendro del Exorcista._

 _-¡LEO ESPERA, DÉJANOS EXPLICARLE!- le pidió Cartman cuando todos los niños se cagaron del miedo y se acurrucaron en un rincón del salón mientras que su maestra y compañeras se hicieron a un lado para no resultar heridas por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación._

 _-¡¿EXPLICARME QUÉ, IMBÉCILES?! ¡¿QUÉ FINGIERON LA MUERTE DE MI PUTO HERMANO Y LO DISFRAZARON DE NIÑA?!- dio un paso hacia ellos tan fuerte que todo el salón tembló._

 _-¡LO QUE PASA E-ES QUE LAS NI-NIÑAS TI-TIENEN UN APARATO PARA VER EL FUTURO Y NECESITÁBAMOS A ALGUIEN QUE SE INFILTRARAN ENTRE ELLAS Y…!- Stan intentó calmarlo._

 _-¡ME VALE UNA MIERDA CUÁLES HAYAN SIDO SUS INTENCIONES, LOS VOY A GOLPEAR TAN FUERTE QUE NI SUS PUTAS MADRES LOS RECONOCERÁN!- se les acercó como un toro furioso frente a la capa del Hombre de Aluminio._

 _-¡NO LEO, ESPERA, ESPERA, LEO, LEOOOO!- los pedidos de Kyle fueron en vano._

 _Luego de que llegaran las ambulancias para encargarse de los moribundos, y de que la morgue fuera por enésima vez por Kenny, Leo llevó a rastras a Butters a su casa aun vestido de niña para explicarles a sus padres lo que en verdad ocurrió._

 _-¡ME ALEGRO DE ESTÉS BIEN, MI DULCE BEBE!- Linda lo abrazó dándole muchos besitos._

 _-¡ESTOY MUY MOLESTO CONTIGO JOVENCITO! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar?!- Steven, al igual que Leo, estaba furioso por el engaño -¡Debería castigarte un mes entero por esto!_

 _-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, viejo- se asombró cuando su otro hijo lo apoyó -y en un mes encerrado en el cuarto junto a mí puedes sufrir cosas que te harán desear haber muerto de verdad- hizo que se pusiera a temblar del miedo por estas palabras._

 _ **Fin del flash back… otra vez.**_

-Tengo que llegar rápido a ese lugar antes de que ese escenario se vuelva a repetir, solo que esta vez, no será una simple treta de mal gusto- seguía sobándose la herida en el pecho.

De nuevo se colaron en un camión que para la fortuna de ellos los dejaría relativamente cerca de la Selva de Darién. El corazón de Leo latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía la herida por la emoción.

Después de tanto tiempo viajando, de tantos obstáculos en el camino y de tantas subidas y caídas que le han afectado tanto para bien como para mal, al fin llegaron a su objetivo. Se encontraban en un pueblo cerca de la selva y aún sin adentrarse en esta podían apreciar la abundante vegetación tropical que ofrece una jungla de ese tipo.

-Al fin llegamos…- Leo la miraba con ojos afilados -la forma de salvar a Butters está en alguna parte de ese lugar. Solo espero que el mapa que ese cachón de Damien me dio sea verdad porque si no… ahora sí te perdería para siempre, hermanito- soltó un gemido de angustia.

Fue a una tienda para comprar con el poco dinero que les quedaba todos los utensilios de supervivencia que necesitaran para poder hacerle frente a los posibles obstáculos que esa selva les pueda ofrecer, y tomando en cuenta las cosas que les han pasado hasta ahora, lo más seguro es que serán llevados al límite tanto a nivel físico, como mental y espiritual.

-Sí, linda. Ya estoy frente a la selva en la que se encuentra ese Sabio- hablaba con su chica -y no, no pude encontrar a alguien que se encargara de los niños y del perro mientras haga mi búsqueda, por lo que tendrán que acompañarme- estaba muy preocupado por lo que les fuera a pasar.

 _ **-"Ahora tendré que rezar el doble para que nada te pase, Leo"-**_ ella también se preocupó mucho _**-"Mi cuñado está aquí a mi lado siendo atendido por su novia y ese maricón de pelo rizado, ¿Te lo**_ _**paso?"-**_ sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo le pidió que le diera el celular.

 _ **-"Hermano… ¿Es cierto que ya llegaste a esa jungla?"-**_ Butters estaba tan débil, que su tono de voz era prácticamente un susurro y tosió con mucha fuerza.

-Sí hermanito, ya estoy ahí. Tú no te preocupes, prácticamente estoy a un paso de distancia de encontrar el modo de salvarte. Solo debes resistir un poco más. Pero… en caso de caso de que me pase algo o todo ese cuento del Sabio solo es una mentira, quiero que sepas que te quiero y que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida desde que tengo memoria- soltó lágrimas.

 _ **-"Tú también… eres para mí una de las personas que más amo en este mundo… recuérdalo siempre, hermano"-**_ el rubio también lloraba.

-Nunca lo olvidaré hermanito, nunca- se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiarse sus lágrimas -ah y por cierto, no dejes que la loba en celo de Bradley se aproveche de ti. Solo pídele a mi chica que lo mande al carajo y nunca más tendrás que lidiar con él- bromeó y ambos rieron mucho.

-Muy bien, ¿Listos para la última parte del viaje, pulgas?- le preguntó a sus acompañantes cuando estaban al borde de la espesa jungla.

-Ya se los dijimos antes, nosotros siempre estaremos con usted no importa a dónde vaya- sonrió cuando Daniela le dijo esto con gran determinación en sus ojos al igual que David y el cachorro.

-Así me gusta. Andando- ingresaron sin saber lo que la madre naturaleza les tiene reservados.

 **Capítulo doce completado el 06/12/16**

 **Sé que el flash back sobre la "muerte de Butters" (Uno de los capítulos de la temporada 9) no aportó mucho a la trama, aparte de mostrar el lado más humano de Leo, pero es que como hoy fui al velorio de la abuela fallecida de un amigo mío, por eso puse eso. Espero que les resultara conmovedor… hasta que Leo molió a golpes a todos sus compañeros XD.**

 **Lo que espero que les haya dado mucha risa es cuando él despedazo al Team Stan y los obligó a ser perritos por lo que le hicieron a Butters (Que pasó en el primer episodio de la temporada 8) y como tuvo a su odioso padre agarrado de los huevos (Temporada 5)**

 **Ahora en la selva ¿Qué cosas les esperará? Les aseguro que serán grandes sorpresas ;D**


	13. ¿El Final de una Travesía?

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE: ¿EL FINAL DE UNA TRAVESÍA?**

Leo y sus acompañantes ya se habían adentrado mucho en la Selva del Darién guiándose lo mejor que podían con el mapa que Damien le había dado en esa ocasión en el hospital.

Los pequeños iban adelante con el perro al frente. Para ellos era una experiencia sin igual ya que podían deleitarse con la bella vista que le ofrecía la gran diversidad de plantas que hay junto con los animales exóticos con los que se topaban ocasionalmente y el coro de las aves a la lejanía y el de las criaturas cerca de su posición que eran como música para sus oídos. Mientras que Leo…

-Ah carajo… ¿Cómo se supone que se lee esto?- se rascaba la cabeza confundido viendo el mapa que poseía una gran variedad de símbolos combinados con direcciones que se supone debe seguir al pie de la letra no prestándole mucha atención a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor -no entiendo ni una mierda. Lo que parece un… leopardo o jaguar o lo que sea está derramando lágrimas y al parecer debemos seguir estas. ¡¿Dónde diablos voy a encontrar un felino como ese y que esté llorando?! ¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO! Juro que voy a partirle la madre a ese pedazo de…- estaba muy ofuscado por no comprender.

-Cálmese, señor Leo. ¡Tal vez se trate de un acertijo! Lo que en realidad debemos buscar es algo que se parezca a un Jaguar que llore. No hay que tomárselo literalmente- por fortuna, la gran imaginación de una niña como Daniela aportaba posibles soluciones a ese predicamento.

-Bien pensado, pulga. Aunque el único problema es: ¿Dónde encontrar algo parecido a un jaguar que esté llorando en medio de una selva tan densa como esta?- vio de un lado a otro la flora, que a pesar de ser bella y digna del Paraíso, era un estorbo en su búsqueda -esto sería mucho más fácil si ese cornudo me hubiese dado GPS y no esta puta sopa de letras que tengo por mapa.

Continuaron caminando por la densa vegetación viendo en distintas direcciones para divisar algo que se parezca a un jaguar llorando, pero lo único que encontraron fue un patrón que se repetía una y otra vez.

-Oigan… ¿No habíamos pasado por aquí ya?- sugirió David notando que estaban en el mismo lugar en el que estuvieron cuando Leo se quejó del mapa.

-Lo único que nos faltaba ¡AHORA ESTAMOS CAMINANDO EN CÍRCULOS! ¡¿Cómo rayos esto puede mejo…?!- Leo no pudo seguir hablando cuando escuchó truenos a la lejanía -tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo y que el tiro no me salga por la culata- miró al cielo ya preocupado.

Esta vez decidieron amarrar un hilo a un árbol para no perderse y no caminar en círculos de nuevo. Seguían atentos para ver si encontraban algo parecido a un jaguar llorando, pero luego de una hora de caminata, se detuvieron para descansar y ponerse a pensar sobre qué hacer.

Mientras que Leo se partía la cabeza intentando descifrar el mapa y los niños dando ideas y sugerencias, Johnny se alejó y olfateó el piso hasta que se detuvo y ladró alegre al encontrarse con un pequeño y poco profundo riachuelo de agua pura.

-Al menos tenemos asegurada una fuente de agua potable- espetó el mayor viendo como el perrito y los niños tomaban agua -pero eso no nos ayuda en nuestra búsqueda.

-Señor Leo… ¿Esa roca de ahí no se parece a un felino llorando?- Daniela señaló una gran roca, que vista desde la perspectiva correcta, parecía ser un felino y de sus ojos salían el agua que formaban el riachuelo. Era como si estuviera…

-… llorando… un jaguar llorando- Leo tomó el mapa, vio de nuevo la imagen de ese felino y después la piedra -ah ya entiendo ¡HA ESTO SE REFERÍA! Ahora lo que debemos hacer es seguir este riachuelo hasta dar con el siguiente símbolo que es… serpientes entrelazadas entre sí. Oh genial ¡Cada vez se pone mejor!- después de ironizar continuaron su camino.

Siguieron al riachuelo durante otra hora hasta que llegaron a un punto en donde este se conectaba con un gran río. Agudizaron su visión para encontrar algo que se pareciera a unas culebras que se entrecrucen entre ellas de alguna manera.

-Vamos… vamos… debe haber algo por aquí que nos indique el camino que se debe tomar- el patán se puso una mano en la frente y lentamente giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha tratando de visualizar alguna referencia a serpientes unidas -no creo que vuelva a ser una piedra con alguna forma muy particular. Debe ser otra cosa, ¿Pero qué?- estaba volviendo a ofuscarse.

-Johnny, ¿Podrías hacer una búsqueda para que de nuevo encuentres el camino que debemos seguir?- pidió David al perrito con la esperanza de que este se tropezara con la respuesta.

El can asintió ladrando y volvió a olfatear el suelo haciendo una búsqueda a ciegas. Parece que esta vez no iba a dar en el clavo hasta que se topó con algo que le hizo recordar un amargo sabor de boca. Se trataba de una serpiente, y como pasó ante esa víbora de cascabel, le ladró.

-¡¿A quién le ladras, Johnny?! ¡¿A OTRA SERPIENTE?! ¡DÉJALA!- el chivo de nuevo fue a agarrarlo para alejarlo del reptil, que al igual que el anterior, se lanzó a clavarle sus colmillos venenosos.

-¡NADA DE ESO!- esta vez el hermano de Butters reaccionó a tiempo y tomó a la culebra del cuello justo cuando estaba por darle al niño y al cachorro -había pedido algún indicio de serpientes que nos indiquen el camino, pero no uno tan literal y al pie de la letra- tiró a un lado al animal y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a los pequeños si estaban bien.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo peculiar y eso era que cerca de ellos había un sendero rodeado por muchos árboles envueltos por plantas enredaderas. Si se usa la imaginación, se podría visualizar a esas plantas como serpientes que se entrelazan entre sí.

-Esto es demasiada coincidencia y es lo más cercano a encontrarme a varias víboras entrecruzadas. Tal vez esta que apareció fue un indicio, espero no equivocarme- volvió a sacar el mapa -veamos… al final de este camino de víboras, debemos dar con… un ave tan grande que al extender sus alas oscurecen todo lo que el sol alcance. ¿Esto es en serio o ese pendejo solo quiso joderme a gusto?-como pasa cada vez que se encabrona demasiado, se le formó una vena en la frente.

-Pero si no hay de otra… en marcha, pulgas. Pero no se separen de mí ni se adelanten. No sabemos si nos encontraremos con más serpientes o algo peor- los apegó a su cuerpo y comenzaron a caminar por el camino rodeado de los árboles envueltos por las enredaderas que daban la impresión de acecharlos y que sus ramas eran como garras de muerte que esperaban el momento más oportuno para atraparlos y arrancarles sus almas del cuerpo.

Pero paradójicamente, y muy contrario a lo esperado, no pasó nada que los afectara de manera negativa ni se toparon con algún contratiempo, como bestias salvajes con sed de sangre, perderse, bifurcaciones en el camino, separarse por accidente o algo así por el estilo, y llegaron hasta el final del camino sin mayor tipo de complicaciones o retrasos. Susurró: "fue más fácil de lo que pensé"

-Okey, ahora intenten encontrar algo que simule a un gran avechucho que opaque todo con sus alas desplegadas. Si es tan grande como dice el mapa, no creo que sea difícil de hallar- ordenó cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro algo apartado de la densa vegetación.

-¿A dónde iremos cuando a ese "algo" que parezca una gran ave?- quiso saber la niña.

-Pues aparentemente debemos ir hasta su cabeza e ir en línea recta para llegar a… ¿Las fauces de un cocodrilo? Algo me dice que las cosas que nos esperan más adelante nos van a causar un fuerte dolor de cabeza y culo- con tan solo oír "fauces de cocodrilo" los niños se tensaron y se preguntaron con que tendrían que lidiar dentro de poco.

Claro, siempre y cuando lograran encontrar primero esa alegoría de ave gigante. Por horas enteras dieron vueltas intentando encontrar eso pero sus esfuerzos eran infructíferos llegando a nada.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO! ¡¿Cómo mierda no hemos encontrado algo parecido a un enorme pajarraco que cubra el sol con sus alas?! ¡IMPOSIBLE NO TOPARSE CON ALGO ASÍ!- Leo volvió a ofuscarse.

-Pues yo encontré a alguien que tal vez nos pueda ayudar con eso- habló Daniela que estaba muy feliz frente a un pequeño mono que la veía curioso desde una rama -¿Qué dices, pequeño? ¿Nos ayudarás en nuestra búsqueda si te doy maní?- le ofreció una bolsita llena de esa comida.

-No creas que ese simio va ser como Johnny ya que no nos tiene ningún afecto y no tiene ninguna razón para ayudarnos- eso no lo alentó para nada y volvió a ver el mapa -¿Será que malinterpreté ese sendero de árboles con enredaderas y tomé el camino equivocado?-

-¡JISHA!- sorpresivamente otro monito salió de la nada y se lo arrebató de las manos alejándose saltando en rama en rama con una agilidad que era de esperarse de un animal como él.

-¡OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ CON ESO!- comenzó a perseguirlo adentrándose en la jungla sin importarle que su ropa se rasgara por la vegetación y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de los niños -¡Sin eso no podré encontrar el modo de salvar a Butters!- tomó una roca, y con un tiro de suerte, pudo darle al mono justo cuando iba a saltar a otro árbol -¡ES MÍO!- agarró el mapa en pleno aire.

Su euforia no duró mucho ya que fue rodeado por incontables monos que lo veían de mala manera, ya que al atacar a uno solo de ellos, es como si los atacaran a todos.

-Eh… ¿Quieren un poco de maní?- sonrió nervioso sacando de su bolsillo una bolsita igual a la que Daniela le estaba ofreciendo al mono con el que se estaba encariñando.

-¡SHIA!- soltaron un agudo y penetrante chillido colectivo y comenzaron a arrojarle frutas.

-¡AY HIJOS DE PUTA!- cubrió su cara con los brazos y comenzó a correr regresando por sus pasos.

-¡¿Le pasa algo, señor Leo?!- le preguntaron los pequeños cuando lo alcanzaron.

-¡VÁMONOS RÁPIDO!- sin darles tiempo de decir algo más los cargó y siguió corriendo.

Al estar huyendo de la ira de los monos, no se dio cuenta de que se estaban alejando del claro en el que antes habían estado y se internaron en otra parte de la selva en dirección contraria a la que estaba la ruta de "serpientes entrelazadas" y llegaron hasta los pies de una loma.

-Ah… ah… los perdimos- suspiró para enseguida gemir adolorido debido a que ese esfuerzo físico fue demasiado para sus lesiones -¿Están bien, niños?- ellos le dijeron que no les pasó nada a pesar de que sufrieron unos leves cortes y sus prendas también se desgarraron un poco -al menos recuperé el mapa- sonrió levemente hasta que se dio cuenta en dónde estaba.

-No me jodan, ¡¿NOS PERDIMOS ACASO?!- vio de un lado a otro -¡LO ÚNICO QUE NOS FALTABA! ¡¿Ahora como mierda vamos recuperar el rastro?!- se sujetó el pecho soltando otro gemido.

-¿Por qué no subimos hasta la cima de la loma? Así podremos tener una mejor visión de la selva- propuso David para que no perdiera la calma y reaccionara de esa manera que tanto lo aterra.

-Muy bien. Andando- ahora él iba al frente haciendo a un lado la vegetación, golpeándose la cara con alguna que otra rama, hasta llegar a la cima -abran bien los ojos… intenten encontrar algo que se parezca a una gran ave que oscurece todo con la envergadura de sus alas- se secó el sudor debido a que ya se había hecho medio día y el Sol estaba en su auge.

Ahora notó algo muy peculiar en la cima de la loma en la que estaban ya que había 3 rocas juntas. Las de la izquierda y derecha eran asimétricas y poseían curvas delineadas mientras que la del centro parecía el pico de una ave.

-Que curiosa formación rocosa, no creo que sea natural ¿O sí?- la vio de arriba abajo -es como si fuera… una gran ave. ¿Me pregunto sí…?- guiado por su intuición se paró encima de ellas.

Para su sorpresa, resultó que esas rocas creaban una sombra en forma de ave que abarcaba una gran parte de la vegetación que estaba debajo de la loma que se ensanchaba a la par de como el sol se movía hasta una posición más elevada en el cielo.

-Ya veo… ¡HA ESTO SE REFERÍA!- sonrió enormemente para luego tomar una brújula y unos binoculares -a ver… la cabeza de la sombra apunta al sur y en esta dirección se encuentra… lo que parece ser una cueva. ¡Ya sabemos a dónde ir!- sus protegidos sonrieron muy alegres.

Rápidamente bajaron de la loma, dejando un rastro de hilo de nuevo, y fueron hasta la cabeza del ave. Podían sentirse más cómodos debido a que la sombra les daba un poco de aire fresco al bajar la temperatura.

-¿Qué haremos al llegar hasta la boca del cocodrilo?- quiso saber la niña cargando a Johnny.

-¿No vamos a lidiar con cocodrilos de verdad o sí?- eso preocupaba mucho a su hermano.

-No digan tonterías. Hasta el momento solo nos hemos tomado con metáforas, no con algo que sea literalmente lo que diga el mapa- quiso calmarlos usando un machete para cortar las plantas que se le cruzaban en el camino -después de eso, el mapa dice que… mierda. Esto no me gusta nada- se detuvo al ver lo que seguía era un río y luego de este una agrupación de calaveras -por lo mínimo debe ser un lugar de muerte y muy peligroso- los chicos se volvieron a preocupar.

-Sigo medio delicado y no sé contra qué le voy hacer frente. Así que escuchen bien, pulgas. Si algo me pasa, guíense por el hilo que hemos dejado y vuelvan hasta esa loma para luego usar la brújula ya que el pueblo queda en dirección al norte y puede que regresen a él.

-¿Y dejarlo solo a su suerte? ¡NI HABLAR! Usted es como nuestro hermano mayor y nos ha cuidado de todo mal y peligro desde que nos sacó de las calles, ¡Estaremos a su lado para siempre!- se volvió a asombrar por la determinación que la pequeña usó en estas palabras.

-Ay pulgas… yo también los quiero como si fuesen mis hermanitos menores. Pero si caigo, no puedo dejar que sufran mí mismo destino. Tienen una larga vida por delante y no la pueden sacrificar por mí- les sobó las mejillas ya muy conmovido y el perrito soltó otro ladrido alegre.

-Sin usted nosotros no tendremos mucha vida por delante y volveríamos a mendigar en la calle ¡Y peor estando ahora en un país que no conocemos y que casi no entendemos su idioma! Por eso estaremos junto a su lado no importa lo que suceda.

-Ojalá todos los niños del mundo tuvieran los mismos cojones que ustedes poseen- eso le sacó una lágrima de dicha y ahora se sobó le pecho debido a la alegría que eso le causaba.

Al llegar hasta la entrada de la cueva volvieron a angustiarse ya que esta, si es vista también desde la perspectiva adecuada, parece las fauces de un cocodrilo, o caimán, abiertas esperando que unas desdichadas víctimas cayeran en estas asegurándole una de las muertes más horribles que existan.

Y no solo eso, había algo más que alimentaba el miedo de los 4 y eso era que en los alrededores de la caverna estaban esparcidos cráneos y huesos humanos; lo único que quedó de todos aquellos que tuvieron la osadía de intentar ingresar a ese lugar y una clara advertencia para los que tengan esas intenciones de que si entraban ahí, no esperen salir con vida.

-Ya lo saben, pulgas. Quédense junto a mí y no se separen por nada del mundo, y si les digo que corran, lo hacen guiándose por el hilo- les recordó después de amarrar esa gruesa hebra morada a un árbol -a ver que nos espera ahí adentro. Solo falta que sea la Baticueva de Ratman y su lame culo nos ofrezca Té y galletitas- intentó animarlos con esta broma y a pasos lentos ingresaron a la caverna. Llevaba una linterna en la mano derecha, en la izquierda el machete y lo niños estaban apegados a su cuerpo abrazándolo por detrás siendo seguidos por un perro en estado de alerta.

Si con tan solo ver el exterior del lugar ya los incomodaba y ponía los pelos de punta, el interior les destruía los nervios por completo. Cada paso que daban podría ser el último ya que a pesar de que contaban con la linterna para que les iluminara el camino, no era rival para la absoluta oscuridad que los envolvía como si fuera una manta negra que ralentizaba sus movimientos y que les impedía apreciar en dónde ponían cada pie. Prácticamente estaban caminando a ciegas y el que dé el más mínimo paso en falso caería víctima de lo que este sepulcral sitio les tenga preparado.

Puede que las estalactitas que están en la entrada hicieran alusión de mortales colmillos de cocodrilo, pero eran nada comparadas con las que estaban ahora encima de ellos ya que parecen lanzas a punto de caerles encima en cualquier momento al estar tan endeblemente pegadas al techo de la cueva que con un solo soplido las haría caer.

Las paredes y columnas no estaban mejor debido a que se les notaba claramente el paso del tiempo y los estragos que la humedad puede causar; tan desquebrajadas que parecían colapsar y desmoronarse como un endeble castillo de arena ante vientos huracanados.

Frías y tenues brisas calaban sus huesos y estremecían sus almas en total contraste con la calidez de emanaba el exterior. El sonido de sus lentos pasos y respiraciones agitadas eran acompañados por el del viento que parecía susurrarles su fin en sus oídos, el de gotas de agua que caían desde las dagas del techo y el de pequeños chillidos de animales que se oían a la lejanía y retumbaban en forma de eco tanto en la caverna como en sus cabezas aumentando la potencia de sus latidos al no saber contra que podrían lidiar y si algo, o alguien, estaba a sus espaldas acechándolos.

-Qué escenario tan cliché: una oscura y tenebrosa cueva en la que puede ocurrir no sé qué cosas. Hay que darle un premio a la originalidad- ironizó el odioso moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro todo lo que la linterna podía iluminar hasta que soltó un leve grito que alteró a los pequeños -no fue nada, no fue nada. Solo un murciélago que pasó cerca de mí. Malditas alimañas tan gastadas y poco originales, ¿Qué seguirá ahora? ¿Qué de repente este lugar nos caiga encima o qué?

-¿Decir eso no nos traería mala suerte?- a Daniela eso le pareció un muy mal augurio.

-Ni que esto fuese una película o serie o cuento en el que siempre debe pasarle lo peor de lo peor al protagonista y a todo aquel que esté a su lado- volvió a ironizar -solo espero que en caso de ocurrir lo peor, ustedes puedan salir de aquí sin muchos efectos colaterales- vio el hilo que los unían con el exterior.

Ellos iban a decir algo más hasta que divisaron algo que les hizo dejar esa clase de comentarios para otra ocasión. Se trataban de huesos humanos, que a diferencia de los que estaban afuera, no estaban esparcidos en distintas direcciones ya que estos eran esqueletos enteros.

Se encontraban tirados en distintas posiciones, algunos junto a otros, y debido a las desgastadas prendas que tenían puestas, era fácil deducir que han estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo; algunos incluso tienen puestas armaduras de los españoles durante la época de la conquista.

-Lo más seguro es que estos tipos también debieron haber venido en busca de ese Sabio y se perdieron en el camino… o se toparon con algo que los dejó hecho carnitas- esto último lo dijo al notar marcas de rasguños y mordidas tanto en los huesos como en las armaduras y las paredes y columnas cerca de estos -una criatura que sea capaz de tratar el acero como si fuera simple papel aluminio no es algo para tomarse a la ligera y podría atacar en cualquier momento.

-No di-diga eso. Si esos huesos son tan an-antiguos, lo más seguro es que el animal que los mató ya haya mu-muerto- propuso Daniela tocando con el pie un cráneo con timidez.

-Puede que sí… pero por si acaso, debemos estar preparados- puso la linterna de una roca para iluminar toda esa parte de la caverna y se acercó a los esqueletos cuyas armaduras estaban en las condiciones menos precarias -¿No les molesta que tome prestado esto, cierto?- a uno le quitó de un jalón la coraza que posee en el pecho desbaratándolo por completo para ponérsela -justo de mi talla- se la palmeó y prosiguió a ponerse el casco.

-Tal cual como ese codicioso que dedicó su vida en robar todo el oro que Suramérica ofrecía. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Gerardo Cortés? Lo que sea. Tomen ustedes también. Es mejor tener algo de protección extra que andar por ahí sin defensa alguna- tomó otras armaduras y se las colocó a los niños, pese a que les quedaban muy grande y casi se les caen.

-¿Esto no nos hará más lentos o algo así?- preguntó David después de usar cuerdas para ajustar las armaduras y que estas no se les cayeran.

-Seguridad ante todo. También lleven esto- les pasó unas espadas rectas y escudos redondos -recuerden las clases de defensa personal que les enseñé en ese pueblo. Si logran lastimar las extremidades de la criatura que mató a estos tipos, no podrá luchar y será más fácil de derrotar o huir de ella- les recordó para tomar otra espada y escudo -en marcha, soldados. Tenemos nativos americanos a quienes hurtar sin consideración alguna- luego de hacerles reír con este falso y mal interpretado tono de voz español, agarró la linterna y siguieron adentrándose en la oscuridad.

No sabían cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente desde que pusieron el primer pie adentro de la cueva, pero al no encontrar la salida de esa, se les volvió una tediosa e interminable eternidad. Y por si no fuera suficiente con aguantar con el ambiente de ultratumba que los rodeaba, la linterna comenzó a fallar indicando que se les estaba acabando las baterías.

-Oh genial, lo que nos faltaba. ¿En dónde coño puse las demás pilas?- le dio el faro a David para así poder abrir la mochila y buscar esos objetos haciendo a un lado de manera brusca lo que estaba en el interior -tomen estas bengalas en caso de que las baterías se agoten y no encuentre las de repuesto para así no estar buscándolas a ciegas- se las entregó y continuó hurgando.

-Gr… ¡GRRRR!- sin previo aviso, Johnny comenzó a rugir y tenía los pelos erizados. Una señal de que algo o alguien está cerca de ellos con intensiones para nada nobles.

-¡¿Qué pasa, pulgoso?!- Leo desenfundó su espada mientras ponía a los pequeños a sus espaldas cuando le quitó la linterna al chico -¡¿Quién anda por ahí?!- se sintió estúpido al hacer esta pregunta, como si el ser que los estuviera asechando fuera a responderles.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y no lograba iluminar nada más aparte de las rocas y paredes. Ya ni siquiera se oía el sonido de los animales acostumbrados a este ambiente por lo que se formó un silencio sepulcral que hace alusión al refrán: La calma antes de la tormenta.

-¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!- el cachorro comenzó a ladrar amañando con ir hasta lo que estuviera merodeándolos si no fuera porque Daniela lo sujetó y apegó a su cuerpo.

-¡Dije que no se separen de mí a menos que se los diga!- recordó Leo -vamos, maldito imbécil. Muéstrate para que te clave esta espada en el único lugar más oscuro que esta cueva- susurró de manera desafiante hasta que la linterna no dio para más y se apagó -¿Es en serio?- comenzó a darle golpecitos -¡Las bengalas! ¡¿Dónde mierda están?!- se acordó de ellas y quiso buscarlas.

-…- ese individuo se asomó desde detrás de una gran piedra en la que estaba oculto clavando sus garras en esta soltando un leve gemido y vapor de su boca.

Pese a la total oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban levemente y su punto de vista no es como el de ningún animal conocido que vive en cavernas debido a que podía ver a través del cuerpo de ellos su sistema nervioso junto con las venas, arterias y los latidos del corazón sabiendo que estaban aterrados, cosa que le hacía guiarse por sus instintos predatorios.

-¡GUOORRGG!- el endemoniado rugido que soltó los paralizó y resonó en cada rincón de la caverna. Tan fuerte fue, que estremeció las estalactitas y que polvo cayeran de estas.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- David y Daniela se abrazaron ya temblando y llorando del miedo, y por si fuera poco, ahora se escuchó el sonido de rápidas pisadas acercándose a su posición.

-¡ESAS SON MALAS NOTICIAS!- Leo se desesperó más -¡LA TENGO!- tomó una bengala y la prendió.

Apenas hizo volvió a quedarse paralizado ya que el brillo rojo que produjo ilumino a la criatura que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de ellos. Era un mamífero debido a su pelaje gris, blanco alrededor del cuello, cuerpo humanoide de más de dos metros de altura, torso musculoso, brazos extra largos cuyas manos parecidas a las de un anciano terminaban en curvas garras tan filosas como sables, su cabeza se parecía a la de un murciélago, pero la quijada era prominente y de esta salían dos largos colmillos que apuntan hacia arriba y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con el resplandor.

-¡SHIIIAAHH!- soltó ahora un chillido casi tan agudo como el de las otras criaturas, se tapó la cara con una mano, parece que sus ojos son sensibles a la luz, y movió la otra de manera errática casi rasgándole la cara al hermano de Butters.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO!- los niños estaban que se morían del miedo y casi se orinaron encima.

-¡LARGUÉMONOS RÁPIDO!- su protector fue el primero en salir de su asombro al darle a la criatura una patada en el abdomen apartándola para cargarlos y correr lo más rápido que sus lesiones le permitían siendo seguidos por el perro que dejó detrás un rastro de orina.

Por más que corrían, estaban siendo alcanzados fácilmente por el monstruo que corría a cuatro patas. Por cada diez pasos que ellos daban, él solo necesitaba de uno para igualar su velocidad.

-¡Tenemos que perderlo de alguna forma!- Leo intentaba encontrar alguna salida, pero se detuvo en seco casi chocando contra una pared -¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MIERDA!- giró para intentar regresar por dónde vinieron solo para ver que la criatura estaba a por tirárseles encima -¡DEMONIOS!- le tiró la bengala que tenía en manos para sujetar su espada con ambas manos.

-¡KIAA!- pero le dio de lleno en la cara con ella haciendo que se la volviera a tapar con una mano y agitara a la otra esta vez sin estar cerca de hacerle rasguño alguno.

-¿Eh? ¡AH YA VEO! Es sensible a la luz- se dio cuenta de su debilidad -¡Rápido chicos! Denme otra bengala y cada uno sostenga una para que no se les acerque e iluminen el sitio- les ordenó. Aún aterrados, ellos hicieron lo pedido y se acurrucaron contra una esquina de la pared para ser testigos de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

-¡MUERE ALIMAÑA!- quiso aprovechar que la bestia estaba distraída para traspasarle el corazón.

Aun tapándose su fea cara con una mano, pudo reaccionar y quiso arañarlo con la otra por lo que sus garras chocaron contra la espada creando chispas. Gracias a lo largo que es su brazo, podía mantenerlo a raya evitando que se acercara a su cuerpo y le diera una estocada fatal.

Leonardo caminaba de espaldas apenas pudiendo defenderse de cara zarpazo, debido a que no es ningún experto usando espadas, debía improvisar y usar cada movimiento que se le ocurra. Se agachó evitando que le rasgara la cara y se impulsó hacia adelante haciéndole un tajo en el costado derecho para que soltara un chillido de dolor.

Movió hacia arriba su arma creándole un largo corte en la espalda y casi se las traspasa si no fuera porque giró y le pegó en el rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha, volándole el casco, y prosiguió a rasguñarle el pecho rajando la coraza como si fuera de papel; ahora él fue quién gritó adolorido.

Estuvo por darle una mordida letal, pero el joven acercó la bengala que tenía a su monstruosa cara para que quedara ciego un momento para así rajarle el vientre e intentar traspasarle el pecho.

La criatura volvió a agitar su mano derecha dándole otro golpe que lo tiró contra una columna, creándole muchas grietas a esta, y que soltara otro alarido. Sin darle tiempo de incorporarse se le acercó para tomarlo de los hombros y aporrearlo una y otra vez contra las columnas que estaban cerca sin darse cuenta de que al desquebrajarlas hacían que el techo se agitara y también se le formaran grietas indicando de que podría colapsar en cualquier momento.

-¡Debemos ayudarlo rápido!- David empuñó su espada, y junto con su hermana y el perro, se le acercó a la criatura que no se dio cuenta de ellos al darles la espalda -¡DÉJALO!- le hicieron varios cortes en sus piernas y el perro se apoyó en ellos para saltar y caer en su cabeza para morderla.

La bestia endiablada giró para pegarles, pero gracias a sus bajas estaturas, ellos pudieron evitar sus guadañas de muerte y el cachorro saltó para que no lo atrapara. Ante eso, Leo aprovechó para cortarle la mano con la que lo sujetaba para que así lo soltara.

-¡¿Ya no eres tan rudo, verdad?!- sonrió al ver como se sujetó la muñeca derecha de la que salía chorros de sangre y soltaba más gritos del dolor -¡Y no te preocupes! Ahora mismo acabo con tu sufrimiento- dio un brinco para darle un puñetazo al rostro enviándolo contra una columna, como él se lo había hecho, partiéndola en cientos de pedazos -¡El golpe final!- quiso rematarlo.

Pero volvió a detenerse en seco cuando una gran roca cayó casi aplastándolo. Al ver hacia arriba notó como el techo de la caverna comenzó a colapsar y piedras caían en todas direcciones.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- volvió a cargar a los chicos para correr ahora siendo seguidos por las rocas que estaban a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de ellos. Al ver hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que la criatura también quiso huir, pero debido a los cortes en sus piernas no pudo moverse con la suficiente velocidad y agilidad para eludir los peñones que lo aplastaron.

-¡¿A dónde tenemos que ir?!- quiso saber el niño ya que literalmente estaban corriendo a ciegas al ya no contar con la linterna o las bengalas para iluminar el camino.

-¡NO SÉ, NO SÉ! Lo único que sé es que debemos salir de este lugar ¡YA!- no disminuía su marcha.

-¡MIREN! ¡Veo la luz al final del túnel!- la niña señaló la que parecía ser la salida del lugar.

-¡¿Pero es por dónde entramos o la salida de este maldito agujero?!- como han perdido el sentido de la orientación, no sabían si estaban volviendo sobre sus propios pasos o no.

Al no tener más opción alguna, continuó corriendo en esa dirección. La luz de la esperanza aumentaba de intensidad a medida que se acercaban más y más a la salida, pero ese brillo desapareció cuando una gran columna cayó al piso creando un ancho y profundo hueco.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO!- no se detuvo y siguió corriendo para soltar un rugido de esfuerzo al dar un largo salto pasando encima de ese abismo y caer del otro lado, casi tropezando debido a su pierna herida, para seguir corriendo -¡SOLO UN POCO MÁS, CASI LO LOGRAMOS!-

Pudo divisar como otras grandes rocas caían frente a la salida, era como si la caverna quisiera reclamar sus almas y hacer que se quedaran adentro para siempre para nunca más volver a ver la luz del sol y vivir eternamente en la oscuridad perpetua.

-¡¿Por qué mierda siempre tiene que pasar cosas como estas en esta clase de situaciones?!- volviendo a enfurecerse por la ironía del asunto dio un último salto saliendo del lugar esquivando por poco las rocas que bloquearon la salida. Su grito, el de los niños y el ladrido del perro se combinó con el de todo el interior de la caverna derrumbándose y creando varios temblores.

-¡AL FIN SALIMOS DE ESE MALDITO LUGAR!- exclamó respirando agitado tanto por el dolor como el cansancio para luego sacudirse la suciedad que se ganó por el polvo que se alzó -¿Están bien?- los miró de arriba abajo para verificar que estén libres de heridas.

-Gracias al cielo, sí- suspiró aliviado por la respuesta de la niña y le revolvió el cabello.

-¡USTED SIN DUDAS ES MUY VALIENTE! ¿No le dio miedo pelear contra esa cosa?- lo halagó David.

-¡BAH! En mi pueblo ya le he hecho frente a criaturas mucho más imponentes y horribles que ese pariente del COCO y a la mayoría les he pateado el culo. Esto solo fue un simple calentamiento de músculos. Además, ustedes también fueron muy valientes- también le acarició el cabello solo para soltar un rugido debido a las heridas que la criatura le causó y de las que salía mucha sangre -no sé cuánto más… mi cuerpo vaya a resistir.

-¿Podemos descansar un poco? Así podremos atender sus heridas- le pidió Daniela.

-Está bien… repongamos energías- se sentó en un tronco caído luego de quitarse su dañada coraza dando vistazo a los profundos rasguños que le causó la bestia -araña peor que la neurótica madre de Kyle cuando no le llega el periodo o cuando recupera su "cosa de Jersey"- sus risas por esa broma se combinaron con sus gemidos de dolor.

Mientras sus hermanos adoptivos desinfectaban sus lesiones, les ponían puntos y colocaban gasas y vendas, su celular (Que de milagro no se dañó) sonó dando paso a la melodiosa voz de Shelli que traía muy malas noticias.

 _ **-"De milagro pudieron estabilizarlo. El medicucho dice que si vuelve a sufrir otra recaída como esa, no podrá resistirlo y… ya sabes"-**_ en el fondo le dolía lo que le pasaba a su cuñado.

-¡MALDITA SEA, NO OTRA VEZ ESTA MIERDA! Estoy tan cerca de encontrar del modo de salvarlo ¡SOLO NECESITO UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO! ¡¿Es mucho pedir acaso?!- los niños se alejaron de él sabiendo que puede perder la cabeza al enfurecerse así.

-Sigue informándome, linda. Cuando llegue al lugar en dónde está ese Sabiondo te llamo- cortó la llamada -¡En marcha! No podemos desperdiciar ni un segundo más- los apuró luego de colocarse sus prendas y miró la cueva -Si esto nos pasó al entrar a ese sitio, no quiero ni pensar que nos espera luego de cruzar el río y llegar a esa agrupación de calaveras- frunció el ceño y vio el oscurecido horizonte que da indicio a la tormenta que se avecina y que de seguro les causarán otro infernal calvario

Al llegar al río comenzó a llover muy fuerte y se oían muchos truenos. No podían cruzarlo a pie como el riachuelo debido a que es profundo y vieron en distintas direcciones intentando localizar alguna posible amenaza o algo que les ayudara a pasarlo sin verse en la forzosa necesidad de nadar y correr el peligro de que cocodrilos u otros animales acuáticos los ataquen.

-¿Y si construimos una balsa? Así no tendríamos que nadar- recomendó David. Él, Daniela y el perro se cubrían de la lluvia con el chaleco negro de Leo.

-¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESO! Debemos cruzarlo cuanto antes, ¡¿Pero cómo?!- comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo y cerró los puños tan fuerte que se salía sangre de las palmas.

No muy lejos de ellos había algo cubierto por musgo y vegetación. Era un gran objeto alargado cuyo extremo parecía la cabeza de un cocodrilo. Con curiosidad se le acercó y le quitó todo lo que lo cubría revelando un bote de madera de una sola pieza, que a pesar de estar viejo, daba la impresión de que puede flotar en el agua con ellos arriba suyo y posee algunos remos.

-¿Un bote? ¡JUSTO LO QUE NECESITAMOS! Sin dudas todas las coincidencias que nos han ocurrido son indicios de que vamos por el camino correcto- volvió a sonreír con satisfacción -espero que cuando lleguemos a ese posible lugar de muerte lleno de calaveras sigamos con esta suerte.

Para la desgracia del cuarteto, las cosas empeoraron a medida que la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad ya que no solo nublaba su visión, sino que aumentaban el nivel del agua agitándola con violencia y les dificultaba su control sobre el bote.

-¡REMEN MÁS FUERTE, PULGAS! ¡Debemos a tierra firme antes de que esto se desborde y terminemos en no sé dónde!- los apuraba remando de manera errática.

-¡ESO INTENTAMOS!- ellos a pesar de que hacían su mejor esfuerzo no eran de mucha ayuda.

-¡Guau, guau, guau!- el cachorro ladró al ver algo en la turbulenta agua que parecía ser un "tronco" que casualmente iba en dirección a ellos en contraste con los otros que se desplazaban en distintas direcciones por el agua agitada debido a las incontables gotas que le caían.

-¡UN COCODRILO VIENE HACIA NOSOTROS!- avisó Daniela al reconocerlo.

-¡Ya se me hacía raro que esas lagartijas no intentaran jodernos de algún modo!- el castaño los jaló poniéndolos en el centro del bote -¡Abre esa linda boquita para que te de tu medicina!- sostuvo su espada esperando a que el reptil hiciera el primer movimiento.

-¡HUAH!- los pequeños soltaron otro grito de horror cuando el animal salió del agua abriendo sus poderosas mandíbulas repletas de colmillos demoledores para darles una mortal dentellada.

-¡TRÁGATE ESTO!- el patán pudo reaccionar rápido y le insertó la espada en el interior. El animal al cerrar la boca hizo que el extremo de esa arma traspasara su paladar y saliera por encima de su cabeza muriendo en el acto, víctima del propio poder de su mordida -ahora te verás mejor como cartera- rió al ver como flotaba panza arriba y el agua a su alrededor se teñía de rojo por la sangre.

Desgraciadamente se acercaron más cocodrilos que fueron atraídos por la muerte de su compañero. No importa que tan fuerte sea, de ninguna manera podría hacerle frente a tantas bocas hambrientas cuya fuerza de mordida es comparable a tener un gran vehículo encima de su cuerpo aplastándolo con todo su peso.

-¡¿Qué hacemos, qué hacemos, qué hacemos?!- repetían una y otra vez los niños.

-¡GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE PONÉRNOSLA TAN FÁCIL, GRANDÍSIMO…!- Leo iba a blasfemar.

Pero ocurrió algo que si bien los salvaba de las fauces de los reptiles de sangre fría, los ponía en otro grave peligro de muerte. Eso era que una gran acumulación de agua se acercaba a ellos derrumbando todo a su paso como si fuera una fuerza imparable que nadie podía detener.

-¡SE DESBORDÓ EL RÍO! ¡Remen como nunca antes han remado en sus vidas!- volvieron a tomar los remos para avanzar, pero por más que remaban, ya tenían la suerte echada -¡AGÁRRENSE A MÍ!- los abrazó apegándolos a su cuerpo y desvió la mirada.

El agua los golpeó con una fuerza tan demoledora que les hizo volar junto con la balsa y los cocos sumergiéndose totalmente y que se separaran.

-¡PUF, PUF! ¡¿DAVID, DANIELA, JOHNNY?! ¡¿En dónde están?!- los llamó luego de sacar la cabeza del agua y escupir lo que se tragó -¡¿Dónde mierdas están?!- se desesperó ya que lo único que veía en el agua era vegetación siendo arrastrada por la corriente.

-¡AU, AU, AU!- el más cercano a su posición era Johnny que luchaba para mantenerse a flote.

-¡PULGOSO!- con mucha dificultad nadó hasta él, siendo golpeado por las plantas, y lo tomó para ponerlo encima de su cabeza -¡¿Y los niños?!- de nuevo vio todo a su alrededor.

-¡SEÑOR LEO AYÚDENOS!- pudo oír el grito de David y lo vio a la lejanía sosteniendo a Daniela, que parecía estar inconsciente, y también se esforzaba para no hundirse y dejarse arrastrar.

-¡RESISTAN, YA VOY!- volviendo a valerse de su gran fuerza, y ahora usando el impulso de la corriente a su favor, pudo llegar hasta ellos y atraparlos para que no se les perdieran -¡¿Qué le pasó a Daniela?!- apartó su largo cabello castaño que le la cara.

-¡Un tronco la golpeó en la cabeza!- las lágrimas del chico se confundían con el agua que los rodeaba, y que al igual que esa caverna, tenía la intención de reclamar sus vidas.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡Debemos buscar algo para mantenernos a flote!- divisó no muy lejos el bote, que a pesar de estar volteado, podía mantenerse a flote -¡Agárrate muy bien de mí y no sueltes por nada del mundo a Daniela ni al perro!- el chico se subió a su espalda y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello, con el otro sujetaba a su hermana y el perro ahora estaba encima de su cabeza -¡Cuerpo por favor no me falles ahora!- la adrenalina combinada con su deseo de seguir adelante para salvar a su hermano y con sus "otros hermanitos" dependiendo de él, consiguió un poco de fuerza extra que le permitió llegar hasta la balsa.

-¡Súbete ahí! Ahora ayúdame a…- empujó al chico y quiso subir también, pero no se dio cuenta de que un tronco iba en su dirección y ¡PANK! Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente y a la total merced de la corriente.

-¡SEÑOR LEO, NOOO!- gritó David viendo impotente como la única oportunidad de sobrevivir que tenía se alejaba más y más de él, de su hermana y del cachorro que volvió a ladrar.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que perdió el conocimiento, pero Leo terminó en una orilla bocabajo. Comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento a medida que tosía y se removió un poco tratando de arrastrarse en la arena gimiendo adolorido.

-David… Daniela… pulgoso… los perdí… Butters… perdóname… te fallé… te fallé…- susurró antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo con la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida; parece ser el final de su larga travesía en la que ha vivido todo tipo desventuras.

¿O puede que no? Ya que alguien estaba cerca y lo veía fijamente. ¿Quién era? ¿Un alma caritativa dispuesta a darle la mano o alguien con oscuros y despiadados propósitos?

 **Capítulo trece completado el 10/01/2017.**

 **Si se preguntan por qué hice este capítulo TAN largo, es porque originalmente quería cortarlo en dos partes, pero como ya quiero acabar esto cuanto antes, lo hice así de grande.**

 **La primera parte me inspiré en la película animada "El Dorado" con eso de interpretar los símbolos del mapa con lo que esté en la selva, lo de la cueva y el monstruo pues era algo que debía suceder tarde o temprano ¿No? Y lo del río pues… sí que están bien de malas ¿No?**

 **Como lo habrán notado, intenté esforzarme en las descripciones del ambiente y las situaciones en las que esos 4 estaban metidos, como cuando estuvieron adentro de la cueva y cuando Leo se partía la cabeza tratando de entender lo que el mapa decía. También había pensado detallar mejor la jungla, pero si lo hiciera, esto me saldría más largo todavía.**

 **¿Quién encontró al odioso de Leo? ¿Dónde están los pequeños ahora? ¿Será que el río si pudo reclamar sus almas? A ver que más cosas ocurren en esta historia que espero finalizar lo más pronto posible.**


	14. Llegando al Destino

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE: LLEGANDO AL DESTINO**

Shelli caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado estando algo alejada del cuarto de hospital en dónde Butters se encontraba. Su expresión radiaba una angustia y preocupación desmedida ya que tenía su celular en el oído derecho tratando de comunicarse con Leonardo.

-Vamos, cariño, vamos… ¡Por favor responde!- suplicaba tratando de no levantar la voz y que su cuñado no la oyera -¡Maldita sea!- exclamó cuando el aparato dijo que el número marcado no se encontraba disponible -por favor que no le haya pasado nada grave ¡Es lo único que pido!

-¿Sigues sin poder comunicarte con él?- le pregunto Lexus acercándosele con el mismo semblante, ya que del mismo modo en como a la castaña mayor le duele ver a Butters en condiciones tan deplorables y cada vez más cerca de la muerte, a ella también le preocupa su futuro cuñado.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy así?- respondió algo tosca y le dio la espalda para respirar hondamente en un intento por calmarse -no he sabido nada desde que le di la mala noticia ayer. Tú sabes muy bien como es cuando se desespera y está sometido a mucha presión.

-Me preocupa no solo que se haya perdido en esa jungla con los pequeños que lo acompañan o que se topasen con algún contratiempo, sino también que en su desesperación hiciera algo que en verdad los pusiera en un peligro de muerte. Si le ha pasado algo, yo… yo… ¡No sabría que hacer!- comenzó a golpearse los costados de la cabeza ya no pudiendo aguantar sus lágrimas.

Puede que se caracterice por tener un fuerte carácter y ser "medio" agresiva, pero cuando se trata de una de las pocas que la aman y aceptan tal y como es, no puede controlar sus emociones.

-Yo no sabría cómo decirle a mi Butters que su hermano murió intentando encontrar el modo de salvarlo. Si se lo digo… ¡Perdería los deseos de vivir y dejará que esa enfermedad lo mate!- la chica de cuerpo más voluptuoso se tapó la cara con ambas manos negando la cabeza y llorando.

-Descuiden, par de lloronas. Ese loco sigue con vida y está a tan solo tiro de piedra de llegar a su objetivo- les informó Damien no muy lejos de ellas admirando el espectáculo que ofrecían.

-¿Tú como sabes eso, copia barata de Michael Jackson?- Shelli volvió hablar con brusquedad.

-Le he echado debes en cuando un ojo para ver cómo le iba en su viaje, en especial cuando casi lo mataron a tiros o cuando lo han jodido de algún modo- rió con malicia, cosa que enfado mucho a la hermana de Stan que con tan solo 3 pasos llegó hasta él para tomarlo de su ropa negra fina y aporrearlo contra un muro quebrándolo.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ?! ¡Cómo les gusta perturbar el descanso de los demás, mocosos malcriados!- se quejó el mismo viejo cascarrabias que se ha quejado varias veces en el pasado.

-¡¿CREES QUE YO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA IDIOTECES O QUÉ?!- la novia de Leo estuvo a punto de partirle la cara a Damien si no fuera porque este se hizo humo y reapareció muy lejos de ella.

-Sin dudas tú y él son tal para cual- se mofó arreglándose la ropa y haciendo muecas de dolor por sus heridas -deberían darme las gracias de estarles informando como se encuentra ahora y que por suerte sigue con vida, pero en las condiciones en las que está en estos momentos, puede que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que le dé la cálida bienvenida a mi hogar- volvió a desaparecer en una nube de humo soltando una leve risa diabólica.

-Ese maldito cornudo de mierda. Juro que la próxima vez que lo vea le meteré una cruz por dónde le gusta que le den- los brazos de Shelli temblaban debido a la fuerza que usaba para cerrar los puños -pero espero que diga la verdad y que Leo siga con vida, y que sea lo que sea que le esté pasando ahora mismo, pueda superarlo gracias a su fuerza tanto física, como de personalidad que tanto me gusta de él junto con esa inquebrantable voluntad y determinación que le hace ser capaz de lograr lo imposible- suspiró llevándose una mano al corazón viendo hacia arriba.

 _Leo volvió a estar rodeado de pura oscuridad gritando si había alguien por cerca y preguntándose como saldría de esto y como se encontraban los niños y el perro._

 _-Si alguien me tiene que decir algo ¡Que me lo diga ya! No tengo tiempo para acomplejarme de nuevo por mis malas acciones del pasado, ¡SOLO NECESITO UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO!- comenzó a correr de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alguna salida, pero solo daba vueltas -¡MIERDA!_

 _-Recuerda lo que has aprendido hasta ahora…- escuchó esa misma voz amable que le ha hablado antes -no olvides todas las cosas que tu viaje te ha enseñado: humildad, consideración, amor al prójimo, solidaridad y las demás- se mostró una leve imagen de Daniela, David, Johnny y todas las demás almas en desgracia que ha ayudado desde que comenzó su viaje y le sonreía cálidamente._

 _-Y no hace falta decirte las consecuencias en caso de que olvides todas las vivencias por las que has pasado y vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes. El peso de tu fracaso y de tus pecados pasados te atormentarán tanto en esta vida como en la otra ¡POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!- cuando la voz ronca habló ahora aparecieron todo aquel que ha lastimado tanto los que se merecieron algún castigo de su parte, como todo aquel inocente que fue víctima de su mal temperamento._

 _-¡¿Por cuánto más me van a restregar todo esto?! ¡¿Tanto les gusta recordarme la plasta de mierda que antes fui?! ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!- se sujetó la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos._

 _-¿Qué fuiste antes? lamento corregirte ¡Pero sigues siendo igual a como siempre! Jamás podrás quitar toda la maldad que envuelve tu negro corazón ¡No importa cuánto te esfuerces por cambiar o intentar enmendar tus errores!- refutó el patán al que había molido a golpes cuando hostigaba a ese pobre chico a hacer algo que no quiere hacer._

 _-Intentar hacértelas las del muy macho al aprovecharte siempre de los que son más débiles que tú es la razón por la que tu hermano sufre ¡Es el castigo que te mereces por todas tus atrocidades! Nunca lo olvides- Goliat le echó sal a la herida. Todos ellos le dedicaban palabras de odio puro._

 _-¡No les hagas caso, señor Leo! En más de una ocasión ha demostrado tener un gran corazón- le habló Daniela para que no se acomplejara por lo que le decían._

 _-Alguien que fuese totalmente despiadado jamás nos hubiera acogido a nosotros tres bajo su ala y cuidarnos de todo mal y peligro como si fuese nuestro hermano mayor- esta vez habló David._

 _-Y tampoco se hubiese tomado la molestia de arriesgar su vida para salvar a mis hijos de ese incendio- le recordó esa mujer, que junto a sus hijos, fue la primera persona a quien ayudó._

 _-U ofrecerla la mano a alguien al que le partieron el corazón y le hizo ver que la vida sigue- fue el turno del chico al que encontró en ese callejón siendo golpeado por brabucones._

 _-¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!- fueron los simples ladridos de agradecimiento del cachorro._

 _-Hermano, sé que puedes lograrlo. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás y al final no solo me salvarás a mí, sino a ti mismo. Confío en ti, confío en ti, confío en ti…- vio a Butters que le dio la espalda para alejarse desvaneciéndose lentamente a medida que estas palabras se volvieron un eco que resonó por todos lados._

-¡ESPERA BUTTERS!- se despertó de golpe respirando tan agitado como lo ha hecho cada vez que tiene alguno de esos sueños y pesadillas -carajo… espero que esta sea la última vez que soy molestado por estas pesadillas- luego de sobarse la cabeza, recordó su situación actual -¿David, Daniela? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!- se levantó abruptamente de dónde estaba acostado casi cayendo debido a sus lesiones.

-¡Maldita sea!- se sujetó la cabeza y los rasguños que esa bestia le causó -¡Por favor que estén bien!- con mucha dificultad se pudo incorporar -¿Pero qué es esto?- se dio cuenta de que alrededor de esas lesiones tenía anchas y largas hojas a modo de vendas junto con pulpa como si fuese pomada -¿Quién me hizo esto? ¿En dónde me encuentro?- estaba muy confundido.

Miró a su alrededor notando que estaba en una choza algo rustica, con hojas verdes que cubrían el interior del techo, paredes echas de trozos de madera unidos y el suelo es arenoso. Se preguntó cómo había terminado ahí y comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos a la salida que era cubierta por una especie de cortina compuesta de delgadas ramas verdes entrelazadas.

Afuera de ese lugar todo estaba oscuro y cubierto por una espesa niebla debido a la fuerte lluvia con la que había lidiado antes por lo que el ambiente era húmedo y hay muchos charcos. Pudo divisar otras chozas muy parecidas a las que se encontraba y estuvo tentado en meterse en ellas para ver si había alguien, pero algo le decía que mejor no lo intentase.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola?- comenzó a caminar abrazándose a sí mismo debido al frío recibiendo como respuesta un silencio sepulcral, como si ni hubiese alma -¿Será que sigo dormido y estoy en un sueño dentro de otro sueño como esa película revuelta cerebros de DiCaprio?- después de hacer esta referencia a El Origen se pegó en el estómago con el puño derecho -mala idea…- habló con hilo de voz y se inclinó sobándose -¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?!- gritó al recuperar el aliento.

-¡¿Daniela, David, Johnny?! ¡¿ESTÁN AQUÍ?!- volvió a llamar a sus protegidos consiguiendo el mismo resultado: nada -nunca podré perdonarme que algo les haya pasado por mi culpa. Si no fuera suficiente con que Buttersito ya esté así por mis pecados… ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Debo encontrarlos!

Siguió caminando y al no tener el valor de entrar a las viviendas asomaba la cabeza por las ventanas, por no decir "agujeros redondos en la pared", para ver si había alguien, pero solo se topaba con la absoluta soledad. Comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad está muerto y vagaba por un Limbo del que nunca podría salir como castigo por todas las aberraciones que ha hecho en su vida y por haberle fallado a su hermano gemelo y por hacer que esos pequeños murieran debido a su imprudencia y afán de llegar a su destino.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando escuchó el sonido de ramas pisadas junto con el de pasos que se alejaban. Volvió a preguntar si había alguien cerca y fue al lugar del que provinieron los ruidos.

-¡El que sea quién esté ahí salga! No le voy hacer nada- pidió solo para soltar otro alarido de dolor.

Se puso modo de alerta cuando escuchó otro sonido de ramas quebrándose ahora cerca de su posición. Volvió a mirar de un lado a otro sujetándose el corazón que le latía con tanta potencia que parecía a punto de estallarle en cualquier momento como un globo lleno de pintura roja.

-¡DE LA CARA, COBARDE! ¡Sal por las buenas a menos que quieras ver como soy yo cuando en verdad estoy furioso!- dejando de lado la sutileza y paciencia que ha aprendido en su viaje, desafió al que estuviera acechándolo -¡Muéstrate maldito pendejo antes de que me enfurezca de verdad!

Se tronó los puños cuando los cerró al ver como la vegetación se agitaba más y más a medida que el individuo causante de eso se aproximaba más a él revelando que se trataba de…

-¡GUAU, GUAU!- Johnny salió ladrando muy feliz y saltó a sus brazos para lamerle la cara.

-¡¿Johnny?!- apenas reaccionó para atraparlo -¡Me alegro de verte! ¿Eso quiere decir que David y Daniela están bien? ¿En dónde se encuentran?- que el cachorro esté bien eran buenas noticias ya que existía la posibilidad de que los pequeños también estuvieran a salvo.

El perro volvió a ladrar y se dirigió a la espesa vegetación para que lo siguiera. Llegaron hasta un pequeño claro que rodeado de rocas formaban un círculo.

-¡Daniela, David! ¡¿Están aquí?!- de nuevo vio en distintas direcciones para divisarlos -¡No están aquí! ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar si no hay nadie, pulgo…?

Dejó de hablar ya que sorpresivamente varios individuos salieron detrás de esas rocas que lo rodearon bloqueándole la salida. Todos eran hombres, sus prendas están hechas de plantas, su piel está cubierta por arcilla o algún polvo de tonalidad café, le apuntaban con lanzas y se defendían con escudos de madera.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- tomó al cachorro y lo apegó a su cuerpo alistándose para lo peor. Ellos no decían nada y solo se limitaban a verlo en silencio sin dejar de apuntarle -¡RESPONDAN! ¡¿Quiénes son?! Un niño y una niña vienen conmigo ¡¿En dónde los tienen?!- exigió respuestas. Noto que las máscaras de madera que ellos poseen tenían forma de calavera, cuyas cuentas vacías parecían reflejar la ausencia del alma, por lo que recordó las calaveras que estaban en el mapa.

-Si ese sitio era alguna especie de alusión a la muerte… ¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MIS HERMANITOS?! ¡¿Acaso son unos malditos caníbales y se los comieron?! Si es así, les juro que los voy a…- con tan solo contemplar esta posibilidad, el fuego de la ira comenzó a arder con la intensidad de mil soles.

Todos seguían en silencio, como si fuesen fantasmas o espíritus errantes que no les deben dar explicaciones a los vivos, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el perro se removió para soltarse y se dirigió a ellos sin ningún rastro de preocupación y temor, incluso acarició su cuerpo contra las piernas de uno de ellos como si fuese un gato.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLOS PULGOSO!- quiso socorrerlo, pero las lanzas se lo impedían -si así lo quieren… no me dejan más opción que volver a mis raíces- se alistó para luchar.

-¡AUUARG!- sin previo aviso, se escuchó un endiablado rugido que resonó por toda la jungla. Los supuestos caníbales vieron en la dirección de dónde provenía, y aún en silencio, se retiraron.

-¡Ustedes no se van a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me diga que…!- Leo quiso detenerlos, pero al oír potentes pisadas que hacían temblar el suelo y ver como altos árboles eran derribados como si fuesen fichas de dominó, se dio cuenta de que el causante de eso posee una fuerza monstruosa que lo supera considerablemente -¡MALDICIÓN, VÁMONOS PULGOSO!- agarró otra vez al cachorro y comenzó a correr en dirección la misma dirección que los posibles verdugos de los pequeños.

Al volver a ese aparente pueblo abandonado cubierto por tinieblas, no había rastro alguno de los que lo rodearon, así que se ocultó dentro de una de las oscuras y tenebrosas chozas con la esperanza de que el individuo que hacía temblar la jungla no lo encontrase.

Acariciaba al perrito que ya temblaba del miedo en un intento para calmarlo. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron asomó levemente la cabeza por la ventana abriendo los ojos de la impresión por lo que vio. La bestia de la caverna, Goliat y muchos de los seres con los que se ha enfrentado a lo largo de su vida son solo indefensos gatitos comparados con la criatura que estaba frente a él.

Se trata de un reptil antropomorfo que entre los diez y veinte metros de altura. Brazos y piernas musculosos y tan gruesos como troncos, garras cortas pero gruesas, una coraza parecida a la de una tortuga que le cubría el lomo y torso con algunas protuberancias puntiagudas y triangulares, cabeza que es una combinación de cocodrilo y tortuga mordelona y finalmente varias cicatrices por sus extremidades y horrible cara siendo lo más probable causadas por los nativos en intentos por detenerlo a toda costa sin ningún tipo de éxito. Sin dudas una bestia prehistórica que con su sola presencia es capaz de helar el alma del que lo viese, hasta la del más valiente de los valientes.

-"Mierda… esto no me gusta para nada. Si apenas le pude hacer frente a ese primo del COCO, no tengo oportunidad contra este hermano de Godzilla"- Leonardo sudaba a chorros aun tratando de calmar a Johnny que ya se le había orinado encima.

Agudizo la mirada al notar como esa criatura respiraba hondamente, como si tratase de encontrar algo y lentamente giró la cabeza en dirección a la choza en la que se encontraba. Eso lo alarmó y se preguntó si lo había descubierto y de qué manera, hasta que notó como como la sangre de la herida en su pecho manchaba al cachorro.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome… ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MIERDA!- gritó justo antes de tirarse a un lado ya que la bestia agarró el techo y lo arrancó con toda facilidad dejándolo totalmente al descubierto y soltó otro endemoniado rugido -¡¿Cuántas calamidades más se van a interponer en mi camino?!- retrocedió unos pasos ya temblando igual que el perro.

El colosal reptil levantó el puño derecho para aplastarlo, por lo que se echó hacia adelante evitándolo por poco y corrió hacia sus piernas pasando entre estas también evitando que lo machacara con su pie izquierdo. Brincó de espaldas eludiendo por poco su manota izquierda. Intentó huir a la espesura de la selva para perderlo, pero la bestia agarró el resto de la choza y se la tiró bloqueándole el camino soltando de nuevo otro atronador rugido.

-Si no me queda de otra… ¡A desempeñar de nuevo el papel de David contra Goliat!- viendo que no tenía más alternativa, dejó que el perro huyera y le suplico a su cuerpo que se preparara lo que se avecinaba y resistiera lo más que podía.

Cuando la bestia intento aplastarlo de nuevo con el puño, se volvió a tirar para adelante y darle un fuerte puñetazo en un rodilla con la intención de hacerle caer. El reptil ni se dio por enterado por eso, parece que ni siquiera le dolió, y estuvo aplastarlo de nuevo con una de sus patas.

Rodó por el piso evitando a duras penas terminar tan plano como una hoja, al incorporarse dio otro brinco en reversa para evitar otro golpe, se paró en el puño que estaba frente a él y corrió por el brazo hasta llegar a su cabeza y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Se escuchó el sonido de los huesos de su mano zurda fracturarse, bajó por su caparazón dándole una patada doble solo consiguiendo lastimarse las piernas y el coloso escamoso con tan solo un leve golpe con el dorso de su mano derecha lo tiró contra un árbol, que gritara del dolor y se desplomara apenas logrando mantenerse consciente.

Muy a diferencia de las veces anteriores en las que pudo dar lo mejor de sí contra adversarios formidables y ofreciéndole una emocionante batalla a todo aquel que fue espectador de sus peleas, esta vez parece ser que el combate terminó antes de si quiera haber llegado a su auge.

-Con mi cuerpo en este estado… ¡NO SIRVO PARA NADA!- se lamentó cerrando los puños agarrando un poco de tierra mojada y vio como el coloso se le acercó -Butters… ¡PERDÓNAME!- cerró con fuerza los ojos volviendo a derramar lágrimas volviendo a pensar que ya no podía hacer nada para salvarlo de una muerte segura.

Vio cerca de su posición una lanza. Su retorcida mente volvió a formular una de esas pocas ortodoxas ideas que en más de una ocasión lo han sacado de un aprieto.

-Si funcionó con ese cocodrilo… ¡TIENE QUE FUNCIONAR CON ESTE MONSTRUO!- pudo pararse con bastante dificultad para tomar esa arma -vamos Gozillita, aquí tengo tu platillo especial.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando le bestia abrió sus poderosas fauces y se abalanzó para comérselo de un solo bocado. Una imagen muy aterradora para cualquier persona, pero Leo se quedó quieto sin hacer nada calculando sus movimientos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para gritar y saltar con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

Apoyó el pie izquierdo en el extremo de la mandíbula inferior siendo golpeado por su insoportable aliento, y antes de que la boca repleta de mortíferos dientes se cerrara, pudo encajar el extremo filoso contra el paladar y el otro contra la lengua.

-¡KRANSH!- al igual y como pasó con el cocodrilo, fue víctima de la propia fuerza de su mordida ya que al cerrar la boca provocó que el filo de la lanza se incrustara y saliera por encima de su cabeza.

-¡LO VENCÍ!- el castaño sonrió victorioso estando parado en el abdomen de la criatura cuando esta cayó al piso de espaldas solo para enseguida volver a caer boca abajo exhausto casi perdiendo el conocimiento -¿Qué voy hacer ahora…? Ya no tengo las fuerzas para hacer nada… ¿Este será mi verdadero fin…?- al lamentarse otra vez vio como los nativos lentamente se le acercaron rodeando el colosal cadáver de la criatura -malditos bastardos… se aprovechan de que estoy medio muerto… pero si estuviera en mi plenitud…- trato de levantarse en vano.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar entre sí en un idioma que no entendía. A pesar de no comprenderlos, el tono que usaban irradiaba un gran asombro, incluso admiración. El que parecía ser el líder dio unas instrucciones para que algunos de ellos se le acercaran y que otros se retiraran.

-¡Déjenme, déjenme!- trató de liberarse, pero estaba tan cansado, que no podía oponer resistencia alguna -no fui devorado por todos los fenómenos que me intentaron guindar el diente… ¡Solo para ser el almuerzo de todos estos malditos caníbal…!

-¡SEÑOR LEO!- cerró la boca y abrió los ojos de la impresión cuando Daniela, David y muchas mujeres y menores de edad se acercaron al lugar de los hechos -¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTÁ BIEN!- ignorando completamente su frágil estado, lo abrazaron llorando de la alegría.

-¿Daniela, David?- cuando reaccionó, también sonrió llorando de la alegría y dicha -¡ESTÁN VIVOS!- aún cansado, tuvo las fuerzas para darles un amoroso abrazo igual al que le dio a Butters cuando se disfrazó de niña -¡No saben la alegría que me da verlos vivos y en una sola pieza! Pensaba que estos caníbales se los habían comido- los apartó para apreciarlos mejor.

-¿Caníbales que nos comieron? ¡¿Pero qué cosas dice?! Si todos ellos han sido tan amables y considerados al salvarnos la vida cuando casi nos morimos en ese rio- David dijo esto justo cuando todos los que llevaban máscaras de madera se las quitaron mostrando sus verdaderos rostros.

-¿Qué? ¿Ellos nos ayudaron?- los vio confundidos. Ahora apreció como eran en realidad, ya que lejos de ser guerreros fantasmas o una tribu salvaje de caníbales como creyó en un principio, eran indígenas que dan la impresión de ser amigables -¿Pero por qué hicieron eso por nosotros?- dejó de hablar de nuevo haciendo una mueca de dolor indescriptible y soltando gemidos. El líder de ellos volvió a dar sus órdenes -si tan solo pudiera entenderlos…

-Dijo que atendieran sus lesiones- le tradujo la niña por lo que preguntó cómo sabía eso -nuestra mamá era una maestra encargada de dar clases sobre las tribus y antiguas civilizaciones que tuvo América del Sur por lo que sabía hablar muchos de sus idiomas y nos lo enseñó a nosotros. Estos indígenas tienen un idioma muy parecido a esos, por eso los entendemos.

-Ya veo… eso me ahorra saliva- puso otra expresión de sufrimiento indescriptible -díganles que se apresuren antes de que mi cuerpo no dé para más y diga ¡BASTA!…

A medida que lo atendieron, lentamente la espesa neblina que envolvía ese pueblo desapareció revelando que en verdad se trataba de uno muy bello y pacífico sin ningún tipo de influencia del mundo exterior. Algo que volvió a sorprender al Stouch fue que los indígenas parecían coexistir en paz con los animales de la selva, incluso con los peligrosos como serpientes venenosas.

Parece ser una civilización que esté totalmente ajena a las malas influencias que pueda ofrecer el mundo industrializado, es una que vive en paz y en armonía con la naturaleza y lo que esta posea.

-¿Ya está mejor?- preguntó David luego de que le pusieran más hojas a modo de vendaje.

-Un poco menos hecho mierda sería la palabra ideal- rió adolorido -ahora a exigir respuestas. Si en verdad estas personas son tan gentiles como ustedes dos dijeron y que se tomaron la molestia de salvarnos de ese río, ¿Por qué me dejaron solo en esa choza? ¿Por qué me apuntaron con lanzas en esa parte de la selva?- los gemelos tradujeron sus preguntas. El líder respondió en su idioma.

-Dijo que se debe a una vieja leyenda que ellos tienen- arqueó una ceja por eso -esa leyenda dice que algún día aparecería un gran guerrero que con sus propias manos y sin ayuda de nadie vencería al CROKURL, esa gran criatura que solo surge cada vez que llueve con mucha intensidad.

-Este monstruo los ha atormentado en incontables ocasiones desde hace mucho tiempo y ni sus mejores guerreros uniendo fuerzas pudieron ponerle un alto. Aquel que lo venciera y liberara de su tiranía se ganaría la confianza y eterna gratitud de los GASHU, el nombre de esta civilización que está completamente oculta en una parte de la selva que nadie ha podido descubrir.

-Cuando lo encontraron a las orillas del río creyeron que usted sería su libertador debido a que lleva en su cara la marca del guerrero- la niña señaló la cicatriz que tiene en el lado izquierdo de la cara que comienza desde la frente, pasa por encima de la ceja y el ojo, y termina en la mejilla.

-Por eso lo dejaron solo y pusieron a prueba para confirmar que usted se trataba de ese tipo. Cada vez que ese monstruo atacaba, todos abandonaban el pueblo y se refugiaban en otro lado, por eso estaba totalmente solo y lo interceptaron cuando siguió a Johnny.

-Con esa clase de pruebas, las clases del viejo maricón de Garrison ya no suenan tan malas- ironizó -y de nada, fue un placer volverle a patear el culo a un pendejo que se las anda tirando del muy macho que abusa de los débiles- los pequeños rieron -un segundo… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el incidente del río?! ¡¿Qué día es hoy?!- dejó de lado las risas al recordar su objetivo principal, ellos le dijeron que solo ha pasado un día -¡COÑO! ¡No debo perder más tiempo!- se levantó abruptamente solo para casi caerse por sus lesiones.

-Por favor no se altere. Está muy mal y necesita reposo. Espere un poco antes de volver a…

-¡No voy a esperar ni una mierda!- aunque los nativos no lo entendía, podían sentir la agresividad de sus palabras -tengo que seguir moviéndome. ¿Dónde está el mapa y nuestras cosas?- el niño le dijo que perdieron todas sus pertenencias -¡Sin eso no podré encontrar la única forma de salvar a Butters!- la desesperación volvía apoderarlo -un segundo. Pregunten si conocen a algún Sabio que tenga alguna cualidad en particular y por el que muchos han muerto al tratar de hallarlo.

Cuando sus hermanastros tradujeron estos, los… Gashuienses (Por así decirlo) se vieron entre sí compartiendo miradas y palabras de asombro, como si estuvieran hablando de alguna figura de gran relevancia para ellos y su cultura.

-Dicen que lo conocen. Que en su mejor época fue un gran guerrero que los salvó en el pasado de las amenazas de tribus hostiles y a muchas personas más tanto por su gran fuerza física, como por su basta sabiduría. Supuestamente ahora vive en un viejo templo que se encuentra en una montaña que nadie se ha atrevido a explorar- eso fue el aire fresco que Leo tanto necesitaba.

-Díganles que si saben cómo llegar allá- los pequeños les dijeron que sabían la ruta -¡EN MARCHA OTRA VEZ! Denles las gracias de mi parte y pidan que alguno nos guíe.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Usted no está para nada bien, y nosotros pues… tenemos miedo de que algo le ocurra en el camino o que volvamos a correr otro gran peligro de muerte.

Se puso a pensar lo que la niña dijo. Tiene mucha prisa por llegar hasta el Sabio y que este le diga el modo de salvar a Butters, pero tampoco quiere que ellos vuelvan a correr riesgos por su culpa. Se frotó el corazón para oír lo que este le fuera a decir.

-Siendo ese el caso… deben quedarse aquí con estos indígenas. Saben que los quiero mucho y por eso no puedo dejar que sigan corriendo más riesgos. Mi mente ya es un lío completo por mi hermano moribundo y no tiene espacio para más pesos de consciencia en caso de que les pase algo. Así que quédense, y si algo me llegase a pasar, al menos ustedes tendrán a quién los cuide.

-Señor Leo… ¡NO QUEREMOS SEPARARNOS DE USTED!- volvieron a darle un emotivo abrazo -pero con tal de no entorpecer su misión, haremos lo que nos pide y le oraremos a Dios que lo proteja y tenga éxito en su búsqueda.

-Estaré bien, pulgas. Se los prometo- les sobó el cabello -"A menos que el gran santurrón de nuevo quiera joderme de algún modo por mero gusto"- vio hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

Se despidió de ellos y de los indígenas que le desearon la mejor de las suertes. Cada paso era una tortura infernal y su guía, al no poder hablarle en su lengua, le hacía señas con las que decía que si quería volver a la aldea pero se negó rotundamente e insistió en seguir caminando.

Soportó horas de una interminable e insufrible caminata hasta que divisó la montaña en la que se encontraba el Sabio, pero no había algún templo antiguo a la vista.

-Espero que en verdad sea el lugar correcto…- al apoyarse en sus rodillas, se llevó una mano al pecho y vio al horizonte -esta sensación… ¡BUTTERS CADA VEZ ESTÁ MÁS CERCA DE MORIR! Debo hallar a ese tipo cuanto antes. Gracias por todo y dile a mis hermanitos que los amo mucho y que pronto los volveré a ver- su guía pudo sentir la emoción de sus palabras y asintió para irse -a dar los últimos pasos del viaje…

La única forma de subir por la montaña era escalarla. Al no tener ningún equipamiento para eso, debía escalar usando nada más que sus manos desnudas. Si antes la simple tarea de caminar le hacía pasar el peor de los calvarios, al hacer esto sin dudas le hacía probar un pedazo del infierno.

-¡AY MALDITA SEA!- gritó cuando la roca que sujetó se zafó causando que casi se cayera al vacío si no fuera porque se sujetó de una rama -vamos… ¡VAMOS! Solo un poco más… ¡Y SALVARÉ A BUTTERS!- al recordar a su gemelo, fue suficiente para conseguir las fuerzas necesarias para seguir escalando sin importarse partirse las uñas en el proceso.

Contra todo pronóstico o probabilidad, pudo llegar hasta los pies de una cueva que parecía una entrada. Volvió a desplomarse en el piso siendo ahora sus manos las que sangraban debido a los cortes que se hizo al escalar, así que se volvió a levantar con esfuerzo e ingreso a la cueva.

Esta caverna, al igual que la anterior, tenía huesos dispersados por todos lados pero no era del todo oscura ya que en el techo se encontraban grietas que permitían pasar la luz del sol.

Eso le permitió apreciar el interior cuyas paredes todas viejas, polvorientas, con telarañas y agrietadas tenían toda clase de símbolos y jeroglíficos. Nos los entendía, pero algunos de ellos parecían hacer alusión a de alguien que parece sostener un objeto brillante y parado encima de una loma y que todos los que estaban a su alrededor ansían poseer.

De entre todos ellos había uno que llamó toda su atención. Era la imagen de un tipo, que se parecía mucho a él en especial la cicatriz de la cara, que recibía algo por parte de la persona que poseía ese algo que todos querían tener.

-Esto es demasiada coincidencia… ¿Será posible que ese tipo se trate de…?- pasó una mano por ese jeroglífico y otra por la cicatriz de su cara -eso no importa ahora. Debo seguir adentrándome.

Siguió caminando viendo con precaución en varias direcciones volviendo a estar en guardia en caso de que aparezca otra horrible bestia. Se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a un deteriorado altar que a pesar de ser iluminado levemente por los rayos del sol, se podía apreciar una figura humana sentada que parecía estar meditando.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es el Sabio que tiene tantos conocimientos con los que puede encontrar soluciones a problemas que sean aparentemente imposibles?- le preguntó sin rodeo alguno.

El individuo no dijo nada y solo se limitó a alzar levemente la cabeza para verlo. Cuando uno de los tenues rayos de sol lo iluminó dio vistazo a su viejo cuerpo demacrado, de apariencia frágil, largo cabello, barba y bigote algo sucios y de prendas blancas.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Quién desea saberlo?- habló con voz algo rasposa.

-Alguien muy desesperado que requiere su ayuda. Mi hermano gemelo está gravemente enfermo y me dijeron que solo usted podría decirme el método para salvarlo, ¿Podría decirme cómo?- no se lo suplicó, sino que se lo exigió ya muy afanado.

-Si yo he de ser el que buscas, ¿Por qué has de pensar que voy a ayudarte?- Leo abrió la boca de la impresión, pero la cerró tensando la quijada, apretando los puños y lo vio con fuego en los ojos ignorando completamente el dolor de sus lesiones.

-Escúcheme muy bien usted, vejestorio. Yo he venido desde muy lejos y he pasado por todo tipo de cosas para venir hasta aquí en búsqueda del método para salvar a mi hermano que está a punto de morir. Si usted sabe cómo salvarlo, me lo va a decir ya sea por las buenas… ¡O POR LA MALAS!- dejando que la ira y desesperación lo poseyeran y tirando por tierra cualquier tipo de sutileza se acercó a pasos amenazantes.

Y esto nos trae a nuestra situación actual **(NA: recuerden el primer capítulo)** Con un Leo tendido inconsciente en el piso cubierto de las grotescas heridas desde que inició su travesía y que amenazaban con ponerle fin a su vida y estando totalmente a merced del Sabio. La pregunta primordial aquí es: ¿Qué es lo que este le hará ahora?

 **Capítulo catorce completado el 24/01/2017.**

 **Después de casi 15 capítulos ¡Al fin Leonardo llegó hasta el Sabio! Sí que se ha demorado mucho para que llegue este momento ¿Cierto? ¿Qué le ocurrirá ahora?**

 **De seguro también pensaron en un principio que esos indígenas eran caníbales ¿Eh? Por fortuna aún quedan muchas personas buenas en el mundo, solo hay que saber en dónde buscar (Aunque tomando en cuenta que viven ocultos en la selva, esto sí que sería muy difícil de lograr XD)**


	15. El Sucesor y Defensor de la Tierra

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO QUINCE: EL SUCESOR Y DEFENSOR DE LA TIERRA**

-No… no… Butters… ¡NO! Estoy tan cerca… ¡SOLO DEBES RESISTIR UN POCO MÁS! Por favor… ¡NO ME DEJES!- Leo estaba acostado en una cama removiéndose al tener de nuevo esas pesadillas en las que le falló a su hermano -Vuelve… ¡VUELVE!- se despertó exaltado respirando agitado y sudando a chorros sujetándose la herida cerca de su corazón que le dolía mucho.

-Oh mierda… ¡ESTAS PUTAS PESADILLAS SIGUEN ATORMENTÁNDOME!- se quejó pasándose una mano por los mechones que cubrían su frente hasta percatarse de que estaba dentro de la cueva rodeado por frías, grises y polvorientas paredes como únicos testigos de lo que le pasa -¿Qué hago aquí todavía? Lo último que recuerdo es que había intentado pelear contra ese vejestorio al no querer decirme el modo de salvar a Butters y después… no recuerdo más- estaba confundido.

Se levantó casi cayéndose debido al dolor de sus lesiones y con pasos torpes se alejó del colchón hecho de pajas en dónde estaba recostado. Miraba lentamente de un lado a otro el interior de la caverna solo apreciando más y más muros agrietados y polvorientos junto con algunos símbolos y jeroglíficos parecidos a los que vio en la entrada del lugar. Si esas paredes pudieran hablar, ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Qué incontables anécdotas han presenciado? Más de las que se pueda imaginar.

No pudo evitar abrazarse a sí mismo tanto por el frío del lugar como por el miedo que comenzó a formársele dentro de su demacrado y herido cuerpo. Haberse vuelto mejor persona de lo que fue cuando inicio su viaje tuvo como efecto secundario perder algo del gran valor y poco sentido común que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Ah, ya despertaste- se detuvo en seco al oír la voz del Sabio, y al afilar la mirada, lo encontró en el mismo deteriorado altar -acércate, por favor- no sabía si hacerle caso o no debido al trato que recibió de su parte, pero aun teniendo en mente que él podría ser la única forma de salvar a Butters, se le acercó con pasos cautelosos -no tengas miedo, no te haré nada.

-¿Por qué no me ayudó cuando le pedí que me dijera el modo de salvar a mi hermano de esa enfermedad? ¿Acaso no le importa lo que le pueda pasar a una pobre alma desafortunada?- sabiendo que no podría conseguir información mediante la fuerza, intentó ser "sutil" a su modo.

-Porque ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de decirme "por favor"- se tomó esta respuesta como una broma cínica por lo que cerró los puños enfurecido y quiso pegarle -no has de querer hacer eso de nuevo. Ya lo intentaste mediante la fuerza bruta y no lo conseguiste. ¿Piensas que todo problema que se te cruce en el camino podrá resolverse usando siempre los puños?- abrió la boca para responder con una grosería, pero la cerró y desvió la mirada al no poder contradecir eso.

-Ni que lo diga…- ironizó al recordar las muchas golpizas que ha recibido tanto en su viaje como las que se ha ganado durante toda su vida -escuche, abuelito- respiró profundamente debido a que lo siguiente que iba a decir destrozaría por completo el descomunal ego que tiene -por favor, se lo suplico. Si tiene algún método para salvar a mi hermano ¡DÍGAMELO! Lo amo tanto que si llegara a perderlo… ¡NO SABRÍA QUE HACER!- apoyó los puños y rodillas en el piso haciendo una reverencia y manteniendo la cabeza gacha soltando lágrimas -haré lo que me pida, solo dígame de que forma puedo salvarlo, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Se lo imploro!- aquella persona que lo odiase y viese en esa situación, estaría regocijándose de su infortunio y humillación.

-…- el Sabio no dijo nada y se le quedó viendo fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su arrugado rostro hasta que sonrió levemente debajo de sus abundantes y sucias barbas y bigotes -¿Lo ves? Las cosas son más fáciles de conseguir si son pedidas de la forma correcta y no exigiéndolas como si fuese algo que debería serte otorgado en bandeja de plata. Es bueno ver que si has logrado aprender muchas cosas en tu viaje, joven Leonardo- el rubio castaño alzó la cabeza asombrado.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- se volvió a parar con dificultad y se sujetó la herida en su muslo.

-Sé todo sobre ti, joven Leonardo. Sobre tu vida en tu pueblo natal South Park en Colorado, sobre todas las cosas que has hecho tanto buenas como malas, sobre tu hermano gemelo Butters y todo lo que has hecho en tu travesía por salvarlo- eso lo sorprendió más y quiso hablarle -acompáñame- se paró del altar para caminar a pasos lentos y el sonido de su bastón tocando el piso resonó a modo de eco por toda la cueva. Leo seguía viéndolo sin saber que decir al respecto, pero decidió seguirlo luego de haberse secado sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí?- le preguntó cuándo se detuvieron frente a la que parecía ser la pared más grande de todas y en la que se podía apreciar mejor sus símbolos y jeroglíficos.

-Porque te he estado observando desde el momento de tu nacimiento- con un batido de mano creó varios portales, que casi le hicieron caer de la impresión.

En ellos que se podían ver distintas etapas de su vida. Desde que su madre le dio a luz a él primero y luego a Butters, como comenzó a desarrollar su desmedido gusto por agredir a los demás cuando vio un dibujo de Eric sobre Hitler apuñalando a Einstein que le hizo apuñalar el peluche de rana que él tenía cuando iban al pre-escolar, de todas las viles bromas que le ha hecho al resto por mero gusto y sin ningún tipo de consideración, y que por sobretodo, todas las veces que ha dado la cara por Butters y hecho hasta lo imposible para cuidarle de todo mal y peligro.

-Oh…- ver las cosas malas que hacía antes le volvieron a formar un complejo de culpa y desvió la mirada agarrándose el corazón -todo es mi culpa. Si nunca hubiese sido el pedazo de mierda que fui antes… ¡MÍ HERMANO NO ESTARÍA ASÍ!- estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Se dice que las cosas, tanto buenas como malas, ocurren por alguna razón ya que el destino así lo quiso- vio desconcertado al anciano.

-¿Qué las cosas ocurren por algún motivo y porque el destino las tuvo preparadas? Desde un inicio sabía que si Butters se había enfermado de ese modo era la manera de castigarme por todo el mal que he hecho, ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ SE ME TUVO QUE CASTIGAR ASÍ SI ÉL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA?!- eso de nuevo lo puso de muy mal carácter.

-Ya te lo dije, porque así el destino lo quiso y era algo que irremediablemente iba a ocurrir- el joven estuvo tentado a intentar atacarlo de nuevo -pero descuida. Si haces lo correcto podrás salvarlo tanto a él como a ti mismo y tendrán vidas largas y plenas- le volvió a sonreír.

-¿Entonces me dará un poco de su conocimiento para así curarlo de esa maldita enfermedad? Me dijeron que usted era alguien tan sabio que podría encontrarle solución a problemas aparentemente imposibles de resolver- sus ojos adquirieron un brillo esperanzador.

-La sabiduría no es algo que se pueda enseñar, es algo que se obtiene de la experiencia de la vida y de todas las diferentes situaciones y adversidades que esta te ponga en el camino- se le fue el aliento al creer que todo su viaje había sido en vano -pero por fortuna, en mi larga vida he aprendido muchas cosas incluyendo la manera de curar a tu hermano, siempre y cuando aceptes tu destino y te vuelvas mi sucesor.

-¿Sucesor? ¿A qué se refiere?- eso lo volvió a desconcertar y se sobó su hombro baleado.

-Cada cierto tiempo, el mundo requiere de un guardián que se encargue de cuidarlo de las distintas amenazas que intenten azolarlo y a cada uno de sus habitantes. Yo he sido su guardián durante muchos, muchos años, y es tiempo de que pase ese deber a alguien más.

-Está diciendo… ¿Qué quiere que me vuelva un defensor de la Tierra como esos tipos de trajecitos gay de colores que aparecen en los comics?- no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo tal cosa.

-En cierto modo. Mira estos jeroglíficos, ¿No te dicen algo?- señaló uno de los símbolos que parecía emularlo a él mismo, cuando era más joven, que defendía a las personas de todo tipo de seres perversos y que también intentaban quitarle un objeto brillante para luego señalar a otro tipo que se parecía a Leo, en especial por la cicatriz en la cara, que recibía ese objeto y ahora era quién protegía a todo aquel que estuviera en peligro.

-¿Ese soy yo?- pasó una mano por la cara de ese individuo y la otra por su propia cicatriz -¿Pero por qué a mí de entre todas las personas de este mundo? No lo entiendo.

-Porque a pesar de tus innumerables fallas de carácter y personalidad, cumples con los requisitos necesarios para volverte ese ser encargado de cuidar y velar por el bienestar de los demás- el asombro que tuvo lo dejó de lado para soltar un bramido y una risa irónica.

-¿Yo alguien que se preocupe por los demás y los proteja de todo tipo de amenazas? No digo que no me sienta honrado por tal propuesta, viejito, pero si en verdad me ha estado observando desde que era un mocoso que se cagaba en los pañales, debe saber muy bien que yo estoy bastante lejos de ser ese tipo de persona. No tengo madera de "justiciero" que ande salvando gatitos de los árboles o ayudar ancianas a que crucen las calles.

-¿Qué no tienes lo necesario? Alguien que en verdad no tuviera corazón para preocuparse por su prójimo nunca hubiese acogido a dos niños huérfanos de las calles y darles todo su amor y cariño como si fuesen sus propios hermanos menores- tuvo que tragarse sus palabras por esto -tampoco hubiera arriesgado su vida al salvar a los hijos de una madre desesperada de un incendio, o hubiese ayudado a un joven al que le rompieron el corazón, o rescatar a un cachorro de las manos de su dueño que lo maltrataba, pero sobre todo y por encima de cualquier otra cosa, una persona que no tuviese una pisca de bondad en su interior jamás cuidaría a su hermano gemelo de todo tipo de mal y peligro.

-Puede que la mayor parte de tu vida hayas sido alguien despreciable, pero si te detienes y dejas de seguir por el sendero que elegiste para comenzar uno nuevo, podrás dejar atrás tu tormentoso pasado y avanzar a un mañana mejor y esperanzador tal y como lo has hecho desde que saliste de tu pueblo pese a los tropiezos y recaídas que tuviste en el camino.

-Bueno, supongo que si me he ablandado un poco desde que comencé este viaje- sonrió algo cohibido sobándose el pecho -y si decido volverme su sucesor, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Acaso tendría que viajar por todo el mundo ayudando a toda alma en pena que se me cruce por el camino o qué?- la tan sola idea de tener que estar moviéndose de un lado a otro atendiendo los gritos de ayuda de distintas personas era algo que ciertamente le incomodaba.

-La vida te dirá por sí misma el lugar y momento adecuado en el que debes estar. No es como si tuvieses que estar estresándote a cada segundo o estar pendiente de cada anomalía.

-Ya estaba comenzando a sentirme como el loquillo de Tweek- rió levemente -aunque no sé… un trabajo como ese es una responsabilidad muy, pero MUY grande, y yo pues… no creo dar el ancho para algo como eso aún por más fuerte que sea. Si dices que el destino me eligió a mí, creo que debió haber escogido a alguien que si cumpla con los requisitos para eso y no a un patán odioso como yo que apenas y ha aprendido unas cuantas lecciones de humildad.

-El destino te puso en tu viaje a esos niños y demás personas a quienes has ayudado dándote la oportunidad de evolucionar y mejorar como persona, y de llegar hasta este punto, no fue ninguna casualidad. Depende totalmente de ti seguir por este sendero para redimirte por completo y alcanzar la verdadera grandeza y felicidad siempre y cuando no sufras otra de esas recaídas y vuelvas a ser el de antes- se incomodó al pensar en esas personas cuando su Harley fue destruida.

-Siendo ese el caso, ¿Por qué solo hasta ahora el destino me guió hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no cuando era un niño para así evitar volverme ese ser despreciable que fui al principio?

-Hay un viejo dicho que dice: cuando el alumno esté preparado, aparecerá el maestro. Ahora estás listo para dar ese paso- con su bastón le apartó uno de los mechones de su frente, que debido a la oscuridad de la caverna, parecían haberse vuelto totalmente castaños indicando que el lento cambio de su pelo rubio a castaño reflejaba su preparación para este momento -¿Aceptarás y cumplirás con tu destino para completar la última travesía de tu odisea?

Leo le dio la espalda y se alejó un poco para mirarse las manos y el cuerpo palmeándose el pecho. No negará que le ha encantado mucho ayudar a todas esas personas ya que no solo lo llenaban de una gran dicha y felicidad que nunca había experimentado antes, sino que le traían paz y mermaban la gran angustia que sentía por su hermano enfermo. Pero la parte de él que sigue siendo un patán odioso que le encanta resolver todo a base de golpes seguía latente y no estaba para nada conforte de volverse un buen samaritano y ofrecerle la mano al que esté en apuros; otro punto que le hacía creerse indigno de tal responsabilidad.

-Aun dándome la espalda puedo ver el gran conflicto en tu interior y la falta de confianza sobre ti mismo al creer que no eres digno de ese trabajo como lo dijiste hace unos momentos debido a tu personalidad. Pero con mi ayuda podrás superar esto y volverte el guardián que está época y este mundo requieren, claro, si es que aceptas.

-Si acepto… ¿Me dirá la forma de salvar a Butters, cierto?- esto era lo que más le importaba.

-Ya te dije que si aceptas las vidas de ambos serán largas y plenas- luego de volver a verse las manos, las cerró y vio con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, viejito. Acepto volverme su sucesor y todo ese cuchicheo con tal de salvarle la vida a mi hermano gemelo. Solo dígame que hacer- el anciano esbozó otra sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si lo haces todo bien, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Empecemos primero con tu explosivo temperamento y aptitud impulsiva. Tal vez hayas ganado mucho autocontrol en todo este tiempo, pero aun te falta bastante para dominarlo y que este no te domine a ti- comenzaron a caminar.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí? ¿Me demoraré mucho para volverme ese dichoso Guardián de la Tierra?- preguntó con cierto aire de ansiedad e impaciencia.

-El tiempo que te demores aquí dependerá de que tan rápido aprendas lo necesario para ese encargo. Pueden ser semanas, meses incluso- se detuvo para verlo con los bien abiertos.

-¡¿MESES?! ¡Mi hermano no tiene tanto tiempo! Él podría morir en una semana ¡INCLUSO MAÑANA! ¡¿No hay forma de acelerar todo este asunto?! ¡¿O es que acaso solo…?!

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de decirte sobre controlar ese malgenio que posees?- el viejo lo regañó también deteniéndose y verlo de reojo -¿Quieres acaso seguir dejándote guiar por tu mal temperamento que te haga hacer cosas de las que te podrías arrepentir luego?

-Diablos…- comenzó a rugir del coraje y de la impotencia sabiendo bien que no debía meter de nuevo la pata -¡Está bien, está bien! comencemos cuanto antes- cedió apenas controlándose.

Fueron hasta una parte de la montaña en dónde había una cascada cuyo flujo de agua parecía llegar hasta el río en donde él, Daniel, David y Johnny casi murieron ahogados.

-Para lograr mantener bajo control ese temperamento explosivo, primero debes conocerte a ti mismo y descubrir el motivo por el cuál te gustaba tanto agredir a los demás y resolver todo predicamento mediante la fuerza bruta. Ponte debajo de la cascada para que el flujo del agua te ayude a despejar tu mente y encuentres la respuesta a eso- le indicó.

-¡PURF! Eso es fácil. Al refrescarme la memoria con esas visiones de mi pasado es más que obvio que esa parte de mi carácter se originó gracias al estúpido panzón de Eric cuando vi ese dibujo que hizo. No es ningún misterio- afirmó como un niño que ya conoce las respuestas del examen.

-¿En serio es por eso? ¿No habrá sido por algún otro factor?- comenzó a dudar por lo que el mayor le dijo ya que aún tiene muchas lagunas y vacíos mentales -puedes meditar todo lo que quieras. Cuando creas tener la respuesta, regresa conmigo- lo dejó solo.

-Ahora siento que estoy atrapado en una de esas historias orientales en las que el protagonista debe buscar las paz interior y ese tipo de cursilerías clichés y malgastadas- suspiró resignado.

Se quitó la ropa solo quedando en pantalones para sentarse debajo de la cascada en posición de meditación y dejar que el agua lo envolviera que caía lo envolviera por completo. Ciertamente los incontables litros de agua cayéndole encima en vez de agraviar sus heridas de alguna forma, lo relajaban de una forma que no ha sentido desde que tiene uso de memoria.

-"Vamos cerebro… piensa… ¡PIENSA! ¿Por qué rayos he sido un puto patán y odioso desde siempre? Podría echarle la culpa a ese dibujo que hizo el cerdo de Eric, pero sería la explicación más fácil y hueca. ¿Será por la educación y crianza que recibí por parte de mis padres? Mamá nos ha dado a Butters y a mí todo su amor y cariño y siempre se preocupaba por nuestro bienestar, así que el responsable tal vez sea el viejo marica al siempre intentar castigarnos por cualquier pendejada y generarnos un gran odio y rencor en nuestros corazones, como Butters lo demostró en cuando le pegó en las bolas el creer que estaba en una realidad virtual"- rió al recordar esto.

-"Bueno, eso podría explicar en parte el motivo por el cual me gustaba tanto lastimar al resto. Pero no sé… supuestamente los padres que son así de estrictos y rígidos tienen esa aptitud para que sus hijos crezcan derechos y no se descarrilen del camino correcto. Si no lo hubiese chantajeado con esas fotos y le hubiese hecho caso desde un inicio a todo lo que intento inculcarnos a los dos desde un inicio, ¿Habría sido mejor persona de lo que soy ahora?"- ahora se sintió mal al ponerse a pensar en todas las veces en la que le llevo la contraria a Steven y lo desobedecía y desafiaba sin ningún tipo de reparo ya sea cuando este le intentase llamar la atención de manera justa cuando hacía alguna cosa mala o cuando querías castigarlo a él o a Butters por cosas que estaban fuera del control de ambos (Siendo esto la mayoría de veces)

-"Tal vez otro motivo por el que soy como soy se deba al haber vivido en un lugar como lo es South Park en donde suceden todo tipo de locuras. Sí… ¡Debe ser eso! Después de todo, ¿Qué persona podría crecer como alguien correcto si viviese desde un inicio en un sitio que es la antesala del manicomio? En especial cuando distintos tipos de seres me han golpeado bien duro en la cabeza haciéndome ver estrellitas que giran a mi alrededor"- ahora intentó hacer responsable al lugar en dónde nació y creció.

-"No… ¿Qué digo? Solo estoy buscando culpables a quiénes echarles la culpa de mi forma de ser cuando el único culpable soy yo mismo, independientemente de las influencias por parte de las demás personas y del entorno que me rodea. Entonces, ¿Por qué soy así?"- se dio cuenta de que no estaba consiguiendo respuestas al estar pensando de ese modo.

-"Tal vez… porque en el fondo, y muy a pesar de cómo lo aparento por fuera, tengo mucho miedo y todo tipo de inseguridades y por eso me comportaba como un odioso que le gustaba agredir y humillar al resto para intentar encubrirlas. ¿Por qué tendría tanto miedo e inseguridades?"- arrugó el entrecejo -"porque… tenía miedo de no ser los suficientemente fuerte para poder cuidar a Butters de toda amenaza y en un intento de convencerme a mí mismo de que soy lo era, recurrí a mortificar de distintas maneras tanto a aquellos que querían agredirlo de algún modo, como a los inocentes que nada le han hecho y aparentar siempre tener la fuerza de protegerlo"

-"¡ESO ES! Ahora lo entiendo. Cada vez que sentía no tener la fuerza o el valor para cuidarlo, recurría a mis tretas en un patético intento de auto-convencerme de que si contaba con esos requisitos ya que cada vez que lastimaba a alguien más era una forma de tratar de deshacerme de esas inseguridades teniendo como resultado haber desarrollado un retorcido placer por ver sufrir a otros ya sea por mis manos o por otras circunstancias como un puto sádico, y por esto también desarrollé mi aptitud temperamental cuando las cosas no salían como quiero y la creencia que todo se resuelve a base trompadas sin contemplar otras opciones y maneras de resolver los problemas"- al igual y como pasó cuando vio a esos malandros golpear a Ben volvió a sentirse como la mayor aberración de la existencia -"espero que con esta especie de revelación pueda mejorar lo suficiente como persona para proseguir con lo demás que el viejito tenga guardado para mí"

Decidió quedarse un poco más para meditar y reflexionar (Y también que el agua pura de la catarata le hicieran sentir mejor con sus lesiones) y cuando ya se sintió lo suficientemente mejor consigo mismo regresó a la caverna en donde el Sabio lo esperaba en ese mismo altar.

-Oh, ya regresaste. ¿Eso significa que pudiste conocerte a ti mismo y encontrar la razón por la que tenías esa mala aptitud?- le preguntó alzando un poco la cabeza como lo hizo la primera vez.

-Podría decirse que descubrí el motivo por el cuál era la gran plasta de mierda que fui desde que era un mocoso y lo que generó mi mal temperamento- esta respuesta junto con su sonrisa sincera fue suficiente para que él también sonriera y diera otro asentimiento -¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Poner a prueba sin en verdad has mejorado en ese aspecto- cuando sus ojos brillaron todo el interior de la caverna si iluminó dando paso a ese restaurante en dónde casi mató a golpes a ese malandro que trataba de obligar a un chico a hacer algo que no quería hacer.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si este es el mismo lugar en dónde mis hermanitos vieron por primera vez mi lado más feo! ¿Cómo fue capaz de…?- no solo estaba confundido, sino asustado.

-Aquí fue cuando intentaste resolver por primera vez un problema sin recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Estuviste a punto de lograrlo pero te dejaste poseer por tu ira y temperamento. Veamos si en verdad has reflexionado y aprendido- el viejo desapareció dejándolo a él junto con el brabucón y lo mellizos que habían sido testigos de lo que pasó la primera vez.

-"Espero en verdad haber aprendido algo"- respiró hondamente y se le acercó para que no siguiera hostigando al pobre chico -disculpe, amigo. Pero lo que hace no me parece lo más correcto- comenzó a hablar con la mayor caballerosidad posible.

-¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, imbécil! Esto es entre el marica este y yo- le empujó su hombro herido y le dio la espalda para seguir agrediendo a su indefensa víctima.

-"Cuenta hasta diez… cuenta hasta diez…"- luchaba fuertemente para no reaccionar de forma violenta -No, camarada. Lo que estás haciendo está muy mal. No puedes obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quieras. ¿Te gustaría acaso que te hicieran lo mismo a ti?- siguió insistiéndole.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE IMPORTA, PENDEJO!- le dio un golpe justamente en la herida en su pecho que casi le hizo caer y se lo sobara respirando agitado por el dolor indescriptible.

-¡DEBERÍA DE…!- habló con voz gutural, aterrándolo y a los demás presentes, estando a punto de devolverle el golpe, pero se detuvo y su respiración comenzó a regularse -"¡No, no y no! ¿Qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer? ¡IBA A VOLVER AL PRINCIPIO! ¿Un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás? ¡De ninguna forma!"- pudo recuperar la compostura.

-Escucha, colega. Entiendo perfectamente que aprovecharte de los que son más débiles que tú te generan un gran placer- volvió a hablarle con calma -sé que poco te importa el sufrimiento que le causas a ese pobre chico y que tal vez ahora te creas el más macho de los machos, pero ¿Qué conseguirás a la larga con ese tipo de aptitud?- el otro lo miró confundido -sí, de momento esa aptitud de "chico malo" te hará popular, respetado y temido por los demás jóvenes que te rodean, ¿Pero todo será igual cuando crezcas?

-¿Qué si todo seguirá igual cuando crezca? ¡CLARO QUE SEGUIRÁ IGUAL! Ser así me ha servido de mucho desde que tengo memoria y continuará por el resto de mi vida, ¡De eso no cabe duda!- Leo se ofuscó no solo por esta respuesta, sino porque sentía que estaba hablando consigo mismo antes de que su gran travesía comenzara.

-"Increíble lo inmaduro y altanero que fui"- ironizó -no, camarada. Estás equivocado. Como sigas viviendo con esa aptitud terminarás solo ya sin nadie a tu lado debido a que todos te temerán y odiaran por lo que les hiciste de jóvenes- se sentía muy incómodo al decirle esto al pensar que era lo que le iba a pasar más adelante -el placer de imponer tu voluntad por el de los demás es efímero, pero las consecuencias de tus acciones actuales tendrán eco y repercusiones por el resto de tu vida y una mañana despertarás solo para ver que nadie está a tu lado para darte los buenos días y te darás cuenta de que todo lo que te hacía un "machoman" de joven te traerá soledad, dolor y miseria al crecer y te lamentarás hasta el día de tu muerte haber elegido ese tipo de vida y forma de pensar- no pudo evitar sorprenderse a sí mismo al escuchar tales palabras saliendo de su boca -"¿En serio acabo de decir todo esto?"- se rascó la nuca.

-¿Morir solo y sin nadie a mi lado?- eso pareció tener un fuerte impacto en el malandro -jamás lo había visto de ese modo…- al igual que él, comenzó a reflexionar sobre sus acciones.

-Escucha la voz de la experiencia y no la cagues más. Verás que si logras encarrilarte por el buen camino, obtendrás placeres infinitamente mayores que el de joder por mero gusto a los demás.

-Yo… lo intentaré. Gracias por tus consejos- le sonrió amigable -¡OYE BILLY, ESPERA! Quiero pedirte perdón por…- siguió al chico que había estado agrediendo antes para disculparse.

-¡WAU SEÑOR LEO! ¡Usted sí que es muy sabio para haber resuelto este asunto sin recurrir a la violencia!- lo felicitaron sus hermanitos admirándolo.

-Debes en cuando suelo tener mis momentos de lucidez- les acarició el cabello -¿Pero qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que deben estar con los indígenas que…?- se detuvo ya que tanto ellos como el restaurante comenzaron a desaparecer dando paso a la poco iluminada caverna.

-Así es como se deben resolver las disputas: con el don de la palabra y no con la violencia- lo felicitó el Sabio sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Quién hubiese pensado que ese tipo de discursos cursis y medio gay darían resultado. Ahora sé cómo se sienten los Súper Mejores Amiguitos- hizo una clara referencia a Kyle y Stan -¿Pero cómo hizo eso? ¿Cómo pudo devolverme a esa parte de mi viaje? ¿Acaso retrocedió en el tiempo?

-Lo que hice fue mostrarte una visión de lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubieras perdido la calma en ese momento y hablaras con sensatez. También puede ser considerado un viaje a una realidad paralela en dónde otro Leonardo Stouch como tú resolvió ese asunto como lo hiciste ahorita.

-¿Una versión mía paralela? Ya suenas como esos programas y películas de ciencia ficción que hablan sobre mundos paralelos parecidos al nuestro, solo que con algunos cuantos cambios, y demás tipos de cosas que solo me revuelven el cerebro- se sobó la cabeza fingiendo jaqueca.

-Aunque si lo que dices es verdad, me pregunto si los distintos Leo´s de los diversos mundos paralelos que existen han pasado por las mismas experiencias que yo o habrán sido desde un inicio mejores personas de lo que soy yo o si también el destino los eligieron a ellos como los Guardianes de la Tierra- esto le era de mucho interés.

-No lo digas tan seguro. En muchos universos paralelos tú no existes y tu hermano Butters es hijo único y él solo se las ha tenido que arreglar contra tipo de adversidades sin contar con tu apoyo para cuidarlo de todo mal y peligro y también en varias realidades tú eres el único hijo de tu madre y jamás has tenido la compañía de alguien como tu tierno hermano.

-¿Qué yo no existo en varios de esos universos paralelos y Buttersito ha tenido que afrontar incontables calamidades por su cuenta y sin ayuda de nadie? Yo no puedo imaginarme la vida de mi dulce hermanito sin que yo haya estado ahí presente para salvarle el culo cada vez que haya estado metido en un aprieto- esto lo dejó fuera de órbita **(NA: que ENORME ironía es que diga esto, ¿Cierto? XD)** -¿Y qué pasa con esas contrapartes mías? ¿Cuántos más han sido elegidos para ser Guardianes de la Tierra? ¿Han pasado por los mismos predicamentos que yo o peores?

-Algunos sí han pasado por situaciones parecidas a las tuyas, algunos viven en épocas antiguas en donde la fantasía era realidad, otros son de algún futuro distante, y otros pues digamos que tomaron caminos diferentes a aquellos por los que fueron creados- por alguna razón, el Sabio frunció el ceño por esto último -ahora comencemos con la siguiente clase que se trata de…

De entre todas las sorpresas que Leo se esperaba cuando llegase a su objetivo, jamás se le pudo haber ocurrido que su destino era volverse un defensor de la Tierra y cuidarla tanto a ella como a todos sus habitantes de cualquier amenaza. Y cuando pensó que ya había mejorado como persona, descubrió que aún tiene mucho por aprender, ¿Qué otras cosas el destino les tendrá preparadas? Y lo más importante, ¿Podrá superar todas las pruebas a tiempo para ir a salvar a su hermano gemelo?

 **Capítulo quince completado el 03/03/2017.**

 **Estoy totalmente seguro de que nadie se esperó a que Leo se volviera el sucesor del sabio para volverse el Guardián de la Tierra, pusieron cara de ¡¿WTF?! ¿Verdad? pero si recuerdan uno de los primeros capítulos Damien dijo algo relacionado con el destino y el resto del mundo.**

 **Me gustó mucho escribir este nuevo capítulo debido a las reflexiones que él tuvo y por descubrir el motivo por el que siempre fue un peleonero de primera clase y por lo que le dijo al otro brabucón.**

 **Pero me dio mucha risa la ironía del final ya que todos nosotros sabemos cómo es la vida de Butters sin tener a un patán y súper fuerte hermano que le cuide el culo ¿Cierto? XD**


	16. Maestro y Alumno Hasta el Final

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISÉSIS: MAESTRO Y ALUMNO HASTA EL FINAL**

Puede que Leo haya encontrado cierta paz al haberse puesto a reflexionar sobre el porqué tuvo dese chico esa pésima aptitud que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero aún estaba bastante lejos de poder tener lo necesario para salvar a Butters ya que aún tiene mucho por aprender.

-Cada forma de vida emite su propia fuerza vital. En algunas culturas se les llama Chi y aquellos que sepan cómo manejar esta invisible energía vital podrán hacer cosas que están más allá de la comprensión de las personas normales. Como potenciar sus atributos físicos, saber cuándo alguien posee un corazón puro o cuando tiene perversas intenciones, saber su ubicación exacta sin tener que verlo directamente, incluso saber su estado de salud y estado de ánimo- ambos estaban sentados en unas rocas cerca de la cascada en la que el castaño se había puesto a meditar.

-Para ser un Guardián de la Tierra, debes aprender esto básico ya que no solo te será de mucha ayuda al momento de hacerle frente a los distintos tipos de amenazas, sino también a distinguir a los que tiene la posibilidad de redimirse de sus actos y darles una segunda oportunidad, como aquellos cuyos corazones están totalmente consumidos por la maldad y que no tienen forma de salvar sus almas- esto claramente era una referencia a su desarrollo como persona.

-Cada vez más me siento atrapado en una historia oriental. Solo falta que después pueda volar por los cielos y arrojar ataques de energía proyectada o algo parecido como pasa en los animes- Leo volvió a decir una de sus ironías -¿Qué debo hacer para controlar esa dichosa esa fuerza vital?

-No es controlar, sino manejarla para que se vuelva tu aliada en los momentos difíciles.

-Solo falta que digas que es como la "Fuerza" de esas películas de ciencia ficción sobrevaloradas. ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? ¿Tengo que meditar de nuevo y volver a descubrir quién soy?

-Lo que debes hacer es dejar que la fuerza vital de todas las criaturas cercanas a nosotros te envuelvan. Primero debes aprender a sentir la vida que poseen las pequeñas y bellas criaturas de la Creación, y una vez que lo consigas, podrás acceder a todas las otras capacidades que esta habilidad te otorgue- el Sabio inhalo profundamente el refrescante aire húmedo producido por la cascada -ahora concéntrate y deja que la fuerza vital de los que nos rodean te envuelva.

No muy seguro de que pueda lograr eso, Leo cerró los ojos y también respiró hondamente. Pasaban los minutos y mientras que su mentor estaba en paz y en armonía con la naturaleza ya que unos pequeños pájaros se pararon encima suyo, él tenía una expresión de irritación y para nada pacifica o armoniosa que irradia ansiedad e impaciencia.

-"No puedo estar tranquilo al pensar en Butters y lo delicado que está y como empeora a cada segundo, si es que no ha muerto ya"- frunció el ceño y gruñó levemente con tan solo pensar en eso -"Esto toma tiempo que no tengo. ¿Qué no hay manera de acelerar el proceso?"

-Joven Leo, con esa aptitud no vas a lograr nada. Aquella persona cuya mente esté en caos y deja que sus tormentos lo dominen nunca encontrará la forma de solucionar sus problemas. Mientras que te sigas atormentando al pensar en tu hermano enfermo a cada momento, jamás podrás sentir la fuerza vital de los que te rodean y mucho menos podrás usarla para tu beneficio. Despeja tu mente y no pienses en lo que tanto te acompleja para que así puedas sentir a los que te rodean- le aconsejó el viejo volviendo a respirar de manera profunda al percatarse de lo que le ocurría.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- alegó algo tosco -está bien. Lo intentaré a ver cómo me sale, solo falta que cuando lo logre ya tenga tantas canas como tú, abuelito- su tutor no se ofendió con eso, sino que rió levemente y volví respirar profundo.

Los minutos pasaron de nuevo, y con mucho esfuerzo, Leo pudo dejar de pensar en Butters y en todo lo que lo acomplejaba poniendo su mente en blanco. Una vez hecho esto comenzó a sentir de a poco la presencia de todo lo que estaba en torno a ellos: los pájaros e insectos volando por el aire, los peces nadando en el agua y saltando encima de la superficie, los pequeños animalitos que se movían en todos direcciones en el terreno, incluso los que se encontraban bajo tierra.

Poder sentir de ese modo a las diversas criaturas del entorno lo llenaba de un gozo y dicha que nunca antes había sentido hasta ese momento y que le transmitía la paz que tanto necesitaba para sobrellevar la situación actual en la que estaba metido.

-¿Lo ves, joven Leo? Al despejar tú mente de todo lo que te atormenta, dejas que la fuerza vital de los que te rodean te abrace y te haga sentir la pureza que ofrecen las bellas criaturas de la Madre Tierra- el viejito volvió a percatarse de lo que le pasaba.

-Sí, reconozco que me llena de una tranquilidad que jamás he experimentado- sonrió soltando un suspiro de placer -¿Pero esto en serio me ayudará a hacerle frente a cualquier clase de enemigo que intente hacer de las suyas?- aún no podía ver como esto le fuese de mucha utilidad.

-Todo a su tiempo, joven Leo, todo a su tiempo. Por el momento disfruta de la paz que la naturaleza te ofrece- ambos respiraron profundamente con una admirable sincronización.

Después de eso fueron hasta una zona de la colina rodeada por muchas exóticas plantas de todas las formas y tamaños y que son totalmente nuevas para los ojos del joven castaño.

-Ahora que puedes sentir el Chi de los que te rodean, es hora de que te enseñe a cómo usar la energía de la naturaleza a tu favor. La Tierra, al igual que cada uno de los seres vivos que la habitan tiene su propia energía vital. Aquella persona que logre manejar la energía de la Madre Tierra podrá hacer que esta se vuelva su aliada más valiosa al estar en todos lados.

-Cómo usar los elementos para hacer lo que la mayoría de personas llama "magia"- extendió una mano para hacer que en la palma se acumule la humedad del ambiente creando una esfera y hacer que esta misma se dirigiera a una flor seca lejos de ellos devolviéndole lentamente su vitalidad y que resplandeciera un momento hasta estar totalmente sana.

-Wau…- eso le resultaba de mucho interés a Leo ya que era como si viese a su propio hermano recuperando toda su salud y vitalidad -¿Ahora que se supone que debo hacer?- estaba ansioso.

-Debes devolverle a las flores marchitas como esa su vitalidad para que puedan seguir con sus vidas. Al ya poder sentir la fuerza vital de los seres vivos y dejar que ella fluya a través de tu cuerpo, podrás enfocar la energía de la Tierra en la dirección que desees y darle un muy necesitado aire de vida a aquel que esté en las garras de la muerte- esto solo lo emocionó más.

-Comencemos de inmediato- dio un paso al frente en dónde estaban esas plantas marchitas que contrastan completamente con el resto del paisaje -no puedo esperar para aplicar esto contigo, hermanito- extendió la mano derecha tratando de hacer lo mismo que hizo el Sabio.

Igual a como pasó cuando trató de sentir la fuerza vital de los que lo rodean, comenzó a frustrarse ya que no conseguía hacer lo mismo que su mentor logró y se sentía como una estatua al estar en esa posición aun con el brazo extendido sin poder hacer movimiento alguno al tratar de enfocarse.

-¡No estoy llegando a ninguna parte! Trato de concentrarme para manejar la dichosa energía de la naturaleza ¡Y no he logrado ni una…!- literalmente estaba comenzando a botar humos.

-No fuerces las cosas. Cuando alguien intenta hacer que las cosas funcionen a la fuerza, y si bien funciona en algunas ocasiones, el resultado no es el deseado ya que se hizo de forma obligada y las cosas que se logran por obligación y no por voluntad propia jamás darán el resultado que se espera porque no están hechas de la manera adecuada, ni con amor y no perdurarán.

-No trates de obligar a la Madre Tierra a que te de su energía, debes dejar que esta te envuelva para así canalizarla en la dirección que deseas. Antes te había dicho que al pensar tanto en tu hermano no lograbas concentrarte debido al caos que se formaba en tu interior, ahora si piensas en él y en tu deseo de salvarlo podrías hacer que la energía natural te rodee para revitalizar esas flores al saber de tus intenciones nobles. Ahora inténtalo de nuevo- le pidió luego de aconsejarlo.

Leo soltó un bramido y volvió a ver las flores precarias ahora visualizándolas como si fuese Butters que le sonreía con toda ternura. Eso le oprimió el pecho al pensar que nunca lo volvería a ver de ese modo, pero al mismo tiempo fue lo que le impulsó a seguir intentándolo.

De nuevo cerró los ojos ahora pensando solamente en él y en poder salvarlo con la esperanza de que de que así la Madre Tierra escuchara su grito de ayuda. Parecía que de nuevo iba a fracasar sin oportunidad alguna, hasta que su mano derecha comenzó a brillar levemente concentrando una pequeña agrupación de agua que se dirigió a cada una las flores marchitas que comenzaron a recuperar sus colores vivos y enderezarse, pero no del todo ya que seguían algo opacas y muy delicadas.

-Ah carajo… no lo logré del todo, ¡FALLÉ!- se lamentó cerrando esa misma mano con fuerza.

-No es así. No está mal para ser tu primer intento. Con la práctica lograrás que la naturaleza te ayude completamente en lo que desees, siempre y cuando sea con nobles intenciones.

-De esta manera… ¿Podré salvarle la vida a mi hermano? O sea, ¿Podría usar la energía de la naturaleza para reponerlo y quede totalmente sano?- Leo esperaba que con esto solucione el problema que lo llevó hasta esta situación.

-Usar la energía natural para revitalizar plantas como flores es una cosa ya que estás están directamente conectadas con la Madre Tierra, pero usarla para volverle la vida a un humano moribundo, no es tan sencillo- esto fue sinónimo de que todo de nuevo se desmoronaba.

-Pero no te preocupes. En el camino aprenderás mucho más de lo que tanto requieres. Ahora prosigamos con la siguiente lección que consiste en…- Leo lo siguió preguntándose no solo cuanto más iba a permanecer en ese lugar, sino también en cómo está Butters en estos instantes.

Regresando al hospital de South Park, las cosas para los Stouch iban de mal en peor ya que no solo habían perdido contacto con él, sino que debían seguir viendo como el pobre Butters empeoraba con un ritmo mayor que antes al no saber cómo se encontraba su hermano gemelo.

-Ese medico inútil bueno para nada dice que ya no responde a los tratamientos, como si… como si en verdad hubiese perdido la voluntad de seguir viviendo. Ya ha dicho muchas veces que no le queda mucho tiempo, pero esta vez parece que en serio está en las últimas- Shelli hablaba con el primo mayor de los gemelos volviendo a ver con pesar a su posible cuñado, si es que sobrevive.

-Dios… ¿Por qué permites que este tipo de cosas pasen?- el gran rubio se sujetó la cabeza y le dio la espalda alejándose unos pasos -y lo peor es que debemos suponer que a mi otro primo le habrá pasado algo terrible al haber estado incomunicado con nosotros por tanto tiempo, ¿Será posible que…?- se temió lo peor y recargó su antebrazo derecho contra una pared.

-No, eso no es verdad. Al principio también estuve aterrada de que algo grave le ocurrió. Pero mi corazón dice que él está bien y que sigue haciendo hasta lo imposible para encontrar la forma de salvar a su hermano, eso lo sé bien- la castaña se llevó una mano al corazón -el problema es cómo vamos a decírselo a tus tíos, mis futuros suegros.

-Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndoles al decirles que él me llama a cada momento para asegurarme de que está bien y tarde o temprano les tendré que decir la verdad tanto sobre eso sobre la decaída de su otro hijo. El médico me dio esa información antes que a ellos sabiendo que yo sabría cómo controlarme, pero no quiero ni pensar en la reacción de tu tía cuando se lo diga.

-Yo tampoco quisiera imaginarme lo que haría la tía Linda al saber la verdad. En su delicado estado de salud actual, podría incluso tomar la decisión de quitarse vida para terminar con su dolor- Jack agachó la cabeza cerrando tan fuerte los puños que los brazos le temblaban.

-Debemos seguir con la farsa hasta pensar en la manera en cómo decirles la verdad y que el golpe no sea tan demoledor- posaron su vista en la puerta del cuarto en dónde estaba el rubio enfermo.

Adentro de este, Lexus y Bradley volvían a velar por el hermano de Leo junto con Linda que como si fuese todavía un bebe le daba cucharadas de la poca sabrosa comida del hospital

-Eso es, mi bebe. Sigue comiendo para que recobres fuerzas y te cures del todo- ella hacía que la cuchara con la que le daba el alimento volase como si fuese un avión hasta que accidentalmente le dio en el ojo sacándole un gemido -no te muevas o no podré darte la deliciosa comidita.

-Disculpe, señora Stouch. Pero creo que lo mejor para Butters es que yo se la diga dando- intervino Lexus, que sabiendo lo mentalmente inestable que está ahora, no quería que siguiera lastimando de manera accidental al rubio.

-Está bien. Solo procura que siga comiendo para que crezca sano y fuerte- el rubio rizado la ayudo a pararse para que se alejara del enfermo llevándola hasta dónde estaba Steven -cada vez lo veo más saludable, ¿No lo crees querido?- para su esposo esta era una situación insostenible ya que no solo uno de sus hijos estaba moribundo y el otro perdido, sino que también debía lidiar con sus delirios viendo como a cada segundo ella se hacía más y más irracional.

-Sí, mi cielo. Con cada segundo que pasa lo veo más fuerte que la vez anterior- pero no tenía más opción alguna que seguirle la corriente para no generarle un estado catatónico o algo parecido -Linda… ¿Crees que yo he sido un mal padre?- ella lo vio confundida y quiso saber a qué se refería.

-Desde que Butters fue internado aquí, había escuchado a Leonardo decir que esto es para él un castigo por todas las fechorías que ha hecho. Creo que más bien es uno para mí por todos los errores que he cometido tanto como persona como padre. Después de todo, siempre fui demasiado rudo con ellos, especialmente con Butters, y en muchas ocasiones los trataba de castigar tanto por cosas que ellos hacían como por otras de las que no tenían culpa de nada.

-Casi siempre dándoles motivos para que me odien y casi nunca les di muestras de afecto con las que les demuestre lo mucho que me importan; ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que les dije que los quería. Por eso Leonardo nunca me llegó a respetar como padre o como persona.

-Jamás hice algo para ganarme el auténtico respeto y cariño de ambos siempre creyendo que siendo tan estricto y amargado podría hacer que crecieran como personas de bien. He estado tan equivocado todos estos años, y es por eso… ¡ES POR ESO QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTAS SITUACIÓN!- no pudo aguantar más todo el martirio que lo aflige por adentro y le dio la espalda a su mujer para que ni ella ni los tres jóvenes lo viesen en ese estado de debilidad.

-¡No, querido! ¡No te pongas así!- Linda aún tenía la suficiente lucidez para comprender su dolor y lo tomo para que ambos se abrazaran compartiendo su dolor -tú no tienes toda la culpa de todo esto ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY RESPONSABLE! Nosotros hemos fallado tanto como padres ¡QUE ESTA ES LA FORMA EN COMO PAGAMOS NUESTROS ERRORES!

-Lo que sería capaz de hacer para que se nos dé otra oportunidad como padres y no cometer los mismos errores que hicimos ¡DARÍA CUALQUIER COSA! Incluso dejar de verme con esos tipos para complacer mis fantasí… ¡DIGO! Incluso dejar de lado mi odiosa aptitud y ser más flexible- se mordió la lengua a último momento para no revelar su homosexualidad latente.

-Leonardo… mi valiente pequeño hombrecito… yo sé que tú podrás lograrlo y volverás a casa en una sola pieza y con lo necesario para salvar a tu hermanito y para que podamos seguir siendo una familia- su mujer miro hacia arriba soltando una súplica al aire.

El tiempo estaba pasando muy lento para Leonardo ya que ha perdido la noción de cuanto ha estado bajo la tutela del Sabio aprendiendo lo que este intentaba inculcarle para que se volviese un digno Guardián de la Tierra, no sin tener sus tropiezos y desacuerdos claro está.

 _ **Usar las bellas criaturas de la Creación a su favor:**_

Maestro y alumno ahora estaban en un claro de la selva no muy lejos del río en dónde casi murió ahogado y estaba tentado en volver a esa aldea para ver cómo estaban David, Daniela y Johnny.

-Las majestuosas creaciones de la Madre Tierra tienen el potencial de volverse grandes aliados en tu lucha contra las amenazas. Todas y cada una de ellas, incluyendo a los feroces depredadores que matan a otros pare sobrevivir, poseen un corazón puro al no tener capacidad de razonar y dejarse guiar por sus instintos- el mayor extendió la mano derecha para que un pajarito se parara en el dedo índice, y después sobarle con ternura el cuello, lo dejo ir.

-Ahora habla como Hippie, abuelito- su alumno hizo una pequeña broma -¿Qué debo hacer para contro… para que los animales me echen una mano cuando la situación se complique? ¿Acaso me va a enseñar cómo hablar con ellos como lo hizo Eddie Murphy en esas películas malas del Profesor Chiflado? ¿O eran las del Dr. Dolittle? Como sea.

-Debes dejar que ellos sientan tu Chi, que se percaten de que tienes nobles intenciones y que quieres hacer algo por el bienestar de alguien más para que así te auxilien. Usa lo aprendido cuando lograste percibir la fuerza vital de los que te rodean y ahora has que ellos sientan la tuya. Tu objetivo es este- tocó el suelo con su bastón haciendo que todo alrededor de ellos brillara y ahora resulta que Leo estaba en medio del río desbordado en el que casi perdió la vida.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO…?!- agitaba desesperado los brazos para mantenerse a flote y se sujetó de un tronco para no hundirse -¡¿Por qué mierda me puso en esta situación?!- le recriminó al Sabio que parecía mantenerse firme en la superficie de las aguas agitadas.

-Porque esta es la situación adecuada para confirmar si en verdad has desarrollado auto-control y no dejar que la desesperación nuble tu juicio. Debes salvar a los niños que adoptaste como hermanos menores antes de que mueran ahogados- al señalar a los mellizos, que estaban en la misma canoa volteada con un David inconsciente -y no te aterres. Esos no son los verdaderos. Buena suerte y recuerda lo aprendido hasta ahora- desapareció siendo envuelto por una brisa.

-¡OIGA!- iba a reclamar hasta que oyó a lo lejos los gritos de súplica de los pequeños -¡DAVID, DANIELA, PULGOSO!- quiso nadar hasta ellos, pero recordó el razón por la que volvía a estar en este escenario -¡No, no, no! Ya lo intenté a la antigua y me dieron bien duro en la cabeza- recargó todo su cuerpo en el tronco para sentarse y juntar sus manos a forma de rezo.

-Por favor criaturas de la naturaleza, atiendan mi pedido de ayuda y socorran a mis hermanitos- sus manos comenzaron a brillar un poco pero solo produjeron eso ya que ningún animal fue a socorrer a los pequeños -¡NO! Ya estoy perdiendo a un hermano ¡NO LOS PUEDO PERDER A ELLOS TAMBIÉN!- empezó a frustrarse -por favor… ¡QUIEN SEA! ¡Ayude a esos niños pronto!- suplicó dejando que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla derecha y confundiéndose con el agua que lo rodea.

Pudo ver como uno de los tantos cocodrilos que antes quiso comérselos fue en dirección a los niños, cosa que lo aterró tanto a él como a ellos creyendo que iba a devorarlos aun apenas logrando nadar contra la fuerte corriente, pero resultó que no tenía malas intenciones ya que al llegar hasta ellos se colocó al lado de la balsa volteada dejando al descubierto su lomo recubierto de gruesas escamas tan duras como una armadura.

-¿Será posible que…? ¡NIÑOS! Súbanse a la espalda del cocodrilo- ordenó a lo que ellos lo vieron como si hubiese perdido la cabeza -¡MALDITA SEA, SOLO HÁGANLO!- se miraron entre sí para luego ver como grandes troncos chocaban entre sí reventándose y se dieron cuenta de que si seguían en la canoa terminarían hechos pedazos, así que sin más opción que confiar en lo que él les decía, se subieron a la espalda del reptil que comenzó a alejarse justo cuando esos mismos troncos dieron contra su medio de transporte destrozándolo completamente.

-¡SÍ, MUY BIEN, EXCELENTE!- el mayor sonrió enormemente al ver como el animal iba hasta él para que también se le montara -ya me siento culpable por haber querido volver equipaje al que maté en esa ocasión- se subió y el animal tomó rumbo a la orilla esforzándose aún más por cargarlo -¡Más rápido, lagartija! No sabemos cuándo alguno de esos troncos me hará ver estrellitas de nuevo- le empezó a dar varios golpes para que aumentara su velocidad.

Eso no le gustó nada al depredador de sangre fría que hizo su famoso "giro de la muerte" para quitárselos de encima. No terminó ahí ya que en vez de alejarse dio media vuelta y abrió sus poderosas mandíbulas dispuestos a comerse a los niños.

-¡DANIELA, DAVID!- Leo extendió una mano sin poder hacer nada para evitar que se los comiera.

-¡NO!- de nuevo gritó solo para ver a su alrededor percatándose de que estaba en la cueva -¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¡AH CIERTO! Eso no era verdad- suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Mal, mal, muy mal. Al principio lo lograste al haber conseguido que ese cocodrilo socorriera a los niños, pero una vez que te le subiste lo trataste como si fuese un objeto cuyo único propósito es servirte y nada más- el Sabio le llamó la atención haciendo que agachase la cabeza.

-Si quieres que una mula trabaje bien, no le des latigazos, dale manzanas. Si deseas que tanto animales como personas te ayuden en situaciones difíciles, no debes exigirles o apurarlos como si fueses su dueño. Trátalos con amor, respeto y cariño y así se volverán tus aliados y no dejes que la emoción del momento cuando te estén ayudando nuble tu sentido del aprecio.

-Perdón, es que me dejé llevar por la euforia- se disculpó agachando la cabeza -¿Me puede dar otra oportunidad? A la próxima no voy a cagarla, lo prometo- le pidió con humildad.

-Por supuesto. Pero no te acostumbres a que te dé segundas oportunidades bajo las mismas circunstancias ya que aquel que quiera mejorar volviendo a pasar por la misma situación una y otra vez, no avanzará y estará siempre estancado en lo mismo- le recomendó y volvió a poner ese escenario.

 _ **Usar cada uno de los sentidos que posee:**_

-¿De nuevo estoy en esta maldita caverna? ¿Por qué?- ahora se encontraban en la misma cueva en la que tuvo que lidiar contra ese monstruo murciélago.

-La mayoría de personas del mundo están tan apegadas a su sentido de la vista y del oído que no le dan la importancia que merecen a sus otros sentidos. En esta ocasión tendrás que volver a lidiar con la Bestia de la Caverna sin tener algún método para iluminar el lugar- abrió la boca de la impresión -no podrás ver nada y sus pasos al asechar son tan silenciosos que no podrás oírlo acercarse sigilosamente hacia ti. Usa tus demás sentidos para evitar ser herido, ya que si esta vez te encuentras en peligro de muerte, no podré salvarte. Mucha suerte- desapareció sin más.

-¡HEY!- se quejó solo para abrazarse a sí mismo por el frío aire del tétrico lugar ya que solo usaba sus jeans grises, ni siquiera tenía sus botas negras con suela de metal -¿Cómo rayos voy a hacerle frente de nuevo a ese puto pariente del Coco si no puedo verlo u oírlo?

Si cuando tenía la linterna en esa ocasión estaba asustado por el muerto y gris panorama que ofrecía esa sucia caverna, ahora el corazón se le subió a la garganta al caminar sin saber en dónde ponía cada pie ya que cada paso que daba podía ser el último.

Se detuvo ya que su pie derecho chocó contra un objeto de metal y se lo sobó murmurando insultos para agacharse y tantear el piso tratando de agarrar esa cosa.

-Pero si es una de las espadas de esos colonos españoles- pudo identificar el objeto al sentirlo en sus manos -bueno, al menos tengo algo con qué defenderme al momento de volver a lidiar contra ese chupasangre- la empuñó de forma defensiva.

Un frío viento le erizó todos los pelos del cuerpo y le hizo temblar de nuevo para girar la cabeza en la dirección de la que provino solo viendo la oscuridad absoluta de la perdición y nada más, pero a la vez, hizo una mueca de repulsión y comenzó a resoplar.

-¡GUÁCALA! ¡Ahora noto un olor a mierda que no noté la primera vez que estuve aquí!- se tapó la nariz -¿Cómo antes no me di cuenta de que…?- dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de algo importante.

-Si no puedo depender de mi vista y oído para detectar el peligro, entonces debo confiar en mi olfato y tacto para localizar la amenaza… ¡ESO ES! Espero que funcione- se quedó quieto en su lugar esperando a que el viento lo volviera a golpear.

Al ser azotado de nuevo por una fría brisa esta vez por su flanco izquierdo, giró la cabeza en esa dirección respirando profundamente y frunció el ceño al volver a sentir ese desagradable olor a muerte que solo le puede pertenecer a esa bestia sedienta de sangre.

-"Está en esa dirección. Ahora tengo que saber que tan lejos está de mí"- pensó hasta que tamboreó los dedos de sus pies contra el polvoso suelo sintiendo los granos de arena y demás suciedades -"Se dice que los indios para saber qué tan cerca está un tren, ponen una oreja contra las vías no para oírlo, sino para sentir sus vibraciones y saber a qué distancia se encuentra"

-"Puede que no oiga sus pasos, pero podré sentirlos con mis pies"- volvió a tamborear los dedos sintiendo las leves vibraciones causadas por las pisadas causadas por la bestia y que se intensificaban a medida que se acercaba más a su posición -"Si puedo llegar a sentirlas hasta este punto, es porque no está demasiado lejos por lo que de seguro debe estar preparándose para lanzarse contra mí"- cerró con fuerza la mano derecha en la empuñadura de la espada.

-"Vamos, imbécil. Esta vez estoy preparado para lo que intentes hacer contra mí"- se puso en guardia esperando a que la criatura hiciese el primer movimiento.

La bestia a diferencia de la última vez en la que soltó un endemoniado rugido, ahora se le acercó corriendo en silencio pensando que iba a tomarlo por sorpresa sin saber que sus pasos le indicaban su proximidad.

Cuando sintió temblar con mayor fuerza el piso acompañado de los leves gemidos que soltaba supo que era el momento de actuar, y sabiendo que ese animal primero atacaría la cabeza, se inclinó impulsándose para adelante evitando por poco sus mortales zarpas y crearle un largo tajo en el costado sintiendo como su sangre le salpicó en la cara.

Los dos se alejaron del otro dándose las espaldas y ninguno hacía sonido alguno al quedarse totalmente quietos. Pasaron unos segundos en lo que se escuchaba únicamente el viento y las gotas de sangre que escurrían lentamente de la hoja de la espada cayendo al piso.

-Arg…- la criatura soltó un leve gemido antes de caer muerta levantando el polvo y que el sonido de su caída resonara en todas direcciones. Lo que en su momento fue una gran amenaza para el castaño y para sus jóvenes acompañantes, ahora solo representó una leve molestia que fue erradicada de un solo movimiento y sin representar mayor problema.

-Si tan solo hubiese usado mi nariz y pies en esa ocasión, me habría ahorrado mucho sudor- rió un poco para que la oscuridad desapareciera junto con el cuerpo de la bestia volviendo a estar en la caverna -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Aprobé a la primera o qué?- le presumió al Sabio.

-Si has mostrado saber cómo usar tus otros sentidos. Pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. La humildad es la verdadera marca de un héroe mientras que la arrogancia y prepotencia solo te conducirá a la ruina y la caída será más dura mientras más grande sea el ego- recomendó.

-Tomaré nota- siguió sonriendo arrogante -pero… ¿Por qué me dijiste que dependiera de mis otros sentidos para saber lo que esa bestia intentaría hacer en mi contra? ¿No habría sido más fácil si solo me hubiese concentrado para sentir su fuerza vital en medio de la oscuridad?

-Si hubieses hecho eso, no habrías aprendido nada nuevo ni a valorar y sacarle provecho a tus otros sentidos. ¿No lo crees?- el anciano sonrió con un deje de sorna haciendo que refunfuñara.

-Pero sigo sin ver como esto me ayudará a curar a mi hermano- se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que te he dicho sobre no apurar las cosas?- agachó otra vez la cabeza a señal de disculpa -Bien. Prosigamos con tus siguientes clases- estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuando al fin le iba a enseñar el método para curar a su hermano gemelo.

 _ **Sacarle el máximo potencial a su fuerza física:**_

-¿Ahora sí me va a enseñar como durar enfermedades mortales como la que sufre mi hermano?- de nuevo insistió que le enseñara como lidiar con el problema que lo trajo hasta ese punto.

-Paciencia, joven Leonardo, paciencia. Haz de recordar no perder el autocontrol, ni sucumbir ante la impaciencia, desesperación e ira que solo te harán volver a ser el mismo de antes. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que aquel que es paciente y espera que las cosas sigan su flujo obtendrá lo que desea- le pidió el anciano para que no se impacientara haciendo que gruñera ofuscado -lo que haremos ahora enfocarnos en tu fuerza física.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tú posees una fuerza física extrema que casi nadie más posee?- el castaño no estaba preparado para este tipo de pregunta y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué soy así de fuerte?- comenzó a sonreír arrogante -Pues supongo que se lo debo a que como bien, no tengo malos vicios, me mantengo en forma, me he agarrado a las trompadas contra seres más fuertes que yo, y luego de terminar hecho puré después de alguna de estas tantas luchas, me fortalezco haciendo honor a ese refrán: "Lo que no me mata, solo me hace más fuerte"- flexionó el bíceps derecho y se lo señaló como lo hizo ante sus padres en esa ocasión.

-En parte eso es verdad, la experiencia de los combates sin dudas te han fortalecido a nivel físico. Pero esa no es toda la razón por la que se explica tu nivel de fuerza y resistencia que parece casi sobrenatural. Los humanos promedio solo usan un pequeño porcentaje de su fuerza física ya que si se usa toda a cada momento, los tendones y músculos podrían desgarrarse, a menos que estén sometidos en una situación de riesgo potencialmente mortal.

-Tú eres una de las pocas personas en el mundo que puede liberar todo su potencial físico sin que tu cuerpo sufra consecuencias a largo plazo y todo gracias a esas luchas que has tenido que han hecho que toda tu anatomía se acostumbre a hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos para sobrevivir a la situación en la que te veas envuelto- la sonrisa de arrogancia de Leo se incrementó.

-Pero como has de saber ya, la fuerza bruta no lo es todo y aún por más fuerte que seas ahora, hay cosas que nunca podrás resolver a base de golpes, y de ser necesario esto, puedes dar un paso que te llevará más allá que solo dar simples puñetazos.

-¿Me enseñará a volverme más fuerte de lo que ya soy?- los ojos celestes de Leo se iluminaron.

-No precisamente. ¿Ves esas dos rocas de allá?- con su bastón señaló dos grandes piedras una al lado de la otra -¿Crees que de un solo golpe podrás partir a alguna de ellas?

-¡PURF! ¿Es en serio? ¡PARA MÍ ES PAN COMIDO!- totalmente seguro de que iba a lograrlo fue hasta los peñones -desde hace rato que no hago esto- tomó impulso y golpeó a una con todas sus fuerzas solo para enseguida hacer una mueca de dolor debido a sus lesiones.

No obtuvo el resultado deseado ya que la roca que recibió toda su fuerza no se quebró ni explotó en mil pedazos porque apenas y se agrietó el lugar en donde chocó su puño y se lo tuvo que sobar ya que le sangraba; una nueva herida más para la colección.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Por qué no la reventé?! Si en el pasado ya había partido rocas como esta con mucha facilidad- no entendía por qué esa demostración de fuerza bruta fue inefectiva.

-Estas piedras, al igual que casi todo lo que conforma la cueva, están hechas de los minerales más duros que la Tierra pueda ofrecer y no son las simples rocas o paredes que has reventado en el pasado para descargar tu ira. Lo que debes aprender ahora es canalizar tu fuerza física en un solo punto y golpear el lugar adecuado para tener un resultado mucho mayor del que tendrías si solo desperdicias tu fuerza con solo soltarla de golpe- el Sabio solo le dio un simple golpe a la otra roca con la punta de su bastón para alejarse caminando con toda tranquilidad.

Leo iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca quedando mudo al ver como se le formaron muchas grietas al monolito hasta reventar levantando una intensa nube de humo que le hizo toser.

-Esta sin dudas será la clase que más me va a gustar- admiró el fruto de esa simple acción que hizo el anciano y lo siguió -pero… si golpease de esa manera a una persona normal, ¿No la terminaría por hacer explotar o algo parecido?- a su aún media retorcida mente le vino esta grotesca imagen.

-No te preocupes. Una vez que logres controlar a la perfección todo tu potencial físico, solo necesitarás de un leve toque para vencer a uno humano ordinario. Como el que te di en el cuello en esa ocasión, ¿Lo recuerdas?- rió un poco en contraste con él que se sobó esa zona murmurando: "Ni me lo recuerde"

-Hablando de recuerdos, ¿Recuerdas cuáles han sido las situaciones en dónde has mostrado ti fuerza física a toda capacidad?- se puso a pensar por esta interrogante.

-¿Cuáles han sido las situaciones en dónde he mostrado toda mi fuerza? Pues… supongo que al momento de pelear contra enemigos de mi talla y que me hicieran sudar sangre han sido las situaciones en las que he usado todas mis fuerzas- respondió seguro.

-¿Eso crees? Intenta hacer memoria- le pidió su tutor no estando de acuerdo con eso, por lo que se puso a quemar las neuronas tratando de recordar cuales han sido las ocasiones en las que ha usado todo su descomunal poder físico.

-Las veces en las que he podido usar toda la fuerza que tengo han sido… cuando protegía a mi hermano y a mi madre de cualquier tipo de amenaza, o cuando lucho para hacer algo por ellos, cuando detuve de un puñetazo a un oso pardo y cuando me agarré a las trompadas contra ese gran robot boxeador- esa revelación lo asombro.

-Así es. La verdadera fuerza surge de uno no cuando intenta demostrar que es superior a alguien más en este aspecto o cuando pelea solo por sí mismo y tratar de parecer el mejor, surge cuando se protege a un ser amado de cualquier amenaza. Esta es la verdadera fuerza que no solo proviene de los músculos, sino también del corazón.

-Sí, eso explica por qué en esos momentos críticos mostraba una fuerza que no mostraba en otras ocasiones- suspiró con nostalgia -¿Pero y mi novia? ¿Ella también es una de esas pocas capaz de usar toda su fuerza física? ¿Por qué? Si ella pocas veces ha peleado contra seres capaces de hacerle frente y casi nunca ha ido al rescate de alguien cercano a ella.

-Algunas veces se debe a la combinación adecuada de genes, y en su caso, al haber tenido tan mal carácter de joven a causa de esos frenillos, fue el detonante que la llevó a tener una fuerza equiparable a la tuya. Son raros los casos en los que dos seres capaces de usar todo su potencial físico base se vuelvan pareja.

-En un lugar como lo es el pueblo de South Park, las rarezas son el pan de todos los días- la sonrisa amistosa que compartieron por este chiste indican que se está formando un fuerte lazo entre maestro y alumno más allá de que solo están juntos por obra del destino.

Pero no todo es risa ya que a medida que Leo aprendía nuevas habilidades y adquiría algo de la gran y vasta experiencia que el Sabio le ofrecía, las pruebas y desafíos que este le ponían eran más duras, exigentes y que llevaban su paciencia hasta los límites.

-¡NO TE ESTÁS CONCENTRANDO! De nuevo estás dejando que tu miedo por perder a tu hermano nuble tu juicio y capacidades ¡CONCÉNTRATE Y PIENSA EN TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE DEPENDEN DE TI Y QUE MORIRÁN SI NO LO HACES BIEN!

Lo estaba regañando ya que él intentaba evitar que una presa se rompiera al usar el agua de esta para formar un muro para que no terminara por quebrarse, pero esa pared se estaba debilitando y cedió al ya no poder mantener la concentración por lo que la estructura se rompió y toda esa agua fue a dar contra un pequeño pueblo. Su aún impulsivo y medio impaciente alumno no tuvo más opción que admirar con horror como las personas y sus viviendas eran arrasadas.

-¡OH NO!- su exclamación se combinó con los gritos de súplica de cada uno de los inocentes hasta que comenzaron a desaparecer volviendo a estar dentro de la caverna -Gracias al cielo que eso no fue real…- tuvo que sentarse en una roca para recuperar el aliento y tratar de calmarse.

-¿Pero y si hubiese sido real? Cada una de esas personas inocentes habría muerto por tu falta de compromiso y concentración al seguir pensando otra vez en tu hermano. ¿Cuántas veces más debo decirte que no progresaras de la manera correcta si sigues pensando en él?

-¡NO ES TAN FÁCIL! Con cada día que paso aquí, es un día en el que él cada vez está más cerca de la muerte. ¡No puedo anteponer la vida de los demás por encima de la suya!- trató de excusarse.

-La muerte es inevitable, y por más que nos duele, algún día le llegará a aquellos que amamos para arrebatárnoslos ya sea hoy, mañana o dentro de muchos años. Los que quedamos en el mundo de los vivos lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante y tratar de superar sus pérdidas ya que no sirve de nada llorarlos a cada momento, porque de lo contrario, viviremos por siempre atormentándonos por sus recuerdos que solo nos generarán más dolor y que nos harán desear nunca haberlos tenido a nuestro lado, ¡SUPÉRALO!- Leo se enfureció con esto ya que para él, eso fue como decir que estaría mucho mejor si nunca hubiese tenido un tierno hermano gemelo y que debía valerle poco lo le sucediese.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- dio un paso amenazador para adelante. Su mentor no dijo nada y solo se limitó a verlo fijamente esperando a que hiciera el primer movimiento, por lo que no se atrevió a hacerle nada sabiendo que de nuevo sería derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a y todo lo que aprendió no habrá servido de nada -ni siquiera sé por qué aún sigo en este maldito lugar si solo me está enseñando ser un "defensor de los inocentes" y no me ha dicho como solucionar el problema que me llevó hasta este punto, ¡VÁYASE AL DIABLO!- le dio la espalda alejándose a pasos pesados.

Ya se había hecho de noche, y mientras que el Sabio se encontraba en el mismo lugar en dónde recibió a Leo y al parecer dormía, este se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado dejando que la desesperación lo poseyera por completo.

-"No estoy logrando nada con todo esto. Lo único que hago es perder el tiempo. ¡YO NO PEDÍ SER UN GUARDIÁN DE LA TIERRA! Solo quiero encontrar la manera de salvar a Butters ¡Y ESE VEGESTORIO SOLO ME HA ESTADO MANEJANDO A SU GUSTO SIN DECIRME COMO LOGRAR ESTO!"- estaba comenzando a detestar a su mentor creyendo que no iba ayudarle como deseaba.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, fue hasta dónde él se encontraba y lo veía fijamente. Verlo tan pacífico y sereno en contraste con su estado de ánimo actual solo aumentaba la intensidad del fuego de la ira y desesperación como si no le importase sus problemas y lo que lo atormenta.

-"Debería matarte por haberme hecho perder tiempo y por darme tantas falsas esperanzas. ¡SÍ! Eso es lo que te mereces por aparentar tanto ser un viejito amable que se sabe todas las respuestas ¡Cuando lo único que sabes hacer es que los demás pierdan tiempo en clases inútiles que no llevan a ninguna parte!"- levantó la mano derecha dispuesto a traspasarle la espalda.

Pero justo cuando iba a realizar esa acción, el sentido común y razonamiento que ha ganado desde que comenzó su viaje lo hicieron detenerse. Si lo matase, no aprenderá como curar enfermedades graves como las que asola a su hermano gemelo y todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que ha hecho hasta ahora habrán sido en vano y el sentimiento de culpa que ha tenido desde el principio jamás desaparecerá e incrementará a cada segundo hasta el día de su muerte por haberse vuelto a dejar guiar por su aptitud impulsiva y prepotente que lo lleva a hacer cosas sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de estas.

-"¿Qué rayos es lo que iba hacer? ¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE COMETER UN GRAVÍSIMO ERROR! De volver a ser ese puto odioso que siempre trataba de resolver las cosas con violencia, ¡ESE ASCO DE PERSONA!"- bajo la mano despacio -"Me dijo que si tenía éxito, tanto Butters como yo tendríamos largas y plenas vidas. Me ha enseñado tanto, que debo creer en sus palabras y seguir bajo su tutela hasta que sea digno del conocimiento que requiero para salvarte, hermanito"- usando el mismo silencio que usó para llegar hasta ahí, se retiró.

No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de satisfacción que el Sabio esbozó ya que estuvo despierto todo ese tiempo esperando la decisión final que él tomaría y si dejaría que sus demonios internos tomasen el control de su cuerpo, mente y alma o si los superaría con tal de salvar a su gemelo.

-"Bien hecho, joven Leo. No dejes que tus conflictos internos te hagan perder todo lo que has logrado"- pensó antes de cerrar los ojos disponiéndose a dormir de verdad.

Un nuevo día, una nueva lección. Aun medio mortificado por lo ocurrido ayer, Leo se dispuso a aprender lo que su tutor le fuese enseñar ahora.

-Buenos días, joven Leo. ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó para disimular las apariencias.

-Podría decirse- bostezó estirando sus brazos -escucha, abuelito. Yo… pues quería disculparme por estar siempre exigiéndole que me diga el modo de salvar a mi hermano. Es que lo quiero tanto que… que…- no sabía cómo expresar su angustia ni encontrar las palaras adecuadas.

-Descuida, te entiendo. Cuando era joven, me parecía mucho a ti. Más de lo que te imaginas- le dio la espalda y se alejó para sentarse en una roca y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado -a tu edad yo también era muy impulsivo, arrogante, mezquino, egoísta, un desconsiderado que nunca se ponía a pensar en el dolor de aquellos que tenían la mala suerte de ser víctimas de mis fechorías y creía que podía hacerme paso en la vida a base de violencia sin afrontar ningún tipo de consecuencia ya que era un guerrero sediento de sangre al que le encantaban las batallas, estas eran mi vida- el joven lo veía poniendo toda atención a lo que le decía.

-Seguí así hasta que el Karma decidió cobrarme todas las malas pasadas que le había hecho a los demás, y al igual que tú, me cobró enfermando a mi familia, a la familia que a pesar de mis malas acciones seguía brindándome todo su amor y cariño y a la que nunca valoré hasta que fue demasiado tarde- el dolor de sus palabras se transmitió al castaño porque se le oprimió el pecho.

-Por lo que emprendí mi propia búsqueda para hallar a mi antecesor, el Sabio de mi época que supuestamente sabía todas las respuestas, para que me dijera el método para salvar a mi familia. A diferencia tuya, nunca llegué aprender en mi sendero las lecciones de humildad necesarias para ser digno de sus enseñanzas por lo que cuando al fin lo encontré, digamos que se necesitó más que un simple golpe en el cuello para calmar mi mal carácter- soltó una leve risa contagiándolo.

-¿Y aprendió todo lo que él trataba de inculcarle?- quiso saber totalmente interesado en lo que le contaba al sentir que era un reflejo casi exacto de su propia vida.

-No. Cuando al fin me volví digno de su aprendizaje tenía tanto afán para que me dijera como salvar a mi familia, que después de tantas clases en las que sentía que no llegaba a ninguna parte, trate de obligarlo a que me diera el método para eso consiguiendo únicamente que me echara de su lado. Al principio había sentido cierto alivio de ya no tener que seguir haciendo lo que me pidiese y estaba totalmente seguro de que con lo que aprendí podría salvar a mis seres queridos.

-Mi desesperación por volver a verlos y estar junto a ellos fue mi perdición ya que al regresar a mi hogar sí pude estar junto a ellos… solo para verlos morir lentamente frente a mis ojos uno a uno sin tener la forma de salvarlos ya que mi impaciencia y terquedad no me permitieron quedarme el tiempo que necesitaba con mi mentor para aprender el método para reponerlos. Me sentía incluso peor que antes de comenzar mi viaje- claramente esto fue una obvia referencia a la forma de comportarse que Leo suele tener cada vez que piensa en Butters.

-Oh…- desvió la mirada soltando un gemido captando el mensaje que intentaba transmitirle -¿Qué pasó luego de que perdieras a tu familia? Si es cierto que su mentor lo echó de su lado y que perdió a todos los que lo impulsaron a buscarlo, ¿Cómo es que entonces se volvió su sucesor?- no lograba encajar esta pieza del rompecabezas.

-Al perder a mi familia me pregunté: "¿Y ahora que voy hacer? ¿Volver a ser esa persona despreciable y lastimar a los demás y ahora en un intento de descargar el gran odio que me guardaba a mí mismo?" no, esa no era una opción. Si había perdido a mis seres queridos por mi pésima aptitud, lo más lógico para conmemorarlos era intentar reparar todo el daño que le había hecho a los demás haciendo buenas acciones y ayudando a todo aquel que estuviera en peligro, y así por lo menos, redimirme con la esperanza de volver a verlos en el Más Allá.

-Mi maestro se dio cuenta de mi progreso como persona y me dio una segunda oportunidad para volverme su sucesor y nuevo Guardián de la Tierra, y como dice ese dicho, el resto es historia- finalizó su relato esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

-Ya veo…- Leo volvió a reflexionar -y pues… ¿Yo si estoy demostrando lo necesario de ser un digno sucesor suyo? ¿Aún no la he cagado de tal manera para que me dé la patada o algo así?

-Bueno, eres un poco menos cabeza dura que yo en mi momento; así que vas por buen camino- volvió a sonreírle de manera amigable.

-Se dice que para ser viejo y sabio primero hay que ser joven y estúpido, ¿Cierto? Supongo que voy por la dirección correcta- le siguió la corriente también riendo -gracias por la charla, abuelito. Con esto despejó cualquier tipo de duda que aún tuviera en mi loca cabeza.

-De nada. Uno recolecta lo que siembra, y si se cultiva prudencia, amor y tolerancia será lo que recibirá a la larga, mientras que si se siempre odio, desprecio y rencor, su futuro se verá muy tormentoso- volvió a hablar con sabiduría -¿Proseguimos con las clases?

-Por supuesto… maestro- el tono que usó al llamarlo de esta manera era sinónimo de que a partir de ahora lo obedecería en todo sin poner ningún tipo de objeciones.

-Ah diablos, y yo que tenía tantas ganas de ver como fallaba miserablemente y tendría que ver como su hermano muere ante sus ojos sin tener forma alguna de salvarlo- se quejó Damien viéndolos a través de un portal de fuego haciéndole un mal de ojo.

-¿Ardido al recordar cómo te dio tus pataditas cuando eran unos mocosos, verdad?- se burló Saddam sentado en un sofá leyendo el periódico sacándole unas maldiciones.

 **Capítulo dieciséis completando el 02/04/2017.**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado los mensajes y enseñanzas que el Sabio aplicaba con Leo. Sé que sus palabras sabias y consejos no son cosa del otro mundo y que sus entrenamientos obviamente están basados en películas y series con temática de "Alumno y maestro anciano" pero es que si me hubiese tomado la molestia de indagar más en el asunto y poner retos más innovadores, el capítulo me habría salido más largo de lo que resultó.**

 **Pero si lo puse así, es porque… porque este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic (Las personas que adoran a Leo enseguida escupen sus bebidas) así es, el que sigue será el último, después de todo, había dicho en el primero que este fic tendría 15 capítulos y me pasé de la cuenta.**

 **Pero descuiden, descuiden, como el que sigue es el último, tendrá un final digno de conmemorarse, se los aseguro ;D**


	17. Un Hermano de Verdad

**UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

 **CAPÑITULO DIECISIETE: UN HERMANO DE VERDAD**

Leo ya no dejaba que el paso del tiempo lo angustiara por la posibilidad de no volver ver a Butters, ni mucho menos le exigía o apuraba al Sabio para que le enseñara el modo de curar enfermedades como las que él sufría haciendo caso a su consejo de dejar que las cosas sigan su flujo natural.

-Aunque el ejercicio físico debe igualarse con el ejercicio mental, en todo hay un balance…- lo instruía viendo como él estaba parado en la mano derecha, con el brazo y pierna izquierda extendidas a los lados y en la planta del pie derecho sostenía un pesado peñón. Con eso desarrollaba equilibrio aunque su brazo temblaba levemente, sudaba mucho y se enrojecía.

-Trepamos a nuevas alturas hasta el fin de la cuerda…- ahora veía como escalaba una planta enredadera, como si esta fuese una soga, teniendo amarrados a sus brazos, piernas y espalda más grandes rocas. Eso hizo que susurrara: "Ahora ya sé cómo se sintió Eric cuando lo tuve como aprendiz cuando lo instruí para que dejase de ser una bola de cebo"

-Pero mediante un balance de ambas partes…- como si fuese Tarzán, se balanceaba de enredadera a enredadera ante la vista asombrada de los monos y distintos animales que vivían en los árboles de la selva preguntándose como un humano podía moverse de ese modo cargando ese gran peso.

-Las dos se encuentran en sus extremos creando una rueda que gira y nos lleva más allá de lo que teníamos previsto una vez que las equilibremos- el viejo finalizó al ver como el joven se columpió hasta llegar a una gruesa rama capaz de soportar toda la carga que llevaba encima.

-Ah… ah… fortalecer mi cuerpo no sería el problema, ¿Pero podré lograrlo con mi loca cabeza? Usted sabe muy bien que aún sigo teniendo unos cuantos tornillos zafados- se secó el sudor.

-Has madurado mucho en tu viaje y mejorado bastante como persona. No sirve de nada tener una gran fuerza física si no sabes cómo usarla de la forma correcta y no sirve tener un fuerte carácter si físicamente no tienes los medios para llevar a cabo lo que quieres hacer. Pero poco te falta para que esas dos partes estén en equilibrio entre sí para que te lleven a nuevos límites.

-Solo falta que ahora sí me enseñe a volar y lanzar energía de las manos- volvió a bromear -aunque me sorprende que esas enredaderas y estas ramas sean capaces de soportarme con todas estas rocas pegadas a mi cuerpo sin que se rom…- dejó de hablar ya que la rama en la que estaba parado comenzó a temblar y se escuchó el sonido de madera quebrarse -Okey… ahora si necesito que me enseñe como volar por los ai…- no pudo continuar ya que la rama se rompió por completo y soltó un grito al caer golpeando el suelo con tanta fuerza que las piedras adosadas a su cuerpo se rompieron -Auch… ahora sé cómo se sienten los pichones que caen de sus nidos mientras chillan para que su madre venga al rescate…- se paró sobándose la cabeza.

-No dejes que el miedo te domine- lo aconsejaba ahora viendo como de nuevo le hacía frente al CROKURL, la bestia que solo surge cuando llueve mucho y contra la que lucho en la aldea de esos indígenas.

-¡¿Quién dice que tengo miedo?!- su discípulo rodo varios metros por el piso manteniéndose apenas a unos pasos por delante de los grandes y trituradores puños del monstruo que sacudían el suelo cada vez que trataba de pegarle -¡Si lo estoy gozando a lo grande!- ironizó cuando se paró y agachó evitando que lo agarrara con la mano izquierda, y empuñando una espada, le hizo un tajo profundo en el dorso causando que soltara uno de sus atronadores rugidos al sujetársela para a continuación tomar un árbol y arrancarlo de raíz casi golpeándolo como pelota de beisbol -¡Sería más fácil si de nuevo le doy de comer una aspirina!

-No es humillante reconocer tener miedo y no sentirlo no es sinónimo de valentía o fortaleza. Todo ser vivo en algún momento lo ha sentido y no es porque sea una muestra de debilidad. El miedo nos impulsa a pensar mejor las decisiones que tomamos tanto en nuestras labores de día a día como en situaciones de riesgos potencialmente mortal ya que nos hace considerar los riesgos de nuestro siguiente paso y si debemos replantear o no lo que queríamos hacer en un inicio.

-La persona que sea capaz de controlar su miedo y no dejar que este lo posea, podrá aprovechar cada una de sus ventajas. En el aspecto físico aumentara la eficiencia de sus sentidos y conseguirá un aumento de fuerza debido a la adrenalina para afrontar la amenaza- dijo esto al ver como guardó su espada en la funda y extendió sus brazos adelante deteniendo en seco un certero puñetazo del monstruo.

-Y en el aspecto mental evitará que la desesperación te consuma y haga actuar de alguna forma irracional que te haga cometer un error fatal- Leo se apoyó en ese puño y dio un brinco apoyándose en la otra mano cuando casi fue atrapado de nuevo y con un salto final evitó sus poderosas mandíbulas, que se cerraron causando un agudo chasquido, llegando hasta la parte superior de su cabeza y enterrarle su arma justo en su primitivo cerebro haciendo que se tambaleara y desplomarse de boca causando un último temblor.

-Pues antes de comenzar el viaje a mí ya me sobraban los cojones para lidiar con todo tipo de enemigos aún sin sus clases y enseñanzas- Leo señaló este detalle viendo fijamente al colosal cadáver antes de que desapareciera y de nuevo volviese al interior de la caverna.

-Esa no era demostración de valentía o coraje, sino un claro reflejo del escaso sentido común que poseías en esos momentos y de tu aptitud impulsiva que te llevaba a resolver los problemas mediante la fuerza bruta y en un intento de mostrar tu valía sin considerar los riesgos. Ahora que eres alguien mucho más racional y maduro, si podrás mostrar verdaderas proezas de gran valor sin siquiera tener que dar un golpe.

-Ahora solo falta que me haga lidiar con un grupo de vándalos que quieren propasarse con alguna mujer como pasó esa noche cuando estuve en Panamá- rió un poco tronándose el hombro que en algún momento fue baleado. Las heridas que se ganó en su viaje ya se habían curado del todo.

-¿Qué es lo que te he dicho sobre tener cuidado con lo que deseas?- se tuvo que morder la lengua ya que cuando su mentor le dio un golpecito al piso con el extremo de su bastón, estaba en un bar de mala muerte viendo como un grupo de motociclistas querían propasarse con una camarera.

-Yo y mi bocota…- soltó un suspiro pensando en que decir para solucionar ese predicamento.

Luego de tantas clases, de valiosos consejos y situaciones que le hacían superar tanto sus límites físicos como mentales y adquiriendo nuevas habilidades que lo acercan más a ser un digno Guardián de la Tierra, llegó el momento por el que ha esperado tan pacientemente: curar a enfermos y heridos de gravedad.

Se encontraba ahora en una choza en alguna parte retoma de África. Tenía frente a él a un niño que con tan solo verlo de inmediato daba la impresión de estar gravemente enfermo, parecía tener Malaria ya que temblaba como si tuviese escalofríos, sudaba a chorros, sufría convulsiones y otros síntomas más. Deliraba diciendo que pronto se reuniría con su hermanita.

Los padres estaban en un rincón abrazándose y llorando depositando todas sus esperanzas en él y que lograría salvarlo para ahorrarles el indescriptible dolor de la pérdida de otro hijo. Leo sentía no solo el peso de esa carga sobre sus hombros, sino que ver a ese pobre niño en condiciones tan deplorables, era como si tuviese al propio Butters frente a sus ojos luchando por sobrevivir y que depende absolutamente de él conseguir que ganase esa contienda.

-Vamos… vamos… funciona ¡FUNCIONA!- tenía la mano extendida, mantenía cerrados los ojos al concentrarse y hacer que la energía clara que lo envolvía se transfiriera al chico como si le estuviera dando una parte de su propia salud para que se repusiera -eso es… ¡ESO ES! Ya casi…- sonreía al sentir como su vitalidad reponía la del enfermo.

Su expresión de euforia y triunfo no le duró por mucho al hacer una mueca de dolor y se sujetó el corazón y cabeza comenzando a padecer de los mismos síntomas que su paciente, como si esa mortal enfermedad se le hubiese contagiado sin tocarlo directamente, y perdió la concentración.

Abrió levemente el ojo derecho apreciando como su paciente soltaba su último aliento antes de morir y escuchó los llantos de dolor por parte de su madre. Para sus oídos estos serían los mismos llantos que escucharía por parte de Linda en caso de fallar, y a pesar que la mirada carente de vida del niño era de color café, esa también podría ser la misma y última mirada que recibiría por parte de Butters y que permanecerá para siempre en su memoria como un símbolo de su fracaso.

-¿En qué me equivoqué? ¡Si lo estaba haciendo bien!- se sentó en una roca y masajeó las sienes una vez que de nuevo estaba en el hogar de su tutor.

-Para curar a alguien que esté enfermo de gravedad, y que valores más que a tu propia vida, no solo debes darle un poco de tu fuerza vital, sino estar dispuesto a darle un poco de tu alma- Leo le preguntó si esos dos elementos no eran lo mismo -No. El alma es el regalo que Dios nos da desde el día en que nacemos y con el cuál podremos dirigir el curso de nuestras vidas con las decisiones que tomamos, mientras que la fuerza vital, o sea el Chi, es la energía natural que producen nuestros cuerpos físicos, y como ya has de saber, cada individuo tiene su propio y único Chi que lo distingue del resto; ni siquiera los hermanos gemelos tienen Chis que sean iguales entre ellos- bufó por esta referencia tan obvia.

-Ya veo… pero, si le diese un poco de mi alma a esa persona que trato de curar, ¿No estaría acercándome más a mi fecha de expiración y tendría un pie en la tumba?

-Si solo le das un poco de tu Chi y alma, con el tiempo te repondrás. Pero si tratas de traer a la vida a alguien que ha muerto dándole toda tu fuerza vital y alma…- el Sabio le recomendó que lo pensara mejor en caso de que se le ocurriera tomar medidas extremas para salvar a su hermano.

-Butters…- susurró sobándose la cicatriz de bala que tiene en el pecho. Lo ama tanto que no lo pensaría demasiado en dar su propia vida con tal de salvarlo -eso me recuerda… ¿Solo yo podría volverme su sucesor? O sea, ¿Soy el único humano en la faz de la Tierra capaz de aprender todo lo que ha estado enseñándome? ¿No había alguna segunda opción en caso de que yo fallara?

-Cada ser humano lleva en su interior el potencial de hacer cosas que van mucho más allá de lo que sus mentes son capaces de concebir. Solo se necesita del adiestramiento adecuado para desbloquearlo y pueda llegar a nuevos horizontes.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué solo debe existir un Guardián que proteja a todo el mundo? ¿No puede tener su propio séquito de discípulos que aprendan de usted todo lo necesario para esa labor y se la repartan de forma equitativa?- quería saber porque solo él debe llevar tal responsabilidad.

-Has de saber muy bien que el corazón de las personas puede corromperse con una facilidad tremenda, y aquel que tenga poder, buscará la forma de cómo sacarle provecho a este y conseguir más poder para sus propios fines oscuros sin importarle el daño que le haga a los demás.

-Legiones enteras conformadas por individuos con los conocimientos que te estoy dando y que tengan propósitos malignos serían fuerzas tan letales que dejarían en segundo plano las otras amenazas que quieran perjudicar a la Tierra y a cada uno de sus habitantes, razón por la cual muchos han intentado llegar hasta mí en el pasado para conseguir eso fallando en el proceso- el joven desvió la mirada pensativo -¿Acaso de nuevo te sientes indigno para este cargo?

-No, no. No es por eso… es porque pues… ¿También tendré que esperar en una cueva como ésta a que venga el que tomará mi lugar cuando sea un viejito como tú? ¿Cómo sabré quién será el que me preceda? ¿Y qué garantía tengo de que esta persona si cumplirá con las expectativas y no usará estos conocimientos para fines malignos como me lo dijo ahora?

-Estás buscando soluciones a problemas que aún no se forman. Cuando llegue ese momento, la vida pondrá ante ti a aquel hombre o mujer que te precederá y dependerá de ti como instruirlo.

-Pues espero que esa persona no sea tan cabezota como yo y no me cause más canas y arrugas de las que tendré para ese momento- luego de compartir otra risa amistosa, se retomaron las clases.

Las pruebas continuaron, seguía sometiéndose a todo lo que el Sabio le imponía logrando superar lo que usase en su contra, y desde su perspectiva, la magnitud de esas pruebas parecían disminuir en dificultad lo que indicaba que a su tutor se le estaba acabando todo lo que tenía para enseñarle o que ya ha llegado al nivel mental y físico necesarios para superarlo y alcanzar su destino.

-Recuerda no usar solamente la fuerza bruta- en esta ocasión estaban teniendo una contienda en un claro de la selva que estaba húmeda porque recientemente había llovido. Él usaba su bastón para detener cada uno de los espadazos que quería darle.

-Estás rodeado de múltiples posibles aliados. Aprende a concentrarte aún en medio del furor de la batalla para que estos te socorran- se agachó evitando un corte en la frente para darle un golpe en el abdomen, en la quijada y finalmente en la frente haciendo que retrocediera y diese la espalda.

Luego de sobarse y girar para encararlo, Leo juntó las manos que brillaron causando que del piso surgieran raíces con las que envolvió al anciano. Creyó que pudo ganarle hasta que él comenzó a desvanecerse revelando que había dejado una ilusión en su lugar aprovechando ese momento cuando le hizo dar la espalda.

Todo se volvió oscuro y no podía ver nada recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla derecha, en la parte trasera del muslo izquierdo, en el hombro derecho y así sucesivamente. No se desesperó al no lograr divisarlo con los ojos, así que los cerró para concentrarse y usar sus demás sentidos para localizarlo. Dio un salto con voltereta en reversa evitando un golpe de su parte por la espalda y pasó encima de él, pateándole la nuca y que la oscuridad se esfumara, ahora estando detrás suyo.

El viejo giró golpeando su arma con su bastón para no ser traspasado. Siguieron peleando de forma directa hasta que se empujaron entre sí para tomar distancia y el joven puso las manos en el suelo para que salieran grandes rocas con las que envolvió al anciano en una bóveda tosca.

Las piedras se reventaron esparciéndose en distintas direcciones revelando a un ileso Sabio y se detuvieron en seco en el aire ya que las teledirigió como misiles al joven que las reventó a punta de puñetazos reduciéndolas a polvo y arena para ahora hacer que un peñón más grande que esos saliera desde varios metros y también lo teledirigió para golpear a su mentor por atrás. Este solo se limitó a mover hacia atrás su bastón que al tocar la roca la reventó en granitos de arena que también usó como misiles, solo que al ser tan pequeños, no podrían ser detenidos.

Antes de que impactaran contra su cuerpo, Leo hizo un ademan de manos para que la humedad que los rodeaba se acumulara a su alrededor formando una esfera de agua que frenó todos los granos de arena y al extender la mano derecha la esfera se dirigió al viejo para embestirlo, pero fue desviada fácilmente con un solo golpe de bastón y al dar contra el piso creó un estallido.

Los ojos del Sabio brillaron un momento para enseguida escucharse un rugido y de entre la vegetación aparecieron furiosos jaguares ya que los invocó para que le ayudasen a pelear y al señalar para adelante fueron a agredir a su aprendiz.

Podría matarlos fácilmente con su espada, pero no quería sacrificar de esa manera a animales inocentes por la que la guardó en su funda. Cuando uno de los felinos saltó para tirársele encima se agachó y golpearle el vientre, con cuidado de no matarlo, y se desplomara inconsciente.

Pasó su brazo derecho por el cuello de otro haciéndole una llave y extender su pie izquierdo asestándole una patada al tercero en la cara también dejándolo dormido y con un leve golpe en la frente dejó fuera de combate al que tenía en manos. Con esos depredadores fuera del camino, también usó esa táctica ahora invocando a dos cocodrilos para que lo atacaron por los lados.

Su mentor se quedó quieto en su lugar, y cuando uno de los reptiles saltó del agua para morderlo, solo tuvo que meter su bastón en sus poderosas fauces para que no pudiera morderlo y de una patada a la quijada se deshizo del otro al querer morderle la pierna derecha.

Leo refunfuñó pero no perdió la calma se volvió a concentrar atrayendo un enjambre de insectos que lo rodearon dejándolo ciego un momento ahora siendo él quien desapareció de su vista.

-No podrás vencerme si usas los mismos trucos que yo uso- con un solo batido de manos disperso a los insectos -aun puedo sentir tu fuerza vital por lo que sabré que harás a continuación.

-¿Eso crees, viejito?- la humedad que los rodeaba empezó a juntarse tomando ahora la apariencia de varios Leo -¿Podrá descubrir cuál de nosotros es el verdadero?- hablaron en sincronización.

-Esto no es nada nuevo ya que solamente uno de ustedes es el verdadero. No has logrado impresionarme- sin mayor problema pudo detener cada uno de los ataques que esas ilusiones intentaban asestarles y desaparecían cada vez que las golpeaba.

-Ahí estás. Tu Chi lo revela- vio fijamente a uno que estaba algo apartado y volvió a desaparecer materializándose por detrás de él y darle un golpe de karate en el cuello haciendo que cayera y que las ilusiones desaparecieran desparramándose en charcos cuando quedó inconsciente.

-Pensaba que ya habías aprendido a usar correctamente todo lo que te he enseñado para dar un paso más adelante e implementar lo aprendido para superarme. Pero de nuevo te he derrotado con un simple golpe al cuello- lo veía de forma desaprobatoria. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando él también se volvió un charco revelando que el que acabó de noquear era otra ilusión.

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer su presen…?- fue interrumpido al percatarse que Leo a varios metros encima suyo con la intención de darle un fuerte pisotón al caer.

-¿Qué decías sobre que no pude dar un paso más delante de lo que me ha enseñado?- apenas pudo correrse para atrás evitando su pie derecho, pero no logró esquivar una patada dirigida a su mano izquierda que le arrebató el bastón quedando sin defensa alguna y que el joven le pusiera el filo de la espada contra su cuello -¿A qué le supo?- sonrió arrogante al ya ganar la pelea.

No dijo nada y solo se limitó a verlo sin emoción alguna, angustiándolo al pensar que lo molestó, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción asintiendo un poco.

-Muy bien, joven Leo, muy bien. Lograste hacer que me confiara y bajase la guardia cuando estaba decepcionado al creer que te había vencido- lo felicitó y atrajo su bastón para tocar el piso volviendo a su caverna -¿Cómo lograste hacer que esa ilusión tuya echa de agua tuviese tú mismo Chi para confundirme?

-Fácil. Recordé las lecciones que me dio sobre dar un poco de mi fuerza vital a alguien enfermo para reponerlo e implementé eso dándole la mía a esa ilusión para hacerle creer que se trataba de mí y al mismo tiempo disminuir mi Chi dejándolo en cero para que no se diese cuenta de mi posición encima tuyo y atacarte por sorpresa cuando creyeras que me venciste. Así de sencillo fue.

-Interesante. En todos los siglos de vida que tengo, nunca pasó por mi mente despistar a mis enemigos con esa táctica. Sin dudas la imaginación que uno tiene de joven se pierde con el paso del tiempo cuando tanto el cuerpo como la mente envejecen. Me enorgulleces.

-Oiga, recuerda que si junto a mi hermano pude salvar a Imaginacionlandia es por una buena razón. Todo se lo debo a mi loca cabecita y por ver tantas series de TV y animes- se palmeó la frente -¿Y ahora qué sigue? ¿Si me va a enseñar a volar y arrojar energía por las manos o qué?- siguió con esa broma que francamente ya ha sido muy malgastada y ha perdido gracia.

-Ya no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte. Esta ha sido la última clase que recibirás de mi parte.

-¿Qué?- no podía darle crédito a lo que acabo de oír -¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo que ya no iba a darme más clases? ¿Por qué? ¿Por esa jugada que le hice?- pensó que había obrado mal.

-Porque ya te enseñé todo lo que sé. No hay nada más que puedas aprender de mí y me has logrado superar. Es hora de que sigas tu propio camino y que la experiencia de la vida sea tu mentora a partir de ahora. Eres libre de irte y regresar con tus seres queridos.

-Wau… yo… no sé qué decir. Antes había estado tan apurado para que llegara este momento. ¿En serio ya puedo volver con Butters y mi familia? ¿O será que en verdad me golpeó de nuevo el cuello y estoy alucinando?- el viejo le pisó fuertemente un pie -¡AUCH! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!- se quejó sobándoselo y dando leves saltos.

-Para corroborarte que no estás soñando- rió un poco por su expresión -pero antes de irte, toma esto- se acercó a una losa y la retiró revelando una vieja armadura plateada con detalles en azul celeste toda polvorienta y envuelta por una capa azul verdoso -esta es la misma armadura que mi mentor me dio una vez que fui digno de precederlo, que ha pasado de generación en generación de Guardianes de la Tierra hasta llegar a ti. Ahora debes portarla como un símbolo que representa tu devoción de cuidar este bello mundo de toda aquella fuerza del mal que lo amenace- se la entregó -está hecha de un metal especial que no importa cuantas veces sea destruido, se repondrá por sí mismo- Leo quitó el polvo del casco pudiendo apreciar su opaco reflejo.

-De lujo. Pensé que iba a usar algún trajecito gay ajustado de colores o algo parecido- soltó otra risita -¿No quiere acompañarme? Estoy seguro de que todos querrán conocer al tipo que me enseñó tanto, incluyendo el método de salvar a mi hermano- al voltear para encararlo, notó que estaba parado en el mismo altar en dónde siempre estaba sentado meditando -¿Maestro?

-No puedo acompañarte. Una vez que un Sabio a determinado que su discípulo está capacitado para ser su digno sucesor, llega su hora de partir- la cara de Leo palideció por esto. El tutor que con toda su infinita paciencia le ayudó a terminar de mejorar como persona ¿Iba a morirse?

-No… ¿No me diga que…?- quiso acercársele negándose a que se fuera de su lado, pero él lo detuvo haciendo una seña con la mano para que no se le acercara.

-Así es como tiene que ser. Todos algún día tendremos que partir del mundo terrenal e ir al lugar que nos merezcamos por nuestras acciones en vida. Recuerda que la muerte, por más mala que parezca, es parte del ciclo natural de la vida pero no es el final, sino el inicio de una nueva etapa- una cálida brisa irrumpió en el frío ambiente de la caverna comenzando a rodearlo con un leve tornado -que está época te pertenezca a ti, al igual que la mía me perteneció en mi momento.

-¡NO PUEDE ABANDONARME! ¡Por favor no se vaya!- suplicó ya no pudieron contener sus lágrimas

-Mientras que mantengas en tu mente y corazón todo lo que te he enseñado y dediques tu vida a obrar de la manera correcta, siempre estaré a tu lado- la brisa que lo arremolinaba empezó a brillar -adiós, joven Leonardo. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo a partir de ahora. Mucha suerte…- su voz se volvió un eco que resonó por todos lados y lo último que Leo vio de él antes de que un brillo lo encegueciera fue una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Mis ojos!- se los sobó luego de que ese resplandor desapareciera volviendo a sumergir en la oscuridad toda la cueva -¿Viejito? ¡¿MAESTRO?!- trató de localizarlo mediante su vista, sus demás sentidos y por su fuerza vital pero ya no quedaba ni un solo rastro de él, solo su bastón que estaba tendido en el altar -viejito…- susurró agachándose para tomarlo y abrazarlo apegándolo a su pecho ya no pudiendo controlar sus lágrimas y sollozos porque perdió no solo a un mentor, sino a un amigo y figura paterna que fue capaz de aceptarlo enseñándole tantas cosas pese a sus múltiples defectos y ayudó a dejar de ser totalmente alguien despreciable y a mejorar como persona.

-Gracias… por todo- con dificultad pudo esbozar una triste sonrisa viendo el techo de la cueva y que los tenues rayos del sol que podían ingresar a través de las grietas reflejasen su cara -ahora a ir por mis hermanitos y volver al pueblo para terminar con la última fase de esta odisea.

Sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, volvió al pueblo de los GASHU que sigue igual de pacífico y armonioso a como lo recuerda después de haber vencido a esa colosal bestia. Una mujer lo señaló y dio aviso para que todos los indígenas fueran a recibir con los brazos abiertos al que los liberó de la tiranía de ese monstruo bárbaro y prehistórico.

-Sí, sí, sí. Yo también estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos. ¿Dónde están mis hermanitos?

-¡SEÑOR LEO!- sonrió enormemente al ver a Daniela, David y Johnny acercándoseles corriendo junto con otros menores de edad -¡REGRESÓ!- saltaron a sus brazos -¡lo extrañábamos y pensábamos que no iba a volver!- les tocó a ellos soltar lágrimas de dicha.

-¿Tan poca Fe tenían en mí? ¡ME DECEPCIONAN!- se separó para apreciarlos mejor y les sobó el cabello luego de que el cachorro le lamiera la cara -que raro, están casi igual a como los recuerdo. ¿Han estado comiendo bien desde que fui a esa cueva? Los veo igual de pequeños.

-Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos haber crecido mucho en una sola semana- parpadeó varias veces apenas procesando lo que la niña le dijo.

-"¿Una semana? ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! Si sentí como pasé meses enteros en esa cueva. ¿Cómo es posible que solo haya pasado una semana desde que puse el primer pie ahí?"- estaba tratando de encontrarle la lógica a eso, hasta que volvió ver hacia arriba -"Ah, ya entiendo. Tú fuiste el que hizo pasar el tiempo rápido para mí mientras que el resto del mundo seguía su rumbo natural mientras estaba bajo tu ala, ¿Verdad, Maestro?"- formó otra sonrisa al darse cuenta de que él fue capaz de lograr eso con tal de tener el tiempo suficiente para volver con Butters.

-¿Señor Leo? ¿Le pasa algo?- los niños lo vieron desconcertados y les dijo que no tenía nada -¿Podría decirnos como le fue en esa cueva en toda esta semana? ¿Descubrió la forma de salvar a su hermano? ¿Aprendió mucho de ese tal Sabio?- comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

-Claro que logré aprender mucho de él, pulgas- volvió a sobarles el cabello -pero ya es hora de que me acompañen a casa para que conozcan a mi hermano y a los demás. Y no pongan tristes, debes en cuando volveremos por aquí para que puedan ver a sus amiguitos.

-¿Cómo vamos a regresar a Estados Unidos? ¿Tendremos que colarnos en otro avión?

-No exactamente, pero sí algo parecido. Abróchense bien sus cinturones para un viaje VIP rumbo al loco pueblo de South Park- los niños y los nativos se sorprendieron cuando un viento parecido al del Sabio los envolvió y elevó en el aire -¡Muchas gracias por haber cuidado bien a mis hermanos! Les prometo que algún día de estos volveremos- se despidió de los indígenas que les desearon un buen viaje hasta que se volvieron aire y comenzaron a moverse a la velocidad del viento.

En el pueblo de South Park podría decirse que las cosas siguieron con normalidad… si es que normalidad puede definirse con que los habitantes deben lidiar contra hordas enteras de animales furiosos que escupían espuma de la boca y sus ojos reflejaban un salvajismo sin igual.

-¡RÁPIDO, NED! ¡Pásame la escopeta!- mientras que todas las personas huían por sus vidas para ponerse a salvo, el tío Jimbo de Stan y su amigo Ned se sentían en el paraíso al poder cazar de esa forma a los animales sin ningún tipo de restricción.

-¡Todo por culpa de ese viejo chiflado del Dr. Mephisto! ¿Por qué mierda nadie ha tratado de ponerle un alto a ese viejo marica?- se quejó Cartman corriendo junto con sus amigos al ser perseguidos por una banda de mapaches.

-¡¿Quién estaría tan loco para intentar entrar a su demente laboratorio en dónde hace no sé qué carajos?!- refutó Kyle tomado de la mano con Ike y lo jaló para evitar que una de esas alimañas le mordiera el culo.

-¡DEJEN DE HABLAR PENDEJADAS! Debemos pensar en la manera de solucionar este predicamento como siempre lo hacemos- interrumpió Stan quitándose uno de los mapaches de la cabeza ya que se la estaba arañando y se sobó un cachete susurrando: "¿Por qué siempre somos nosotros 4 los que debemos evitar que todo se vaya al carajo?"

-¡CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO, HERMANO!- apuraba Karen ya que Kenny la estaba cargando, por lo que se estaba quedando atrás no pudiendo aguantarle el paso a los demás, ni siquiera al culón.

-¡¿Qué crees que intento, Karen?!- si eso hubiese pasado cuando eran más jóvenes no habría problema, pero como ella ha crecido con el paso del tiempo, pesa mucho más.

Desgraciadamente, se tropezó y ambos cayeron al piso siendo la niña la que se llevó la peor parte debido a que el cuerpo de su hermano le cayó encima, quedando totalmente a la merced de los mapaches que los rodearon en círculo como si fuesen lobos a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Kenny y su hermana están a punto de ser devorados por esos mapaches!- Stan varió levemente la frase que tanto lo caracteriza -¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- Kyle sin embargo se mantuvo fiel a la suya -¡Dos mugrosos menos en el mundo! ¡QUE SE JODAN!- a Eric poco le importó eso y siguió corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente tomando en cuenta su enorme masa corporal.

-¡Jesús, Dios, Alá, Buda! ¡QUIÉN SEA SALVE POR FAVOR A KAREN Y A SU HERMANO!- suplicó Ike creyendo que la chica que tanto le gusta, y con la que ha querido propasarse en más de una ocasión, iba a ser despedazada por los animales con antifaces.

Casualmente, o más por obra del destino, Leo y los pequeños ya habían llegado al lugar de los hechos. Los niños se abrazaron entre sí debido al frío clima viendo con horror como los animales atacaban a las personas y como estas hacían todo lo posible para sobrevivir y el perro comenzó a ladrar dejándose guiar por sus instintos.

-Todo sigue igual. Nada ha cambiado- el rubio castaño soltó un suspiro melancólico viendo de manera lenta un lado a otro -hora de usar lo aprendido- cerró los ojos al concentrarse.

-¡CUIDADO, SEÑOR LEO!- Daniela lo jaló viendo a un puma se les quiso tirar encima.

Seguía quieto en su lugar ignorando por completo los gritos de los niños que no tuvieron más opción que alejarse de él creyendo que iba ser asesinado de manera bestial. Se taparon los ojos cuando el felino se puso a su lado, pero al no oír gritos de su parte, se destaparon asombrándose al ver como el animal se comportaba como si fuese un gatito al frotarse contra sus piernas ronroneando y él le acariciaba la cabeza seguida de la espalda y cola que le froto la cara.

-Ya veo, todos estos pobres animales fueron sometidos a experimentos inmorales que los hacen comportarse de esta manera- le sobó el abdomen cuando se puso patas arriba -por favor Madre Tierra… ayúdame a mantener bajo control a tus bellas creaciones que no tienen la culpa de haber sido usadas para oscuros propósitos…- susurró para poner una mano en el piso.

Una energía clara recorrió todo el pueblo de South Park. Cada uno de los animales que fueron usados en los experimentos de Mephisto al ser rodeados por ella dejaron de comportarse de manera irracional optando por una actitud pasiva incluso los depredadores para el desconcierto de cada uno de los pueblerinos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué ya no nos hacen nada?- quiso saber Kenny cuando uno de los mapaches se le acercó curioso para olerlo, lo mis hicieron los demás.

-¡RÁPIDO, NED! ¡Pásame el rifle ahora que están quietos!- Jimbo seguía matando a diestra y siniestra a las pobres criaturas.

-¡No tan rápido!- justo cuando iba a jalar el gatillo, Leo tomó el arma desviando el disparo hacia arriba -de ninguna voy a dejar que sigan lastimando a esas pobres criaturas- con facilidad pudo doblar el cañón dejándola inservible -ya han tenido suficiente con lo mucho que sufrieron al ser sometidos a no sé qué clase de experimentos. ¡Ahora lárguense antes de que me enfurezca!- como no están tan locos para lidiar con alguien con la fuerza suficiente para doblar el acero, salieron corriendo.

-¿Señor Leo? ¿Usted pudo calmar a todos los animales? ¿Cómo lo hizo?- preguntaron los mellizos.

-Se los explico luego. ¡Ahora debo ir al hospital a salvar a Butters!-sin desperdiciar más tiempo, los tomó y dejó que otra brisa los envolviera y dejara a la afueras del hospital en dónde las ambulancias iban y venían para buscar y traer a los heridos por los animales -parece que voy a tener mucho trabajo que hacer. ¡Pero primero lo primero!- de inmediato ingresó al edifico.

-Qué raro. Parece que los animales dejaron de atacar a las personas, ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Jack usando unos binoculares para ver el pueblo.

-¡JACK!- casi se le cayeron de las manos cuando Leo lo llamó -¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, hombre!

-¿Leonardo? ¡ERES TÚ!- de inmediato fueron a darse un fuerte abrazo -¿Qué te pasó? Desde hace una semana que no nos llamabas, ¿Estás bien?- lo veía de arriba abajo.

-¡No hay tiempo de hablar! ¿Butters sigue en este cuarto?- el más grande asintió -¡A salvarlo de las garras de la muerte!- lo hizo a un lado y de una patada abrió la puerta de la habitación -¡BUTTERS!- todos los que estaban adentro se sobresaltaron por esa brusca aparición.

-¡COMO SIGUEN CON EL PUTO ESCÁNDALO!- se quejó el mismo viejo que se ha quejado antes.

-¿Leo? ¡¿En serio eres tú?!- ahora fue Shelli quién lo recibió con los brazos abiertos para darse un amoroso abrazo y muchos besos soltando lágrimas -¡YO SABÍA QUE ESTABAS BIEN! Hubo momentos en los que tuve mis dudas, ¡Pero mi corazón no mentía!- lo tomó la cara.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, ¿Y Butters?- también la apartó y vio a su gemelo postrado en la cama -¡BUTTERS!- amañó con acercársele, pero su novia lo sujetó del brazo -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Espera, cariño. No sé qué te pasó desde que perdimos contacto y cómo pudiste regresar al pueblo… pero es demasiado tarde. No lo logró- su rostro volvió a palidecer, como si el alma se le hubiera escapado del cuerpo.

-¿Cómo dices?- al volver a mirar a su hermano, pudo notar que del otro lado de la cama estaba Lexus apoyada en su pecho descargando su llanto diciendo que lo amaba con todo su corazón… junto con Bradley que decía lo mismo y no muy lejos de ellos estaban sus padres abrazándose totalmente devastados, en especial Linda que repetía una y otra vez que por favor volviera.

-No… no puede estar pasando…- todo su mundo se derrumbaba ya que esa pesadilla que tanto lo había atormentado antes se había vuelto realidad -mi… mi hermanito…- extendió una temblorosa mano derecha soltando la armadura que el Sabio le dio y resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡LEONARDO!- Linda al verlo de inmediato fue a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besitos -¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ Y EN UNA SOLA PIEZA! Ya perdí a un hijo… ¡NO SOPORTARÍA PERDER AL ÚNICO BEBÉ QUE ME QUEDA!- se le apegó mojando con sus lágrimas el hombro baleado.

-Cuando… ¿Cuándo murió?- con delicadeza la apartó y fue hasta su gemelo dejando un rastro de lágrimas que se combinaron con las de ella para verle mejor su ahora frío rostro que a pesar de los síntomas por su enfermedad, parecía estar sereno como si solo estuviese durmiendo.

-Fue… fue esta misma mañana antes de que esos animales causaran destrozos por el pueblo- le respondió Steven poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Lo último que dijo fue: "¿Dónde está mi hermano? Quisiera verlo por última vez"- agregó Shelli tomándole una mano para darle fuerzas -lo siento tanto, cariño- también lloraba.

El alma de Leo se partió en miles de pedazos. Tantas aventuras, tantas desventuras, tantas situaciones de riesgo mortal por las que ha pasado y tantos rigurosos entrenamientos a los que se sometió para tener el método para salvarlo, ¿Y resultó que todo fue en vano y perdió a la persona por la cual hizo tantas cosas?

-Mi hermano… mi dulce hermanito- se arrodillo ante la cama y sus labios le temblaban debido al esfuerzo sobrenatural que hacía para mantener la compostura -no…- susurró al tomarlo de la nuca y juntar sus frentes empapando su pálida cara con sus lágrimas -no…. ¡NOOOOOO!- soltó un grito desgarrador que venía de lo más profundo de su ser, y a partir de ahora, vivirá para siempre con el enorme complejo de culpa por haberle fallado a la persona que más amaba.

 **Último capítulo de esta historia completado el 14/04/2017.**

 **Y a final de cuentas, Leo no pudo salvar a Butters. ¿Qué triste, cierto? Es que no todas las historias pueden tener un final feliz y debes en cuando debe surgir una que tenga un final trágico… pero este tal vez no sea el caso ¡YA QUE FUE UNA SIMPLE BROMA! (Me bajo el párpado derecho y les saco la lengua XD) Ahora continuemos.**

 _ **DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

Leo, siendo ya todo un hombre adulto hecho y derecho de 28 años, estaba sentado en el sofá de una linda sala leyendo el periódico. Cerca suyo estaba Shelli de 32 leyendo a su vez un libro, en frente de un gran televisor de plasma una niña castaña de por lo menos 8 años veía su programa favorito, Terrance y Philip, riendo por los chistes tan escatológicos que hacían los comediantes canadienses, y por último un pequeño niño rubio castaño de 4 que sujetaba un peluche de Hello Kitty estaba acostado bocabajo en el piso dibujando y tarareando una canción.

-¡PAPI!- al terminar de dibujar se paró y se le acercó para mostrárselo.

-Dime, Lincoln- bajó el periódico para verlo de reojo.

-¡MIRA! ¡Somos nosotros!- le entregó la hoja. Sonrió enormemente al ver que ese dibujo, tosco obviamente al ser hecho por un niño tan pequeño, era de ellos 4 tomados de las manos y debajo de ellos estaba escrito: "Yo, hermana, papi y mami" -te quiero mucho, papi.

-Ay campeón… ¡Yo también te quiero mucho!- lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla haciéndole reír.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Sí que son brutos esos mojones canadienses! ¡JAJAJA!- comenzó a carcajear la niña que no le puso atención a la tierna escena todavía viendo la televisión.

-¡JOVENCITA! ¡¿Qué es ese lenguaje?!- Leo de inmediato le llamó la atención estremeciéndola.

-Per-perdón, papá. ¡FUE SIN QUERER! Es que estos tontos son tan graciosos que…- comenzó a enrollar el cabello con su índice derecho y su hermano se frotaba los nudillos ya asustado.

-Lara, sabes muy bien que a tu padre y a mí no nos gusta para nada oír como esas palabras salen de tu linda boca- Shelli también le llamó la atención pero reía ya que eso por supuesto es un guiño a su pasado, como si su hija mayor fuese un reflejo de ella.

-En-entendido, mamá- siguió disculpándose hasta que bostezó y se relamió los labios.

-Bueno, ya es hora de dormir. Así que vayan a sus habitaciones- los jóvenes obedecieron la orden de su padre y subieron. Lincoln ya volvió a estar feliz y tarareo otra canción mientras que Lara refunfuñaba algo molesta por no seguir viendo la TV y lo empujaba diciendo que no estorbara.

Estando cada uno en su habitación, la niña ya estaba durmiendo mientras que el menor escuchaba emocionado un cuento que Leo le narraba.

-… entonces ¡SAZ! El valiente guerreo pudo vencer a la bestia traspasándole la boca con una lanza justo cuando iba a ser mordido- le estaba contando su enfrentamiento contra el CROKURL.

-¡WAU! Yo quisiera también ser un guerrero valiente que no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie- el niño dejó volar su imaginación hasta que bostezo y los párpados le pesaron -¿Qué pasó luego…?

-Te lo cuento mañana, ¿Te parece bien?- asintió -hasta mañana, campeón. Dulces sueños- le besó la frente y se retiró del cuarto luego de que él dijera: "hasta mañana, papi" quedando dormido.

Así es. Leo y Shelli al fin han echado raíces y formado su propia familia dándoles todo su amor y cariño a sus hijos como buenos padres. Fue 2 años después de que él volviera a South Park…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-No cabe duda. Usted está embarazada, señora Marsh- estaban frente a un doctor y sus quijadas casi dieron contra el piso debido a la impresión -¡Felicidades! Van a volverse padres._

 _-Esto no puede estar pasando…- se tapó la cara sobándose las sienes -¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ME OLVIDÓ PONERME ESE PUTO CONDÓN?!- tenía ganas de arrancarse sus huevos._

 _-¡¿Y cómo se me olvidó a mí tomarme esas pinches pastillas?!- Shelli estaba igual y se daba golpes en los costados de la cabeza -¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?_

 _-Si es cierto que te premié… pues no queda más opción que aceptar mi responsabilidad como hombre- dejo de acomplejarse y se aclaró la garganta -Shelli Marsh… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- se arrodilló ante ella tomándole una mano._

 _-¿No deberíamos hacer esto en algún lugar y situación especial como ante un ocaso o restaurante elegante o algo parecido?- también dejo de angustiarse y quiso verle el humor al asunto._

 _-¿Y caer en esa tipo de situaciones cursis y clichés? Sabes que muy bien que no soy de ese tipo de hombre meloso que le trae florecitas y cajitas de chocolate a su mujer- después de reír se dieron un tierno besito en los labios._

 _-Oh, que ternura. No quiero arruinarles el momento, pero ¿Podrían retirarse? Tengo que atender a una mujer que lleva 7 meses con un embarazo de quíntuples- el doctor sacó una botella de licor y le dio un sorbo para reunir el valor que requiere para lidiar con esa situación._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

De esa manera fue como nació Lara, la hija mayor de ellos y curiosamente con un carácter similar al de su madre y cuatro años después nació Lincoln, que paradójicamente, tiene una forma de comportarse muy similar a la de Butters.

¿A que se dedican para ganarse la vida? Resulta ser que a final de cuentas Leo si cumplió con lo que le dijo a sus padres en esa ocasión sobre volverse un maestro en defensa personal y adiestrar a las personas para que sepan cómo cuidarse a sí mismas de cualquiera que intente agredirlas.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Muy bien, ahora les voy a enseñar como deshacerse de algún malandro que intente tomarlas por sorpresa- le hablaba a sus clientes, cuya mayoría son mujeres de mayor edad, que prestaran atención -Shelli, mi amor haz lo tuyo- le pidió a su mujer que caminara disimulando ser una transeúnte andando por la calle -okey. Imagínense que ella son ustedes caminando de lo más felices de la vida cuando de repente…. Trent, te toca- ahora entró en escena el gran rubio que en su momento fue uno de los brabucones de la escuela y que se rebajó a ser su asistente._

 _-Por favor… sé suave esta vez- le suplicó a la castaña antes de hacer su papel de maleante y tomarla por atrás pasando un brazo por su cuello haciéndole una llave._

 _-No dejen que el miedo las domine y mantengan la calma. Si un malandro las toma de ese modo, lo que deben hacer es darle un fuerte golpe entre las piernas para que el insoportable dolor le haga caer el piso- su esposa hizo ese movimiento sacándole un agudo gemido al ex-brabucón que se desplomó agonizante sujetándose las joyas de la familia -luego patearles el arma que tengan a mano, después la cara y alejarse corriendo lo más rápido posible gritando por ayuda- las mujeres tomaron nota mental de lo que debían hacer._

 _-Ahora inténtenlo ustedes mismas- les pidió Shelli luego de tomar al grandote y obligarlo a ponerse de pie casi cayéndose -ya, ni que te hubiese pegado tan fuerte como las otras ocasiones._

 _-Un golpe entre las piernas… sigue siendo un golpe entre las piernas…- ver a un tipo de una apariencia tan imponente hablando con ese tono agudo es un espectáculo bizarro y gracioso._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Shelli, al no ser obviamente la típica ama de casa que se queda en el hogar haciendo los quehaceres mientras su marido va ganarse el pan de cada día, imparte esas clases junto a él ayudándolo a adiestrar a sus alumnos tomando el rol de la mujer que va ser agredida y hace la demostración física de lo que una debe hacer cuando está por ser lastimada (Para la horrida desgracia de Trent al tener que aguantar sus demoledores golpes clase tras clase)

-Los niños ya están dormidos y mañana no daremos clases al ser fin de semana lo que significa que podemos hacer de todo esta noche- habló con tono lujurioso una vez que estuvieron en su cuarto.

-Espero que las patas de la cama si resistan esta vez- se besaban y acariciaban con gran pasión.

Justo cuando Leo metió sus manos por debajo de su ropa, una brisa se coló por la ventana y los golpeó haciendo que se separara de ella y viera la oscuridad de la noche. Frunció el ceño sabiendo muy bien que cuando el viento lo asola de esta manera es porque la Tierra le está diciendo que algo grave va ocurrir y que requiere de su inmediata intervención.

-Parece que tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión, preciosa- se levantó de la cama y fue a un closet en dónde tenía guardado la armadura que su mentor le dio y empezó a ponérsela.

-Te cuidas mucho, querido- le pidió su mujer. Siempre se le forma una desmedida angustia en el corazón cada vez que él va a ejercer su labor humanitaria ya que nunca se sabe si podrá regresar a su lado o si morirá de alguna forma heroica dando su vida tanto por la Tierra o por otra persona.

-Descuida, preciosa. Volveré más rápido de lo que eres capaz de dejar tirado en el piso al gorila de Trent- se dieron otro apasionado beso para retirarse cuando saltó por la ventana y otra brisa o envolvió para llevárselo antes de que tocara el piso.

La situación crítica que debía atender era un atentado contra el medio ambiente. Al parecer, una corporación quería deshacerse de sus desechos tóxicos contratando a unos maleantes para que los arrojaran a un río que parecía ser la principal fuente de agua de un pequeño pueblo cercano y usaban el manto de la noche para encubrir sus movimientos y no ser descubiertos.

-Muévanse rápido, inútiles. No sabemos cuándo alguno de esos pueblerinos idiotas no descubrirá- apuraba el líder viendo como los camiones que transportaban los desechos se acercaban al río.

-¿Es necesario tirar los desperdicios a este río? ¿Por qué no simplemente los dejamos tirados en un desierto en dónde no puedan lastimar a nadie?- recomendó uno de ellos mostrando su descontento por tener que afectar de esta manera a la naturaleza, a los animales y personas.

-¿Ahora eres hippie o qué? ¡APÚRATE ES LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER!- su jefe amañó con pegarle.

-¿Les parece correcto lo que están haciendo?- todos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Leo en el aire -¿Creen que serán felices por la efímera paga que recibirán luego de haber dañado a la naturaleza y a las bellas criaturas de la Creación de este modo tan vil?- tomaron sus armas y prendieron las linternas tratando de localizarlo pero no veían a nadie.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡MUÉSTRESE A MENOS QUE QUIERAS MORIR!- exigió el líder.

-Puedo percibir la gran maldad que rodea el corazón de todos ustedes, por lo que intentar razonar con palabras será inútil. Así que no me dejan más opción que resolver esto por las malas.

-¡AAAHHH!- todos enfocaron sus linternas al lugar del que provino el grito viendo a Leo, cuya armadura reflejaba la luz, sosteniendo a uno de ellos del cuello para dejarlo inconsciente. Su imponente apariencia dejó sin habla a cada uno de ellos al creer que se trata de algo más que un simple humano, como un ente que estaba ahí para hacerles pagar por sus pecados.

-¡¿Quién es ese?!- quiso saber el menos cruel de todos ellos -¡NO IMPORTA, MÁTENLO!

Todos comenzaron a abrir fuego, pero sus balas no lograron darle ya que atrajo agua del río creando una esfera que lo protegió de ellas, igual a como pasó en su última clase con el Sabio, dejándolos con la boca abierta y con chorros descompuso las linternas dejándolos ciegos.

El sonido de los disparos se combinaban con el delos gritos de ellos al caer uno a uno sin tener oportunidad alguna contra el Guardián de la Tierra que solo se valía de la oscuridad y de su gran habilidad de combate para vencerlos fácilmente.

-Tú eres el peor de todos y debes ser el que reciba el peor de los castigos- enfocó su aguda visión en el líder que había prendido una bengala roja para verlo. Este color lo hacía lucir muy aterrador.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MONSTRUO!- al no tener municiones en su rifle, lo tiró para empuñar una pistola y jalar el gatillo. Solo se escuchó un chasquido y al verla descubrió que estaba cubierta por muchas hormigas que interferían con el mecanismo del arma -¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- trató de forzarla consiguiendo que los insectos encendieran el mismo tiempo todos los casquillos creando una explosión que le voló la mano -¡AOHAHAA!- se sujetó la muñeca que expulsaba chorros de sangre.

-Uno recibe lo que da- de un leve golpe al cuello lo noqueó. Ahora lo que se oían eran los gemidos y lamentos de los heridos que se retorcían suplicando por ayuda -y por último…- sus ojos se posaron en el último que quedaba de ellos tratándose del mismo que había objetado.

-¡NO POR FAVOR!- tiró su arma y alzó las manos -¡ME RINDO! ¡Pero no me hagas nada!- suplicó.

-No te voy hacer nada. Me doy cuenta de que eres el menos cruel de entre todos ellos y que aún tienes la posibilidad de redimirte. Así que vete e intenta reformarte alejándote de este estilo de vida y consigue un trabajo honesto, porque si descubro que siguen haciendo este tipo de cosas… no seré tan amable como lo estoy haciendo ahora- el tipo no tuvo que escuchar más y dio media vuelta para alejarse corriendo.

Será algo brusco al momento de ponerle un alto a aquellos que atentan contra la vida del medio ambiente, de los animales y de las personas, pero al menos le da a los que tienen la opción de salvarse a sí mismo de pensar mejor sobre sus actos y darles una segunda oportunidad de que obren bien y dejen su estilo de vida pecaminoso, tal y como le pasó a él mismo.

Cuando volvió a su hogar, Shelli estaba dormida sentada en una silla porque lo había estado esperando. No la despertó y le dio un beso para cubrirla con una manta y fue a los cuartos de sus hijos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Lincoln no estaba en el suyo, pero no se preocupó, sino que fue al de Lara esbozando una sonrisa por la tierna escena que estaba ante a sus ojos ya que él estaba acurrucado, sonriendo y dándole la espalda a su hermana que lo tenía abrazado por la cintura con una expresión de mal humor. Eso le recordaba muy bien su relación con Butters…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Estaban durmiendo en la casa de Token ya que hicieron una pijamada con los demás chicos. Mientras que todos dormían plácidamente, Butters se removía susurrando varias cosas el tener una pesadilla para despertarse de golpe soltando un gemido y se incorporó viendo de un lado a otro sudando mucho y soltando unas cuántas lágrimas._

 _-Oh…- se levantó y arrastró sus pies para llegar hasta la cama de Leo que dormía profundamente soltando un chorro de babas -hermano…- lo llamó con un hilo de voz pero él seguía durmiendo -hermano…- volvió a llamarlo llorando un poco más fuerte y frotándose los nudillos._

 _-Eh… ¿Qué… qué pasa?- se despertó bostezando, tallándose los ojos y lo vio de mala manera -¿Qué mierda quieres, marica? ¿No vez que estaba dormido?_

 _-Es… es que de nu-nuevo tuve esa pesadilla en la que u-unos monstruos me comían._

 _-Ah maldita sea…- eso lo exasperó -aún con 12 y sigues comportándote como una niñita llorona. Ya madura de una vez y arréglatelas solo- le dio la espalda para seguir durmiendo._

 _Los sollozos de Butters se intensificaron tanto que podrían despertar a los otros chicos en cualquier momento. Sus llantos le oprimieron tanto el corazón que soltó un bramido y se incorporó un poco._

 _-Está bien, Butters… puedes dormir conmigo. Pero si los demás nos ven enseguida te mando al carajo, ¿Entendiste?- le dio un espacio en la cama haciéndole sonreír enormemente._

 _-¡Gracias, hermano!- se acostó a su lado -dul-dulces sueños- se acurrucó dándole la espalda._

 _-Sí, sí. Ya duérmete marica antes de que alguien nos descubra- Leo frunció el ceño y lo abrazó por la cintura con su brazo derecho y apoyando su quijada encima de la cabeza de un risueño Butters._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Ese recuerdo le sacó una risita. Puede que a primera vista la relación de sus hijos se parezca a la que Shelli tenía con Stan, o sea que ella lo tratase como un zapato y no le importase mucho lo que le ocurriera, pero en el fondo es prácticamente igual a la que tuvo con Butters de niños debido a que aunque no mostrase de forma abierta el amor que le tiene a su hermano menor, lo ama, está para él tanto en las buenas como en las malas y dispuesta a protegerla de todo mal y peligro.

-Así es como deben ser los hermanos…- susurró antes de cerrar despacio la puerta del cuarto.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba en el garaje de su casa trabajando debajo del armazón de una moto Harley, igual a la que alguna vez tuvo, tarareando una canción. Shelli estaba sentada afuera y reía al leer en el periódico las noticias de como un hombre misterioso detuvo a unos rufianes y sus hijos jugaban alegremente en el patio delantero.

-¿Aún trabajas en esa moto, papi? ¿Por qué?- el pequeño Lincoln dejó de jugar con su hermana y se le acercó curioso chupándose el pulgar izquierdo.

-Porque dentro de no mucho llegará un día muy especial y debo tenerla lista para esa fecha. Ahora necesito que me pases el motor para ver si logro encajarlo- le pidió. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle a un niñito de solo 4 primaveras que le pasase el motor de una Harley que debe pesar tanto que ni siquiera podría…?

-Toma, papi- el niño había dejado a un lado su peluche y con ambas tomó el motor alzándolo sin esfuerzo alguno para dárselo. No cabe dudas, heredó la fuerza nata de su madre.

-Gracias, campeón- lo agarró y colocó en el armazón -excelente. Encaja a la perfección.

-¡Mamá, papá, miren lo que puedo hacer!- los llamó Lara ya que ella había logrado juntar las gotas de agua que escurrían de una llave para formar la figura de un perrito. Parece que los dos también han heredado los dotes de Leo y poder hacer lo que para ojos de personas normales sería magia.

-Muy bonito, mi princesa. ¿Pero qué te hemos dicho sobre usar esas habilidades al aire libre? Sabes que si las demás personas te viesen hacer eso, podrías meternos en muchos problemas- Shelli le pidió que deshiciera la figura haciendo que refunfuñara y se cruzara de brazos.

Eso ha hecho pensar a Leo en varias ocasiones. Recordaba lo que su mentor le había dicho sobre que la vida le entregaría al que algún día ocuparan su lugar como Guardián de la Tierra tal y como él lo hizo.

¿Qué pasaría con sus hijos entonces? Viendo que heredaron sus dones, ¿Qué sería de sus vidas? ¿No deberían ser ellos quienes ocupasen su lugar en caso de sufrir una muerte inesperada y no llegase a vivir tanto tiempo como su maestro? ¿O tal vez el destino tiene otros planes para ellos?

Esperaba que sea cual fuese el destino de ambos, no tuvieran que pasar por alguna de las penurias por las que él ha pasado, y si existen para precederlo, que así sea mientras que nunca olviden los valores morales básicos para un cargo de esa magnitud y que el poder latente que tienen adentro no se les suba a la cabeza y haga caer en la tentación.

-¿En qué piensas, papi?- salió de sus pensamientos cuando Lincoln lo tomó de la mano jalándolo.

-En nada campeón, en nada…- le sonrió sobándole el cabello -¿Me ayudas a armar la moto? Con otro par de manos extra fuertes me demoraré menos- le ofreció.

-¡POR SUPUESTO, PAPI!- accedió entusiasmado pero se sobó el abdomen que le rugió -¿Podemos ir a comer a Taco Bell por favor?- pidió poniendo ojitos de cachorro que ni él mismo puede resistir.

-Será para otra ocasión. Acabo de recibir una llamada ¡ESTÁN POR NACER!- Shelli dio un anuncio, y por el modo en como lo dijo, se trata de algo que han esperado algo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Es en serio? ¡VAMOS RÁPIDO!- después de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, se subieron al auto familiar y se pusieron en marcha.

En el camino Lincoln estaba muy emocionado diciendo que ya quería ver a alguien en contraste con Lara que parecía fastidiarse por eso pero negaba la cabeza sonriendo un poco. Al detenerse frente a un semáforo, Leo vio de reojo el cementerio del pueblo y agachó la cabeza y se puso a pensar para sacudirla y enfocar su vista al frente cuando tuvo luz verde murmurando: "No hay que dejar que los fantasmas del pasado afecten el ahora"

Al llegar al hospital se dirigieron a la sala de partos y esperaron pacientemente a que alguien les dijera que podían pasar. Mientras que los niños jugaban ellos hicieron varias llamadas.

-¿Ya llamaste a tu hermano y a tus padres?

-Sí. El mojón y ellos ya vienen en camino. ¿Y tú ya llamaste a los tuyos, a tus primos y a David y Daniela?

-Ya viene para acá. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que toda la familia estuvo reunida.

-¡MAMI, PAPI, DÍGANLE A LARA QUE ME DEVUELVE MI PELUCHE!- le pidió Lincoln llorando.

-¡No seas nena! Ni siquiera yo que soy una niña chillo de esa forma- ella se mofó, y aprovechando que es mucho más alta, estiró el brazo para que él no pudiera alcanzarlo por más que saltaba.

-Dejen de lado las tonterías. Podrían llamarnos en cualquier momento y debemos estar listos- apenas su madre dijo esto, las grandes puertas dobles fueron abiertas por un médico que llevaba el gorrito azul y mascarilla reglamentarios del hospital.

-Ah, me alegro que ya estén aquí. ¿Estuvieron esperando mucho tiempo?- quiso saber. Lincoln aprovechó que su hermana se distrajo para arrebatarle su peluche y sacarle la lengua enojándola.

-Para nada, "Doctorcito" ¿Ya podemos pasar?- por alguna razón Leo lo llamó con tono meloso.

-¡Claro, claro! Vengan conmigo- les dio permiso, y tomados de la mano con sus hijos, lo siguieron -están ahí- señaló una ventana y cuando vieron a través de esta pusieron la misma expresión de ternura al ver a una mujer castaña, agotada, sosteniendo en sus brazos a dos bebes.

-Oh… ¡SON TAN BONITOS!- exclamó Lincoln al dejarse de chupar el pulga izquierdo y estando agarrado de la mano con su hermana.

-Así eras tú cuando te vi por primera vez, enano- ella no pudo contener su sonrisa tierna.

-Son unos angelitos del cielo…- suspiró el padre de ambos para ponerle una mano el hombro al doctor -felicidades. Ahora puedes experimentar la dicha de ser padre.

-Muchas gracias… hermano- al quitarse la mascarilla y gorrito reveló que se trataba del propio Butters cuya gran sonrisa era infinitamente más radiante que la de cualquiera de ellos.

¿Cómo es posible que él esté vivo si para cuando Leo volvió ya se había muerto? Pues la vida y el destino se pusieron de acuerdo para darle a él la felicidad que tanto se merecía después de haber pasado por tantas cosas y por haberse redimido completamente de sus malos actos…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Después de soltar ese grito desgarrador, apoyó su cara en el pecho de él descargando su llanto. Sus protegidos ingresaron con cautela a la habitación dejándose afectar por la situación y se abrazaron entre sí ya también soltando ríos de lágrimas._

 _-Ya cariño, ya. Yo estoy aquí para ti- Shelli lo volvió a tomar del hombro para alejarlo y abrazarlo._

 _-Mi hermanito…- le volvió a acariciar la cara -he atravesado cielo, mar y tierra para salvarte… ¡Esto no puede terminar de esta manera!- se negaba a aceptar que lo había perdido._

 _-Mi cielito… sé que esto es muy duro para ti. Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer._

 _-¡Te equivocas! Aún queda algo que puedo hacer… solo espero que funcione, y si tengo que entregar mi vida para lograrlo, que así sea- ahora le acarició el poco cabello que le quedaba a su gemelo -Butters… te amo más que a mi propia vida… por favor regresa- cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente_ **(NA: oigan la canción de La Bella y la Bestia cuando esta se vuelve humano)**

 _Al hacer eso, su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado que asustó a su novia y a los demás que se preguntaban qué era lo que hacía y retrocedieron. A medida que sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, y caían en la cara de su gemelo ese resplandor se intensificó y rodeó todo su demacrado cuerpo cuyos síntomas por la enfermedad comenzaron a desaparecer como si estuviera siendo revitalizado, su tono de piel recuperaba su color blanco natural y le estaba creciendo todo el cabello que había perdido._

 _-¡¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo?!- quiso saber Lexus no pudiendo creer lo que veía._

 _Mientras que el cuerpo de Butters se reponía, el de Leo se deterioraba comenzando a perder masa muscular, las venas se le engrosaron y sus facciones se demacraban. Eso no le importó y siguió dándole toda la fuerza vital que se requería para traerlo del Más Allá._

 _-¡AAHH!- un fuerte gemido proveniente de la boca de Butters resonó por todo el cuarto cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó dejándolos a todos sin habla -¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Y Leo?!_

 _-Mi bebé… ¡ESTÁS VIVO!- Linda de inmediato lo abrazó. Las que antes eran lágrimas de tristeza y dolor fueron reemplazadas por dicha y alegría, tanto así, que Bradley y Lexus se abrazaron._

 _-¡ES UN MILAGRO!- Steven también abrazó al hijo que antes estaba en las garras de la muerte._

 _-¡SÍ, LO SALVÓ!- David y Daniela se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a dar saltitos. Johnny también brincaba soltando ladridos alegres._

 _-Ah… ah… lo logré… te salvé… hermano- Leo casi se desmayó por el agotamiento si no fuese porque Shelli lo sujetó preguntándole como estaba -descuida, preciosa… esto no es nada que unas cuantas semanas de reposo no arreglen…- sonrió débilmente._

 _-¡¿Cómo lo lograste, primo?!- interrogó Jack también dándose un abrazo con sus hermanos._

 _-Es una LARGA historia…- suspiró y se puso junto a Butters cuando sus padres le dieron paso -mi hermanito…- el rubio abrió como platos los ojos al percatarse de su presencia._

 _-¿Leonardo…?- ahora fue su turno de llorar cuando esbozó una sonrisa que brillaba con el resplandor de mil solos -¡VOLVISTE!- se dieron en emotivo abrazo como hermanos que no se han dado en mucho, mucho tiempo transfiriéndose mutuamente el amor que se tenían._

 _-¡Claro que volví! Recuerda que yo soy un hombre de palabra, y si dije que encontraré el modo para salvarte, es porque así será- se separaron para verse directamente a los ojos que reflejaban la misma bondad._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-¡LEO, BUTTERS!- se les acercaron David y Daniela de 20 años cada uno. El primero se había vuelto un hombre apuesto y atlético y la segunda una bella mujer tan alta como él.

-¡PULGAS! ¡Al fin llegaron! Y justo a tiempo- el que los salvó de las calles los recibió cálidamente aun llamándolos por el mismo apodo que les puso; un hábito arraigado difícil de quitar.

-No íbamos a perdernos esto para nada- fueron a ver a los recién nacidos que eran sus nuevos sobrinitos, después de todo, también son parte de la familia.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Luego del milagro causado por Leo y de que los médicos y enfermeras se reventaban las cabezas al no saber cómo explicar el suceso, les contó todo lo que le había pasado en el viaje y que ahora será un Guardián de la Tierra._

 _-Interesante oficio, primo- lo halagó Jack -no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de que hayas elegido una profesión con la que puedas usar todo tu potencial para cosas buenas- Steven sonreía al ver que el hijo que tantos dolores de cabeza le causó haya madurado y decidir el camino correcto._

 _-Gracias, papá. Ahora dime Butters ¿Cómo es allá arriba? ¿Es tan aburrido como lo pintan? ¿Cómo se sintió estar muerto?- preguntó luego de que los doctores y enfermeras se retiraran._

 _-Pues… al principio estaba confundido ya que estuve en un lugar oscuro hasta que se formó una luz frente a mí y al acercármele fui enviado a un lugar lleno de nubes blancas, y muchas personas de distintas edades y épocas que se veían muy felices hablando entre sí. Al principio estaba triste al pensar que morí y que nunca más volvería a verte y a los demás, pero un anciano amigable se me acercó y me dijo que aún no era mi hora y que debía volver para ser feliz a tu lado y con el resto._

 _-¿Un anciano? ¿Será posible que se trate de…?- Leo miró hacia arriba -"Ya entiendo. Aún muerto y me sigues ayudando, ¿Verdad, Maestro?"- sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pasó._

 _-Lo que importa es que ustedes están bien y podremos seguir siendo una familia- comentó Linda._

 _-Y a todo esto… ¿Quiénes son esos niños?- Jack señaló a Daniela y David que muy tímidos se escondieron detrás del que se volvió un hermano mayor para ellos._

 _-Casi lo olvido. Mamá, papá, Butters, ellos son David y Daniela. Unos huérfanos que me encontré en mi viaje, que han estado junto a mí en todo momento y me han ayudado tanto. Como no tienen hogar ni familia, los traje conmigo para que formen parte de nuestra familia… claro, si es que los aceptan- esto lo dijo con cautela esperando a que su padre accediera._

 _-Ah… ¡Son tan lindos!- su madre quiso acercárseles pero ellos retrocedieron -no sean tímidos y déjenme verlos mejor- la sonrisa cariñosa que ella esbozó fue suficiente para que dejaran su desconfianza y se acercaron -tan adorables… ¿En serio han estado con mi hijo todo este tiempo y lo han ayudado bastante?- asintieron aún tímidos -¡Por supuesto que pueden quedarse con nosotros!- los abrazó con cada brazo. Los mellizos sintieron algo que no han sentido desde la muerte de sus padres: la calidez de un abrazo maternal, y gustosos le correspondieron._

 _-¿Qué dices tú, papá? ¿Pueden quedarse con nosotros?- Leo esperó atento la decisión de su padre._

 _-Ummm…- este se había puesto a pensar. Si eso hubiera ocurrido antes de que Butters se enfermase, de ninguna manera habría aceptado. Pero al ver que esta es una oportunidad para mejorar como padre y no cometer los mismos errores que hizo con sus hijos biológicos, aceptó -está bien. Pueden quedarse con nosotros. Pero claro, siempre y cuando me ayudes con los gastos ya que otro par de bocas que alimentar no es nada barato._

 _-Descuida, papá. Con mucho gusto te ayudaré en esto y en todo lo que necesites- el mayor se sorprendió ya que jamás esperó escuchar esas palabras de su parte -pero no son dos, sino tres bocas. ¿Qué no has visto al perrito?- Johnny ladró alegre y saltó a los brazos de Steven para lamerle la cara y que todos rieran._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Desde ese entonces formaron parte de la casta Stouch. Decidieron seguir los pasos de sus padres y estudiar para volverse maestros de lenguas de las antiguas civilizaciones de Suramérica, mientras que Butters se volvió un doctor por lo cual personalmente atendió el parto de sus hijos para asegurarse de que llegaran bien al mundo y fuese la primera persona que ellos verían.

De uno en uno llegaron los demás familiares, tanto Stouch como Marsh. Sus padres y los de Shelli también vieron con cariño a los pequeños mientras que el resto hablaba entre sí.

Stan y su esposa Wendy hablaban con su hermana, una embarazada Brittany y su aún medio odioso marido Mark Stomper charlaban con un Jack que seguía teniéndole mala leche, la esposa de este y finalmente Ed junto con su novia. Todos se ponían a corriente de lo que han sido sus vidas mientras que sus retoños alegraban el ambiente del hospital con sus juegos.

-Aún después de diez años ¡¿Y SIGUEN CON SUS MALDITOS ESCÁNDALOS?!- increíblemente ese viejo decrepito aún seguía vivo e internado en el hospital.

-Solo espero que con ya ser un padre de familia y tener todas las responsabilidades que esto conlleva, no me aleje más de ti, hermano- Butters miraba a su esposa y a sus retoños.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué ya se te olvidó lo que te dije el día de mi boda?

 _ **Flash back**_ **(NA: sí que han sido muchos flash backs, ¿eh?)**

 _Estaba alistándose ya que dentro de poco iba a contraer matrimonio y se encontraba en un cuarto siendo atendido tanto por su hermano, como por su padre, Jack, Stan y el papá de este._

 _-Nunca pensé que mi hija algún día se casaría ¡AUN LA SIGO VIENDO COMO LA NIÑA QUE LE GUSTABA DECIR PALABROTAS, WAHAHA!- Randy comenzó a sobreactuar y Stan tuvo que calmarlo._

 _-Pues yo estoy feliz de que al fin hayas decidido dar ese gran paso, primo. ¿Quién diría que un leve descuido de tu parte nos traería tanta felicidad?- Jack le ayudaba a ponerse su esmoquin azul._

 _-Lo que para algunos es tragedia, para otros es una bendición- rio al colocarse su corbatín._

 _-Y listo. Te vez genial, hermano- felicitó Butters cuando terminaron de arreglarlo._

 _-¿Ya estás listo? La boda está por comenzar- Sharon tocó tres veces la puerta e ingresó._

 _-¡Más listo que nunca, suegrita! Ahora a terminar de dar este importante paso en mi vida- cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse, notó que Butters se puso algo triste -¿Hermano? ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _-Es qué… te vas a casar, y cuando ya seas padre, vas estar muy ocupado y no podremos pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes ni apoyarnos mutuamente cuando nos sintamos mal._

 _-Ay Buttersito…- Leo le sobó una mejilla -Recuerda esto: no importa si estoy casado o no. Tú eres y siempre serás mi hermano y jamás me alejaré de ti y siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites tanto en las buenas como en las malas, cuidándonos y apoyándonos mutuamente como lo hemos hecho desde que tenemos memoria. Que no se te olvide, ¿De acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo- ya alegre, Butters le besó un cachete -ahora ve a recibir el mejor beso de tu vida- sonrieron y fueron a dar inicio a la ceremonia._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-Claro que no lo he olvidado…- suspiró riendo y de nuevo posó su vista en su esposa e hijos.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Qué nombres les pondrás?- quiso saber con toda curiosidad.

-Pues habíamos decidido llamar a la niña Marjorie y al niño Leonardo- arqueó una ceja por esto.

-Ay hermanito… ¡LE PUSISTE MI NOMBRE! Eres tan tierno- le besó la mejilla derecha y pasó un brazo por sus hombros y el otro por la cintura de su mujer apegándolos a su cuerpo otra vez viendo con toda la ternura del mundo a sus sobrinitos.

Puede que en un inicio haya sido un asco de persona que gozaba del dolor ajeno y dedicaba su vida a hacer imposible las vidas de los demás. Pero por amor a su hermano, fue capaz de dejar atrás su pésima aptitud y volverse alguien mil veces mejor de lo que era al pasar por tantas travesías con tal de encontrar el método para salvarlo.

Si tendría que pasar por todas esas experiencias de nuevo o incluso peores con tal de volver a salvar a su hermano, con mucho gusto las afrontaría un millón de veces que es necesario y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo ya que alguien que es capaz de hacer eso y más con tal de salvar a aquella persona que tiene su misma sangre corriendo por las venas y que adora con toda su alma y valora más que la vida misma se le puede considerar…

 _ **UN HERMANO DE VERDAD…**_

 **Ahora sí, último capítulo de esta historia completado el 14/04/2017.**

 **¡SE ACABÓ! (Las personas comienzan a aplaudir y arrojar rosas) Y a final de cuentas si hice un final estilo Disney en dónde todos terminan felices ¡ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO! A mí me encantan los finales felices (Por más cursis que estos fueran)**

 **Me divertí mucho escribiendo este fan fic en honor a mi cuarto aniversario en fan ficción (A pesar de que lo terminé varios meses después de la fecha que establecí y me salió un poco más largo de lo que pensé) pero no solo me divertí, sino que también solté lágrimas con las escenas tristes que ponía, en especial las del Sabio despidiéndose y cuando Leo revivió a Butters (Me seco los ojos con un pañuelo y me soplo la nariz)**

 **Es una pena que haya tenido que terminar, pero ni modo, toda historia tiene su fin, y a pesar de lo regular que me salió en algunos aspectos, estoy totalmente satisfecho con el resultado final, y espero que las personas que antes odiaban a Leo ahora lo adoren (O por lo menos le caiga un poco menos mal)**

 **Así que sin más, me despido no sin antes darles las gracias a todos lo que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic, en especial a: Coyote Smith, Fipe2 (No seas duro al comentar) SspaceTraveler, Smithback, Palidiuz, BlueCrystalDust, Manrica, Ferunando, Nonato Annimo, askty y Arenka.**

 **A todos ellos y a todas ellas (Incluyendo los lectores Guests y anónimos) les vuelvo a dar las gracias por apoyarme a seguir con esto y no tirar la toalla cuando me había estancado al no saber cómo seguirlo durante un tiempo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, y como siempre digo al final de algún gran Multi-Chapter, si necesitan ayuda para sus propios fics siempre pueden pedirle apoyo a mí, al..**

 **¡MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN! (Doy media vuelta hondeando mi capa y camino hacia el ocaso preguntando cuál será la siguiente historia que haré o finalizaré)**


End file.
